


Bleach Your Headcannons

by ShadowsNLace



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 165,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsNLace/pseuds/ShadowsNLace
Summary: This will always be on-going.Here you will find collected Headcannons from my Tumblr blog. I made chapters for each character and have put their headcannons all together in one place for convenience. Separate chapters will be made for requests that dealt with multiple characters. I'll group them in a way I think will best benefit readers. Right now, there will be 6 general chapters: Captains, Lieutenants, Karakura Characters, Espada/Arrancars, Fullbringers, Quincies. These will catch all the requests I get for more than one character included in headcannons.If you haven't already joined the fun with us on Tumblr, please come join us! You'll find me under ShadowsNLace (as always!) <3





	1. Shunsui Kyoraku

**A-Z Game Headcannons:**

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

He loves games and loves to play with his s/o most of all. His teasing will often come in the form of a game. There will be rules. There will be goals. There will be rewards. Games vary depending on his ultimate goal. He loves for you to play too. He loves when you tease him. The build is almost better than release. He’s never cruel in bed, it’s all about romance and pleasure for him. Shunsui has raised teasing to an art form and he is a master of his craft. 

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

He’s been around the block quite a few times. He knows what he likes and it’s all about romance and pleasure. One kink he really likes is bondage, tying you up and you tying him up. He’s all about the give and take. A lover of flowers, he has adapted shibari to suit his kink. He is a master of rope knotting techniques that look like flowers. He will teach you how to do it too because he likes seeing the rope flowers on his skin and to watch your tongue and lips trace the designs. You both get off on being tied up and at the sweet mercy of your lover’s control of the pace of your pleasure. If your not in the mood to listen to his waxing poetic be sure to put one of those rope flowers in his mouth and secure it. He’ll growl at you and give you a look that promises revenge. Ride him hard, he’ll love watching you.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He is more a giver than a taker in bed. It has a lot to do with his “I’m unworthy” mentality that is down deep but effects his behavior. When he gives you oral, it’s going to be slow and thorough. He will keep his eyes on your face the whole time, savoring your reactions almost as much as your taste. And he will tell you every little thought that skips through his mind. You might have to gently direct his mouth back to his task to shut him up. He’ll chuckle against you and make your legs shake. Be sure to give him oral often. He’ll never ask for it. But, when you do it he’ll get emotional because its such an intimate act that shows him just how much you love him. It’s the thought of you focusing so acutely on only his pleasure that makes him cum with your name on his lips.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Lotus. He loves how it gives him access to all of you. It lets him penetrate deep into you and be able to hold you tight against him.  His hands will roam everywhere. Plus, it gives him great access to your breasts. He will suck your nipples, grip your ass, and rock you gently to a mind-blowing orgasm. The moment your inner muscles begin to flutter and squeeze him, he’s a goner. He’ll groan loudly against your chest and sit there for a while enjoying how you hold him against you as you both recover.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  

He’ll draw a bath, climb in with you, and have you lay back against his chest. There will be a bottle of sake and a cup within easy reach and you’ll both drink from the same cup. He’ll lazily stroke your skin while you both talk about everything and nothing. The soft rumble of his voice is so soothing and reassuring, you’ll sink into it. After the bath, he’ll carry you back to bed to settle in for a good night’s sleep. (Unless it’s during the day, then it’s nap time)   

 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  

 

 

 

When it comes to his s/o, anything will get Shunsui turned on. Your smell, your smile, your laugh. The way your kimono gets loose and drapes over your shoulder. If he’s looking at you, a stiff breeze will do it. What really gets him on you like a flash is to snare him in a heated gaze and purr, “I think you need to show me how much you love me.” His sexy chuckle does such wonderfully squirmy things to your insides. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

This man is all about pleasure – how he can get it and how he can give it. When not in a relationship, he keeps a toy that simulates oral sex. It’s a masturbation aid. He doesn’t keep any toys from previous relationships. He will never use anything on his new love that he used with an old one. In a new relationship there comes a time when he will take you to the world of the living to go shopping. I hope you don’t get embarrassed easily. Shunsui will LOVE shopping at the adult store with you. Toys, lingerie, flavored massage oils, costumes – whatever you want to buy or try, he will happily foot the bill. Forget online shopping, he won’t buy anything he hasn’t been able to see in person. The whole time you’re in the store he will be watching closely and whispering sexy things in your ear. Once the shopping is over, he can’t wait to get home and play with you.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Shunsui is all about the romance. Everything about him practically screams that fact. He’s up for adventure of the sexual kind as long as it is something his s/o wants to do. There aren’t too many lines he won’t cross with you. However, the one line he will not cross is violence. If you want a stinging smack on the ass, he’s happy to oblige. But, if you want a backhand to the face or to be bitten until you bleed, he is not the man for you. Shunsui will tell you love doesn’t come at the end of a fist. An instant turn off for him is someone who is genuinely mean. He’s OK with Nanao’s version of mean, but someone who is truly mean to others is not someone for him. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

Shunsui will drop his pants and take you anywhere he can. If you visit his office, you’re getting nailed on the desk. Bend over to pull weeds in the garden, he’ll be right behind you. His favorite is outside on a warm Spring day with petals filling the air and swirling around you both. He loves when the sakura or plum blossoms land in your hair. Seeing you framed against a blue sky with wispy, white clouds and blossoms raining around you – perfection. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)

Shunsui is man who likes to take his time. He is all about slowly building pleasure. That doesn’t mean he won’t be up for a quickie. If your schedules have been hectic, he’s perfectly fine with quickies. But, only if you’re stacking them up. Morning quickie before work, lunch quickie in his office (Nanao knows to stay away when she sees you enter his office), mid-afternoon quickie (his nap had him dreaming about you). Before bed he’ll want to have leisurely sex before you both fall asleep. This isn’t everyday, it’s only when you’ve both been working long hours and/or separated for long periods of time. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

8 inches all for you…and thick. Smooth and curved up at a nice slope. He’s half a shower, half a grower. When he dropped his undies and sprang free the first time you make love, your jaw dropped. Shunsui chuckled in that low rumble that’s half mirth, half smug because he knows he’s impressive. “Are you all right, petal?” Your mouth snapped shut, “I was waiting for you to neigh and ask for a bag of oats.” He laughed all the way to bed then made pointed little quips about you riding him. What followed made your stomach flip, flop, and clench in all the right ways. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

As mentioned before, this man is all about romance. He doesn’t have to touch you to be intimate, he can do it with a look – and turn you into a puddle. The way he touches you, the way he tips his hat in public to shield you both from any eyes while he kisses you deeply, the breathy rumble at your ear that tells you how beautiful you are – it’s all intimacy. In the bedroom, it’s all about romance and pleasure. Shunsui is a man that can move you to tears with the depth of his love, with the eloquent sincerity of his words that echo in his eyes. He has an ability to make you feel like nothing exists except the two of you, nothing matters except that moment and the love he has for you. It’s a kind of magic that only Shunsui can wield.  

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Shunsui x sake)

It had been a love affair several lifetimes in the making. Shunsui Kyoraku and sake. He’d developed a taste for the beverage shortly after graduating from the Academy. Since then it had become his drink of choice, as natural to reach for as a cup of tea for Jushiro.   

 

 

 

 

Sake wasn’t ever consumed with the express purpose of intoxication. No, Shunsui preferred the intoxicating effects of his lover’s kiss, her heady scent, her taste. Sake was something to be enjoyed and savored, like a beautiful woman. And, when it came to sake and women, Shunsui was a true connoisseur. 

Over the centuries, he had imbibed in every type of sake. He’d also indulged in many women. It was by accident that he stumbled upon the happy discovery that sake tasted different on his lover’s skin. More specifically, it tasted different when mixed with her essence. He was hooked.

Each woman was different. Different types and brands of sake tasted differently on each woman. He took great pleasure in matching his lover to the perfect sake to pair to her. When she was away from him, he would sip the sake, close his eyes, and remember how it tasted when he’d licked it from her.

 

Shunsui was sipping sake from the vee at the apex of your thighs. His hum of appreciation made you grin. He was truly enjoying himself. He parted your legs and moved between them to chase the last droplets of sake clinging to your sex. You sighed, shifted your hips to give him better access.

His tongue lapped, swirled, dipped into you. He sucked softly at your lips before lifting his passion-hazed eyes to yours, “Hmm, I knew you’d be expensive.” His tongue dropped, licked long and slow over your slit pausing at the top to lavish you with the promise of pleasure to come. “Only the very best for you, my sweet petal.” 

He went back to making good on that promise. You were going to cost him a small fortune in fine sake. 

 

(Shunsui x celibacy Maybe he lost a bet or wants to wait for his wedding night!) 

 

 

 

 

You glared at Shunsui. “This is all your fault, you realize that, right?”

Shunsui gave you a pained expression, shifted on the couch. “Well, you don’t have to rub it in.”

You groaned, “Ungh! Don’t say ‘rub’!”

He couldn’t hold back his laughter which only doubled when your glare intensified. “C’mon, our wedding is less than 48 hours away. We can hold out until then.”

“Explain to me again why you wanted to be celibate until our wedding night?” Your clit was throbbing and you barely got out your question before you ground your teeth.

“So our wedding night would be extra special, my sweet, lovely, unique, delicate, beautiful petal”

You pinned him with a look, the more adjectives he used, the more you knew he was hiding something. “You lost a bet with Jushiro, didn’t you?”

He hedged, “There  _may_  have been a wager.” You made a strangled sound and got up, headed for the bathroom. “Wait, where are you going?”

“To take a shower – alone.” 

He watched the sway of your hips with more than a twinge of regret, “Want some help?”

“I have 3 massage features on the shower head, I don’t need your help.” Your saucy retort was laced with frustration and just a bit of anger.

Shunsui cringed, “Ooch! You wound me!” You gave him a rude, one-fingered salute. “Wait, is that an offer?”

——42 hours later—–

The wedding was beautiful, everyone said so. It seemed the whole Seireitei had turned up to share in the Head Captain’s special day. A lot of it was blur to you. Your nerves were running high and not seeing Shunsui for a full 24 hours before the wedding had made you anxious. Once you saw waiting for you with the priest, you nearly fainted because you forgot to breathe. All the faces of the crowd fell away and there was only him. 

You shed quiet tears during his vows to you. A tear slipped down his cheek as you said yours to him. The kiss started chaste, but then turned deep because Shunsui didn’t care who saw him kiss his wife with all the passion he felt. 

At the reception, you were constantly distracted. Shunsui’s hands kept playing along your curves, stroking your skin wherever it was exposed, lifting your hands to kiss your fingers. Every touch of his lips wound you tighter and tighter. You were getting annoyed with every guest, with the music, the food, the whole reception.

You leaned close to his ear and hissed, “I can’t take it anymore, we need to leave. Now.”

He was smiling, eyes burning, “Eager for the wedding night, Mrs. Kyoraku?”

“Yes!”

He laughed, stood up, announced to everyone that you both were leaving and for them to stay and enjoy the rest of the evening. He pulled you to your feet, began to guide you toward the exit of the Division One courtyard. 

You stopped him with a hand on his arm, “Shunsui, run.”

He swept you up into his arms. “Hold on.” You both disappeared in a blur of shunpo.  

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(original asks are in parenthesis)**

 

(Medieval headcanons for Shunsui? Honestly anything with that man, sfw or nsfw, I love him.) 

* Sir Shunsui Kyoraku, Knight of the Roses. He is known through the realm on sight. He is the only knight who’s armour is engraved all over with roses. He has the longest helm plume. It’s rich scarlet and is easily spotted on the battlefield, whipping in the wind as he flows through enemies with effortless skill. (It’s made from the dress his sister was wearing when she died. It’s his way of keeping her with him.) On foot, he wields two swords. They aren’t weapons to him, they are an extension of his body. On horseback, he uses a lance. In battle, he prefers to be on his feet so he can have more freedom of movement. In a tournament, he is a master of the joust. The fact that he is ambidextrous is a huge advantage for him. He is able to adjust easily against any opponent. 

 

* Sir Shunsui is lazy af. If not at war or in tourney, he is often found napping under a tree with a half-empty bottle of wine next to him. If he is a guest in someone’s castle or keep, he’ll laze away the day wherever he can lounge and watch the ladies of the house. 

 

* Drinks a lot. Considers himself a connoisseur of wine. Yet, somehow the man never seems drunk. Wine makes him wax romantic and he’ll often launch into tales of romance. (Stop him, unless you enjoy drowning in superlatives) He’s always the last man standing at the end of the night, everyone else having drunk too much and passed out. Works to his advantage, that leaves him his pick of the ladies.

 

*  He holds some really rich fiefdoms. He inherited his noble family’s holdings. The rest he earned. The king has gifted him a lot of land for his loyal service. He does his best to get home at least twice a year to check in with his trusted stewards that run his holdings. 

 

* He is one of a handful of knights that have a female squire. These men are way ahead of their time and they all take a lot of flack for elevating women in this manner. Shunsui is a patron who will continue to support these females as they earn battlefield promotions. He awards land to any knight that he promotes, male or female. 

 

* Sir Shunsui has deftly avoided marriage. Plenty of other noble house have tried to make an alliance through marriage with him, but he has perfected the art of polite refusal. The king has even tried to nail his foot to the floor in front of the altar, but crafty Shun always manages to escape unscathed and unwed. It’s not that he’s opposed to marriage, it’s that he will only marry for love and he just hasn’t found his soulmate yet.

 

* Courtly love. Shunsui was made for this. He is a master. Surprisingly good at singing and playing the lyre, he will sit at a lady’s feet and serenade her with love songs. He will employ his most dangerous weapons of seduction to have them trembling for him. More than once ladies have crossed the line and taken him as a lover. (I sure as hell couldn’t resist him, could you?)

 

* Sir Shunsui is an infamous skirt tosser. So many women, only one of him – but he damn sure tries to satisfy them, one and all. Most of his conquests are unmarried ladies and commoners. However, married ladies that are clearly unsatisfied are irresistible to him. He can’t help it, everyone deserves sexual joy and he is definitely the man to deliver that. He has a trunk full of tokens that he’s collected over the years. Ribbons, lacy handkerchiefs, locks of hair, letters – they are a mix of tokens of sexual encounters and tokens he was given to carry during a tournament. Each one allows him to remember the ladies. He’s vowed to burn them all the moment he finds his soulmate. 

 

* A true romantic through and through. Shunsui has another claim to fame that only circulates in the gossip of women – his skills in the bedroom are legendary. Unlike many of the men of his time, Shunsui is all about the pleasure of the woman he is making love to. (And that is exactly how he thinks of it, “making love” NEVER fucking.) He worships women, literally – on his knees until their legs turn to water and he has to catch them. He’ll spend all night touching, kissing, licking so slow it’s maddening torture. Knowing that allowing women to be on top is taboo, he makes it a point to teach them the joys of being the one in control of him. He loves watching the realization dawn on their beautiful face of how different and wonderful it feels. The power that ignites in their eyes sends liquid fire through his veins. Watching them sway over him in the candlelight gets him off like nothing else. 

 

* While he enjoys bringing joy to so many beautiful women, down deep there is sadness and longing to belong to just one woman. The woman that will make his heart flutter at the sight of her. The woman that will bear his children. The woman he will build a life with – a life filled with laughter and love, that is his deepest wish. 

 

(I’m sorry I’m thirsty rn~. May I have some Shunsui NSFW and SFW?)

Thirsty you say? Let me get you a nice warm cup of Shunsui… ;) <3 (Yeah, I got kinda carried away with this one…what can I say? It’s Shunsui.)

* It’s no secret that Shunsui loves to take naps. If you have a hobby like reading, writing, art, or music he’ll want you to join him under a shady tree while he naps. His hand will absently draw patterns on any of your exposed skin within reach. His need to touch you is an unconscious reflex. He’ll be snoring but those fingers will still be slowly moving in that pattern. (The more sake he’s consumed, the louder he snores.) 

* When you first began spending a lot of time at his house, you were shocked at the state of his kitchen. It was a ghost town. He owned one teapot and four mis-matched cups (none of them matched the teapot). You still call it the “stray dog” tea set. He owned one pot to cook in, not that he ever cooked. That pot had only ever been used to trap spiders and once when there was a leak in the roof. He has exactly four plates, four bowls, and four sets of chopsticks. Those are thanks to Nanao, but he only uses one at a time, two or three if Jushiro and Nanao join him for some take-out. However, he’s got about two dozen sake cups. They get left all over the house (inside and out), so he probably owns more they’re just all randomly scattered in odd places. Now that you have moved in, the kitchen is finally kitted out and Shunsui is getting cooking lessons. He pays absolutely no attention to your lessons and spends his time getting his hands into your soft places while dropping random smooches. He’s gotten a spatula rapped on his knuckles more than once for getting too handsy while you’re handling hot pans. He always looks stricken and pouts, but a minute later, he’s right back to sampling everything – the food, the wine, you…However, once the food hits the table, he showers you with compliments on your culinary skills and eats heartily. 

 

 

 

* The man loves games. Evenings are spent playing games with you and Jushiro and sometimes other friends who like to visit. When it’s just the two of you, you always spice things you by making some sexy bets. Shunsui  _loves_ when there are stakes. For him, no matter who wins, he is always the real winner because the night is going to end with you both naked and making love. 

* Shunsui knows he’s impressive once all his clothes are off. He knows how much you like getting your hands and mouth on him. He’s content to lay back and let you do whatever you want. He’ll lay there with his hands tucked behind his head and watch you with glittering eyes. Take your time, he loves a slow build. Pay attention to all the places that don’t get touched too often…rub his feet, massage his legs, graze your nails along his inner thighs. You’ll see his balls draw up and nearly disappear – he’ll squirm. Soothe him by kissing your way up from his knees. He’ll anticipate your mouth on his cock – skip it, kiss the flat of his stomach, run your tongue along the well-defined “V” of his pelvic muscles. His cock will be bumping against you as he twitches and throbs. Once you finally suck him into your mouth, he’ll hiss and reach for you. His fingers brush at your hair, his thumb will stroke your cheek affectionately, “You’re so good to me.” Focus on the tip, he’s way too big to even try to deep throat. Gagging is a turn off for him, it jars him out the pleasure. If you really want to treat him, use a little bit of edible lube on your hands to slide against where your mouth can’t reach. He’ll jerk toward you and look a bit surprised at the sensation. Heavy breaths and soft moans will fill the room. His hands will be busy on you – your hair, any part of your body he can reach. When he cums, he’ll be completely lost, head thrown back, neck muscles bunching and straining as he groans loud and long. 

* Next, he will spend a long time lavishing your body with touches and kisses. He’s got plenty of time to recover from the love you just showered him with so he’s going to make sure you get just as much from him, if not, more. He’ll start with deep kisses then work his way down your neck to your chest. He likes spending time teasing your nipples to the point where you are arching off the bed and whining, “Shunsui,  _please_ , I can’t take anymore!” He’ll chuckle and move lower, slowly kissing a trail to where you want him most. And he’ll make you wait for just a bit longer until you growl in frustration. Another chuckle will rumble as he nudges between your thighs, settling in. His eyes will fixate on your lovely lady bits, “Ah, sweetheart, you’re such a beautiful flower in bloom.” He’ll kiss your lips then run his tongue up your slit, “And your petals hold the sweetest dew.” His fingers will spread you so he can work his tongue and lips over your folds and clit. Again, he likes a slow build and you’ll be slowly licked and fingered through a mind-bending orgasm. 

* Shunsui will always wait for you to open your eyes after an orgasm before he slides into you. He wants to see the look on your face when he fills you. You’ll cling to him, dwarfed by his broad shoulders and chest, thick biceps curling as he gathers you to him. The moment your lips part on a gasp, he sweeps in with a deep kiss that nearly steals your breath. Slow and steady he retreats and returns, the thick length of him stroking every sweet spot you possess. Moans and broken phrases spill from your lips as he turns over and gravity helps you take him even deeper. He’ll watch your every movement, every facial expression. When he can’t hold out anymore, he’ll sit up and pull you tightly against him. The pace becomes faster, almost desperate as he uses his physical strength to lift and move you as if you were feather-light. What started as slow and sensual finishes in a gasping, grunting, groaning frenzy for both of you.

* Afterwards, you’ll both relax in a hot bath. Shunsui will have a bottle of sake next to the tub and one of his many cups on hand to share with you. He likes to wash you with his hands and loves it when you wash him with yours. It’s all slick, soapy fun. He’ll have you lay back on his chest and enjoy the warmth of the bath. You both talk about your day, about the book you just read, about anything that crosses your minds. More than once you’ve both stayed in the water until it began to get chilly. After the bath, it’s straight to bed. Shunsui can drop off to sleep so fast, he’s practically asleep by the time you curl up in his arms. He’ll tuck you against him and rumble in your ear, “I love you.” When he hears you say it back, he’ll sigh contentedly and fall asleep. You always watch him sleep for just a little while, thinking that you can’t believe this amazing man is all yours.

 

(Could you write some head cannons for Shunsui with a s/o with a very small petite build (like barely 5 feet short)? Fluff and nsfw! Thank you!!)

* Shunsui is no stranger to ladies of petite statures. Ladies in the Seireitei come in all shapes and sizes – and Shunsui loves them all. Although, he can be a little partial to petites. (And, let’s be very clear here, my lovelies, anyone shorter than him is considered ‘petite’ in his opinion.) He really likes the size difference between you. He likes that he can prop his chin on your head if you’re tucked in his lap. The biggest thrill he gets is getting you engulfed in his embrace. It gives him a feeling of protecting you, keeping you safe and secure. He will often wrap that pink kimono of his around you to shield you from anything he deems the least bit threatening in any way, shape, or form. If you’re both out in the Rukongai having a picnic and a hollow pops up, you’re in the kimono and he’s using shunpo to get you to safety before he goes back to do a little slice-n-dice on that hollow.  

* In public, he has no qualms giving you deep, knee-weakening kisses. He’ll tuck his hat with two fingers so that no one can see then nibble your lips until you give in and let him have what he wants. This usually happens when you are standing on some steps to make up the height difference, or you’re both sitting together on a bench, or lounging under a tree. If he’s not wearing his hat, he’ll just pull you into a secluded spot, pick you up, and smooch you away from watching eyes.  

 

* In the house he has step stools and step ladders within reach wherever you may need one. While he loves when you ask him to get something for him, (he likes to be needed) he knows you need to have your independence even in something as simple as being able to get your favorite snacks for yourself. At one point you had a grabber wand to reach for things. It mysteriously disappeared when you kept using it to mess with Shunsui. Yeah, he laughed when you used it to pluck his hat off and pinch his butt when he bent over for something, but the next day it was gone, never to be seen again. The replacement you bought disappeared too. Shunsui gave them both to Akon who uses them to handle all of Mayuri’s vials of poison and other dubious materials that pose a threat. 

* When you first started your relationship with Shunsui, you worried about your size differences when it came to sex. He quickly showed you just how wonderful those differences could be. He loves for you to be on top facing him. He’ll watch every little expression that crosses your face and if you keep eye contact with him, he’ll break out in a sweat from struggling to not cum. Your petite frame swaying over him like a flower in the breeze gets him excited like nothing else. His hands will roam everywhere, help you keep the rhythm if you start to get too swept up. His favorite part is when his thumb slides over your clit and your eyes fly wide, hips jerking at the unexpected sensation. He’ll grin at you, a low rumble in his chest, that sexy chuckle that always promises more pleasure is on the way. He’s very strong physically, so he has no problem lifting you over and over to drive deep into you from below. He’ll grip your ass and grind you hard against him once he hits home. Don’t worry if you get carried away and claw at him, he won’t mind one bit. In fact, he’ll tip you close, capture your lips and encourage you to bite and scratch him. He loves when you bite at his shoulder and claw at his back. His reiatsu is so high, you won’t break the skin, but he always drops it enough so you can leave marks on him that he’ll relish for a few days.

* Shunsui loves making love to you on his desk in his office. He will lay you out on his desk like a feast. And feast he will – he will spend so long between your legs your hips will be sore from how long he holds your legs open. Your clit will be numb from all the licking and sucking. He won’t be satisfied until his chin is drenched and you are shaking with aftershocks. He loves to watch your beautiful body twitching and writhing on his desk. He’ll crawl onto that desk with you, slowly filling you and watching you moan. He’ll grip the edge of the desk and use it for leverage to surge into you again and again. His lips will stifle your cries of passion – he does try a little to be considerate of Nanao in the next office. But, mostly, he just wants to kiss you as deeply as he’s thrusting into you. The feel of that double penetration is a heady mix for him and he loves it. So do you.

 

(How about Shunsui getting into a friends with benefits situation but he’s actually in love with her)

* It was your idea for the friends with benefits situation. You didn’t want to impose on Shunsui’s time or make him feel like he had his foot nailed to the floor with you. He’s always so flirty and laid back, you wanted to be that way too. You figured if there was no pressure to sustain a serious relationship maybe you’d both have a chance at something mutually beneficial.

* For Shunsui, he’s perfectly fine with your arrangement. Casual sex, no strings attached with someone he finds beautiful and smart. He convinces himself he can do this. That lasts for a few months. For all his flirty ways, he’s deeply romantic and cannot keep emotion out of sex.

* He tries so hard to keep up the façade, but the way he touches you, the way his eyes burn into yours, the way his kisses hold something more than passion – they are all signs that he’s slipping away from casual sex and more toward making love to you. He’s already fallen in love with you, he’s just been denying it because he doesn’t want to admit it and lose all contact with you. He truly believes that if he confesses his feelings you won’t feel the same and end your arrangement. After all, having part of you is better than having none of you.

* After a long talk with Jushiro, Shunsui decides it’s time to have a talk with you. When you show up at his house, he’s waiting for you. There isn’t a cup of sake in sight. His face looks serious. Your stomach drops – you just know he’s about to call it all off. But, he sits you down, looks in you eyes and tells you, “We need to talk about our arrangement. You see, I’ve come to care very deeply for you.” He stops, shakes his head. “I’ve fallen in love with you. I want us to start over – a real relationship where I can tell you how I feel, show you how I feel.”

* If you tell him you feel the same, that you love him too…that night will live in your memory forever. The love he lavishes on you will make your heart sing. Nothing is better than Shunsui in love. He has a magical way of making everything fall away except where he’s touching you.

 

(Could you write a headcannon for Shunsui and Juushiro liking the same girl and them trying to figure out who will end up with her but in the end they get into a poly relationship? Sfw and nsfw if possible. )

* It started with you being courted by two of the most gorgeous captains in all the Court Guard – Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Each man, old-fashioned as they were, were sending you flowers and small gifts, showering you with well-timed compliments, taking you out for cozy dates. It was all going so well until they ran into each other on your doorstep. They had each come to surprise you with a nice dinner out. That’s when the “Ah-ha” moment happened. The decision to share you took a discussion of about 10 seconds. “Share?” Jushiro quirked a brow. Shunsui grinned, “If she’ll have us.“

* The ease with which they presented themselves to you had you blinking in shock and your ears ringing. You had to sit down…a relationship with _both_  of them at the  _same_ time?! Your mind spun with the possibilities…oh god, the images….

* Since then, your relationship has been out in the open. These are not men who keep things on the sly. They have no problem with some sweet smooches when they see you during the work day. When you’re all out on a date, they take turns sneaking in kisses. They love to go out with you – cafes, shopping, music in the park, and anything you want to do, they’re up for it. All three of you like the music in the park events. Shunsui always picks the best spot under a tree. You end up laying against his wide chest with Jushiro’s head in your lap.

* The first time you all had sex, it was truly a night that is forever burned into your memory. Shunsui picked you up from work and escorted you to Ugendo. Jushiro was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Kiyone and Sentaro helicoptering around him to “help”. When the excitable 3rd seats began arguing and name-calling, you whistled so loud and shrill everyone but you flinched and reached for their ears. Shunsui was looking at you with a whole new appreciation and Jushiro was trying not to laugh at the wide eyes Kiyone and Sentaro were staring at you with. You emptied the kitchen with only a glare. Jushiro was chuckling as he passed you and dropped a quick kiss on your lips. You took over the cooking and had to run Shunsui out twice. His excuse of “I’m just getting some sake,” was code for “I’m just here for a casual grope.” You heard Kiyone and Sentaro leave and then Jushiro and Shunsui talking quietly. They were plotting, you just couldn’t hear them.

* Dinner was cozy as always, both men listening to you about your day and sharing theirs in turn. Jushiro was in high spirits and exceptional health. After dinner, he led you out onto the deck overlooking the lake as Shunsui put on some soft music and then followed you both out with a bottle of sake and a cup. Shunsui stretched himself out on a futon like a cat to watch as Jushiro pulled you close to dance in the warm glow of the outdoor lighting. After two songs worth of slow dancing, soft kisses, and murmured affections, you looked over at Shunsui, “Aren’t you going to cut in?”

His eyes were full of mirth, “Oh no, I don’t dance. Jushiro is the graceful one.”

You threw him a look, “You just don’t want to get off that comfy futon.”

He grinned. Jushiro chuckled softly. You moved your arms to drape over Jushiro’s neck, hugging him close. He gave Shunsui a look over your shoulder. Then, Shunsui’s warmth was at your back, his hands on your hips as he bent his head to kiss the slope from your neck to your shoulder. You sighed and reached back to stroke his hair. The world was a dizzying blur for about three seconds. Shunsui had lifted you and shunpoed to Jushiro’s bedroom. Jushiro arrived about a second later. He grabbed the hem of your dress and lifted it up and off. Shunsui hooked his fingers in the fringe of your panties and followed them to the floor. He knelt and skimmed his hands and lips over your thighs and the curve of your ass. Jushiro freed your bra with two fingers. Two mouths and four hands began roaming over your skin. You hissed, you sighed, you moaned – you were lost. You closed your eyes and gave yourself over to them, until you felt warm skin and a hairy chest cage you in. How they’d managed to strip off their clothes, you had no clue, but you weren’t going to miss a chance to look your fill. And they were magnificent – each impressive in their own right. You watched them both stretch out on the bed before they pulled you down with them.

* You lost track of time completely. They took turns kissing you, stroking your body, dipping their fingers into you to tease you. Jushiro’s long, elegant fingers had you arching off the bed while Shunsui sucked on a nipple. Just when you were close to cumming, they changed tactics. Shunsui settled between your legs, his broad shoulders making your legs look small as they draped there. Jushiro curled up to you, his face near yours, watching Shunsui lick you over and over. He kissed you, stroked your breasts, and made your head spin. One hand dropped to Shunsui’s head, threading your fingers through his hair, gentle encouragement. The other hand sought and found Jushiro’s cock, the hard length felt like warm velvet in your hand and he moaned in your mouth when you stroked him. Shunsui’s sweet, sinful lips and tongue were relentless. Pleasure washed over you and the sound of your orgasm filled the room – music to their ears.

* Once you floated back to reality, you were keenly aware of an absence – Shunsui had rolled away to lounge against a pile of pillows, his eyes hooded and watching you. Jushiro had moved over you, his silky locks trailing over your skin as he dropped kisses and licks over your chest and neck. Your body welcomed him as he eased in slowly, inch by glorious inch. Languid, careful strokes and precise rolls of his hips had you panting and clinging to him. Deep, loving kisses stole your breath and nearly made you cry with the tenderness of it all. When he gathered your knees over his elbows, he spread you for deep drives that let you know his control had slipped. He kept hitting a spot inside you that had you seeing stars and ratcheting your moans up in volume. You came so hard you didn’t think your body would ever unclench. And that’s when Jushiro came too, a deep, shaky groan against your neck that made you shiver.

* And then, Shunsui was waiting. Once you caught your breath, he held his hand out to you. Jushiro dropped a kiss on your shoulder and nudged you toward Shunsui who pulled you over to him. He told you how beautiful you are as you ease down onto his waiting cock. He was a lot to take, stretching you until you thought you couldn’t take anymore. The slow pace he set had you choking on moans and gasping for air. He sat up, caught your chin with thumb and forefinger before his mouth slanted over yours. His arms pressed you to his wide chest making you feel small and helpless yet safe and loved. His hands dropped to your ass, squeezing, rocking you against him. Your head fell back. Shunsui kissed your neck, your breasts, sucked your nipples, all the while keeping you anchored to him. It seemed to go on forever and you wanted it to. Shunsui knew when you were close, he growled against your lips, “Come for me, petal.” And you did. He drank in the keening moan that clawed its way out and let your body take him right over the edge with you.

* You were vaguely aware of something warm and wet between your legs. Jushiro was wielding a washcloth and Shunsui was halfway to snoring next to you. You were boneless. Shunsui cuddled up to your back while Jushiro settled to face you. The two of you indulged in soft touches, kisses, and talking while Shunsui’s snores had you both snickering every time it seemed like he was unconsciously joining the conversation.  

* That first night was the beginning of a pandora’s box of physical and emotional delights unlike anything you could have ever imagined. Between the two of them, Shunsui and Jushiro’s sexual knowledge spans centuries of techniques and experiences. They opened up a whole new world for you and one you don’t ever plan to leave.

 

(I have a headcannon request for Kyouraku Shunsui. What would be the stages of relationship with him? Him liking her? Asking her out? Deciding to be exclusive? First time? When he knows he loves her? When he knows it’s marrying kind (if he ever does wanna marry that is)? )

Stages of the relationship/him liking her?

Believe it or not, despite his knack for being a shameless flirt, Shunsui is pretty traditional when it comes to a woman he  _really_  likes. He doesn’t flirt with her, he gives her genuine compliments and treats her with the utmost respect. Once he’s decided that he really likes a woman, he’s going to put his best foot forward to make a good impression.

Asking her out?

Goes down one of two ways: He offers her a single flower and eloquently delivers a request that she join him for dinner and an evening together. Or, he waits too long and she asks him out. This second option comes with a lot of mental self-kicking on his part. She deserved to have him be gallant so he’s going to make up for it on the date, you can bet your sweet ass on that. 

Deciding to be exclusive?

If he asks her for a second date, they’re exclusive. Shunsui isn’t one to juggle women no matter how much he tries to come off as a player. He’s not that kind of man. On that second date he’ll drop a couple of pointed remarks about exclusivity and gauge her reaction. If he sees positive reception then he’ll outright tell her he’d like this to be the beginning of a relationship so they can see where it goes.

First time?

He’s got the whole night planned out in his mind. He’s got so many things he wants to experience and he’s going to make sure he checks them all off his list. Of course, the lucky lady that gets to have all this loving attention lavished on her is going think she hit the jackpot, won the lottery, and struck oil all in one shot. He’s going to go as slow as he can and relish it all. Of course, once she starts making all those wonderful noises he loves so much it’s going to chip away at his self control.

When does he know he loves her?

First kiss. That’s pretty much the first clue. His feelings after that first deep kiss are going to tell him whether or not his heart is really connecting with her. First sex. That’s the clincher. The moment he sinks into her and looks into her eyes, he’s going to know right away the depth of his feelings for her. 

Marriage?

This is a hard one to call. In all the many years he’s been alive, he’s never married. I don’t know if it’s a duty to the Court Guard first thing or a I’m a confirmed bachelor thing. It would take years in a stable relationship to turn his thoughts to matrimony. Unless she is  _the one._ If he feels that she’s the one he’s been waiting for, the one he wants a family with and can picture it all easily, then I don’t think he’ll wait or hesitate, he’ll have her in front of an altar so fast the ink will still be wet on the invitations!

 

(can we get some angsty sad Shunsui stuff here where he’s hurt his s/o (emotionally or physically by accident in battle) and he’s spiraling with the whole don’t deserve her idea? )

_*_ He’s way too experienced on the battlefield to hurt you by accident. He’s pretty graceful physically too. He’d take a fall or a hit before he’d let anything physically harm you.

* Emotionally is a whole different beast. Shunsui has a knack for sabotaging a serious relationship early on. He struggles with the idea that you love him completely and unconditionally. This leads to him believing he doesn’t deserve you. Surely, you’ll see what a horrible, broken man he really is and will be looking for a way out.

* He’s all about giving you a reason to leave him. He thinks he’s doing you a favor and that it’s worth the emotional hurt to set you free. He’s got tried and true methods too. He’ll get really drunk and make a play for another woman right in front of you. If that doesn’t work, he’ll try to freeze you out – silence kills in a relationship. If you’re still hanging in there, he’ll escalate to outright mean comments. He wants you angry at him, wants you to slap his face and storm away, declare the relationship over.

* You think he’s not the man you thought you knew. But, it’s all a show. It’s really a dare. He’s daring you to love him. Daring you to kick down the walls around his heart and see past all his bullshit. 

* If you do that, if you emotionally pin him and make him face what he’s trying to run from, be prepared for the night ahead of you. The sex will border on violent because he’s still mad at you for staying, for making him face something so deep that he’s tried so hard to protect – his heart’s admission to true love.  

 

(what type of monster for halloween would shunsui and joshiro would headcannons for them and there s/o )

Over the years I’m sure Shunsui and Jushiro have worn buddy costumes for Halloween. I can see them dressing as Jushiro’s zanpakto one year and Shunsui’s the next. It’s a great inside joke for them both and something only they can pull off. 

So, once you throw s/os into the mix, those two are going to go to great lengths to make sure their costumes pair nicely not only with their s/os, but also make sure that all four of them fall under the same theme or at least compliment each other. 

Here’s a couple of ideas they’d toss around:

Jushiro and his s/o as Dracula and Mina. Shunsui and his s/o would be Van Helsing and a vampire hunter.

Shunsui - Frankenstein. s/o - bride of Frankenstein. Jushiro - Dr. Frankenstein, s/o - Igor, or his assistant/nurse.

All four dress up as a werewolf pack. Shunsui is so hairy, he’s practically half-way dressed for his costume. 

Wizard of Oz. Shunsui would be the scarecrow, his s/o would be Dorothy. Jushiro would be the tinman, his s/o would be the witch. Sentaro and Kiyone are included in this plan, he’d be lion and she’d be a flying monkey. 

Star Wars: Shunsui - Han Solo, s/o - Princess Leia. Jushiro - Anakin Skywalker, s/o - Padame Amidala

 

( I would like to read some NSFW headcanons of Shunsui and how he would act with a fem s/o that is considerably younger than him (but perfectly lega!l) including things like how she'd help him with insecurities, sex life/ kinks, how they act around others as a couple~ thank you! ^^)

Insecurities: First off, Shunsui is very adept at hiding any hint of insecurity. Remember, he’s very old. He’s also going to be very aware of his life experience in comparison to that of someone so young. He will not want to taint your sweetness and world view with the horrors he’s witnessed over the long years of his life. He truly enjoys and revels in how your youthful enthusiasm pulls his thoughts from darkness and makes his heart lighter. He wants to be your protector, shielding you from everything negative – including anything that bothers him. However, as the relationship progresses and becomes more serious, he will slowly begin to open up more. Once he knows you’re a safe place to unburden himself, he will share his troubles great and small.

Sex life/kinks: This is where you won’t be helping him, he’ll be helping you. There isn’t anything he hasn’t tried. He will be delighted to explore any and all aspects of sex that you’re interested in. If you’ve got a kink (or two), he  _will_  find it and show you just how amazing it is. He loves to teach and the bedroom is his favorite classroom. If you’re a virgin – Shunsui is most definitely the man you want to introduce you to sex. He’s got an uncanny knack for easing any nerves you might have. Plus, he’s more than happy to spend hours giving you so much pleasure that you’ll be begging him to fill you just to end the empty ache he creates. 

How they act around others as a couple: If you can get Shunsui to roust himself to spend an evening out with you, then his tendency will lean more toward low-key. All day long he is pestered as Head Captain. (Mostly by Nanao, but it wears on him none-the-less.) Trying to be out somewhere social comes with some difficulties. He’s easily recognized and everyone likes to be nice to the Head Captain. This type of attention will lead him to choose places where he can fade into the background or flat-out hide. He treasures his time alone with you, so he’s not going to be too keen to share you. However, when there are social functions to attend he keeps you on his arm most of the time. If you happen to stray to mingle with others, he is always aware of your reiatsu and where you are. He enjoys watching you interact with others. When you laugh and smile with friends or acquaintances it makes him smile. Together, you two quickly develop an ease of interaction with others. His humor mixed with yours makes you the most charming couple in the room.  


	2. Shinji Hirako

** The A-Z Game Headcannons **

 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Shinji’s pace is going to depend on his frame of mind. For the most part he’ll start slow and sensual and pick up the pace. If you come home and “Slow Dance” by John Coltrane is playing, you are in for slow, hot sex with lots of eye contact. He’s practically trained you to get wet at the sound of slow jazz. Many times, you’ll beg for him to speed up and go harder. He’ll deliberately slow down and give you shallow strokes with a deep one every so often to make you gasp. If he’s struggling mentally, bad memories, dark thoughts, or his hollow, he’ll get rough, cling to you as a lifeline. His teeth will scrape your skin, his fingers will dig into your skin leaving an ache. He’ll expect you to mark him too – scratch him, bite him. The pain pulls his focus, snaps him back to you and away from the darkness. No matter the pace, sex with Shinji will be a mix of intensity and comedy because he cannot resist teasing and sarcasm. (Unless he’s in rough mood, he won’t say much until after.) You don’t mind, you love his sense of humor.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Not big on aftercare. Perfectly content to curl up with you (he’ll lay in the wet spot because he doesn’t give a shit, it’s just bodily fluids, what’s the big deal?) and worry about clean-up in the morning. If either of you are hungry, he’ll expect you to go get snacks but will do it if you refuse. He’ll sigh and grumble, but he’ll do it. He really just wants to cuddle and indulge in some pillow talk before he falls asleep.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite body part: his tongue. He likes it so much he gave it a permanent accessory. He’s a real cerebral guy. That tongue delivers humor, intelligence, and pleasure. How could it not be his favorite? On his partner: he loves their mind. He likes someone that can keep up with him mentally. You need to get his humor and sarcasm and be able to join in or bite back. The body part that turns him on: if he was pressed to pick just one, he likes your ass. The shape, the way it vibrates when smacked, how it looks in that short skirt you wear.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

When he’s not in a relationship, his libido isn’t too high. Crushing on someone gets it out of hibernation. Getting into a relationship kicks it into high gear. He craves that closeness and will take it whenever he can get it. Until he gets really settled into the relationship be prepared for a lot of sex, like, more than once a day. It’s like he’s making up for lost time.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Anything remotely upside down. He loves 69, it gives you both a chance to please each other at the same time. He likes you on your stomach so he can lean over you and kiss you upside down. He likes when you hang your head over the side of the bed and suck his dick upside down. He’ll stroke your throat and tell you how beautiful you look from that angle. If you’re up for it he will use his power to make love to you upside down. You’ll be suspended with him, your brain will struggle for a few minutes to adjust to the fact that down is up. But, he really loves it and loves that you’re willing to experience it with him.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

The man wants it all. He’s an equal opportunity oral connoisseur, he loves giving it and getting it. Shinji pierced his tongue for a reason and it isn’t fashion. He is all about going down on you so long you will have to chase him out of there. Be sure you keep yourself well maintained down there. The last thing he wants is to have to stop every few minutes to pull pubes out of his piercing. Not fun for either one of you. Believe me when I tell you, Shinji’s oral game is strong. He enjoys it and it shows. He loves receiving oral just as much. He likes watching your mouth on his cock. When you use your tongue in his sweet spot, his toes curl and his nose will wrinkle as he groans, “Oh yeah, doll,  _right_  there….” He likes 69 because you can both give and receive and it’s a bit upside down which appeals to him. You’ll get a great rhythm going on him and he’ll growl against your clit. The vibration will make you moan which will stimulate him. It becomes a cycle of pleasure that sends you both over the edge.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

In the bedroom, Shinji is a pretty adventurous guy. If there is something you want to try, he’s up for it. Something he wouldn’t do: He would NEVER have sex in his hollow form. (That goes for all the Visoreds, except Lisa and Mashiro. Lisa is pervy enough to do it and Mashiro stays in that form for so long, she’s comfortable.) Don’t even bring it up with him, he’ll shut down and the mood will be gone. His biggest turn off: Lying. He hates deception with a passion for blood. If you reveal yourself as a liar at any point in the relationship, you’ll get a warning. Do it again and it’s over. (I’m talking big lies, not little white lies like trying to keep a surprise party a secret) One time can be a mistake, twice is pattern and he’s not going to hang around to find out if it’s a core personality trait or not. He’s been burned way too much to waste time on someone he’ll never trust.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)

He likes quickies. He knows how busy you both get, so any chance for you both to make each other feel good – he’s there. He especially likes quickies in his office. He’ll check that the door is locked (like 3 times, ‘cause he’s a little OCD). Shinji’s got no shame – if Momo knocks on the door while you’re both at it, he’ll dramatically moan and yell your name so she’ll blush and hurry away. You’ll both snicker, ‘cause you’ve both have the same twisted sense of humor. Yep, quickies with Shinji are always fun. More often than not, you’ll both be giggling about something because quickies make him playful.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Shinji likes to consider himself your personal sex toy. He’s got the piercing, the skills, and the stamina. Why would you need anything else? But, he is well aware of the benefits of toys. He’s experienced various toys over the years, but the variety now available is enough to make his head spin with the possibilities. Your first trip to the adult store in the world of the living you laughed so much your stomach cramped. Shinji’s running commentary on every device, lube, and video was comic gold. Picking out what you both liked was so much fun. A week later, Shinji came home to find a sex doll waiting on the couch for him. (Lisa helped you get it) You couldn’t stop laughing at the look on his face when you told him, “You call me “doll” so much, I just thought you might like a real one.” He uses it to prank Kensei and Rose. They have both found it in their office, dressed in lingerie and holding a tube of lube. You still pick on him about it when he says that he misses you. He gets revenge when you get home. He uses the wand vibrator until you beg him to stop. Don’t think it’s all one way though, Shinji likes for you to use toys on him too. He really likes his cock ring with the vibrating bullet. Once in a while he likes for you to bring out the bondage themed toys, but that’s another post.

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Bondage and light pain. Sometimes Shinji needs to give up control. It is a monumental testament to how much he trusts you when he wants you to tie him up. When he’s in  _that_  mood, it’s all serious. He needs you take him to a place that makes him uncomfortable, push him to a mental edge. Reinforce his trust, skate the edge of his endurance, and ultimately give him the feeling of safety he craves. A little bit of pain at the right time will keep in from sinking too far into darkness. He’ll hiss and pant, wait for the next smack on his ass or feather-light stroke on his skin. You call all the shots, but keep a close eye on his face. You’ll know from the look in his eyes when he’s had enough. You’ll have to be vigilant because he won’t ever tell you to stop.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Jacking off is therapeutic. Shinji embraces this. So much so he will jack off in front of you and make a show of it. He’ll tease you. If you’re working long hours or away from him for a few days, he will jack off more often. He’ll settle into the bed you share with your favorite lube. Your scent clings to the pillows and he will close his eyes to picture you there with him. He’s memorized your body and your taste. He will play your last sexual encounter like a movie in his head. His hands will slowly build the pleasure. His nose will wrinkle and he’ll chew his bottom lip. When he’s getting close to cumming, he’ll groan “That’s it, doll…” He’s deep in the fantasy. He’ll shake. When he cums, your name will tear from his throat as his whole body jerks from the orgasm.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Intelligence gets Shinji’s motor running. The fact that you can not only appreciate his humor but come right back with some sharp wit of your own makes his heart go pitter-pat. Subtle things will get Shinji thinking about sex. A scent that reminds him of you or hearing your laughter from across a crowded room. The jazz music that he plays when you make love, just humming that tune will make him grin to himself. If he hears you humming it, you are getting stripped and licked. (That includes his office so make sure the door is locked if you’re in the mood to hum while visiting him.) Anytime you love on him with kisses or touches, he’s ready for it. If you really want to make him groan, sneak up while he’s on the couch, lean his head back and kiss him upside-down. He will  _love_  it. His hands will thread into your hair and he’ll moan into your mouth. Eventually, you’ll be pulled over the couch and into his embrace. You’ll both be having the first round of an evening of sex right there on the couch. Enjoy all the interesting positions he comes up with.

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Shinji, when not in a relationship, doesn’t worry about keeping his pubes trimmed. The moment he thinks he might get lucky with his new s/o, he’s in the bathroom, in front of the mirror, trimmer in hand. Yes, the carpet matches the drapes. When he’s done, there will be little blonde pubes all over the place. What’s left is surprisingly soft. His secret? Homemade conditioner. He learned the recipe from a woman he dated in the world of the living back in the 1930s. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

He’s got a nice cock. Smooth, nice girth, lovely flesh tone that will flush when erect at 7 ¼ inches. It has a nice curve that hits your sweet spot perfectly. He’s named it – Ijnihs (his name backwards, of course). He makes jokes about it too. “Look, Ijnihs is shedding a tear because you’re making him wait.” Try not to sprain your eyes from the rolling. If you’ve had enough, just tell him, “If you don’t shut up, Ijnihs is going to be crying into your right hand tonite.” He’ll whine, “You’re so mean!”

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

I’m gonna go back to when he and the Visoreds were living together. He had to keep it down in the bedroom because he didn’t want everyone listening in on his private moments. Back home in the Soul Society, it’s different, he’s home and can let loose. So, with that in mind, I’m going to treat this as him being back as a captain and settled. 

How loud or quiet Shinji is during sex is going to depend on his mental state. If he’s in a good head space, he’ll be so romantic and loving. His sense of humor will be just for you, he’ll want to hear you giggle and chuckle. He likes feeling it against his skin. He’ll let loose and moan, groan, grunt “aw, fuck” or other expressions of foul language that let you know he’s really into it. He may get pretty loud when he cums. 

The other side of the coin is Shinji the quiet version. If he’s in a bad head space, he’ll say very little. He’ll grunt, grit anything said into your neck or shoulder or your back if he’s taking you from behind. He’s trapped in his head and desperately trying to purge whatever darkness there is. When he cums, he’ll grunt but the sound will be lost in your skin.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  

For all his joking and sarcasm, Shinji is a very romantic man. He will often wax poetic when his emotions well up. Once he is inside you and pleasure starts to take over, the joking will give way to words of love. The glint in his eyes will soften with emotion and his voice will be thick with it. The way he touches you echoes the love he whispers in your ear and against your lips. Once you’ve both cum, he’ll go right back to joking. Expect some bawdy limericks while you’re both in the shower. It’s still intimacy for Shinji. Nothing says “I love you” quite like making your lover laugh and smile.  

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Shinji x boxer)

Kensei couldn’t stop laughing. Shinji looked pissed. Kensei tried to contain himself, took another look at Shinji and laughed so hard he snorted. “What the fuck are you wearing? Are those women’s shorts?”

“They’re boxing trunks!” Shinji adjusted the shiny, red boxer trunks that looked like they were swallowing him whole. “C’mon, stop laughing and let’s do this.”

Kensei took a few deep huffs of breath and walked out to the middle of the boxing ring where Shinji stood waiting. “Remind me again, why are we doing this?”

“Because I told a certain lady that I could box.”

“Ah, I see. So your scrawny ass is going to climb into the ring in this get-up to impress her?”

Shinji tapped the gloves together, “I’ve got it all set up. Chad is going to be my opponent. We’ll exchange some punches for a round or two and then he’ll take a dive. I just need you to teach me enough so I look convincing.”

“All this to get in a woman’s pants?” Kensei shook his head, “Whatever happened to dinner and a movie? A walk in the park? Hell, any idea would be better than this.”

“Shall I remind you of your stint as a flower-power hippie just so you could bag that cute little red-head?” Shinji asked.

Kensei’s face went blank. “Put up your fists, let’s get the lesson started.”

 

(shinji x loss)

He just couldn’t believe it. This couldn’t be happening. Tears were stinging his eyes and he was trying so hard to be brave. He was a captain for godsakes, captains didn’t cry in front of their subordinates. But this – this was too much. A hot tear escaped down his cheek, a warning that the dam was about to burst. He was on his knees, his eyes still unable to process the heartbreaking horror that lay cruelly tangible in his hands.

Momo’s voice was gentle as was the hand that she placed on his shoulder. “Oh, Captain Hirako, I’m so sorry.”

The compassion was too much, Shinji choked on a sob as two more tears spilled. “I – I was so careful.” His breath hitched, chopping up his words, “How am I ever going to live without….” He couldn’t speak anymore, he could feel the hot wave of grief about to crest.

Shinji threw back his head and let a wail of loss slip free. He gave in, let the anguish take over. Momo knelt next to him, hugged him in comfort, offered soft murmurs that everything would be all right. Shinji moaned piteously, his hands holding the broken pieces of an LP record, “It’s gone forever! My rare Coltrane is gone forever!”

 

(Shinji x Kids/Family)   

 

 

 

 

 

You stood at the front door, hand on the knob and could already hear the chaos inside. A big sigh, you opened the door. 

Shinji was covered in kids. He had your naked 9 month old son propped on his arm, your 3 year old son clinging to his right leg, and your 5 year old daughter clamped onto his left ankle by her teeth. Everyone was talking at once, Shinji trying his best to get the 9 month old into the new diaper that as far as you could tell from his motions had mysteriously disappeared from the table. 

You spotted the new diaper on the floor under the table. “Honey, it’s under the table.”

Shinji’s head whipped around at the sound of your voice. He managed a smile, “Hello, sweetheart, welcome home.” He bent, grabbed the diaper, then shook each leg in turn trying to shake off the other kids. 

You were trying not to giggle, “Why is our daughter biting your ankle?”

“She’s mad because I took away her zanpakto.” Looked down at the offender, “She sliced a lamp in two after I told her not to swing it in the house. She’s lucky I didn’t put her in the corner,” his voice gained a little volume for emphasis, “which is about to happen if she doesn’t let go and behave!”

The little female version of Shinji let go of his ankle, got up, and scampered off to her room. Seeing her let go, her brother followed suit. He was in that stage where he did whatever his sister did. 

Shinji diapered the baby then handed him over to you, leaning in to give you a loud kiss on the lips. The baby giggled. Shinji made loud smoochy noises on the baby’s arm which brought on squeals and more giggles. He smiled at you, “Dinner is in the oven and should be ready in about 20 minutes. Kensei gave me a new recipe for a chicken casserole.” 

You sat down on the couch with your son in your lap and watched Shinji pour you a glass of wine. You never thought he’d ever take to family life, but he’d proved you wrong. You both had your ups and downs, but you were a team, you took on everything together. This life, this family that you’d both built – nothing was more precious or more wonderful, craziness and all. 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(The original ask will be in parenthesis)**

 

(Shinji nsfw with a sensitive s/o with small breasts and is a virgin? She's got a nice butt tho and lots of love and pampering to give to him even if she's a little shy.) 

* As Shinji’s s/o, you’re going to want to decide when you let him know that you’re a virgin. Being shy, it will seem like a mountain you have to climb, but at some point he will have to told. If you tell him early on, before you’re standing in his bedroom with half your clothes off, then he’ll follow your lead as to if and when you want to lose your virginity to him. Once you give him the green light, he’s going to go out of his way to make it special for you. We’re talking a whole night of romance. Dinner, dancing, a visit to a fun or romantic place that will stick in your mind forever attached to the first time you ever had sex. He wants your first time to be as perfect as possible.

* If you decide to wait until you’re naked on his bed and your nerves make you blurt it out, be prepared for the sexy activities to come to a screeching halt. He’ll blink – a lot. You’ve sent his brain into a spinning miasma – you’re a  _virgin_. The word is echoing in his head, his eye is twitching, his mouth is hanging open. Your face is flaming red, you can feel your blush stinging your ears and creeping down your neck. His mind suddenly focuses on one clear thought:  _You chose him to be your first._ He’s overcome with what a gift that is.

* No matter when you decide to tell him and when you decide it’s time to give yourself to him, Shinji is going to make it an experience you will never forget. He’ll joke around to make you laugh which makes you relax. It lets you release your nervous energy. He will encourage you to undress him first. It takes monumental effort, but he will lay still to let you explore his body. Once you take off his underwear, you go completely still and your blush starts painting your skin pink. It’s not like you haven’t seen pictures or videos of dicks, but the reality is so different. What the hell do you do now? Shinji will chuckle softly and tell you, “It’s OK, doll, he doesn’t bite.” The second you reach for it, he’ll make his cock jump and you startle. He laughs, you slide your hand over that velvety length and he chokes on that laugh. You get bolder and use your mouth. He can’t stand it, he has to watch. His broken compliments fill your ears, punctuated by moans. “That’s so….good.” Moan. “Doll…” Moan. “Hnngh…how…oh…there…” Long moan that ends in a growl. He can’t take anymore and doesn’t want to scare you so you get gently pulled away and turned on your back.

* Shinji will start with kisses that make you feel like you’re drunk. A liquid feeling gathers between your legs and your stomach pulls tight. His hands are slow, making you feel hot and twitchy. Once his mouth starts roaming you’re on the path to bliss. His attention to your breasts is thorough, the sounds you’re making are driving him crazy. He wants to go slow and savor everything, most of all the taste of your innocence. Settling between your thighs, that first taste of you makes him groan your name before he goes in for more. For you, it’s somewhere between a tickle and pleasure. The first time his tongue drags over your clit, you buck, your eyes fly wide –  _holy shit, what the…?_ You’re vaguely aware of Shinji chuckling. “Like that, don’t cha?” His mouth covers your clit, “Mmmmmmmm” The vibration plus the light sucking has you squealing and arching. That sinful mouth of his just keeps on lavishing the most amazing sensations on your clit. Your brain has gone blank, all you can do is moan and writhe under Shinji’s mouth and hands. You seem to be unable to catch your breath. Then suddenly, blinding pleasure seizes you. It feels like it’s never going to end. Wave after wave washes over you. Shinji only stops when you go limp in his grasp.

* Then, he’s settling on top of you. Lips on yours. You feel something firm pressing against your entrance. His voice is soft as he looks into your eyes, “Hold on to me, sweetheart.” Your hands slide up his back. You feel him sliding into you, stretching, the sore ache much like muscles the day after exercise. You chew your lip. He sees and kisses you deeply. Your orgasm has left you more than ready for him, but the tight fit keeps him from going faster. Your nails dig into his back but he doesn’t feel it. When he’s completely inside you, he goes still allowing your body to adjust to the invasion. He hasn’t stopped kissing you, his mouth slanting over yours over and over. He stops to look down at you. That’s when he starts moving inside you, pulling back and pushing in again. The look on your face is priceless. It feels  _so_  good and you look shocked. He can’t help but grin and tell you how good you feel to him. Slow and steady, he moves and you moan. Shinji relishes every single minute.

* You don’t last long. The new sensations and feelings are overwhelming. But, Shinji has great stamina and rocks you through two deep, mind-bending orgasms before he finally cums. He spends a lot of time afterwards seeing to your care. He takes a shower with you, washing you and making sure you’re not too sore. You both joke and laugh in the shower. It’s after the shower, that Shinji turns into a cuddler. He’ll want to hold you close in bed, kiss and touch you. You’ll both talk quietly before you fall asleep.

* Be prepared, now that you’re completely his, Shinji will make sure that you explore every manner of pleasure in bed. (and out of bed too) You are in for a real treat because there isn’t much that he hasn’t done and he’s damn good when it comes to sex. He will open a whole new world for you. Be warned, no man will ever compare after him.

 

(shinji sfw and nfsw headcanons?)

* Shinji the captain. He’s very intelligent. He’s so insightful it really is like he can read minds. While mostly a comedian even in serious situations, when he becomes deadly calm and serious he’s dangerous. When all the quips have stopped, someone is about to get the full force of his power and he aims to make sure you won’t be breathing when it’s over. Post-hollowfication, he’s pretty much the same. There are some differences in him is in his power which has been augmented. His reiatsu is different, of course.

* Shinji the man. Has a great sense of humor. He has a unique joking manner of doing things backwards, including talking backwards and even saying words backwards while talking backwards. And, he can do it in three languages! The brain power required to be comfortable doing that is mind boggling. He likes to prank his fellow Visoreds. Kensei is often the most targeted because he reacts the loudest. Shinji once snuck into Kensei’s home in the Seireitei and rearranged all his furniture, he inverted the set-up. Kensei’s angry yelling could be heard as far as two lanes over.

* Most of the time, he’s a happy guy. Sometimes though he can get rather melancholy. The hollowfication of him and the rest of the Visoreds was such a traumatic event that they’ve all been scarred deeply by it. Shinji was traumatized the worst because he blames himself for it all. He knew that Aizen was up to something. He will always feel that he should have done more to stop him before he killed so many and hollowfied him and his friends. There is nothing anyone can say or do to stop him from thinking this way. It’s just something that is now a part of him.

* In a relationship, Shinji is a lot of fun. He loves to go out, have dinner, go dancing, do romantic things as a couple. He is big on grand gestures and likes an audience to his cleverness. Usually these are saved for important times in your relationship: anniversaries, birthdays, congratulatory moments like a promotion at work. Speaking of which, when you got a promotion, Shinji filled your office with yellow roses, sunflowers, and yellow lilies. He told you yellow was the happiest color and he wanted you surrounded with it. All your co-workers cooed and a few even teared up.

* On a day to day basis, living with Shinji is fun. There are times when he will get on your nerves with his dramatics, or mis-placed humor. But, the one thing he’s great at is supporting you. He will push you when you need it, and even sometimes when you don’t. Like any relationship, there will be ups and downs, but he’s not one to quit on people least of all you. Once he has decided that he loves you, you are it for him. He’ll joke and tell everyone that you’re his first love. Why he like to do that, you don’t know, but his eyes always twinkle despite the flat expression and the monotone he delivers the statement with.

* He loves vintage movies, especially those in black and white. He likes to watch these movies backwards. This means he has an old-fashioned VCR that allows him to play it in slow enough rewind that the audio is reversed too. This would drive anyone but him nuts. The best thing you can do if you’re going to remain in the room is to put on headphones and listen to something else, or noise cancelling if you want to read a book. This is a great time to do crafts if you like that. Shinji won’t mind, he doesn’t expect you to like his quirky habit, but he loves that you’ll still hang-out so he can rub your leg or have you snuggle up while you do something else. He likes to sneak smooches when there is a kissing scene in the movie, he’ll say it inspired him.

* Shinji, like all the Visoreds, has a higher than normal sex drive. After more than a century of living with the hollowfication, all of them have learned how to cope with their appetites. Shinji, when not in a relationship, will masturbate a lot and will often just have casual sex with a willing partner. In a relationship, he makes sure your libidos are compatible. While he likes to be a tease and likes to be teased, he doesn’t like to have to constantly work to get you in the mood. He’d like to have you want him as much as he wants you. 

* He likes to invert the order of sex. Normally, there’s a time of arousal, teasing. Then oral to build the pleasure, have an orgasm or two before penetration. Next, the joining of bodies until you’re both are satisfied and spent. Shinji will start with cumming on you. He can recover in the blink of an eye so he will slide into you, thrusting hard and fast, his thumb on your clit, putting in maximum effort to have you climaxing as soon as possible. Once you’ve both orgasmed, he’ll slide down your body to give you oral. He doesn’t care about the mess, he likes the taste of your combined cum. He won’t stop until you’re arching off the bed and clawing the sheets. That’s when he will stretch out next to you, kiss your body, slide his fingers through the wetness between your thighs to stroke you again to an over-sensitized release. Slow kisses and softness that are usually for arousal become a sweet, loving come-down from the orgasms you’ve been driven through. Expect him to want a snack, all that spent energy makes him hungry; he’s got a high metabolism.

* Shinji is a motor-mouth. He never shuts up in bed unless you make him. The best way is to keep that mouth busy. (The other way is to just tell him to shut up, but that only works for a few minutes at best.) He’s more than happy to do so. However, while he’s ensconced between your thighs, he will stop to make comments. He loves to be a tease, so be prepared. He will edge you until you cannot hold back and end up screaming the house down. He’ll want you to do the same thing to him. Without something to keep his mouth busy, he’ll be talking most of the time you are licking and sucking him. That will drop off in frequency once he really gets into it. He’ll moan, sigh, and pretty much run the gambit on noises he makes. He is not one to hold anything back so when he cums he will be loud. Anything from calling your name to making really loud, incoherent groans. There’s no predicting how he’ll react.

* When it comes to the physical connection of sex, he’s got a bag of tricks that any man would envy. He’s had a lot of practice and is always up for trying anything you want to do. If you come to bed with his copy of the Kama Sutra, he will gladly perform any position you select or experiment with any kink you want. And, he’ll do it suspending you both upside-down if you want. He really likes when you let him use his shikai in the bedroom. It makes for a disorienting experience, but with Shinji to guide you, he delivers nothing but pleasure. He loves you and loves using his power to take you to the limits of ecstasy and beyond.

 

(Could you write some nsfw headcannons for Ishida and Shinji please? *-* My bois needs more love and attention. Thank you dear ❤❤) ~~ {Uryu's headcannon is in his chapter}

* It’s no secret that Shinji loves jazz. So much so that he always wants to have it playing when he makes love to you. When you come from work and hear music the moment you open the door, you know to drop your things and meet him in the bedroom. He’s pretty much conditioned you to get wet the moment you hear slow sax. Because you know what’s going to happen while that music is playing – he’s going to take his time exploring all your sweet spots. He’ll want you to do the same to him too, fair’s fair. More than once he’s stopped during sex to go turn over a record or put a new one on. You always gripe, and he always has a ready comeback. “Patience, dollface, it’s all part of the ambiance.” 

 

(Discussion ask , what do you think it was like for rose and shinji to have faced their inner hollows which they must have had to do considering what ichigo went through)  {Rose's half is in his chapter}

_This is all my opinion. I don’t expect anyone to take this as canon. Hope you all enjoy! <3_

Shinji – He’s a really smart man. But, when the transformation started happening, he gave in to anger and very nearly lost himself to his hollow. His self-loathing for not stopping Aizen before this could happen was uppermost in his mind. The worst for him was that so many others were paying the price for his mistake – and it nearly ate him alive. Shinji had the hardest fight of all the Visoreds to get his hollow into submission. He had to fight for his own self-worth; he had to find a way to live with his choices that led to Aizen’s attack. He nearly lost to his hollow. He had beat himself down mentally and the hollow exploited that, embellishing his fears to a point where Shinji thought it better to just give in so he could retreat to some form of oblivion and not have to face all his friends and colleagues who were forever changed along with him. It was his fear and concern for Hiyori that made him fight back. There was no way he was going to let brat-girl lord it over him that she was strong enough to control her hollow and he couldn’t. It was small thing to cling to, but it was enough to give him a base to stand on to fight back. Once he makes up his mind about something, there is no stopping Shinji. For all his quirks, all his comedic quips, down deep he is extremely strong and very intelligent. While he still struggles with his hollow, it’s nothing he can’t handle. He’ll often torture his hollow with jazz music – the hollow hates it and it’s probably part of the reason Shinji loves it so much. He still considers his hollow an adversary and is hyper-vigilant when it stirs. He’s aware this is a symbiotic relationship that he will be living with for the rest of his long life, but he’s damned sure going to make sure that hollow knows who’s in charge. 

 

(some relationship hcs about Shinji and an excitable/dramatic s/o)

 _*_ Shinji is rather excitable and dramatic, so if you’re the same you two are going to feed off each other. You both use words like “character, flair, and pizzazz” when you talk about your relationship to others. Your dates often look like you’re going to a themed party, but dressing like a couple from the jazz age or the any other historical age catches your fancy is just a regular date night for you two. 

* The fights are epic. Overblown, exaggerated, and loud, you both can really raise the roof with the yelling matches. Love and Lisa made the mistake of trying to referee one of your arguments and snarled at by both of you – in perfect unison. Thankfully, you don’t fight all that much, but when you do everyone knows to stay away. You always work things out in the end. And the the make-up sex is really amazing. 

* Speaking of fights, the big bone of contention in your relationship (like so many others) is division of labor in the household. You often feel you do more housework than him. Heaven help you if does a load of laundry, he expects lots of praise for his accomplishment like he had to beat them on rocks and shunpo around to dry them. Meanwhile, you not only mopped the kitchen, but you’d scrubbed the toilets (worst chore ever), the shower, and then folded and put away the clean laundry he delivered so proudly and all but demanded a reward for doing. Yeah, you’re completely vindicated in wanting to shake him until his teeth rattle. 

* Gifts are pretty common in your relationship. Shinji is a thoughtful guy and will often leave little gifts for you to find if he’s had to leave before you wake up in the morning. If he gets called away on a mission and is unable to see you before he leaves, he arranges to have flowers sent to you with an apology and a promise of hot sex when he returns. 

* You love to dress up for him. Lingerie, costumes, his clothes (uniform and/or haori), your creativity knows no bounds. Shinji loves it. Throw in some improv to complete the fantasy and he will be one very happy man. It’s not always you that dresses up, he has his fair share of ideas to get you turned on or make you laugh. Sex is always fun, there’s love and laughter – it makes a winning combination.  

 

 

 

 

* He likes to be a tease. Correction, he likes to try to be a tease. He’ll start out with pithy quips as he teases your body with his hands and lips. Once you start moaning, the joking stops, he can’t resist the sounds you make. He’ll want to hear more so he’ll be quieter only interjecting heated questions or comments that make you tremble. “I can smell how excited y’are – makin’ me wanna have a taste.” He won’t dive in right away, he’ll give attention to everywhere but your core. Once you’re squirming and clawing at him, gritting curses and begging for him – that’s when he’ll give what you need. 

 

(do you have any hcs for how Shinji would help a s/o who struggles with depressive/paranoid episodes?)

* Shinji is no stranger to depression or paranoia. His experiences in life have given him some OCD-ish habits that are fueled by paranoia. He checks the locks on the doors and windows several times because that whisper in his mind tells him that someone can get in and get to him and his s/o. He’s not having that.

* There are days when he has to force his eyes open. Keeping them closed means keeping out the world for a little bit longer, keeping out reality and remaining safe behind his eyelids. Sleep is so much more comfortable than having to face the world and deal with the dark thoughts.

* When he came home from work and found you crying uncontrollably on the living room floor, he knew something was very wrong. Your jagged words were all about everyone being after you. Yeah, he knew you were struggling with something more than hurt feelings or sadness.

* When he realizes his you are struggling with depressive paranoid episodes his first response is going to be letting you know you’re not crazy and you are definitely not alone. He knows that dealing with this is going to take more than any words of comfort that he can offer.

* He’ll contact Squad 4 and request for Isane to come to your home. Something so important, Shinji will settle for nothing less than a captain to help you.

* He’s going to be with you every step of the way. Whatever you need, he’s on it like a duck on a June-bug. 

* Seeing you get help and improve will very likely inspire Shinji to get help for his psychological trauma. 

 

(SoR for Shinji?) {SoR = Stages of Relationship}

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

When a woman catches Shinji’s eye, it’s nearly instant obsession. His brain goes into overload with everything about her: her hair, her eyes, the way she moves, the sound of her voice, and most especially her smile. He lives to hear her laugh and will do just about anything to make that happen. He finds ways to spend time around her in a casual way, or what he thinks is casual. It’s so obvious that he’s smitten he should have just hung a neon sign over her head that reads, “Shinji’s crush”.

Asking her out? 

Shinji can be a little hesitant at first. His self-confidence is a bit shaky until he can get that first invitation under his belt. He likes to make an impression when he asks her out for the first time. Nothing over the top, just something sweet that will give him a chance to show her that he’s a romantic guy. One of his favorite methods is to send her a small yet lovely bouquet of flowers with a note asking her to meet him someplace. He’ll sign the note as her “secret admirer”. By now, she knows he likes her and gets a little laugh over the secret admirer ruse. 

Deciding to be exclusive? 

He can be rather paranoid. He’ll want to establish exclusivity pretty quick once he decides that he wants her to be a part of his life. He’ll joke around about all her other boyfriends and his hopes that he’ll put them all to shame. The moment she says there’s only him, he’ll be so relieved and happy. Lots of joking around will follow, but it will be interspersed with lots of kisses and gropey hands that will have her breathless with giggles as well as all the kisses.

 First time?

For all his joking around, when it comes to the first time making love to his woman, he is all serious. The intensity Shinji brings to the bedroom can be intimidating until she realizes that it’s passion focused solely on her. He won’t give any thought to his own physical needs until he’s completely satisfied hers. The teasing – heaven help her, the way he will explore her body is not only thorough, it will take a long time. He is going to map out every single inch of her by touch and sound – as in what touch from him gets a certain sound. Sigh, moans, groans are great, but his favorite is a squeal. One squeal of surprised delight and he’s all over that spot until she either cums or begs him to stop because it tickles. Of course, that mouth will be busy telling her how beautiful she is, and teasing her a bit about certain spots he finds. Once he sinks into her, it’s all about the eye contact, deep kisses, and deep strokes. Shinji isn’t going to look away until he reaches that point where he has no choice but to cinch his eyes shut. He wants to see every expression on her face, every emotion in her eyes, and most of all the moment she loses herself on a wave of pleasure.

When does he know he loves her?

This is a tricky one. Shinji falls “in like” really easily and really quick. All it takes is a glance at a pretty lady and the words are already spilling from his lips that she is his “first love”. He uses humor to hide his true feelings and I believe his fondness for all things reversed plays into this. Chances are he’ll start joking about how he just “hates” this or that about her. Lots of eye rolls, dramatic tone, total sarcasm dripping from every word. She knows he’s not serious and knows to substitute “hate” with “love”. One day, they’ll be laying around watching TV, or just having a stroll in the park and he’ll get all intense. His eyes will hold hers, he’ll lean in close, and whisper against her lips, “Do you know how much I love you?” If she’s smart she’ll answer, “No, why don’t you show me.”

Marriage?

Once he’s in love with her, Shinji will settle into a domestic situation pretty quick. Marriage will be on his mind, but he’ll want to live with her for a while first, maybe a year or two. He wants to be completely sure that any craziness in his life isn’t going to be a deal-breaker for the relationship. For instance, one night he was sent out on an emergency, was ambushed, became hollowfied, and ended up in the world of the living for over a hundred years. Anything at all can happen. He’s ready for the commitment, he just wants to make sure that she is too and that she knows exactly what she’s taking on as the wife of a Captain. Once he’s sure, you can bet the proposal will be romantic, elaborate, and have all the flair that only a man like Shinji could dream up and deliver.

 

(Hi! Can i get some Shinji and Toshiro jealosy headcanons. Like how often does he get jealous and what are the things that tik him off. And how does he handle his partner if they get jealous. Thank you!) {Toshiro is in his chapter}

Shinji 

Him: Well, it’s hard to gauge with him. He is a consummate actor. Shinji can have a complete jealous meltdown and in the next breath say convincingly that it was all a joke. He’s very intelligent. He’s very confident. He’s very much a little shit. I truly believe that any real jealousy would never be shown. He can easily act the opposite of what he’s feeling. It ties into his zanpakto and the reverse nature of it. Being hollowfied binds him even more deeply to it, so much so that there’s not much discerning one from the other. 

His s/o: It depends on the level of jealousy. A little bit – he’s all grins and picking on you about how you’re so cute when you’re jealous. Full meltdown – major cause for concern. He’s going to be having a private talk with you about the source of that and how it needs to stop. Jealousy that extreme tells him you don’t trust him and that’s a problem. The usual, easy-going Shinji will give way to serious Shinji. Don’t make him put on his “captain face.”


	3. Byakuya Kuchiki

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

In general, he won’t do anything violent. I could see him getting into spanking, but, it wouldn’t be extreme and only occasional when the mood strikes. He won’t have anything to do with pee, poop, or vomit. Spitting on you or vice versa is a “no”. He is never going to be into anything that involves degradation. It’s not in his nature to treat someone so important to him with anything that remotely smacks of disrespect. As for turn offs in someone’s character, he reacts strongly to arrogance. He doesn’t tolerate it an enemy and definitely won’t in a s/o. Someone mean is no-go too. If he has to constantly tell you how to behave in public, (be polite, be nice, be respectful) then he’s not going to waste time on you. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He’s never thought about using a toy on himself, but he will definitely use one on his s/o. And he only goes for the best and most expensive ones. No $20 dildo is going to touch you, he’s going to buy the one that costs an eye-watering amount of money, is made of precious metal, and has 10 vibration settings. He’s going to have custom made glass toys made for you with sakura blossoms suspended in the glass. They’re so beautiful and being able to make you orgasm with a work of art appeals to him on many levels. When it comes to getting him to try a toy or let you use one on him, it will take some coaxing. You’ll have to slowly introduce him to things one night at a time. Start with a glove made of soft faux fur (minkglove.com for those who are curious) and rub him everywhere with it. The first time you use it, make him lay on his stomach and surprise him by rubbing his back. He’ll immediately want to know what you’re doing. Once you show him, he’ll relax and enjoy it. Focus everywhere except where he wants it most. He’ll be breathing heavy and watching you with eyes of liquid steel. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) I picked  G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) because I didn’t think anyone would pick it and I got ideas.

In the bedroom, he is very serious. He’s very focused on his s/o. Every sound you make, every twitch, everything – he is watching and enjoying it. He is going to go slow and burn the memory of him into your heart and your mind. He wants you to be sitting at work the next day unable to pay attention to anything because you’re thinking about what he did to you. That’s not to say that he can’t be a bit of a goof sometimes. He does have a sense of humor, it’s just buried deep and not something he shares with just anyone. He’s very intelligent and usually finds humor in cutting sarcasm and dry wit. With you, however, he’s so relaxed that he will joke around. He’ll laugh with you. He’ll do some little goofy things like make faces. If you happen to toss your underwear and it lands on his head. A corner of his mouth will kick up as his eyes look up at the panties and back to you, “Darling, are you trying to tell me something?” He’ll grin, pluck them off and toss them aside with an elegant flick of his wrist. He likes to be playful, but only with you and only in private. 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

This man could write a book on teasing. He is so in control of himself that he can tease you for hours. He’ll make you orgasm over and over…and never remove a stitch of clothing. He is a voyeur, he loves to watch every expression on your face and how your body reacts to him. His teasing you also tests his control, he likes pushing to see how much of your sweet sounds and reactions he can take before that control snaps. He’s been repressed for so long, he needs to have someone that will pop that cork. When first becoming serious in a relationship, his teasing is more about lavishing you with very focused attention to show you how he feels. Eventually, he will settle and begin to open up and tell you how he feels about you. It will happen much quicker than you might think. Once he’s reached the point of making love to you, his heart is already yours. (And he always makes love, it’s  _never_  fucking.) He’s very dominant and it will take some practice letting you tease him for any amount of time. He’ll allow it to a point and then all bets are off once you’ve gotten him worked up to brink of losing his control. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Long and strong. Half way between a shower and a grower. He’s 7″ of smooth perfection. Not overly thick, but just right. And you better believe he knows how to use it. He may be out of practice, but it’s like riding a bike – you never forget how. Really sensitive just about everywhere. (It’s been a  _long_  time) Once he gets settled back into a normal sex life, that sensitivity is going to be focused around the head. Dusky pink when soft, will get a few shades brighter when erect and all that blood floods those vessels. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)

Does not like quickies. It’s like masturbation, a means to an end, but ultimately unsatisfying. Byakuya needs time to enjoy sex – a lot of time. He does understand the role of quickies in a relationship, especially if your schedules keep you from each other for a long period of time. If the need is great and he knows it’s the only option, he’ll do his best to keep it quick. (His definition of quick is half an hour. There is NO way he can do less. He’s just not wired like that.) If you’ve had a quickie in the morning before work, it will haunt him all day. When he gets home, he’s going to hunt you down for a proper session.

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He is very particular about his appearance. This is even more so when it comes to being naked. He totally manscapes. He is a trimmer, not a shaver. He made that mistake and will  _never_  do it again. He spent three uncomfortable days feeling like he had a porcupine in his pants. The itching drove him so crazy he looked up remedies on the internet. He had Hanataro get what he needed. It helped, but he still broke out in a cold sweat during a captain’s meeting. He had to stand there, perfectly still, while his crotch felt like it was under attack from a swarm of fire ants. The one time you asked about shaving him, his reaction was so out of character it shocked you. His eyes flew wide and he shook his head, “No! Hell NO!”

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He likes his hands. They are instruments of power, destruction, and death. (Senbonzakura’s releases respond better when he uses his hands) They are also capable of great skill. (Calligraphy and attempts at art) They are a vital part of how he expresses his feelings to his s/o. Touch is important to him because it speaks when he cannot. As his partner, he will find beauty in every part of you, but he is a complete leg man. (I’m sticking with everyone else’s depiction because I think it’s on point.) Give him a palette of body paint and offer yourself as his canvas. He’ll love it. (With the exception of flowers which he is really good at painting, the rest is going to be pretty crappy. Make sure you admire Admiral Seaweed pointing at your crotch. It’s Byakuya’s favorite and he’ll snicker over his clever wit.) He’ll take pictures to keep on his phone to admire later. (Nothing revealing, just close-ups of the art) Then he’s going to wreck it all when he makes love to you. 

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Byakuya x ice cream)

He didn’t like sweets, you knew that. But, you had to have some ice cream. It was summer and you were craving strawberry ice cream so badly you could hardly think straight. Usually when Byakuya visited you for an overnight stay, you refrained from indulging in anything too sweet. 

Byakuya sat at your kitchen table and watched you scoop out the ice cream into a bowl. “You do realize that all that sugar is going to keep you up half the night.” He looked very relaxed wearing only a knee-length kimono and nothing else. 

You quirked a brow, “You should be glad, that means I’ll have lots of energy to spend on you.”

He gave you a grin, “Perhaps I should have a scoop too.”

You walked over, offered him a big dollop on your spoon. “I’m willing to share.”

He leaned in a bit to eat the ice cream. The ice cream lost its balance on the spoon and fell in his lap. His kimono had fallen open. The icy treat made him flinch and grunt. 

“Sorry about that.” You put down the bowl and grabbed the kitchen towel off the counter. When you leaned over to pick up the dollop of ice cream you noticed the sweet trail it had left on his thigh. You dropped the dirty towel on the table a split second before you dropped to your knees. 

“What are you doing?” Byakuya was watching you closely.

“Having dessert.” You smiled wickedly then began licking the ice cream off his thigh. Your mouth moved on to the real goal and Byakuya watched you indulge in your favorite treat of all – him. 

 

(Byakuya x naptime)

The sound of the rain was so soothing. You sat on the engawa, sipping hot tea and enjoying the cool autumn breeze. A nap would be nice. It would be even nicer if Byakuya were home to snuggle up with. 

You carried your tea into the bedroom and left the door open so the cool, crisp air could fill the room. You slipped into bed and began to drift off…

There was pressure on the bed behind you a second before a familiar hand slid around your waist. The deep rumble of his voice was low against your ear, “I expected to find you curled up with a book, but instead I find you napping.”

“How do you do that?” You shifted back more snug into his embrace. 

“Do what?”

“Every time I wish you were here you just appear like magic.”

He pressed a kiss behind your ear, “Perhaps you are dreaming.”

You turned over, twined your legs with his, kissed his chin before pressing your lips to his neck. “I can’t be dreaming. We’ve still got our clothes on.”

He chuckled, “Well, then we shall have to remedy that.”

 

(Byakuya x cold (illness))

If he wasn’t sick, you’d be tempted to throttle him. You’d seen men turn into whiny babies when they were sick, but Byakuya gave it a flair of arrogance that made you grind your teeth. One little cold…and all his self control had flown right out the window. He was a surly grouch. And to top it all off, he was handsy – doing his best to get you hot and not just under the collar.

“YYYAAAACCHHHHOOOO!” For such a soft-spoken man he packed one hell of a walloping sneeze. 

“Bless you.” You didn’t even twitch on the bed, just kept reading your book.

He murmured a “thanks”, wiped his nose, then curled up to you. He was too dignified to come out and ask for comfort, but it was clear he wanted attention. You put aside your book then wrapped yourself around him. He sighed, relaxed into the familiar shape of your body. “I apologize for being so impertinent.” His hands snuck under your silk nightgown seeking the warmth of your skin.

You kissed his forehead before settling your cheek there. “You’re forgiven, but only because you’ve been sick. Under normal circumstances you’d be combing your teeth out of the lawn.”

He chuckled, “Such a violent threat. Was I that bad?” 

“You were a snarky sack of pitifulness.” You pressed another kiss to his forehead, “But, I love you anyway.” You absently toyed with his hair, your fingers soothing on his scalp. “Do you feel better?”

“I feel much better thanks to your loving care.” He pressed his lips to your neck, hand sliding higher on your thigh. “In fact, I would say I am over my illness.”

“Byakuya,” your tone held warning, “if you get me sick I will make you rue this moment.”

He pulled your gown up and off, tossing it aside, “If you get sick, I will cater to your every whim.” He started at your neck with kisses and ended between your thighs. Every pass of his lips and tongue made you soar. You didn’t care if he gave you the plague…

 

Two days later you were miserable and glaring at Byakuya, “You did this to me!”

He gave you a smug grin, handed you the cold medicine and a glass of water, “And you enjoyed every single minute of it.” 

 

(How about a Byakuya anniversary drabble?) Combined with the ask (Byakuya x kilt)

You were curled up on the bed you shared with Byakuya. Hard to believe that your second anniversary was only a week away. Time had flown so quickly, and yet the romance was still ever present thanks to Byakuya being the kind of man that he is.

The Scottish historical romance you were reading was just about to get to the good part – the love scene. You just couldn’t resist a man in a kilt. The men on the covers of your favorite choice in books weren’t really all that tempting, not when you had a real, live, gorgeous husband who could teach the writers of those romances a thing or two about sex. But, you loved to read the stories for the adventure and romance, and you always pictured Byakuya as the hero. The thought of him in a kilt with all his rippling muscles and warrior skills…you were getting hot and bothered just thinking about it.

“You really seem to be enjoying that book.” Byakuya’s cool, deep timbre made you nearly jump out of your skin. Where the hell had he come from?! 

You startled so hard you nearly ripped the book. “Byakuya!” You shoved a bookmark into the book then pushed it under your pillow. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“So I see. You were rather engrossed in your book.”

_More than you know, sweetheart._

“Dinner is ready.” He announced as you got off the bed. He held his hand out for you to tuck yours into it – his usual action when escorting you anywhere. Any reason to touch you, he took it.

 

Much later that evening, while you were in the shower, Byakuya retrieved the book from under your pillow. One look at the cover and his brows rose. He opened to the book mark and began reading.  _Oh my…_

He finished reading the love scene then returned the book to its hiding place. He knew you kept a stash of more books in the bottom drawer of your nightstand. He layed across the bed, pulled open the drawer, and began to check them out one by one. They all had one thing in common: handsome warriors with swords and bulging muscles all dressed in kilts. 

“Hmm.” A smile creased his lips as a thought took root in his mind. 

–A week later–

The day of your anniversary arrived. The whole clan descended on the Kuchiki estate to celebrate. You and Byakuya made the rounds to thank everyone for their well-wishes. You both had something to eat at a table where you were surrounded by elders. You both shared a dance after the meal. Then, Byakuya disappeared completely. You spent the better part of half an hour looking for him only to come up empty-handed. 

You were about to start asking people if they had seen him when Renji pulled you aside wearing a grin. He told you that Byakuya was waiting for you in the glade near the river. 

You thanked Renji then set off for the private glade where you and Byakuya always went to go skinny dipping. The two of you had made love in that glade more times than you could count. It was secluded with an near otherwordly beauty unlike any place you’d ever encountered. 

Parting the soft branches of the bushes that stood guard to the glade, you stepped through and were completely halted in your tracks.

Byakuya stood, backlit by a beam of sunlight, hands casually propped on the pommel of a clayamore, and wearing a kilt with a length of tartan over one shoulder across his bare chest. Your heart stuttered in your chest. A slight breeze lifted his ebon locks, trailing them to one side. You knew without a doubt that he had timed this all perfectly so that the sun would strike him at just the right angle for maximum effect. You wouldn’t be a bit surprised if that breeze was created by kido. 

A smile curved your lips. Every Scottish warrior fantasy you’d ever had coalesced into that one moment. The heat of a blush warmed your cheeks. You knew your ears were probably turning bright pink too. “I see you found my stash of romance novels.”

His face was placid, “I did.”

You stepped closer, reached out to trail your fingertips along his arm. “I hope you don’t think that I was imagining myself with those men on the covers.” You moved behind him, fingers moving across the muscles of his back. “Because it was always you that I pictured, looking just like this.” He said nothing, but you felt him shift a bit under your touch. You pressed a kiss to his upper arm as you rounded back to face him. 

Grey eyes so much like the steel he held. You remembered a time when the weight of his gaze used to make you nervous. He had been such a mystery then, seemingly unreadable. You thought that it would take years for you to peel through the layers of Byakuya Kuchiki, but it hadn’t. Once he’d fallen in love with you, he seemed to open up like a flower unfolding to welcome the sun. The real Byakuya was a man of vast intelligence, sly humor, and deep passion. Lord Kuchiki and Captain Kuchiki were merely masks he wore when duty demanded it. Byakuya, your husband, your soul mate, was just for your eyes only – and that was exactly who stood before you now.

“Where did you manage to get a kilt, a tartan, and a clayamore?” You asked. 

“It seems Kisuke Urahara can procure anything in the world of the living. And thanks to something called ‘Amazon’ he can have it delivered in two days.”

You snickered, “I’m sure he’s scratching his head and wondering what you needed with a kilt and a length of Scottish tartan.”

He smiled, “I sent Renji to handle it.”

“Of course you did. The sneaky Lord Kuchiki can’t have anyone knowing what he’s up to.”

“Secrecy was of the utmost importance. Your anniversary surprise was at stake.” He was being playful. Gods, how you loved this side of him.

You cast a look at the sword, “You do know that Senbonzakura is going to be very jealous of you handling another sword.”

Byakuya stabbed the sword into the ground, leaving it to stand on its own. “He was the one that suggested it for authenticity.” He reached for you.

Stepping into his embrace, you lifted your face to his, “Remind me to thank him later.”

“Tomorrow,” his voice dropped to a softer tone. “Later you will be much too busy.” His eyes held yours, “Tha gaol agam ort.”

“What is that?”

“It is Scottish Gaelic. It means ‘I love you’.”

Your heart squeezed tight, “You learned that just to say to me?”

He grinned, “I learned a lot more than that.” Mischief was dancing in his eyes. 

You giggled. You were in for a lot more Gaelic – romantic, naughty, and playful. It would resonate on your skin, fill your ear when he leaned close, or be whispered against your lips while he was buried deep inside you. “Tell me, I want to hear it all.”

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(original asks are in parenthesis)**

 

(I know how much you love Byakuya so HCs for his favourite date activities! <3) ~~ This was my very first ask ever on Tumblr and I'm so happy my freind, chire-senbonimagines, was the one to sent it! 

* First, and foremost, Byakuya is going to take a half day off from work to spend time planning the evening ahead. He’s also going to make sure nothing short of an attack on the Seireitei is going to interfere with his plans.He doesn’t mind being in control of all the activities. He likes how you smile or softly blush at his surprises. His favourite is hearing a little gasp of surprise at something he’s done.

 

* A true romantic, there is going to be nothing casual about the night ahead. Plan to dress elegantly. He likes to show you off. He also likes being secretly smug. “She is all mine, gents, look on with envy.”

 

* Byakuya is a man that settles for nothing less than the very best. Expect dinner to be the most exclusive place in town. (Whether it’s the prestigious Rukongai districts just outside the Seireitei, or the world of the living. You can bet he’s done his research.) Don’t be surprised if he’s booked every table in the establishment just so you can be totally alone with each other. The staff will be focused only on your every culinary desire. Depending on how long you’ve been dating, or if it’s an occasion (anniversary or celebration), expect a gift. It will be expensive, the best of it’s kind, and it will have meaning. (For example, if the first time he saw you there were Sakura blooms in your hair, expect pink diamond hair pins or elegantly painted enamel combs. He had them handcrafted just for you. “Off-the-rack” is NOT in his vocabulary!)

 

* There will be dancing. Slow, sensual jazz where he can hold you close, drink in your presence. He’ll close his eyes and focus on every place your bodies touch. He’ll talk softly a bit at first, but will loose himself in your eyes and just sway to the music. He’ll caress your cheek with his, skim his lips along your jaw, kiss your lips softly.

 

* The whole night will be about you. He knows how his busy schedule can interfere with trying to build or maintain a healthy relationship. When he takes you out, he wants you to know without a doubt that his focus is 100% on you.

 

* If he knows you have a favourite activity or place, he’s going to make sure that it’s on the agenda. You love amusement parks? He’ll take you there after dark when the rides are all lit up. He’ll love watching and hearing you squeal and laugh. Offer him some cotton candy. He’ll scoff and turn up his nose at it, “That is nothing but pure sugar. I am not putting that in my mouth.” But, he’ll kiss you right after you take a bite and then lick his lips. (M’yeah, he’s a tease like that.) Do you like art? He’ll take you to a gallery showing. His fingers will be twined with yours as you both sip champagne and discuss art. He loves the way your mind works. Expect him to sneak in kisses to your wrist and fingers.

 

* If you’ve just started dating, the night will end with a sweet kiss. Depending on your attraction to each other, it might get a little heated. If you’ve been together for a while (or even married), the night is going to end in his/your bed. Expect hours of slow, loving sex. He needs you to know how much you mean to him and he’s got all night to show you.

 

* BONUS HC: The morning after. Every so often, Byakuya will make sure his morning is free after date night so that he can wallow in bed with his s/o. Slow kisses, pillow talk, (which may include poetry reading, especially if he’s found something he really likes and wants to share with you. Lay back and let that oh-so-sexy voice wash over you.) and snuggling. Breakfast will be delivered to his room by servants who will set trays in the hall, knock softly, then leave. You’ll both enjoy breakfast in bed. Keep an eye on him, though, he’ll try to sneak his hand onto your tray to swipe your banana slices from your fruit bowl. Steal his strawberries as revenge. He’ll play along and feed them to you and try to smooch you while you chew. It’s super sweet and only something he’d ever do with you.

 

(I have this scenario in my head and I wanted to know what you think will happen. Okay, so byakuya has a s/o who he loves dearly and let’s say some powerful godlike entity brought back hisana for him. She is alive and well and she’s the reward for byakuya helping out this godlike entity. Technically they never divorced so her and byakuya are still married, but, he’s dating another person rn. What will go down? Will he leave his current s/o for her? Byakuya loves them both.)

Oh, wow, this really made me think. I’ve addressed something a bit similar to this in my Byakuya fanfic, Dragonborn. But this is a step beyond. So, I will try to do this ask justice. Saddle up, this is might get rough. My heart is already squeezing at the thought! So, I’m gonna really expose myself to everyone here and get a little personal, because I’m haunted by this scenario a lot. When I was 22, my fiancee was murdered (still unsolved). It took years for me to deal with the anger and it affected a lot of my relationships. I have nightmares that my fiancee shows up alive and well and I’m stuck having to choose between him and my husband (who is my world and loves me like I am the only woman on the planet). It’s so crazy that you asked this of me, because I’m uniquely experienced to answer it. *really deep breath here* I’m going to treat this with Byakuya’s character traits in mind as well as my own background. Here we go…

 

I don’t know what the laws of the Soul Society are as far as marriage and its dissolution. In our world, “’til death do us part” means just that. Death severs all legal bindings. Hisana did die, therefore, she and Byakuya are not legally married anymore. Its been decades. Missing people are declared dead after seven years and their spouses are considered widows. 

 

So, if this entity brought back Hisana, Byakuya’s first reaction is going to be fury. At the entity, not Hisana. If he has a new love, that means that he had finally put Hisana to rest in his heart so that he could move on in peace. He spent decades mourning her and denying that anyone would ever get that close to him again. Now that someone has, this entity has brought back Hisana. (That’s not a gift, I promise you, that is torture. That’s just my opinion, but I think Byakuya would feel the same.) 

 

Byakuya’s whole world has now been thrown into complete chaos. I really think he will get away from both his s/o and Hisana. He is a deep thinker and he is going to need time to process this situation and wrap his head around it. 

 

Once he has regained his calm. He will return to face both women. Keep in mind that when Byakuya married Hisana, he was a young man, a very different man than he is now. Often, we look back on the relationships of our youth and realize we wouldn’t go back and change anything because we wouldn’t be who we are today if we hadn’t experienced what we did. Byakuya is no different. He has experienced many things that have changed him. He is no longer the same man he was when he married Hisana. He is now the man that loves his s/o, wholly, completely, without any reservations. She loves him, as he is now. He won’t give her up. 

 

Now, this is where the poly amorous me (who loves a m/f/f dynamic) will say let them all live happily together. If it were another woman, Byakuya would probably be completely fine with another in the relationship. But, this is Hisana. A ton of history there and not just between her and him. They were only married 5 years. There is going to be a lot of history with his new s/o. She has given his sad heart a reason to revel in love again. That’s no small task. 

 

I could see this going one of two ways: Byakuya makes a choice and has to mourn all over again, either for the loss of Hisana or the loss of his new love. The other is that he will choose neither. He will deny himself both because he will not, cannot, live with hurting either woman. 

 

If anyone is curious: If it were me facing a choice of my returned fiancee or my husband. I would choose my husband, no question. That man has loved me and stood by me through so much in our lives, I can’t even begin to tell you. I would never risk loosing him or hurting him. Would it break my heart? A little piece, yes, because my fiancee was an awesome guy. At the time, he was my soulmate. We’d been together 2 & ½ years. He changed the way I look at the world, changed it for the better. I learned a lot from him. And I am forever grateful for what little time I had with him. But, my life took a different path and I don’t look back with any regrets, that’s a waste of time and energy. There’s too much good and fun stuff to do to spend time focusing on bad shit that happened that I had no control over.

 

(Yoyo! how do ya think a rivalry between Kenpachi and Byakuya would go if they liked the same lady?)

Kenpachi and Byakuya are complete opposites. For that reason alone, they’ll clash. I tend to go deeper. Let’s start with Kenpachi. He came from the poorest district, no family, had to earn everything he has, and tends to be really rough around the edges. He’s impulse driven most of the time and does whatever he wants whenever he wants. He doesn’t live by any rules other than his own. Byakuya is from the wealthiest clan, lots of family, given everything, and is smooth and polished at all times. Also, he’s always calm and in control. Burdened by duty, he’s never able to do what he wants without having to wiggle around or bend the rules.

I really believe these two powerful captains envy each other. Kenapachi envies Byakuya’s wealth, his family roots, his privileged life, even his ability to be cool and calm no matter what is happening. Byakuya envies Kenpachi’s freedom. Kenny doesn’t have to worry about his image and how his actions will reflect on anyone. He doesn’t have to worry that every choice he makes will be scrutinized. He might even envy Kenpachi’s relationship with Yachiru. Byakuya wants a child so badly and Kenny has a little girl who is like a daughter to him. It’s a reach, I know, but I don’t think it’s a far reach. There may also be some envy for how strong Kenpachi is. The man is so strong he has to wear a restraint. While Byakuya is the strongest in Kuchiki history, the fact that Kenny is a step above him probably rankles his pride. Again, I’m reaching here, but I don’t think it’s a far one. 

So, if both of them were interested in the same lady there is going to be a demand for a choice to be made. She will have to choose. Kenpachi won’t care either way. He’ll want to win her from Byakuya and will rub his nose in it, but if he’s not her choice there’s no hard feelings, he’ll move on to someone else. Byakuya, on the other hand, will have very stung pride if she chooses Kenpachi over him. He’ll never let it show. He’ll move on to someone else and not give her another thought. Trying to impress her: Kenny will fight people in front of her. Byakuya will send her flowers. There will be a lot of bristling and circling each other, some verbal barbs flung – remember Hueco Mundo and the Yammy fight? Very similar. They won’t come to blows over a lady, they do actually get along despite how they may snark at each other. Down deep, I like to think they have a grudging respect for each other too.

 

(So, I have a question for you. It’s something I was thinking of for some odd reason this morning because I woke up early with the memories of a Byakuya dream. Haha. Do you think that if Byakuya ever married again and they decided to start trying for a baby and it didn’t happen immediately if he would be worried he couldn’t have them? That he would think because and Hisana never had children and now he hasn’t immediately gotten his new wife pregnant that he would worry?) 

Y’know, I’ve had that question kick around in my head too. ;)  

I don’t think Byakuya or his wife would have too much anxiety if they didn’t get pregnant right away. Many couples the world over have some time trying before it happens. (I’m referring to those that don’t have a medical issue that prevents conception.) 

First off, I’m pretty sure Byakuya would have had himself and his wife checked over by Squad 4 before attempting to conceive. He’s a “cover all bases” kind of man. So, if say a year went by and still no baby, then I think he would be concerned and start seeking help and answers. He’s not one to freak out over anything, so he’d definitely be the pillar his wife needs to lean on. 

If there were some issue and something could be done to overcome it to get pregnant, he would do it and he would want his wife to as well if the issue were with her. Having a child is very important to him, not just for the clan, but for  _him._ I think the only other captain that wants to be a father that bad is Jushiro Ukitake.  

In the end, if it can’t happen, I don’t see him leaving his wife. There could definitely be a surrogate situation if the issues weren’t involving eggs and sperm. If that isn’t an option, I really believe he would adopt children. Yes, I use the plural, because I think he’d want more than one. The lineage issue would have to be addressed. Down deep, I’d like to think that he would name a cousin to take over as the official heir so that his children can have a freedom he never had – the freedom to choose their own path in life.

 

(How do you think Byakuya, someone who you can tell wants kids a lot, felt when Rukia told him she was pregnant, when his niece was born, watching Renji be a father that he hasn’t gotten to be yet. I know he’d be happy and love them but otherwise?)

 

Oh, I think the minute he heard it he felt that clenching squeeze to his heart we all get when something hurts us to the core of our being. Flashing images of Hisana and the possibilities of what could have been probably ran a gambit for the first few minutes. Then, as always, Mr. Calm and Collected offered up sincere congratulations and managed a soft look and smile for Rukia’s sake if nothing else. 

Likewise, seeing Renji hold his baby for the first time probably got to Byakuya too. The joy he wants so desperately for himself on full display, but as another man’s life. It’s not something he wants to really see from a third-party view, it’s what he wants to see and experience as the man holding  _his_  child – a new true first, real blood, Kuchiki heir. It most definitely makes him toy with the idea of getting married again. 

He’s a man so starved for love and a family of his own, locked in a prison of grief. It’s heart-breaking. More so because I don’t see Byakuya as a man settling for anything less than a marriage of love. I think he’s convinced himself that he will never be able to love anyone again so he doesn’t even try. I think if he does fall in love again, it will be a blindside to him, something that creeps in under the radar until one day it hits him, “What the? I – I  _love_  her!” 

 

(How do think Ginrei would have given Byakuya “the talk?” I’m sure byakuya knew prior to him telling him but just for amusement sake. Please and thank you lol)

 

I really think that just like most parents, Ginrei delivered the sex talk to Byakuya in stages throughout his young life. Appropriate discussions that were appropriate to his age at the time. 

When he was little and popped out with the age-old question every child asks: “where do babies come from?” I think Sojun was alive for that and gave him the appropriate G-rated version we all got but probably can’t remember because we were so little. 

Ginrei was the one that had to deal with the awakening hormone stage. Byakuya without a doubt stalked pretty maids, spied on them, and masturbated like a fiend. I just know Ginrei caught him at it and that’s when he got the talk about respecting women, how to be a gentleman, and how to see to his needs himself in an appropriate manner. I don’t see Ginrei being a man who would expect a young teen to have control over his urges. He went through it himself so he knew the hormonal frenzy young Byakuya was dealing with.

Now, later, I’m thinking around the age of 18, I see Ginrei taking Byakuya to a courtesan to learn the art of sex. We’re talking about nobles here and the Kuchikis are the most powerful noble house in the Soul Society. High class courtesans are a rite of passage for young noble men, a ready indulgence for those in arranged marriages where there is no love match, and widowers. These women aren’t just about sex either – they are highly intelligent, educated women that provide entertainment in many forms from tea ceremonies to music to sex. I think Ginrei wanted Byakuya to realize that there is more to sex than just the physical act and hoped his first early experiences would imprint on him the art of seduction and pleasure.

I don’t see Ginrei getting too graphic about the physical aspects of sex, but I do think he put more emphasis on the emotional aspects. Look at how Byakuya fell in love, married a woman his family disapproved of, and then mourned her for decades. That tells me Ginrei taught him love. Anyone that loves that deeply has been exposed to it, taught it, and encouraged in it through their life.

As he was maturing, I think Ginrei’s main concern for Byakuya’s sex life/development was discretion and making sure there were no out-of-wedlock Kuchiki babies. I’m pretty sure courtesans were a staple in Byakuya’s sex life until he found that sex without love was distasteful to him and he stopped going. That probably hails back to his memories of his parents and how much they loved each other. He had love imprinted on him early and I really believe Ginrei reinforced that as he grew up. Byakuya is a man that loves so deeply that it is all consuming for him. His stiff noble training may keep that from being on display in public, but in private, it’s a whole different story. In public, you’ll only get a very chaste gentleman. In private, you’ll get a man of searing passion that knows how to make you a quivering mess with just a heated look and a touch.

 

(Since you like Byakuya obviously, a discussion of how he would react if someone loves his character Seaweed Embassor and is willing to get a plush of him to love eternally? Something cute I was thinking)

Oh my sweet stars! You will hear Byakuya become so animated it’s like he’s been body-snatched.  _Where is the usual Byakuya and what have you done with him?_ You will get a peek behind the curtain he keeps drawn over his emotions.

His whole face will light up and the joy is obvious. Ambassador Seaweed is something he’s loved since childhood and I believe it’s his one surviving connection to his father. I picture Am. Seaweed as something that was either handed down to or created by Sojun. I can clearly imagine Sojun telling little Byakuya stories about the Ambassador at bedtime. I can hear “Please, just one more story,” mumbled in a sleepy little voice.

Byakuya is definitely going to pass all this on to his kids. He’ll curl up in bed and tell them stories while they clutch their Am. Seaweed doll. He’ll sit with them and draw pictures with them, encouraging them to make up their own stories. Creativity is important to him and he wants his children to exercise their imaginations often.

Keep in mind, Byakuya has a collection of Am. Seaweed. He has  _never_  thrown one out no matter how slobbered on and tattered it is. To do so would be like throwing away a piece of his childhood memories. He’s got precious few good memories to hang onto of his mother and father so it would be like letting a piece of them go – yeah, he’s not doing that. 

If you make him a plushie – you are going to get a big, happy smile. If you’re his s/o, you are getting hugged and kissed. If you’re his wife, wait until you have some pregnancy news for him. A new Am. Seaweed for a new Kuchiki.  You want to know what it takes to make Byakuya Kuchiki cry? Tell him he’s going to be a father. He will shed happy tears.

 

(A discussion for Byakuya, this had been in my mind for a while, it's said that Byakuya is a man of discipline, so if he ever gets a brat young soldier from his squad just causing a whole hell or in general anyone just causing trouble, you think this stern man would go with strict discipline such as corporal punishment?)

I think by the time anyone is assigned to a squad the Academy has dealt with all the brattiness and discipline issues. I don’t see any of the instructors putting up with anyone’s shitty attitude or trouble-making. I think of it like late high school and college for soul reapers. 

However, we’ve seen some officers getting a little wild and out of hand from time to time (Rangiku, Izuru, & Shuhei’s little drinking binge springs to mind). 

If Byakuya had a squad member that was causing trouble he’d send Renji to deal with it. If that didn’t work, I see him calling in the soldier to have a stern chat. He’d ask pointed questions to gauge the cause of the soldier’s behavior. If it is something that is temporary, like, he lost a family member and is mourning by acting out, then I think Byakuya would be understanding and try to help. 

If the discipline problem is just a character trait then Byakuya will transfer him over to Squad 11, let Zaraki have another ruffian for his pack of wild jackals. (I’m giggling because Byakuya thinks this soldier is nothing but trouble and Kenpachi is going to be like, “C’mon over, you’ll fit right in!”) Kenpachi has no compunction whatsoever when it comes to thrashing anyone in his squad – any reason will do: you’re bored? Let’s fight! You got drunk and smashed up the barracks? Let’s fight! You gonna talk back to me? Let’s fight! 

 

(Younger Byakuya having a crush and being too shy to talk to her. And whenever she does notice him he's just being arrogant. He tries to prove that he isn't as rude as he seems.)

_*_ Shows off in all their classes together. He needs her to know how intelligent he is, impress her with his skills, and most of all, let her see how he is the most powerful Kuchiki ever.

* Cannot, for the life of him, make and maintain eye contact with her. He looks stricken, blushes all the way to his ears, then turns away to close his eyes. 

* When she overcomes her shyness, she tries to talk to him. He freezes, brain goes blank, then uses that famous shunpo to get the hell away from her. 

* When he finally finds enough confidence to speak to her he opens his mouth and all the arrogance of nobility comes spilling out. He knows he’s screwing up, can see that she’s put-off, but he just. can’t. stop. It’s like watching a disaster in slow motion. He spends the rest of the day and most of the night mentally kicking himself. Puts himself through physical training to punish himself and to clear his mind. 

* To make amends, he brings her flowers the next day. He speaks softly, sincerely, apologizing for his previous blunder. He quietly admits that he was nervous. Her sweet smile is encouragement. He asks if he can have a second chance to make a first impression.

 

(Hcs for Byakuya and his s/o being too busy but when he gets some free time he plans a romantic dinner in the gardens with candles, cherry blossoms and all that jazz. When it comes time to take things to the bedroom he shows her how much he misses her by convincing her to try face-sitting.)

_*_ Bykauya “accidentally” eavesdropped on Renji and Ikkaku having a discussion about their girlfriends. He was going to keep on walking until he heard Renji say, “I love when she sits on my face.” Byakuya froze in his tracks. His woman  _sits_  on his face? Why? The conversation afterwards had him thinking about you and how long it had been since he’d been able to enjoy some intimacy with you. The thought of being in such a position under you – he was more than curious, he was turned on.

* Once you got home, you were told to join Byakuya in the garden. He’d arranged for dinner under a sakura tree. Lanterns lit the area with soft light. And, he was waiting. He pinned a blossom in your hair before dropping a sweet kiss on your lips. 

* Dinner was cozy. Byakuya wanted to know all about your day. He shared his in turn. You finally felt like you were both connecting after over a week of seeing very little of each other. Even though you lived under the same roof, your schedules often made you feel like you were living in separate worlds. 

* After dinner, he wasn’t interested in the usual moonlight walk. He wanted you and meant to have you – now. Back in your bedroom, he didn’t waste any time getting your clothes off. He also didn’t want to stop kissing you. Maneuvering himself and you onto the bed took no effort, you followed his touches – until he stretched out on his back, propped up on pillows. He never started with you on top. He had a plan, a goal, and you were wondering what was going through his mind. 

* He gave you a sexy smile, “Come here.” You leaned in for a kiss, tried to get a leg over him, only to be stopped. He shook his head, used a finger to tap on his lips, “I want you here.”

* “Wh-what?” Surely, he couldn’t be asking you to… His hands on your hips pulled you forward, pulled one of your legs over his head, pulled you up onto your knees so that you were straddling his face. “Oh my god, Byakuya!” You grabbed the headboard to balance yourself. 

* “Hn.” You would never be able to hear that grunt again without thinking of this moment – the moment his lips kissed your tender flesh and made your heart skip. When he pushed his tongue into you, your legs shook. His hands cupped your ass, keeping you right where he wanted you. 

* He licked and sucked you into a heated maelstrom of passion. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry either. You looked down to find his gray eyes were glassy and staring at you. Your ears turned pink, but you ran your fingers through his hair and hissed, “That feels so good.” His response – he slid two fingers into you.

* Byakuya understood exactly what Renji and Ikkaku were talking about when they said they loved this. The control he had from this position, the orgasms you had, the way he got to watch your body sway – he was hooked. 

 

(Can I have stages of love for Juushiro and/or for Byakya? Like you did for Shunsui, I loved it) {Jushiro's portion of this is in his chapter}

**Byakuya**

Stages of the relationship/him liking her?

She will never know until he tells her. A bit like Jushiro, he will observe her. Unlike Jushiro, it will for be a  _long_  damn time. He will deny his interest for as long as he possibly can. He has to get past the “I don’t want any romantic entanglement” stage. Once he’s tempted more and more by her manner and allure, he’ll give in, finding a way to interact with her more so he can gauge if they would make a good match.

Asking her out?

Byakuya is pretty straightforward, but he’s going to set the scene. He’s very romantic and often lays out scenes in his mind of how a certain situation will play out, or, rather, how he would like it to play out. He’ll offer a small token, probably her favorite flower (just one), and tell her he would be honored if she would join him for dinner. He’ll enjoy the reactions she has, her facial expressions, memorizing the whole affair to enjoy until he is ready to make more memories when date night rolls around.

Deciding to be exclusive?

The moment he asks her out, it’s exclusive. For him to approach anyone for romantic intentions is a  _huge_  step. He’s not going to focus on anyone else. Although, he won’t expect the lady to consider their relationship exclusive until there is a definite declaration. He’ll be a bit formal about it, it will probably happen over a romantic dinner, and it will probably be accompanied by a small yet expensive token to mark the occasion.

First time?

As I said, Byakuya likes to set the scene. He’ll want her to spend the night in his bed. At the mansion, he can control the privacy. He’ll dismiss the staff for the night with strict instructions for the morning. Candles will light the room. Sakura blossoms will be scattered on the bed (as long as they are in season, if not, then camelia petals will be his choice – they are the insignia of his division). He’s a man that like to take it slow and sensual. However, that first time is going to be a severe trial to his control. Not only has it been a long time since he’s had sex, it’s likely to be a throwback to feeling like an untried teenager. He’ll try to take to it slow, but he may have to wait until round two or three to fall back into his preferred drawn-out methods.

When does he know he loves her?

I would say somewhere between the time of deciding to be exclusive and their first time. It will be something that sneaks up on him a little bit at a time. However, once he’s made the decision to make love to her, his heart is already on that slippery slope that is going to plunge him headlong into love. He’s not getting naked with her until he feels strongly enough to take that step. Once that first night together is over, he’s lost, game over, his heart belongs to her and he’ll do anything to make sure hers belongs to him.

Marriage?

A sticky situation potentially. If she’s a noble, the clan is going to be doing cartwheels and all but dragging them both down the aisle. If she’s a commoner, the clan is going to have a meltdown. Byakuya won’t care though, he’s defied them once, defying them again will be a cake-walk. He’ll take it slow, allow their relationship to really blossom. If he’s going to commit to a lifelong marriage, he’s going to make sure it’s going to last, especially if there is opposition to it and possibly some training/acclimating to be done to prepare her to be Lady Kuchiki, wife of the head of the clan. Yet, no one wants a child more than Byakuya (except Jushiro, they’re about equal on that). To have a wife and an heir would make him deliriously happy. He longs to add the titles “husband” and “father” to “Lord” and “Captain”.

 

(Since I get paid on the 31st, I wonder if I should get Byakuya a gift? 🤔 Nah he’s too expensive 😂)

Don’t let that deter you. Byakuya always  _gives_ expensive gifts, he never expects them in return. Anything you give him will be graciously accepted.

Unless you are his s/o, then it’s a different story.

In truth, the best gift you can give him is something you made, something money can’t buy. 

Got a talent for art? Paint/draw a portrait of him or even better, an action scene of Ambassador Seaweed. Or, just make him an original piece of art, he will love it. 

Got a talent for music? Play one of his favorite pieces of music. Or write him a song and perform it for him. He’ll love it.

Got a talent for writing? Pen a story about Ambassador Seaweed. He will be over the moon. He’ll keep it with all his other Ambassador Seaweed stuff and take it out to read it often.

Play to your strengths. The best gift to Byakuya is something that can only come from you. The fact that you went out of your way  _not_  to just buy him something will mean so much to him.

One of the best “extra” gifts you can give Byakuya is private time away from everyone. His birthday is a big deal. His clan will celebrate. His division will celebrate. All he will really want is a quiet night alone with you so he can just relax and be himself.

 

(Byakuya’s drunken s/o (it was Rangiku’s fault lol) spills the beans to poor Renji and Rukia about their amazing sex life and umm, how “blessed “ byakuya is down there as they’re walking them home. Their reactions please, including Byakki. He overhears this conversation happening bc he is the one who has to take them inside. Thank you, Queen!)

_Hahaha! Omg, the mental images are making me laugh! No, sweetie, Thank YOU for putting these hilarious thoughts in my head! <3_ 

Rukia - Her face goes red, like, chili pepper red. You expect her head to just explode any second. She does NOT want to be thinking about her brother like that! Will probably stumble over her own feet because she’s suddenly forgotten she has feet because holy shit, her brother has a big dick! AND, he’s using it to give you soul-shattering orgasms. Sees Byakuya has overheard everything and seen her red face to boot…it’s all too much, she passes out at his feet.

Renji - Another one that will blush – at first. His drunk brain is gonna draw a picture and before you know it, he’s gonna have his hakama pulled open in the front and peering down at himself. Starts to worry that perhaps Byakuya has bested him again in yet another area. The slurred challenge is completely unintelligible as Renji sways and lets go of his hakama. Byakuya shakes his head as he watches his lieutenant bend over to barf in his gardenia bushes – a very naked, tattooed ass on display for all to see.  _Well, you always wondered how far those tattoos go….Meow!_

Byakuya - Very annoyed with the whole scene. Not so much because of your salacious remarks, but the fact that you’re all skunked and so damn loud you’ve probably awoken the whole mansion and the neighbors. Sure, he’s a private man, but don’t let that fool you. Byakuya is a man that has wild streak kept tight under wraps and there’s his pride in the mix too. All you did was profess his prowess as a lover and give a true accounting of his – er, natural attributes. The hot-blooded teen in him gets puffed up at your praise, but he’ll never show it. You’ll get the signature eye-cutting look which sends you into a fit of giggling and snorting. He catches you before you join Rukia on the ground, “I see you’ve been naughty this evening.”

You finger traces the line of his kimono over his chest, you try for a seductive look (and fail – smeared mascara just doesn’t scream “sexy”), “Not nearly as naughty as I wanna be.” Your burst of laughter is way over the top.

He sniffs, “You smell like a brewery.”

“Then I should have a bath.” You completely miss the mischievousness that steals over his countenance.

And….that’s how you ended up in the river with Byakuya snickering on the bank as you sputtered and cursed.

Oh well, still a reason to get naked ;)

 

(Hey! I do not know if you ever wrote something like this but based on the Zanpakuto saga, could you make a scenario or hc's of Senbonzakura when he meets Byakuya s / o? (it's obvious xD) Thank you! )

* Senbonzakura, like Byakuya, is supremely confident. But, he’s also pretty shy. He never goes without his mask. This, I think, is an echo of Byakuya’s need to always keep up the appearances that are demanded of him – clan leader, captain, always in control and unflappable. Heaven forbid anyone see the face under Senbonzakura’s mask, or ever see Byakuya’s facade slip. 

* Senbonzakura knew Byakuya was in love way before Byakuya would ever admit it to himself. In fact, it was his nudging Byakuya that got you asked out much quicker than if he’d been left to his own devices,  

* Meeting you for the first time, Senbonzakura presented you with a bouquet of your favorite flowers. He was very thankful for the mask – he was blushing furiously beneath it. Yet, his voice was just as calm, even, and commanding as Byakuya’s when he greeted you. 

* All three of you sat on a blanket under a Sakura tree. Conversation was a bit awkward at first, Senbonzakura’s shyness led to you having to coax him out. No small task considering you only had an intimidating mask to gaze into – it doesn’t exactly encourage interpersonal connection. 

* It was a simple game of cards that won over Senbonzakura, and Byakuya too. You had brought it along just in case you needed an ice-breaker. Both men were enthusiastic about learning a new game of strategy. It only took two games before they were soundly whipping you and quietly smug about it. All you could do was hold in laughter and smile at them – they were so alike. And, you loved this part of Byakuya, this quirky echo of himself. 


	4. Kensei Muguruma

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Likes to read erotica. (Has even tried his hand at writing it.) Gets so turned on that he will hunt down his s/o and do everything he just read. (Porn movies and pictures don’t do it for him, but words, words have power. And he is keenly aware of that.) S/o sneaks erotic letters into his lunch or pockets for him to find later at work. When he gets home, you better be waiting naked or your clothes are not gonna survive his frustration to get to your skin. Bonus if you run from him and he has to chase you down. He’ll stalk you with a huge grin.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Kensei doesn’t hold back. When he was living with the Visoreds in the world of the living, everyone except Lisa invested in ear plugs. Kensei likes to hear his s/o and will not hold back any noises. He’ll growl, grunt, groan, and talk to you during sex. He gets louder the closer he gets to cumming. More than once Lisa has stood outside the door waving her hands like a conductor before an orchestra because Kensei often falls into a rhythm with the moans punctuated by an “oh yeah” or “fuck yeah”. He’s not a screamer, he just has that voice that tends to carry well. 

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Exercise kink. Kensei is a busy man and will take any opportunity to multi-task. He has a kink for having sex with you while he works out. He will never ask you for this, you’ll have to be the one to initiate it. Go into the home gym while he’s working out and start admiring his muscles with your hands and some purring tease-talk. He will grump, but there won’t be anything in it, it’s a reflex for him. Ignore him. When he sits down at the butterfly machine, pull his cock out and give him a blow job. He’ll keep exercising for a bit but will stop to watch you. He won’t let you finish him off. He’ll stand up and casually move on to the weight bench to start doing bench presses. Strip off all your clothes and go stand over his head to spot him. Staring up at all your lovely lady bits will tease him in the best way. His mouth will water. The sound of the weights clanking in the bench rack will echo right before his hands grab your thighs and pull your core to his mouth. Bend over and rub his chest and cock while he licks and sucks you to orgasm. After he’ll tell you he needs to get another set of bench presses in. The moment he starts, straddle him on that bench, expose his hard cock, and sink down on him. He will growl loudly. He’ll finish the set while you ride him. Then, he’ll finish you both by grabbing your hips and rocking you hard. Feel the burn, baby, feel the burn.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Kensei x shower)

A bit of steam rolled out of the bathroom when you opened the door. Kensei was in the shower and you needed brush your teeth. You could have waited for him to finish, but you were hoping for a peek at his gorgeous body. You never got tired of looking at him.

The mirror was fogged over so you didn’t see the hand that snuck out to grab your arm and pull you toward the shower. “Kensei, wait! I – “ You were about to say you needed to take off his shirt, the one you slept in, but he hauled you into the warm spray anyway. He peeled the shirt off over your head and dropped out of the shower. 

He pressed your body to his, smiling down at you “Good morning.”

You let your hands roam over his chest, “It is now.”

“It’s about to get better.” He started kissing you deeply, his hands sliding lazily over all your curves. One hand moved between your thighs, stroked you until you ached for him to fill you. 

You moaned loud when he lifted you against the wall and eased in so slow you thought you would die before he bottomed out. “Oh god, you feel so damn good.” You groaned. 

Kensei pulled back, returned on a rolling stroke that nearly made your eyes cross. His mouth was hungry on yours. The slow pace was nearly agony. No matter what you did or said he just kept pushing you to the edge until you were wild and begging for release. When he finally gave in to your pleas, he rode your climax to his own.

 

(Kensei x masquerade)

There was something uniquely tantalizing about a masquerade. The mystery, the decadence…the chance to let inhibitions slip while retaining anonymity. 

You thought it would be relatively easy to identify everyone despite their masks and costumes. You were wrong. The only people you could definitely identify were Kenpachi Zaraki and Sajin Komomura – they were men that literally towered over everyone. The rest were disguised so well, there was no way to tell just by looking at them. 

You were dressed as a golden fae, ethereal and elegant you shimmered with a magical beauty. Your mask completely covered most of your face. Only your mouth and chin were exposed. 

On the edge of the crowd, you scanned for any sight of him, Surely he’d picked up on all the hints you dropped…

Kensei Muguruma. You had both been flirting with each other for months. You’d spent a lot of time with him: Coffee and friendly chats in his office; watching Shuhei put the squad through training drills; the deep conversations you’d shared as he walked you home after work. You had hoped that this night would be a chance for you to reveal your feelings for him from behind the safety of a mask. 

Your thoughts were so focused on those in front of you that you failed to notice someone walk up behind you until a warm, solid body pressed to your back. A strong, masculine hand drifted along your arm before moving around your waist. You froze. Was it him? It had to be!

Lips pressed a soft kiss to the slope of your shoulder before skimming up to your ear. “You look stunning in that costume.” Kensei’s voice was a low rumble like distant thunder rolling through mountains and valleys. His hand splayed across your stomach, slight pressure giving you a hint of his desire. 

You couldn’t resist teasing him a bit. “Are you sure you have the right woman, sir?”

He chuckled, turned you to face him, “Oh, I’ve got the right one.” He was wearing a harlequin’s tunic with the sleeves ripped off and instead of black tights he wore black jeans. The mask he wore was black, a stark contrast to his white hair. He leaned close, his lips mere inches from yours. “You could be painted blue and wrapped from head to toe and I would still know it’s you.”

Your lips parted, a confession ready to spill forth. But, he seized the opportunity, his lips pulled at your bottom lip, his tongue gave it a slow caress. You couldn’t hold back the soft moan that escaped. 

Kensei responded to that sound instantly. His arms gathered you against him, his tongue and lips laying siege to yours.  _Sweet gods…  
_

He sealed the kiss, his voice thick with need, “Maybe we should continue this someplace more private like your house?”

All you could do was nod. Once you got home you finally got the chance to tell him everything you wanted to. Most of it was whispered between passionate kisses. Of course, a lot of what you said that night was incomprehensible thanks to Mr. Magic Mouth. Kensei was rather proud of how many times he made you cum before he ever got that costume completely off of you.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Could you perhaps tell us how Kensei and Shuhei would wish their s.o. A happy birthday) {Shuhei's headcannon is in his chapter}

* Kensei is all over your birthday plans. He’s got a special dinner planned with your family and friends. He’s built a menu around all your favorites. He bakes the cake and decorates it. He takes half a day off from work to do all the baking and cooking so that it all comes together at the right time. It’s not a surprise, he’s reminded you several times by text to make sure you’re home by a specific time. He’s a little OCD like that, but only with that. When you get home, he greets you at the door with a glass of wine. He gives you a smile and a quick peck on the mouth before ushering you into the warm embrace of your family and friends. Everyone gathers at the large dining room table. Lots of memories and laughter over dinner give you the warm-n-fuzzies. After dinner the cake is presented for them all to sing “Happy Birthday” and you blow out the candles. Presents are given. Kensei saves his for last – a pair of designer shoes from the world of the living that you had been drooling over for months but were way out of your budget. (Lisa got them, he payed. He doesn’t understand women and the whole shoe obsession.) The evening was spent with everyone playing games, listening to music, eating snacks, and drinking. Once everyone went home, Kensei wasted no time carrying you to the bedroom to give you the real gift in your life – his love.

 

(could I get stages or relationship for Kensei?)

Stages of the relationship/him liking her?

Kensei can be a little shy at first. It’s not that he isn’t confident, it’s that he doesn’t want to hear shit from Shinji and Lisa. Since his return to the 9th,he’s become very private. Once he sees a woman he’s interested in, he’ll find ways to interact with her just to get to know her. He’s gauging if her personality would be compatible with his. He knows he’s a handful sometimes and can fly off the handle, so he’s going to make sure she’s tough enough to deal with him. Someone who gets their feelings easily hurt isn’t going to mesh well with him. Also, one hint of being a drama queen and he’s gone – he gets enough of that from Shinji. Kensei is more about the character of a person than looks. However, when it comes to looks, he loves a woman with curves. And I do mean  _curves_. If she’s carrying extra weight, he’s going to be drooling and watching every sway of her hips, just waiting for the moment he can get his hands there and on that luscious ass.

Asking her out?

He will never ask a woman out while he’s at work. If he’s on the clock, then he’s in Captain mode and shit needs to get done. He’ll wait until he’s off work and try to run into her out and about. Maybe catch her out shopping, or maybe approach her if she’s out for drinks with her friends. If that doesn’t work, then he’ll make it a point to leave work a little early and head over to her division so he can catch her after work. He’ll ask if he can walk her home (as if the barracks are that far away, real slick, Kensei). He’ll ask how her day was then casually slip in an invitation to dinner. Then, he’ll have to catch her after her shock makes her trip over her own feet and nearly sends her sailing into street.

Deciding to be exclusive?

Once he’s chosen someone to date, it’s a done deal for him. He’s not one to be on the lookout for someone else. For Kensei to commit to a regular dating routine with a woman is a big deal to him. He’s a man that gets settled into a relationship really quickly. If he’s comfortable with her and vice versa, he just considers her part of his life and behaves accordingly. He is not one to DTR(define the relationship). If that’s an important issue for her, then she’ll have to be the one to ask him because he’s pretty oblivious. He just assumes that she’s dating him and giving him lots of kisses then she’s his girlfriend. The man doesn’t lip-lock with just any ol’ one.

First time?

Yeah, he’s not going to plan this. He’s going to follow her lead. She’s going to have to be the one to initiate sex. It’s not that he doesn’t want to – he really,  _really_  wants to. He’s just not going to rush her into anything. He wants this to last so he’s going to wait for her to tell him when it’s time for that step. When it does come time for that, she’s going to find out just how much Kensei loves sex, and just how damn good he is at it. He’s going to spend so much time with his head between her legs, she’s going to consider forwarding his mail there. There’re two reasons for that: 1 –Kensei loves going down on her. 2 – He’s big and he knows it. He’s going to make sure she’s as ready as can be before he tries to penetrate her. The whole ordeal will be taken slow and with care. Once her body has adjusted then she’ll get a taste of how passionate he is.

When does he know he loves her?

Kensei won’t realize it until something jars him. He’ll just go along in the relationship nice and comfortable. He won’t know that he’s behaving like a man in love, to him it’s just “normal”, just part of his life. Then something will happen. Maybe she’s a little too late getting back from a mission, or maybe he gets news that she’s being seen by a medic for some unknown reason. Suddenly, he’s desperate to see her because until she’s in his sight everything is  _not_  all right. Once he sees her, the relief that washes over him makes his head fuzzy. He has to reassure himself that’s she’s really unharmed. He’s yelling at her and at anyone that happens into his field of vision. He is in full-blown anger-worry mode and no one is escaping his venting. And that’s when it hits him – he’s so in love with her that the thought of her being taken from his life is unbearable.

Marriage?

He won’t think of it. As mentioned before, once he’s comfortable and in love, it’s just now his life. She is as vital a part of him as his beating heart. Kensei doesn’t need a piece of paper and a ring to tell him that he’s committed to her for the rest of his life, he already knows it. She’ll have to be the one to press for matrimony. If she’s smart, she’ll propose to him and make it a big surprise, complete with kneeling at his feet. He will completely be caught off guard. The eyes that go wide with shock, the stammering, the creeping pink flush, the fidgeting – priceless, I tell you, priceless.

 

(HCs on Kensei and his significant other while they are pregnant (does he treat her especially caringly, does he feel comfortable having sex with her when she's especially rotund or is is he scared he'll 'break' the baby, etc.) and also how is he during the birthing process (does he faint, freak out, is he super calm and supportive, whatever)?)

* Once he finds out you’re pregnant, Kensei goes into super protector mode. He wants you and the baby to be healthy so his first concern is going to be proper nutrition. Your diet will be carefully monitored – this means he’s going to cook all your meals and help you manage any crazy cravings. That also means that you better not try to pick up anything with any weight to it; stay away from sharp corners on furniture; you’re never showering alone because you might slip; basically, anything that might lead to a potential injury is going to be under his sharp eye. Once you explain that you’re not made of glass he’ll relax a little, but only a little.

* Morning sickness is going to freak him out a little and frustrate him badly. He hates for you to suffer in any way, especially when there is absolutely nothing he can do to help. He try to rub your back or support you while you puke, but after you wave him off enough he’ll resort to pacing back and forth outside the bathroom door. Every time he hears you retch he grinds his teeth. You can bet your bank account that he’s going to find a way to help ease your morning sickness, even if he has to go to the world of the living to get it!

* Sex will be business as usual until you start to show. Once that baby bump starts to grow, Kensei is going to be extra careful handling you. Expect more oral than usual (be sure to return the favor). The stamina of this man is off the charts, especially when he goes slow, so your intimate encounters are going to take longer than usual too. He’s always going to follow your lead when it comes to initiating sex. He’s also always going to find the best positions for you while you’re getting rounder. And you better believe he  _really_  loves all the extra curves! He’s definitely going to show you and tell you too.

* Kensei is a man who going to be very involved in your pregnancy. Coach Muguruma is going to be the one at your side while you give birth. His anxiety will translate into orders for you to breathe or push or barks of encouragement. Woe be to anyone at the 4th that tries to deny him access to you or try to remove him from your side – someone’s gonna get a punch in the nose. He will even face down Unohana. He will be freaking out a bit, but he’ll keep it in check in front of you. He’ll fuss about stupid things like your pillows aren’t fluffy enough or you don’t enough water to drink – something to allow him to let out some of his worry without it looking like it. Yeah, he’s not fooling anyone.

 

(Could I get some medieval HC’s for Kensei? Absolutely love your writing)

Sir Kensei “The Hammer” Muguruma

* Came from humble beginnings. His family were nobility, yet quite poor. Constant attacks on their holdings kept them in a state of little to no money or assets. Kensei, like every other son of a noble, was fostered to another family where he was taught to read, write, and wield a sword. Fortunately, he was placed with a Lord that believed that knowledge was power. Kensei grew up with a love for books because of this.

* Returning home after earning his spurs and sword, Kensei vowed to return his home to it’s former splendor. The raids on the Muguruma family lands had stopped thanks to a decree from the king and a new sheriff that enforced the laws fairly. So, Kensei set to work helping to rebuild the family castle and the surrounding village. He laid down his sword in favor of a hammer and anvil. 

* Blacksmithing was a skill he’d learned growing up. The forging of metals had fascinated him and he spent all his free time soaking up knowledge from the Lord’s master blacksmith. Working in the forge had given him an amazing physique far beyond his peers and even some of the knights he trained with. Earned the nickname “The Hammer” for how hard his blows were in the training yard. By the time he was 15, he was knocking grown men on their butts with relative ease. 

* As a blacksmith, Kensei works hard to supply the necessary tools and items needed by farmers, villagers, builders, and other craftsmen. The master blacksmith for the estate was very old so Kensei ended up doing the majority of the work. Not that the ladies of the village mind. They often gather or find a reason to stroll by the forge to watch the gorgeous Sir Kensei swing his hammer. More sparks fly than just the slag coming off heated metals!

* He always goes to any tournament within a day or two’s travel of his home. His family needs the money from the prizes he won. His size alone give his opponents pause, but it is the force of his strikes in combat that have many avoiding him in most events. When The Hammer takes to the field, many knights shake in their boots. His sometimes gruff demeanor can lead those who don’t know him to think that he is unfriendly. Although, he usually only seems to be grumpy after interacting with Sir Shinji or Lady Mashiro.

* Even though Kensei’s size and prowess as a knight are very intimidating to other knights, that isn’t the way the ladies look at him. He turns the head of ladies of all ages. No matter where he is, he is a sight worthy of sending ladies into a swoon. In the court, he cuts a handsome figure in his tunic, breeches, belt, and boots. However, the forge is where he sends women into a frenzy – wearing only breeches and boots, his bare, broad, deep chest glistening from the heat, and his thick arms swinging a hammer and moving metal on the anvil. His amazing physique draws admirers like flies to honey.

* While he’s never at a loss for bedroom partners, he does seem to tend to prefer more meaningful encounters. He sowed plenty of wild oats as a young man. As a knight, he’s got more offers for sex than he knows what to do with. He’s well known for his physical endowment (aka the  _real_  Hammer) of his manly assets.  The court gossip is that his skills in the bedroom are second to none. As one young lady once asked of a circle of friends after a night with Kensei, “Is there always so much licking?” His popularity seemed to soar after that. 

* Although he greatly enjoys the ladies’ attention, he’s always got his eye out for one curvy lady to stir more than just his loins. The idea of a wife and children is a deep desire of his. Knowing that he isn’t really a suitable match with a highborn lady, he’s very content. He won’t be burdened with the duty of an arranged marriage – being able to choose for himself is a rare opportunity. 


	5. (Adult) Toshiro Hitsugaya

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

As mentioned in an earlier headcannon, Toshiro uses sex gifs to hone his sex techniques. His research has helped him develop into a true master of oral sex. While he really likes receiving from you, he loves giving to you. The sounds you make set fire to his blood. Your fingers in his hair, scraping his scalp will make him growl into you and suck your clit into his mouth. If you pull on his hair, he’ll push your hands away and hold your arms pinned to the bed. He won’t let go until he’s licked and sucked you through an orgasm and felt you relax under him. When it’s his turn, he watches you, strokes your hair, and his face flushes a bit. He’ll grunt, hiss, and tell you when you hit a really good spot. He always warns you when he’s about to cum. He really doesn’t need to, the way his legs shake and his grip on your hair, you know. He’ll groan when cums and his whole body will shudder. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)

Toshiro tends to run a little cool. When he cums it’s the same. Thin, lightly salty and a hint of sweet, it is cooler than your body temperature enough to notice the difference. He’ll never admit it but he likes seeing his cum on your skin or leaking out of you.

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Yes, the carpet matches the drapes. But, there isn’t too much carpet to speak of – he keeps himself well-groomed down below. He’ll never shave down there, it’s too much like age regression and he’s waited way too long to grow up. He loves it when he looks down and sees your face anywhere near his pubes. If you can manage to deep throat him he will cum the moment your lips disappear into the hairs. It’s half the feeling, half the visual. Wear red lipstick and get it smeared all over him and his pubes and you will get treated to his grumping in the shower about the mess. It’s rather funny, but don’t let him hear you giggling. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

He is fussy. At first, it’s really hard to tell what gets him turned on. He grumps and grouses so much you start thinking he’s just not into you. You have to understand, it’s nerves and the fact that he covers his insecurities with bluster. Once you realize this, you notice the clues – his eyes, the slight blush on his cheeks, the twitch of his fingers that  _really_  what to touch you. Once you get past all of that and he gets comfortable in the relationship, he gets really affectionate when you’re in private. Something as simple as seeing you wear his shirt while you make breakfast will get him going. (It will hang almost to your knees now that he’s gotten so tall.) He’ll “accidentally” brush something off the counter (like a fork) so that you have to bend over to pick it up. The moment you do, his hands will be sliding up your thighs and around to your belly as you stand. He is very much into legs, specifically the curve where your thighs meet your butt. He likes to slide his hand down to that spot while he’s kissing you. Suck on his bottom lip and he’ll pick up up and head straight for the bedroom. There’s something about that simple act that sends liquid fire through his veins.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Once he matured and began engaging in sex, Toshiro needed a little help. He would  _never_  ask Rangiku for tips to please his s/o, she’d never let him live it down. And, she’d be quizzing him the next day wanting to know if her advice worked. After seeing some classic erotica books at Jushiro’s home, he was going to ask to borrow some. Until he flipped one open and saw something that he wishes he hadn’t. So, he decided the best option was to search the internet and be specific in his search criteria. He quickly learned that gifs were a great way to learn. It targeted a small section of motion that he could focus on. He got so turned on after watching the oral sex gifs he went right home to test them out on you. He ripped your kimono in his haste and muttered “Sorry,” kiss, “buy you,” kiss, “new one.” 

You could hardly keep up with him, “’Shiro, what has gotten into you? What the….oh my god!” He spent over half an hour making you shake and scream. Only briefly did you wonder where the hell he learned to use his tongue and lips like that. Toshiro’s dirty secret is that he perfects his techniques watching sex gifs and he’ll never tell a soul. Lay back and reap the benefits of his dedication to your pleasure.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

When Toshiro matured, his height wasn’t the only place he gained inches. When his pants hit the floor, you’re going to be faced with one beautiful cock. Smooth, perfect up-slope, lovely flesh tone – you are about to be treated to 7 inches in heaven. Seriously, Toshiro’s dick is so gorgeous you will try to convince him to walk around the house naked just so you can see it. He’ll scoff and tell you to stop being silly. If you want to see him blush every shade of red, tell him in sly dirty talk how much you love his penile beauty while you’re camped out between his strong legs – coo at him and purr when you talk. His dick will twitch and throb in your hands. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

His normal pace is slow and sensual. He likes drawing out the pleasure for both him and s/o. That isn’t always the case when first building a relationship. For the first few months after you start having sex, he gets so excited that it’s hard for him to go slow. You are so damn sexy and it feels  _so_  good he can’t hold back. He makes up for it with more rounds. Once he settles and can have more control he’ll try to keep it all in one really long round. He’s in amazing shape and prides himself on his self-control. Plus, he really wants to hear those amazing sounds you make for as long as he can.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Now that he’s an adult he still jacks off as much as when he was a teen. It always feels good after a day of dealing with his duties and Rangiku to sink into a warm bath and treat himself to some pleasure. Switched from lotion to unscented lube after Rangiku commented on how nice he smelled and wanted to know if it was soap or lotion. She didn’t understand why he blushed and got snappy. If he’s got a crush, there is a frustrated edge to his jacking off. He doesn’t like being needy, it makes him grumpy. Even after he gets physical relief he’ll be grumpy. In a settled relationship, he’ll jack off only if you aren’t available. If he knows you’re only going to be gone for a day or two, he’ll let it build up which makes him a little more snappy than usual. 

 

**Headcannon Asks** **(Original ask is in parenthesis)**

(Hi, will you please write a romantic and cuddle from Toshiro Hitsugaya if you don’t mind? :) )

 _*_ A truly crappy day. All you wanted was to go home, scarf down some dinner, then crawl into bed and hope for a better day tomorrow. 

* Word had reached Toshiro of the stressful day you’d had. Rangiku had told him all about it. He knew that once he got to your house you’d be bone tired and more than likely in a sour mood. 

* He showed up at your front door about five minutes after you got out of the shower. When you opened the door, there he stood with a bag in one hand and a single flower in the other. He offered you the flower, “I heard you had a bad day. I thought you might be hungry and perhaps want some company.”

* You smiled and let him in. You both sat at the kitchen table and ate dinner. He’d brought your favorite comfort foods. Encouraged to unload, Toshiro sat and listened to you tell him all about the debacles that had piled on to make your day really difficult. By the time he was dishing out dessert you felt better, lighter somehow. 

* After dinner, Toshiro grabbed a book of poetry off your bookshelf. He settled on the couch, guided you to cuddle up next to him. You molded yourself to him, head on his shoulder and just reveling in the smell of him – fresh linen, his soap, and something else, something completely Toshiro that made you sigh in contentment.

* The timbre of his voice lulled you as he read to you, the sound even and low echoing in his chest where your ear was pressed just below his collarbone. Surely it was some sort of magic because you suddenly felt that nothing could ever bother you, ever harm you as long as Toshiro was there. 

* After half an hour of Toshiro’s soothing voice relaxing you, he closed the book and set it aside. He felt the tension leave you. He turned to pull you close. Sweet kisses started at the corner of your mouth and danced across your lips to the other side before he focused on your upper lip. Soft sweeps of his tongue over your lower lip were a silent request. Once your lips parted, he dipped in slow and loving. You’d been swept into heaven and hell all at once. Heaven for the amazing pleasure coursing through you, and surely it was hellfire racing through your veins making you feel so hot it felt like you were about to incinerate.  

* Finally, he sealed the kiss, “Feeling better?” 

You couldn’t help but give him a sweet smile, “Much better.” You snuggled your face into his neck, sighed when his arms circled you and squeezed gently. “You always make everything better.”

His fingers combed through your hair, massaged your scalp, “I always will, sweetheart, I always will.” 

 

(Hi! Can i get some Shinji and Toshiro jealosy headcanons. Like how often does he get jealous and what are the things that tik him off. And how does he handle his partner if they get jealous. Thank you!) {Shinji is in his chapter}

Toshiro

Him: (I’ve written this before [as part of a Captain ask] so I copy/pasted with minor tweaks because, honestly, it all still holds true.) 

Toshiro has no qualms letting his temper flare. If he sees someone getting too handsy with you or being too flirty, you’re going to feel him before you see him. The blast of frigid air that hits you is going to let you know Toshiro’s arrival is imminent. He’ll appear at your side, hand around your waist, death glare aimed at the flirty one, “It would be much safer for you to leave – now.” He doesn’t just want them away from you, he wants them completely gone from whatever event you’re attending. He’s going to take you somewhere private and scold you, “You shouldn’t have allowed that vulgar person to carry on like that with you. Next time, walk away.” (Sorry, comedic breakaway here: You sputter, “But, Shiro, I can’t do that to Head Captain Kyoraku!”) Until he’s really settled into the relationship, Toshiro is going to get a little jealous if you’re really friendly with other members of the Court Guard, especially if they make you laugh. He wants to be the one that makes you laugh and his fussy tendencies can sometimes get in the way of that. Once he settles and the security of your commitment to each other is established, he’s not going to get jealous of insignificant little things anymore.

His s/o: Sometimes I think Toshiro is a professional scolder. Seriously, he could teach a class on it. A little bit of jealousy will have him scoffing and telling you to stop being ridiculous.The scolding will be mild, half-hearted. He won’t see it as a problem, more like an annoyance. A little part of him will like it because it’s proof how much you care, even if it’s a negative means of showing it. Meltdown level – Ooooo, you better watch out. Toshiro will not put up with extreme displays of jealousy. Wanna hear him yell? Throw a fit. Yeah, not only will he fuss, he’s going to be asking some questions about why you don’t trust him. This one is not a man to test when it comes to his commitment to you.

 

 


	6. Kenpachi Zaraki

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Agonophilia. (No surprise here!) Only one part of this applies to Kenpachi. He gets very turned-on by fighting. (The paraphernalia part of this doesn’t apply.) Training with his men, he’ll get a hard-on from the clash of swords. Fighting hollows/enemies, he’ll get a hard-on from combat. Watching his s/o fight, he’ll get a hard-on. In all situations there is only one remedy – sex, hot, sweaty, burn-that-adrenaline-to-dust sex. I hope you’ve got a high libido because he’ll want it every day. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)

Legendary stamina. Of anyone in the Seireitei, he can go the longest. If you are going to let him go all night (and into the next day), you are gonna need lube after a while because he will fuck you raw. He never seems to tire. You will make him cum, he’ll still be so excited, and will keep right on going. If you want to ride him, let him know. He’s happy to let you work him over. I sure hope your stamina matches his because if it does, you two are going to be burning up some sheets.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He’s a pretty straightforward man. He’s not one to really hide anything because he’s not ashamed of anything. However, he does keep a secret. He researches ways to pleasure his s/o. He knows there’s more to sex than just oral and banging it out. He started by surfing the internet and quickly gave up (the shit his searches returned were nothing like what he was looking for). So, he’s taken up reading. Watch out, he’s currently reading about nipple orgasms. It fascinates him, he didn’t even know that was possible. He really wants to please his s/o because he loves them so much. And despite what some may think, he is a smart man.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

He is the owner of the biggest dick in the Seireitei. Long and thick – 9 inches. For some it’s too much, but for most it is perfect. He’s mostly a shower but still grows a bit when turned on. When he gets erect, a few veins appear. You better believe he knows how to use it. He’s well aware that he has to properly prep his s/o before he can drive deep. No problem, he doesn’t mind one bit making you so wet and wild for him that you end up begging for it.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Doggy-style. On your knees, gripping you tight, one hand on the floor/mattress, the other around you, hand on your throat, lips at your ear and gritting how good you feel to him. You’ll feel all his muscles contracting against your back as he drives deep. Bonus: make sure there’s a mirror so you can both see each other because you won’t want to miss the heat in his eyes or that sexy grin.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Y’know, everyone always writes Kenpachi as a rough lover because of his rough demeanor. Let me assure you, the tough guys like that are the total opposite in bed. (They can be rough too, excitement can easily take over and things get a little squelchy and rough. It’s all fun!)  And nothing makes you feel more special than a rough, tough man that is soft only for you. Kenpachi has a softer side, you see in how he cares for Yachiru. With someone he loves he will relax into soft touches and really slow sex. He is a smart man despite what others may think. His love of fighting and the excitement of a challenge often consume him as Captain Zaraki. However, Kenny, your lover, will also be consumed with the same level of passion but it will be for you. He’s not a man to do anything half-way and when it comes to sex he is all in – physically and emotionally. He’ll watch your reactions, tell you how sexy you are with a big grin, explore your body with his lips and tongue. Keep in mind that Kenny isn’t big on romance, he’s not one to plan things like that or quote poetry or share his feelings while he’s buried deep inside you. The real intimacy will be in his eyes. The way his eyes devour you as he uses his body to please you, that’s where the intimacy is found. He will never tell you he loves during sex, he thinks that showing you is better than telling you. That’s just his way. He saves the word “love” for much more important moments – proposing marriage, you tell him you’re pregnant, you give birth to his baby, etc. The big moments in life deserve a special word to express how he feels and “love” is his choice.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(kenpachi x bath)

He was way too tempting when he was naked. You really couldn’t keep your hands to yourself and he didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

You only needed to wash your hands, you could have done that in the kitchen. But, you knew Kenny was having his after training bath before dinner and you really wanted to have a nice long look at all that muscle.

“Hey, why don’t you strip and join me?” Kenny’s rumble echoed nicely in the acoustics of the bathroom.

“I need to get dinner started.” You finished drying your hands and hung up the hand towel.

“Well, at least c’mere and gimme a kiss,” he gave you a sweet grin. It was bait, you should have known.

You leaned over to smooch his lips. He grabbed a fistful of your shirt and yanked you into the tub. You squawked and landed with a big splash right across his thighs. You were sputtering and he was laughing.

His nimble fingers were working the buttons of your shirt, “Hm, seems you’ll be getting a bath anyway.” He kissed your lips, grinning, “But, let’s get you nice and dirty first.”

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original ask is in parenthesis)**

 

(May I request some headcanons for Kenpachi with a super small S/O, like under 5ft short xD thank you!!!)

* Kenpachi Zaraki. For such a rough on the outside man, he has an uber-soft spot for all things small. He likes the contrast. He is so incredibly powerful and larger than life in so many ways that when he is confronted with small, soft people he gravitates instantly. It is a break from the norm for him and he enjoys that. You, however, prove to be so much more than the sum of your parts and he falls hard.

 

* As Kenpachi’s s/o you are going to need some sass and feistiness. You are probably going to have to put your foot down, on his – repeatedly, if you don’t like to be carried around a lot. He forgets that one of his strides is like three of yours. So, if he feels like it’s taking too long to get somewhere, he’ll just pick you up and go. Part of it is the speed issue, but a big part of it is that he likes how you fit so nicely in his arms. He is quite happy to leave you there until you tell him to put you down. Expect a lot of conversations along the lines of: “Kenny, my legs work just fine. Put me down.” 

He’ll try to gloss over, “Nah, I like you right where you are.” 

You’ll huff, “Put me down now or I’ll bite you – hard.” 

A wicked grin will make a slow spread, “You want it here or in our bed?” 

You nearly sprain your eyes from the roll, “That’s not what I – never mind. Our bed.” (Word of advice, never tell him you’re going to bite him, he’ll pin you to the nearest surface. Unless, that was your plan all along.)

 

* He will laugh heartily when you get angry with someone for calling you “shortie” or teasing you. (You’re not overly sensitive and mostly take it in stride, but sometimes there’s that one jerk that takes it too far.) Not necessarily because you’re cute when you’re angry (you are), but because he knows just how much ass-kickery is packed into that small frame of yours. He’s going to sit back and enjoy the show when you put that jerk in the dirt. He’ll give you that grin afterwards…the grin that has nothing to do with amusement and everything to do with the hard-on he got watching you fight. Dynamite comes in small packages, it only takes a little to do a lot of damage, and Kenpachi is all about the boom. 

 

* Although he knows how well you can look out for yourself, he’s still going to keep an eye on you. Because he cares so much for you, he won’t ever let you face anything really dangerous alone. For example, if there is a hollow that is too much for a single soul reaper to handle, he is going to be right in the mix. He’ll deal with your wounded pride later; his first priority is to keep you alive and as unscathed as possible. Just because it was your mission doesn’t cancel out his mission: your well-being.

 

* Kenpachi makes sure everything in your shared house is within your reach. Step ladders are in every room, tucked away but easily whipped out. He wants you to be comfortable if he’s away on a mission. The last thing he wants is to come home to find you cracked something falling off a chair or counter while trying to get a box of cookies out of the cupboard.

 

* Sex with Kenpachi is always fun. Your size allows him to get into some really interesting positions. One of his favourites is you on your stomach, his hand under your chin holding your head back so he can kiss you upside-down while he glides in and out of you from behind. The way your tongue slides against his at that angle gets him hot and bothered. Sucking on your lower lip and nipping at it from that angle, he’ll stroke your throat with caresses that are soft and loving for a man usually so rough and tough. Not to mention he likes how your supple ass bounces against his lower abs every time he hits home.

 

(Since I saw that I for Kenpachi I needs more fluffy fluff for him Headcannons of him as a husband and a dad especially when you're going into labor Thank you)

* Kenpachi never really expected to have a wife let alone a wife  _and_  a baby on the way. For someone that had no family, he’s made his own and while he may not say it with words, he is so damn happy he can hardly believe it.

* When you went into labor, he was rattled. So rattled, in fact, that he took off running for Squad 4…without you. He had to turn around and go back for you. You tried to convince him to send Ikkaku for someone, but he couldn’t hear you past all his constant litany of “It’ll be OK, I’ll have you there in no time,” and “This is it, we’re having a baby!” You gave up and focused on your breathing like Isane taught you. Five minutes after you both left your house, Ikkaku and Yumichika caught up with you and Kenny started barking orders. Yumichika went ahead to warn Isane that you were on the way. Ikkaku led the way, he knew you’d end up having that baby in an alley a mile away if he left his captain to find his own way. (Kenny was already heading the wrong way when Ikkaku and Yumi had caught up.)

* For all the kido at her command, there was no taking away the pain of childbirth. When you started screaming, Kenpachi nearly crawled right out of his skin. He can handle anything, except your cries of excruciating pain. Isane had already prepared him for what would happen in the delivery room but hearing you in pain and knowing he couldn’t take it away or do anything to ease it – he was a bit of a mess at first. Then you grabbed his arm and suddenly he had a purpose. He helped you when you had to push. You clawed and squeezed his hand as you screamed so loud you made his ears ring. Finally, it was all over and you and Kenny were the happy parents of a baby girl.

* (Let me put this image in your mind) Kenpachi Zaraki, large man, rough and tough, holding his tiny 7 lb baby girl in his hands. Hands that have known violence, war, and death now hold new life, a little piece of him. His mind is taking in the joy and the most amazing smile you’ve ever seen is creasing his face. “Welcome to the world, little girl.” He turns that smile on you, “You did so good, sweetheart, she is incredible.”

* The first few months are a trial on poor Kenpachi. The first time he had to change a diaper – he gagged and dry heaved. You laughed hysterically. The late-night feedings, the crying jags (yours and the baby’s) – he took it all in stride. He was a pillar of strength and no one could ask for a better husband and father. He took charge a lot to give you time to rest and keep your sanity.

* The first couple of years of your daughter’s life, Kenny carries her everywhere. He refuses to use a pram/stroller. He always wants her in his arms if you’re all going somewhere together. From the moment her heart first beat in your belly, she is his precious girl and nothing comes before the two of you. Everyone is smitten with the beautiful little Zaraki girl, especially Ikkaku and Yumichika. They love this little girl like she was their own.

* Once your daughter learns to walk and talk she is a force to be reckoned with – her reiatsu is super strong and growing. Ikkaku gives her a little wooden sword that she carries at all times, even sleeps with it. If you try to take it away she gets really grumpy and will get very upset. She follows her Daddy everywhere. She is the definition of a “Daddy’s girl”. She does her best to mimic him right down to the big grin.

* By the time she is 7 years old, she is equal parts girly-girl and tomboy. Ikkaku and Kenny have started training her to be an amazing swordswoman. You and Yumichika do all the girly stuff that she likes (dress up, baby dolls, tea parties). She’s a very balanced kid and is already showing a few signs of the woman she’ll grow up to be. She’s very determined and the word “quit” isn’t in her vocabulary.

* Tea parties are your favorite. Nothing makes your heart melt like seeing Kenpachi sitting at the tea table with your daughter and all her dolls. He plays along, sips tea (you make it for them and let it cool to a safe temperature) and talks to the dolls. Big man, itty-bitty tea cup. And she always wants her Daddy to give her dolls hugs and smooches like he gives to her. He’ll grouse a little, but in the end he’s complete putty in her tiny hands. (and she knows it)

* Bedtime stories are always interesting in the Zaraki house. Kenpachi always edits the fairy tales to be way more “action-packed” than the originals. You’ve often said the phrases: “Kenny! Cinderella did  _not_ kick the crap out of her wicked step sisters! Stop telling her that!” and, “Kenny! Snow White did  _not_ organize the seven dwarfs to storm the queen’s castle and take down her army!”

* Be prepared, she is Kenpachi Zaraki’s daughter and she is going to get into a lot of fights because she’ll be challenging any and every one she can. The first time she lands a hit on Ikkaku, Kenny will be so proud he will take her to her favorite candy shop as a reward. Don’t be surprised if she comes home with a new silk ribbon for her hair because he’ll want her to have a tangible reminder of her accomplishment.

* Your daughter will grow up being loved not just by her parents, but by Squad 11 and probably all of the Court Guard. She will spend her early years soaking up all the knowledge of those around her. Children are a precious thing in the Seireitei and it truly does take a village to raise a child.

 

(What if Kenpachi's love interest likes him back, but she does want something more than just drinking and fighting. It's awesome but feels there should be something more to a potential relationship with him. {I also had a second request for how Kenpachi is in a relationship that I combined with this ask})

Kenpachi’s past has shaped who he is, just like anyone. He was never given a name, he had to give himself one. Every single thing he has in life has been fought for, his whole life has been about struggle. Naturally, fighting is more than a habit, it’s a foundation of his personality. 

He’s very much a King Arthur type of man: unknown origins, power beyond all others, sword issues, and a Merlin figure to “guide” him. (Yachiru’s directions are shit, but he follows anyway. And, as we learn, she’s quite a magical enigma) Even the wound that never heals is hinted at with the bandages he’s always wearing around his mid-section. He’s even got his own grail quest – his zanpakto’s name and bankai. 

Think of him like a sports fan, but his sport is battle. He’s got a code of honor that makes him quit a battle if his opponent is no longer able to continue. He doesn’t dish out death blows unless an enemy won’t back down (Nnorita springs to mind). 

He’s a smart man and deep thinker, he just isn’t one to make a speech. His telling Maki Ichinose that he should put down roots so he could stand on his own – that’s some deep shit, Kenpachi. He usually only has something to say when it pertains to battle and strategy or taunting someone, but I firmly believe if you sat down with him you’d find him capable of some interesting conversation. He has experienced a lot in life and I’m sure he’s got more than a few interesting stories about the places he’s been and the things he’s seen.

I’ve never seen Kenpachi drink to excess, from what I’ve seen it’s more social drinking for him. Although, drunk Kenpachi would be damn funny to watch. Off fighting trees, calling them “Ichigo”, staggering around, rips off his eye patch and levels a whole frickin’ forest before he passes out. 

Then, there is the hint of a soft side of Kenpachi that we see in his affection for Yachiru, and when he completely loses it when he kills Unohana. Kenny loves deep and hard. He may be rough around the edges on the outside, but I truly believe once he falls in love it’s something that transforms him. He never had a family until Yachiru, and a wife and children are something he probably thinks he doesn’t deserve. But, once he has that family, it will be more important to him than fighting, sake, or even his next breath.

 

(Discussion time! What do you think is most understood with Kenpachi and Aizen (separate)?) {Sosuke Aizen's part is in his chapter}

The side Kenapchi shows everyone is the rough, battle lusting man who likes good sake and barbecue. It’s easy to focus on that, but there are times when he has these flashes of insight that lets you know that there’s a lot more going on in his head. He’s not a mindless brute. He’s a self-made man, having had to literally fight for everything in his life. His lack of social graces are often misinterpreted as a lack of intelligence. Also, he’s got a lazy streak too which can come across as apathy. I’m still digesting that one, because on one hand he’s always out in Rukongai, running around fighting hollows and getting lost which isn’t the action of a lazy man. But, then he won’t wake up when Karakura Town is being attacked by arrancars (according to Shuhei’s comment to Jushiro while Rukia and Orihime were training). And, he makes Yumichika (the only one doing actual work) take on more work so everyone else can continue to goof off. Kenpachi is definitely more complex than what you get on the surface. 

I think what is most misunderstood about Kenpachi is that he has no soft side. He is very capable of love and I think loves so deeply that once he does fall in love it will be for life. He’s got a clearly defined line between lust and love. (I’m pretty sure he’s been in lust many, many times, but never in love.) I’ve seen so many write him as a rough, almost brutal lover, but I don’t think so. Sure, he (like any man) can get caught up and get rough. I picture him more as a man that knows his strength and knows he can do some damage to his s/o. He’ll keep himself in check until he gets a signal from his s/o to really let loose – even then he’ll still be careful because he knows just how strong he is. 

 

(I am loving all of these stages of relationships! ❤️❤️❤️ May I please request one for kenpachi?)

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? _  
_

Most of the time Kenpachi is pretty oblivious to people around him, unless they’re standing in front of him and he’s swinging his zanpakto at them. Other times, he’s just bored or disinterested. For any woman to catch his eye and keep his attention, she’s got to be something special. He’ll keep a discreet distance, keep an eye on her, check out what she’s all about. Then, he’ll send Yumichika on a little recon mission. Ikkaku will tag along, but he’s pretty useless when trying to figure out women. I mean, if his amazing Captain is interested in her, then she should be thanking her lucky stars and knocking on his door with a bottle of sake in her hands.

Asking her out? 

Based on Yumichika’s report, Kenpachi will decide the best course of action to achieve his goal – to get a date with his lady. He’s a sharp tactician and will use any means necessary to get what he wants. If that means he needs to woo her with flowers and notes extolling her beauty, then that’s what he’ll do. (Yumichika will handle this, Kenny can be blunt and a note that reads, “I like your beauty, I like your grace, how about you come over and sit on my face?” isn’t going to go over in the wooing stage. And, yes, Kenny did spout that with the biggest grin before and a big laugh right after. Yumichika made a sour face, shook his head, muttered something that sounded like “uncouth” and marched off to write a proper note.)

Deciding to be exclusive?

This will have to come from her if it a necessary component. Kenpachi isn’t a man of words, he’s a man of action. The way he treats her, the way he dotes on her, the way he looks at her will be a clear indication to all that know him that this is his woman. Don’t touch her, don’t sneeze on her, don’t even look at her wrong or you’ll have him eyeing you, “Apologize or I’ll write one for her in your blood.” He’s very much an alpha male, and even if she can take care of herself, he’ll be protecting no matter what. As for when this happens, it will be when begins to see her as “his”. His woman. And, that’s how he will refer to her. “Girlfriend”  makes him think of a child; he’s in a relationship with a woman and he’s more than happy to let anyone know it. 

First time? 

He is painfully aware of how large he is – in all aspects. He’s a lot of man to deal with physically, and really big in the dick department. He’s going to spend so much time on oral sex and stretching her with his fingers, she’s going to wonder if he’s ever going to do anything else but that. He doesn’t want to alarm her so he’ll keep his hakama on until he is sure she’s ready…because when those pants come off – she is going to silently thank him for all those orgasms and not just because they felt amazing! He’s going to go slow, so slow that his arms will probably tremble a bit with the effort of holding back. He’ll be very focused on keeping her pleasure going so her body can have a chance to accommodate him. Once he finds the right rhythm, her sounds, the way she feels, they way she looks into his eyes, all of it will shatter his control.

When does he know he loves her? 

The first time she shows how strong she is as person, that’s the first little chip that flakes away a piece of his heart. The first time she stands up to him for anything, another piece is hers. The first time he kisses her and feels that wonderful squeeze to his heart, she’s won another piece. The last bit is during their first time making love. He’ll see her emotions in her eyes and he’ll bury his face in her neck, hoping she didn’t see the moment when he completely gave his heart to her.

Marriage? 

Once he’s fallen deeply in love with her, it will cross his mind more often than you might think. He’ll think about her while they’re apart for work and his mind will inevitable drift to a vision of them as husband and wife. He’ll nurture those thoughts for a long time, waiting for her to hint around at something more permanent than what they have. One sniff of marriage in the air from her is like chum in the water to a shark. He’s ready for it all – the wedding, the house together, and the kids. He’s definitely a man that wants to it all, but still dares not to hope.

 


	7. Jushiro Ukitake

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

In his youth got really drunk with Shunsui and had a three way with Shunsui’s girlfriend at the time. It was awkward and he blushed a lot, but once he got into it, he  _really_  got into it. His dirty secret is that he longs for a poly relationship with Shunsui and a woman they can love and share. It would be so great for him. When he is sick, he’ll know that his s/o and Shunsui are there for each other. He’ll like knowing that someone will be there for Shunsui and comfort him and vice versa. Plus, he’ll love watching them make love when he’s ill. They’ll give him quite a show and then both will slowly ease him to orgasm.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

If he’s not feeling well or not very strong, he likes cowgirl. It lets him watch you and have access to all the right places. If he’s feeling strong, missionary. He likes driving deep and hearing you moan. He’ll always gravitate to positions that give him access to your mouth. The man is a kissing fiend. He loves it, eveything from soft smooches all over your face and neck to deep mind-bending kisses where you think it’s never going to end. That man knows how to use his mouth!

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s been around for a very long time. He’s got experience enough for 5 men. It’s been headcannoned by others that Jushiro has a collection of erotic literature and I agree completely. Reading so much erotica over the centuries, he has tried most of it. He went through a phase reading the Marquis de Sade’s writings. Jushiro’s eyes nearly fell out of his head they stayed wide so long. He gave them to Shunsui and both of them had some really interesting conversations over their evening card game. Both agreed that while titillating to read, neither of them could ever treat a lover to most of de Sade’s version of romance. There’s nothing that Jushiro doesn’t know about sex. He’s probably forgotten more than most men in the Seireitei know.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon) 

He has lived a long time. So, let’s start back in his Academy days. Like most young men with raging hormones, he jacked off a lot. At that age, the idea of lube was non-existent until Shunsui, pining for his girlfriend one night used her lotion to ease his needs. The discovery of how wonderful it felt was quickly shared with Jushiro. The first time he used lotion, he groaned so loud he was afraid he’d draw attention to his hiding place behind the kido practice grounds. It was also Shunsui who pranked Jushiro by replacing the lotion in the bottle with crafter’s glue. Poor Jushiro lost a lot of pubic hair that day!  No damage was done his skin, just a lot of hairs yanked and the rest needed to be shaved off. (It was the quickest way to get the glue off without needing help from the Squad 4 member assigned as the Academy’s medic). Shunsui teased him for a week about getting into a “sticky” situation. (Don’t worry, Jushiro got him back, he made up his face like a geshia while he was napping under a tree. Everyone let him walk around the rest of the day like that. It was Yamamoto that told Shun to go wash his face, his red lipstick was distracting the class.) Once Jushiro got a little older, he switched from lotion to oils. Lotion tended to get sticky after a while and he had to stop to get more. Oils gave way to more modern lubes that were much better for his skin and more suited to his pace. (He keeps a supply of lubes from the world of the living. Three types: normal, warming, and cooling. The cooling he usually only uses on his s/o or on himself if it’s a really hot summer day.) Jushiro likes to masturbate like he makes love – slow, unhurried, drawing out the pleasure. He’ll often read erotic literature. The artwork will have him reaching for a tube of lube. Even in a settled relationship, he still masturbates. He’s got a healthy libido and will jack off if you’re away for a few days. He’ll imagine your hands on him, your lips on his, your lips on his cock, how it feels on that first slick slide into you and all of the tight squeezes from your inner muscles. His face will flush and his moans will softly linger in the room along with the memories of the last time you made love. When he finally cums, sweaty, groaning, trembling with the force of his release, it will be your name on his lips.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Jushiro is 7 ½ inches of beautiful, smooth, pale, perfection. When erect, he has a great up curve that hits every sweet spot you have. He loves to watch your lips on his cock. But, be careful, listen out for any trouble with his breathing. You may have to give him breaks. He’s always so sweet, but with his dick in your mouth, he’ll let some dirty talk slip, “Hnnggh…your lips are so pretty on my cock…will you let me cum in your mouth, my love?” Wink at him and hum – his control will snap. Enjoy the view of that beautiful “O” face.

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Jushiro has experienced a lot in his very long life. I’ve seen it headcannoned that because of his condition he is into breath play. I agreed with that. I think it’s a kink left over from a darker time in his life. When we see the super sweet Jushiro, he is the finished product and it’s easy to forget that he had to through levels of growth. In his past he will have had a period of growth where the challenge of his condition during sex will have been dealt with. It probably would have happened around the time of his sexual awakening. His breathing would have interfered with his ability to perform and achieve satisfaction. He would have had angst over it. Breath play wouldn’t have been an instant kink that he just did, it would be something that developed over time. He would have accidentally held on to long to his lover’s throat and gotten a thrill over having the power to control their breathing. The choking sound as they struggled for breath would have given him a surge of desire and made his cock throb. In the moment, he would have acted on that urge and been surprised by the power of his lover’s orgasm as well as his own. The discovery of this would have led him to seek out more information which is probably when he began collecting erotic literature. Practice made him a master at breath play. He doesn’t always engage in this kink all the time, but once in a while the urge will raise it’s head and he will show his lover this dark leftover from his past. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Jushiro is a man that loves kisses. All kinds of kisses. There’s a reason for that. Not only is affectionate exchanges between you, it gets his motor running. Because of his health, Jushiro does better with doing things slowly, that includes getting turned on. Also, he just prefers a slow build. His arousal usually begins with noticing little things about you – you’re wearing his favorite outfit or lingerie. Your eyes meet across the room and you are instantly reeled in. Soft touches add another layer. He’ll spend a lot of time stretched out with you and kissing you until you feel drunk. That’s when the clothes start coming off. Take your time and go slow with him. You’ll have sneaky orgasms that take you by surprise. Jushiro loves it, he chuckles and enjoys your pleasure then sets to work on rocking you through another one. The way you sound, the way you look when you cum gets him aroused to the point of madness. 

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Ukitake - proposal)

Jushiro was nervous. Sentaro and Kiyone were at their wit’s end. Their captain was pacing, brows furrowed, and deep in thought. Like watching volleys at a tennis match, they sat and watched Jushiro do his best to wear a trench in the floor of his office. Kiyone had asked if she could help only to be absently waved off with the soft response, “It is a private matter.”

Shunsui arrived and shooed away the 3rd seats that seemed to cling to Jushiro like barnacles. “Easy now, Jushiro, this isn’t something for you to get so worked up about.”

He stopped pacing, faced his friend, “What if she says ‘no’?”

Shunsui smiled, “Is that what you’re worried about?” He chuckled softly, “She’s crazy about you. And it’s not like you two haven’t been playing house for the last year. This is the real deal, you know it, she knows it.”

“Maybe she’s comfortable with the way things are now. She’s said before that marriage isn’t a priority.” He looked at the small velvet box on his desk. “Yet, I want her to have my name…bear my children…” His eyes turned back to Shunsui, “I love her so much. She’s everything to me, everything I want in this world.”

Shunsui adjusted his hat. “Well, then what are you waiting for? Stop telling me and go tell her.”

Jushiro plucked the box from his desk, tucked it in a pocket, and headed for the door. “Thank you, Shunsui, I will see you later.” He was out the door with one thought uppermost in his thoughts:  _Please, by all that’s holy, let her say ‘yes’._

 

(Jushiro x kids)

Usually when you came home from work a wave of chaotic noise rolled over the second you opened the door. Jushiro would be playing with the kids. Most days your twin 7 year old boys would be rolling around on the floor, rough and tumble, while Jushiro had tea with your 5 year old daughter, her dolls, and her stuffed animals. (She had lots of bunnies thanks to “Aunty” Rukia)

Today, however, was different. You opened the door to silence. You held back a  moment of elation… _Please, please, let them all be at the park or Shunsui’s house!_ Just having an hour or two to soak in a hot bubble bath and read a few uninterrupted chapters in your book would be heaven.

Then you saw them – the twins were conked out on the floor, toys still clutched in their hands and Jushiro was asleep on the couch with your daughter curled on his chest, her little hand loosely holding the lapel of Jushiro’s shihakusho. They all looked so peaceful and sweet. Maybe you’d get that bath after all, and maybe at least one chapter. 

You had just settled into the bubble bath with a sigh when Jushiro walked in. “Snuck right past me, eh?”

Your giggle echoed, “You all looked so peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you.”

He locked the bathroom door and began peeling off his uniform, “Uh-huh, and that new romance novel you’re reading had no influence at all.”

“None whatsoever.” You smiled as the last piece of cloth fell away, leaving him naked for your perusal. “Why would I care about romance made of paper and ink when the reality of what I have is so much better?”

He got into the tub with you and sighed contentedly when you slipped into his lap. He gathered you close, making your toes wiggle with a searing kiss. “How was your day, sweetheart?” He asked tucking a strand of hair behind your ear then letting his fingers trail down your neck. 

“Interesting. I got some news today from Captain Kotetsu.”

“Oh?” His eyes left your breasts and returned to your eyes, “You’re not ill, are you?”

“I will be for a while.” You smiled, “I’m pregnant.”

Jushiro’s face lit up so brightly. He laughed, hugged you close, kissed you with rapid pecks on your lips, “Another little Ukitake!” He kissed you again. “I’m so happy!”

You knew already how excited he would be, after all, when it came to Jushiro and kids his motto was: “There’s always room for one more.”

 

(Jushiro x snow)

The day dawned cold and overcast at Ugendo. You woke up to a winter wonderland. Snow had blanketed the Ukitake estate, giving it a magical feeling. 

You stood at the window wrapped in only a blanket. Snowflakes meandered to the ground, seemingly in no rush to leave the freedom of the sky. Little eddies of wind created vortexes that would dance as if performing just for you. 

Familiar hands circled your waist, his body adding more warmth to your back. Jushiro’s silky voice was soft near your ear, “You’re up early.”

You leaned your head back against his shoulder, “I was thinking about the snowflakes. They’re all unique, no two will ever be the same.” His arms moved higher to hug you over yours. You pressed a kiss to his bicep before leaning your cheek there, “They’re like little ice sculptures.” A few snowflakes stuck to the window, melting as the heat from inside warmed the glass. You pressed a hand to the pane, “Such fragile beauty. It’s there one second and gone the next.” 

He kissed the top of your head then propped his chin on it. He squeezed you a bit, quietly watching the wintry ballet outside. You both stood there a while in silence just enjoying the beauty.  

Jushiro stirred first, pressed a kiss to your neck and gently turned you, “Come back to bed, my love.” The smoldering desire in his eyes told you it wasn’t for sleep. 

 

 **Headcannons: Asks**   **(The original ask is in parenthesis)**

 (How about Jushiro's love life? Like how many partners he had, first time, what he's hoping to achieve in a future relationship etc. )   

 * Well, Jushiro Ukitake has lived for a very long time. How many partners he’s had is hard to gauge. And, he doesn’t strike me as man to keep count. He would simply be happy with someone for as long as he possibly can. I would imagine that his past relationships within the last few centuries probably ended for reasons such as work schedules getting in the way, or simply growing apart. 

* His first time was while he was in the Academy. He had a steady girlfriend. They were both each other’s first. There was a lot of blushy awkwardness, some nervous laughs. But once the physical connection happened, it stole his breath. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. To his credit, he held out for about 10 minutes. Thankfully, he treated her to some foreplay. His second time was right after that and he was able to see a woman’s orgasm for the first time. He was completely hooked.

* The Jushiro we all know and love is the product of his past hardships. As a young man, he’s had relationships end because his illness was too much for his s/o to handle. They thought they could, but the reality was too much and he was left feeling that there would never be someone who would be his forever love. He was also cheated on, left heart-broken. He couldn’t understand why someone wouldn’t just end the relationship and move on instead of hurting him like that. 

* Twice in his long life, Jushiro has fallen deeply in love. The first was a member of Shunsui’s squad. (He and Shunsui were newly appointed captains.) The two of them had two decades of happiness. Then, the day came when she was sent on a mission to kill Grand Fisher – and never returned. She was one of the many that the powerful hollow killed. Jushiro was devastated and it took him many years before he could even look at anyone with anything close to attraction.

* His second great love was the 8th seated officer in his squad. They were so in love. This time, Jushiro wasn’t going to settle for just being committed to each other as a steady relationship. He wanted to marry her. Two months after their engagement, they found out they were pregnant. Jushiro had never been happier in his life. They decided to hold off the wedding until after the baby was born. His wife-to-be didn’t want to walk down the aisle pregnant. Unfortunately she died in childbirth along with the baby. Jushiro was shattered. His dream was so close at hand only to be snatched away. It took over a century for him to recover. If anyone understands Byakuya Kuchiki’s grief, it’s Jushiro and he has reached out more than once to him.

* Jushiro’s one wish in life is to be a father. He comes from a big family and being married with lots of kids is hard wired into him. He’s the oldest of 8 children. His love for his siblings and caring for them as children has left him with a glimpse of what having his own kids would be like. He’s going to need a wife that will be the one to discipline the kids on the small stuff because Jushiro can be a bit of a push-over. However, he can be pushed to a point where he will get stern. But, it takes A LOT of pushing to get him to that point. He’ll do his best to get the kids to see their errors and that their bad behavior needs to change. But, if that doesn’t work, he won’t hesitate to step up. Once he’s in Daddy discipline mode, it’s a lot like his captain mode in battle. He’s focused and decisive. He gives orders and he expects them to followed. The kids will know right away from the look and tone of his voice – don’t mess with Daddy or he’ll pile on a ton of extra chores to keep your idle hands out of mischief.   

 

(can i please get something for when ukitake is feeling ill and his s/o wants to treat him to some pleasure?? ily)

SFW

* Jushiro’s moods aren’t easy to predict when he’s ill. He can just as easily be in the mood for just hearing the sound of your voice as he is to need to touch you as much as possible. No matter what though, he is definitely a man that knows what he wants and needs. More importantly, he is keenly aware at all times of what you need, especially when he’s ill. The worry you try to hide, the touch of anxiety that makes your eyes just a tad wider. So, usually when he’s ill he’ll always ask for something from you because he’s learned that not giving you a task makes you feel helpless.

* If he is truly too weak to interact with you Jushiro will ask you to serve him tea and read to him. He’ll pick the book for you to read. When you climb into bed with him and prop yourself up on a pile of pillows, he’ll cuddle up to you with his head on your chest. Your voice along with your heartbeat are a soothing combination he can’t resist.

* Non-sexual stroking. Massage him. Rub his feet and hands, work your way in to the core of his body. The wracking coughs make his body tense and muscles knot up. Your caring attention to easing that will do him a world of good. He’ll moan and groan softly with appreciation for the magical relief your hands leave in their wake. Don’t forget to stroke his hair and his face. He loves that. Drop sweet kisses in innocuous places: the tips of his toes, his ankle, his elbow, his chin, his temple, the top of his head, on the tips of his fingers. He’ll chuckle softly and smile so sweetly it will melt your heart.

NSFW

* There are many times when Jushiro is feeling ill, but still strong enough to enjoy some sexual pleasure. These are the times that there will be hours of slow, sensual build up. You have a closet at Ugendo that is dedicated to just your costumes. Jushiro has chosen most of them, the rest are ones that you had made for special occasions like anniversaries and birthdays to surprise him. A few that are included: An Academy uniform, a nurse outfit from the world of the living, a maid outfit (one in black and one that is all white), a fairy costume of ethereal silks complete with gossamer wings. His favorite costume is the water sprite you had specially made for your first anniversary. It is layers of sheer silks layered and colored to look like shifting, flowing water when you move. Whenever you wear it, he never lets you take it off because he loves to see it move over your skin when he makes love to you.

* He still likes for you to read to him, but he’ll select erotic poetry or literature. He will still cuddle up to listen, but the difference is that his hands will wander. He’ll be able to get in some kisses too, not for too long, but enough to leave tingles on your skin. Once his fingers find their way between your legs you’re wet from all the slow attention he’s given your body. You always try to put the book away, but he’ll tell you to keep reading. He loves hearing your breath hitch when his fingers slide in and out of you, loves hearing the way you choke off mid-sentence when he hits a sweet spot and makes the words on the page blur. He smiles at you, enjoying the flush on your skin and the sound of the soft moans you try to swallow as you read. He may not have the lung strength to do more, but he has great stamina when he uses those long, elegant fingers and takes it easy. And he is the master of slow, sneaky orgasms.

* He will often ask you to masturbate for him. You have both shopped for sex toys and he has his favorites. He’ll select which one he wants to watch you to use, or sometimes he’ll just want to watch you touch yourself. You never finish with the toy or your own fingers – Jushiro can’t resist touching you and you much prefer an orgasm to his touch than a toy. He’ll only ask for this if he’s well enough for an orgasm too. Watching you, touching you gets him turned on at a gentle pace. You’ll be able to stroke him and slowly build up his pleasure. Follow his lead, if he needs a break from your touch, he’ll focus more on you then allow you to resume later. He’ll usually have a coughing fit after he cums, but it never lasts for long and you’re both able to relax into quiet conversation, loving touches, light kisses, and eventually slumber.

 

(So I was wondering how Izuru, uryu, and jushiro would wish me a happy birthday! (Y’know, would they throw a party and stuff like that)  {Uryu and Izuru's headcannons are in their chapters}

* Jushiro, despite being busy with captain’s duties and being ill without warning, spent a lot of time planning a surprise for your birthday. He had many partners in crime: Shunsui made sure the cake was perfect. Sentaro and Kiyone made sure all your friends and family were invited personally and told that it was a surprise. Rukia took you to the world of the living with Rangiku, and Nanao to go shopping and have lunch. When you got home to Ugendo, you nearly dropped all your bags when everyone jumped out and yelled “Surprise!” You yelled back with a startled, “Aaahhhh!” Everyone laughed and Jushiro stepped forward to peck your lips and help you with your bags. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” He smiled at you. He guided you toward the dining area. There was a commotion in the kitchen – the sleeve of Shunsui’s kimono (it wasn’t the pink one) had caught on fire. He shoved his arm under the faucet to put it out. Momo took over lighting the rest of the candles. Once you blew out the candles, you opened your presents. Jushiro gave you a beautiful hand-painted tea set and a silk scarf that was your favorite color. Later, after everyone was gone, he used that scarf to tie you the headboard. He made love to you twice…you weren’t the only one have a great day.

 

(Could you write a headcannon for Shunsui and Juushiro liking the same girl and them trying to figure out who will end up with her but in the end they get into a poly relationship? Sfw and nsfw if possible. )

* It started with you being courted by two of the most gorgeous captains in all the Court Guard – Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Each man, old-fashioned as they were, were sending you flowers and small gifts, showering you with well-timed compliments, taking you out for cozy dates. It was all going so well until they ran into each other on your doorstep. They had each come to surprise you with a nice dinner out. That’s when the “Ah-ha” moment happened. The decision to share you took a discussion of about 10 seconds. “Share?” Jushiro quirked a brow. Shunsui grinned, “If she’ll have us.“

* The ease with which they presented themselves to you had you blinking in shock and your ears ringing. You had to sit down…a relationship with _both_  of them at the  _same_ time?! Your mind spun with the possibilities…oh god, the images….

* Since then, your relationship has been out in the open. These are not men who keep things on the sly. They have no problem with some sweet smooches when they see you during the work day. When you’re all out on a date, they take turns sneaking in kisses. They love to go out with you – cafes, shopping, music in the park, and anything you want to do, they’re up for it. All three of you like the music in the park events. Shunsui always picks the best spot under a tree. You end up laying against his wide chest with Jushiro’s head in your lap.

* The first time you all had sex, it was truly a night that is forever burned into your memory. Shunsui picked you up from work and escorted you to Ugendo. Jushiro was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Kiyone and Sentaro helicoptering around him to “help”. When the excitable 3rd seats began arguing and name-calling, you whistled so loud and shrill everyone but you flinched and reached for their ears. Shunsui was looking at you with a whole new appreciation and Jushiro was trying not to laugh at the wide eyes Kiyone and Sentaro were staring at you with. You emptied the kitchen with only a glare. Jushiro was chuckling as he passed you and dropped a quick kiss on your lips. You took over the cooking and had to run Shunsui out twice. His excuse of “I’m just getting some sake,” was code for “I’m just here for a casual grope.” You heard Kiyone and Sentaro leave and then Jushiro and Shunsui talking quietly. They were plotting, you just couldn’t hear them.

* Dinner was cozy as always, both men listening to you about your day and sharing theirs in turn. Jushiro was in high spirits and exceptional health. After dinner, he led you out onto the deck overlooking the lake as Shunsui put on some soft music and then followed you both out with a bottle of sake and a cup. Shunsui stretched himself out on a futon like a cat to watch as Jushiro pulled you close to dance in the warm glow of the outdoor lighting. After two songs worth of slow dancing, soft kisses, and murmured affections, you looked over at Shunsui, “Aren’t you going to cut in?”

His eyes were full of mirth, “Oh no, I don’t dance. Jushiro is the graceful one.”

You threw him a look, “You just don’t want to get off that comfy futon.”

He grinned. Jushiro chuckled softly. You moved your arms to drape over Jushiro’s neck, hugging him close. He gave Shunsui a look over your shoulder. Then, Shunsui’s warmth was at your back, his hands on your hips as he bent his head to kiss the slope from your neck to your shoulder. You sighed and reached back to stroke his hair. The world was a dizzying blur for about three seconds. Shunsui had lifted you and shunpoed to Jushiro’s bedroom. Jushiro arrived about a second later. He grabbed the hem of your dress and lifted it up and off. Shunsui hooked his fingers in the fringe of your panties and followed them to the floor. He knelt and skimmed his hands and lips over your thighs and the curve of your ass. Jushiro freed your bra with two fingers. Two mouths and four hands began roaming over your skin. You hissed, you sighed, you moaned – you were lost. You closed your eyes and gave yourself over to them, until you felt warm skin and a hairy chest cage you in. How they’d managed to strip off their clothes, you had no clue, but you weren’t going to miss a chance to look your fill. And they were magnificent – each impressive in their own right. You watched them both stretch out on the bed before they pulled you down with them.

* You lost track of time completely. They took turns kissing you, stroking your body, dipping their fingers into you to tease you. Jushiro’s long, elegant fingers had you arching off the bed while Shunsui sucked on a nipple. Just when you were close to cumming, they changed tactics. Shunsui settled between your legs, his broad shoulders making your legs look small as they draped there. Jushiro curled up to you, his face near yours, watching Shunsui lick you over and over. He kissed you, stroked your breasts, and made your head spin. One hand dropped to Shunsui’s head, threading your fingers through his hair, gentle encouragement. The other hand sought and found Jushiro’s cock, the hard length felt like warm velvet in your hand and he moaned in your mouth when you stroked him. Shunsui’s sweet, sinful lips and tongue were relentless. Pleasure washed over you and the sound of your orgasm filled the room – music to their ears.

* Once you floated back to reality, you were keenly aware of an absence – Shunsui had rolled away to lounge against a pile of pillows, his eyes hooded and watching you. Jushiro had moved over you, his silky locks trailing over your skin as he dropped kisses and licks over your chest and neck. Your body welcomed him as he eased in slowly, inch by glorious inch. Languid, careful strokes and precise rolls of his hips had you panting and clinging to him. Deep, loving kisses stole your breath and nearly made you cry with the tenderness of it all. When he gathered your knees over his elbows, he spread you for deep drives that let you know his control had slipped. He kept hitting a spot inside you that had you seeing stars and ratcheting your moans up in volume. You came so hard you didn’t think your body would ever unclench. And that’s when Jushiro came too, a deep, shaky groan against your neck that made you shiver.

* And then, Shunsui was waiting. Once you caught your breath, he held his hand out to you. Jushiro dropped a kiss on your shoulder and nudged you toward Shunsui who pulled you over to him. He told you how beautiful you are as you ease down onto his waiting cock. He was a lot to take, stretching you until you thought you couldn’t take anymore. The slow pace he set had you choking on moans and gasping for air. He sat up, caught your chin with thumb and forefinger before his mouth slanted over yours. His arms pressed you to his wide chest making you feel small and helpless yet safe and loved. His hands dropped to your ass, squeezing, rocking you against him. Your head fell back. Shunsui kissed your neck, your breasts, sucked your nipples, all the while keeping you anchored to him. It seemed to go on forever and you wanted it to. Shunsui knew when you were close, he growled against your lips, “Come for me, petal.” And you did. He drank in the keening moan that clawed its way out and let your body take him right over the edge with you.

* You were vaguely aware of something warm and wet between your legs. Jushiro was wielding a washcloth and Shunsui was halfway to snoring next to you. You were boneless. Shunsui cuddled up to your back while Jushiro settled to face you. The two of you indulged in soft touches, kisses, and talking while Shunsui’s snores had you both snickering every time it seemed like he was unconsciously joining the conversation.  

* That first night was the beginning of a pandora’s box of physical and emotional delights unlike anything you could have ever imagined. Between the two of them, Shunsui and Jushiro’s sexual knowledge spans centuries of techniques and experiences. They opened up a whole new world for you and one you don’t ever plan to leave.

 

(Can I have stages of love for Juushiro and/or for Byakya? Like you did for Shunsui, I loved it) {Byakuya's portion is in his chapter}

**Jushiro**

Stages of the relationship – him liking her:

Jushiro is always a happy man and readily dishes out smiles to everyone. However, when he’s around the lady he is interested in, he takes a laid-back approach. He likes to observe from afar for a while, enjoy watching her as she goes about her day-to-day life. Little things become his focus: her smile, her hands as they turn to a task, and her facial expressions. He’s learning to read her body language along too. All this is laying the groundwork for approaching her to ask her for a date.

Asking her out?

It depends on what he’s observed about the lady and her personality. He has two methods: 1 – Send her some flowers with an invitation to tea so he can ask for a dinner date. This will only be after he’s interacted with her a few times. An invitation out of the blue is too jarring and he wants her to be receptive to his invite. 2 – Casually have a few conversations with her after “bumping” into her. After three or four of these encounters, he’ll ask her if she would be interested in joining him for some lunch. He’ll use that casual meal to ask for a more intimate date.

Deciding to be exclusive?

Well, Jushiro is a man who only gives is heart and focus to one person at a time when it comes to romance. (This only changes if he is involved in polyamorous relationship, then it is only he and his partners.) If he’s asked a lady out, then he will only spend time with her. To him, it was exclusive when he first became interested in her. However, after dating, he’ll ask for an exclusive relationship so that there is no question about his intentions and how serious he feels for her. Commitment is important to him.

First time?

He’s got a plan. However, this is a plan that is able to implemented in fairly short time. He wants to wait until he’s having a good health day before he first makes love to her. He’s used to pacing himself and taking it slow to keep himself on an even keel with his health. This translates to a lot of foreplay – gentle touches, kisses, working her through a few orgasms before he ever decides to give in to chase his own pleasure. The first time will be pretty straightforward and a bit basic as far as actions taken. However, as they settle into the relationship, Jushiro will start testing the waters with his proclivities and enjoy exploring hers. He really likes teaching her fun things she’s never experienced with sex. 

When does he know he loves her?

That can happen at any time for Jushiro. He can fall in love before ever laying a finger on her. He’s a man who falls in love not from physical attributes (or at least not those alone), he falls in love with a person’s heart, personality, and how he feels when he’s with them. He is someone that has had hundreds of years of experience with life. He is well aware of the difference of loving someone and being “in love” with someone. He knows the signs and readily gives in to them. He’s not the type to put off falling in love because he knows life can be shortened at any time and he isn’t about to waste time not embracing it.

Marriage?

Like, Shunsui, it’s hard to tell how long a relationship would be before Jushiro would turn his thoughts to matrimony. I think if his lady love were to move in with him and he finds that they are domestically compatible, then he’ll be pretty quick to consider marrying her. He’s had a lot of relationships that have taught him that just because you love someone doesn’t mean you can live with them. His illness and his duty as a Captain are very big concerns. In the past, he’s had many lovers that couldn’t handle one or the other, or both. He wants nothing more than to find that special one that can stay the course. Words like “wife” and “mother” hold a very important place in his heart. It’s the deepest, most secret desire of his heart to be a husband and father.

 

(what type of monster for halloween would shunsui and joshiro would headcannons for them and there s/o )

Over the years I’m sure Shunsui and Jushiro have worn buddy costumes for Halloween. I can see them dressing as Jushiro’s zanpakto one year and Shunsui’s the next. It’s a great inside joke for them both and something only they can pull off. 

So, once you throw s/os into the mix, those two are going to go to great lengths to make sure their costumes pair nicely not only with their s/os, but also make sure that all four of them fall under the same theme or at least compliment each other. 

Here’s a couple of ideas they’d toss around:

Jushiro and his s/o as Dracula and Mina. Shunsui and his s/o would be Van Helsing and a vampire hunter.

Shunsui - Frankenstein. s/o - bride of Frankenstein. Jushiro - Dr. Frankenstein, s/o - Igor, or his assistant/nurse.

All four dress up as a werewolf pack. Shunsui is so hairy, he’s practically half-way dressed for his costume. 

Wizard of Oz. Shunsui would be the scarecrow, his s/o would be Dorothy. Jushiro would be the tinman, his s/o would be the witch. Sentaro and Kiyone are included in this plan, he’d be lion and she’d be a flying monkey. 

Star Wars: Shunsui - Han Solo, s/o - Princess Leia. Jushiro - Anakin Skywalker, s/o - Padame Amidala

 

 

 

 


	8. Retsu Unohana

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Retsu has very lovely lady bits. Well proportioned, lips not too big or too small, clit the same, all of it a pale shade of pink that contrasts nicely with her skin. She keeps it bald. It’s half about hygiene, half about how much better oral feels with no hair. She has designed a special kido spell to keep herself groomed without itching or in-grown hairs. Waxing is no longer necessary in the Seireitei since she shared that spell with all the other ladies. The kido works on other hair removal too. (Legs, armpits, upper lip, wherever grooming is needed)

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Retsu has crafted sex-specific kido for her and her s/o to use. Her favorite position is modified doggy-style – on her knees, a kido spreader bar between her ankles set to a specific width that can be adjusted if necessary. The bar also restrains her wrists which forces her shoulders to the floor, futon, or mattress. Her head will turn and rest on the side where she can catch sight of you in the mirror across the room. Smile wickedly then slide your fingers across her clit and watch her face when she gasps. She’ll watch as you get on your hands and knees to give her oral from behind to make her shake through two orgasms. Later you’ll transition to penetration with the strap-on she picked just for you. The position allows you to thrust deep and hit all the right spots for her. Being a captain can be stressful, so when it comes to sex, Retsu likes to give up control for a while and let you do the driving. (…into her until she cums hard.)

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original ask is in parenthesis)**

(I've seen my fair share of sfw and nsfw headcanons for Captain Unohana. What about sfw and nsfw for KENPACHI Unohana. Is there a big difference?)

* Retsu Unohana has quite the checkered past. Before Head Captain Yamamoto convinced her to become a founding member of the Court Guard she was “the most diabolical criminal to ever exist in the Soul Society.” (quoted from her Bleach wiki page) We don’t know what crimes she committed other than the piles of bodies she left in her wake.

* Her healing skills were only learned to prolong her battles. If her opponent was too injured to continue, she would heal them so that the fight could continue. And you thought Kenpachi Zaraki was battle crazy – he pales in comparison to Unohana.

* She wasn’t a woman that smiled. She always was clam and in control, but the soft (often menacing) smiles that we see when she is a captain were non-existent when she was in charge of Squad 11. When she first formed the squad, many of her subordinates were nearly killed during training due to her unwillingness to hold back. Her healing skills were the only thing that kept those people alive. 

* Fighting so much led to fucking. The rush of adrenaline and the sexual thrill she got from combat made Kenpachi Unohana nearly insatiable. 

* Nothing about her was gentle in the bedroom. The line between sex and violence was blurred. She was very much into knife play and blood play. Her hidden daggers that she used while fighting found new purpose slicing lovely patterns into her lover’s skin. When she would wield them in battle, she would always remember her lover’s face as she used them and it would excite her all over again. The sight and smell of blood would drive her to the edge of ecstasy. There is something so primal about it that strikes deep to her core.

* Aftercare was always of paramount importance. Once completely sated, Unohana would be covered in her lover’s blood. She would spend time softly comforting her lover while healing the wounds she had inflicted. Never deep or life threatening, she would take her time caring for the cuts. If her lover would tell her to allow a particular pretty pattern to scar, she would be so pleased and lavish them with soft kisses and words of affection. Despite her violent nature, she always had a softer side, she just had to work through the one to get to the other.

 

(May I have Medieval retsu hcs? Sfw or nsfw, your choice~)

* Retsu Unohana, known throughout the land as Death’s Shadow. She is said to walk in the very shadow of death, killing as easily as breathing. Her black armor and sword are a warning to any that see her on the battlefield. If her shadow falls upon you, you’re dead. She is ruthless in battle. However, in one on one combat her honor will demand that she defeat her opponent fairly after a prolonged display of skill. She once faced a powerful knight who was unable to continue because he had so much blood in his eyes from a cut on his forehead. Retsu patched him up so he could continue the fight and she could claim a fair and honest victory.

* Before she was knighted, Retsu was a wandering sell-sword. Her abilities were unmatched and her gender gave her an advantage. No one expected a woman to fight and often underestimated her. When not working for other knights or noble houses, she kept her skills sharp by taking on work as an assassin. The body count for her kills is unknown, but it is said that if all the corpses were piled together they would be as tall as the highest mountain.

* King Yamamoto took notice of her while she was in the employ of one of the noble houses. She was so beautiful and turned many heads including the king’s. His interest in her may have been romantic, no one really knows. They are often seen enjoying tea and talking. It was Yamamoto that knighted her and gave her her first fiefdom. He wanted her to have some stability and not have to worry about compromising her loyalties for coin.

* Off the battlefield, Retsu enjoys embroidery. Left over from the days of her mother trying to turn her into a “proper” lady, she still enjoys the craft. It allows her mind to relax. The only drawback is that the ladies of court tend to gossip shamelessly when gathered together for crafting and Retsu draws the ladies like flies to honey. Mostly, the ladies are looking to curry favor with one so close to the king, but there are some that are looking for a way into her bed.

* Despite sweet smiles and gentle demeanor, Retsu tends to strike fear into the hearts of those around her – especially when she smiles. She’s never rude or mean but manages to get people motivated just by a smile and sweetly spoken words. No one bothers to tell her it’s because they’re all scared of her for many various and completely valid reasons.

* As mentioned before, she drinks tea with King Yamamoto. She also enjoys drinking tea by herself in the evening during time she has set aside to just be alone and clear her head. She’ll often join other knights after a battle to raise a tankard and drink to the memories of the fallen. While she has a high tolerance for alcoholic beverages, she chooses not to imbibe to the point of getting drunk. She simply doesn’t like the taste of most strong drinks and prefers teas and light wines.

* Her skills as a healer are just as legendary as her skills as a warrior. She makes sure that everyone in her household and army is trained with basic healing skills.

* Retsu holds two large fiefdoms that she earned. Both are wealthy and prosperous. One fiefdom is dedicated to supporting the large army she has built and trained. Only the best warriors are given a spot in her army. The other fiefdom is dedicated to healing arts and supports a hospital. There, skilled healers treat everything from common maladies to battle wounds.

* She has never been married, although not from a lack of suitors. Many men have tried to win the hand of Retsu Unohana. While she enjoys sex with men and would one day like to have children, she isn’t ready for that yet. She also enjoys sex with women. Her perfect life would be a poly relationship, one man, two wives. She wants to pass on all of her skills to their children to have them continue on with all that she has built.

* Retsu is known at court for her carnal knowledge and appetites. She has both men and women as lovers. Usually it is only one at a time, but she has been known to introduce her lovers to the joys of a three-way experience. Men provide a hard power that she craves, driving into her with a force that rocks her to ecstasy. Women provide a soft sensuality that she craves, warm curves that invite her to sink into them to be lost in the touch that only a woman can provide.

* She has a virgin kink. This is almost exclusively limited to females since most males lose their virginity at an age which she isn’t attracted to. (For a female that isn’t physically a virgin but has never been with a woman– she considers them a virgin in that respect) She loves introducing a woman to the joy of having sex with another woman. Her favorite challenge at court is seducing noblewomen. Teaching them about the pleasure their bodies were made to experience is something she does with a wicked grin and even more wicked hands and mouth. Teaching them to return that pleasure is even more thrilling. Nothing makes her cum harder than watching her lover face down, licking and sucking at her clit like their life depended on pleasing her.

 

(May I have relationship stages with Yoruichi and Retsu?) {Yoruichi is in her chapter}

**Retsu**

Stages of the relationship/her liking her? 

Retsu isn’t one to have her head turned easily. She is surrounded by beautiful women, so for her to take notice of someone she finds as exceptional is an attention snare that she will fall right into. You might think she’d be all calm about it, but she’s not. On the surface, she’s aloof, controlled – inside she’ll be excited and looking for a sight of the lady she likes. She will observe her for a long time, learning little details that she can employ later to kickstart a conversation. She’s also gauging whether or not she will be receptive to advances from another woman or if her preference lies elsewhere.

Asking her out?

She’ll be very low-key about asking for a date. She’ll start with a more casual encounter, like maybe running into her while out shopping and asking if she’d join her for tea. The ease of conversation between them makes it feel very natural when Retsu invites her out for a nice dinner. 

Deciding to be exclusive?

Retsu isn’t one to keep her relationship out of the public, but she’s not one to shout it from the rooftops either. She most certainly is one who will want to define the relationship, more than likely after realizing how much she feels for her lover. This can happen at any time, after a month, after a few months, there’s no way to put a time limit on how fast or slow love blossoms. But, one thing is certain, Retsu likes being in a committed relationship. She loves coming home to someone she can lean on, relax with, and just be herself, not Captain or healer.

First time?

Slow, sensual, and all about the feels. Retsu is a passionate woman and her emotions run very deep. Sex is fun and wonderful and she loves it, but when she loves someone, it’s SO much better. Her lover will be treated to a weekend of love making because Retsu won’t be satisfied with one night. Her lucky lady can expect to spend that time naked or half dressed in a robe that can easily be swept out of the way for access any time, any where. She is going to learn every inch of her body and enjoy herself doing it.

When does she know she loves her?

It will be a gradual thing. One day, she’ll be drinking her tea, sitting on her engawa and it will skitter across her mind like a ripple on a pond – she’s in love. That night will be the first time mentioned above. Retsu will wait until her lover says it first. She’s not one to wear her heart on her sleeve and certainly not one to make herself vulnerable by saying, “I love you” and waiting to hear it back.

Marriage?

She doesn’t see herself as the marrying type. It would take a long, committed relationship to get her to even consider it. Yet, Retsu would want to be the one doing the asking as it would mean more coming from her. She’s not opposed to the idea, it’s just that she doesn’t see the need for it. Commitment only requires love, not a piece of paper and a ring. But, if that is what her lover wants and what she needs to be happy, then she will use her cunning to surprise her with a romantic proposal.  

 

 

 

 


	9. Sajin Komamura

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

His first choice is going to be the privacy of his/your bedroom. But, he does like to have sex outside as long as it’s some place private. Take him on a picnic deep in the woods. If you can find a place with a waterfall or natural spring he’ll want to make love to you in the water. The buoyancy is wonderful and the water makes your skin slide against his in an erotic way. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Intimacy for Sajin is something that is present in all aspects of his relationship with his s/o. He’s just wired that way. Something as simple as sitting on a hill, enjoying a cool breeze, and holding your hand is an intimate thing for him. Any time he touches you, there is always love present because that is just who he is. In the bedroom, the air will be thick with emotion. His eyes will burn with it. His voice will be rough from it. His touch will burn you with the intensity of it. His entire focus is going to be making you understand how deeply he feels. Make sure you let him know with words and touch just how wonderful he is. He needs the words, he needs to feel the truth of them in your kiss. Sex with Sajin is making love, always. Even if you’re both being playful or experimenting, it’s always about the love.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Due to his unique genetics, Sajin has some turn on triggers that are all hard-wired to his senses. The sound of you sighing that sounds like when you make love puts his mind right in the bed with you. The sight of you in something that flatters your figure makes him think of where he wants to put his hands. The scent of your pheromones sends liquid fire through his veins. The feel of your skin, especially if you’re pressed against him and run your fingers through his hair – instant trip to the bedroom. What really fires him up is to taste you – his brain short-circuits and he won’t stop until you tell him he has to. Even then you’ll need to get his attention because he’s lost in a haze of desire. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

If you are really into oral, Sajin is the man for you. He will take up residence between your legs. While he likes receiving, he  _loves_  giving. He gets off on your pleasure. The more he can make you moan and cry out for him, the more it drives him to keep licking and sucking on you. And he’s got a tongue that is almost as big as Kenpachi’s. He will lick and suck you through a blinding orgasm and then tongue-fuck you through the next one. If you don’t stop him and ask for something else, he will start all over again. If you rake your nails through all that lovely blonde hair and pull on it, he will growl against you and you’ll feel teeth. He may be shy, but those are the ones you have to watch out for. Still waters run deep – very deep.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original ask is in parenthesis)**

(can I request some komamura sfw and nsfw please I didn't realize how much I wanted it till I saw the A-Z ask for him on my dash???? omg NOO what have you done to me ROFL)

SFW

* He’s a man who places a lot of importance on your relationship with animals. He’s a “love me – love my dog” person. If you don’t get along with the dog, you won’t get along with him. He places a great deal of trust in his dog’s opinion of you since dogs are pretty spot-on when it comes to judging character.

* Dating him will be a very slow process. He’s so used to rejection that it’s reached a level akin to PTSD. He desperately wants a relationship but has been hurt so many times he’s given up hope. You have to be prepared to hang in there and let your actions speak louder than your words. It will take quite a while before he will be comfortable enough to kiss you, so be aware that you’ll be waiting a while before sex is something he’ll allow. And, you’ll have to be the one to initiate it. He won’t be the one to make a move first. You will have to tell him that you want him.

* Your dates will include picnics, walks with him and Goro (his dog), and quiet tables tucked away in a corner of a restaurant. He’s a very romantic man and will often get help from Tetsuzaemon or Shuhei to pull off a romantic evening. For example, he’ll organize a scavenger hunt and have the two lieutenants hide stuff all over the Seireitei for the both of you to find. Shuhei is good at writing riddles and clues. The last riddle will lead you both to the candlelit dinner under the stars that Sajin arranged for you at your favorite restaurant. A small gift will be waiting on the table when he tucks you into your chair.

* If you go out of your way to set up romantic stuff for him, he will be so surprised and happy. He  _loves_  when you cook for him. Nothing makes him feel more cared for than when you take the time to prepare a meal with your own hands. The sweet domesticity of an intimate dinner at home is something he is a complete sucker for and will definitely lead to some very heavy kissing and groping on the couch afterwards.

NSFW

* He is such a gentle giant. In his human form he still behaves like he was 9 ½ feet tall and 662 lbs. He’s constantly worried he’s going to harm you so his touches will often be extremely gentle. If you make any sound that comes anywhere close to sounding like pain he will go still and ask if you’re all right. He will treat you like you are made of glass and his hands are iron – show him how unbreakable you are and you will break his restraint enough to get him to unleash some of that pent-up passion that simmers just beneath the surface.

* He is deeply emotionally scarred. You will have a lot of reassurance to dish out to make him understand that you’re not going to run away from him. Once he’s reached the point where he knows you really do love him, he’ll open up and begin to tell you how much he loves you. This is a huge thing for him and “love” isn’t a word he uses lightly. Whisper it while you’re making love and he will completely lose his control. The first time he’ll be hiding tears against your neck and will shake in your arms. After that, he will growl and thrust into you hard and fast until you both cum.

* His keen sense of smell leads to  _a lot_  of sex. He can smell when you’re aroused…from across the room. It drives him crazy. Your pheromones are a heady mix that makes him feel drunk. He’ll have his skin against yours so fast it will make your head spin. His husky voice will growl and grit how you smell so damn good.

* He is addicted to your taste. He will camp out between your legs for so long your hips will cramp. He loves the way you writhe and buck in his grasp. You half think it’s some part of the hunter-prey wiring, but it works to your advantage because he won’t back off until you beg him to. He also stops when he’s thrusting into you to drop down and lick you to orgasm before sliding back in to ride the aftershocks. It always pushes you fast and hard into another orgasm. You better have great stamina because he definitely does and can go for a long time when he’s switching up techniques on you.

* Sajin isn’t used to being touched at all let alone in a sexual way. So when you’re first beginning that part of your relationship, you’ll find him focusing a lot on your body. It’s so wonderful, warm, and welcoming – he’ll spend hours just touching and kissing you and wanting you to do the same. The way you touch him, look at him, and the loving things you say to him make him melt. Wait until you’re both settled in the relationship and then pepper in some dirty talk. He will lose his mind. The fact that you are so passionate for him that you say something so raunchy will get you stripped and nailed on the spot.

 

(Stages of relationship with Komamura? with a male s/o)

Stages of the relationship/him liking him?

Sajin has a tendency to take notice of everything and everyone in his vicinity. Most of the time, that notice blends people together in a blur of motion, but there are those that stand out like a beacon. He has heightened senses of smell and sight thanks to his Were DNA. Smells attract him first with his eyes homing in quickly after. Catching the scent of the attractive pheromones of another man in a crowd will have him guiding his steps in that direction as if his body is on auto-pilot. He tends to be a bit shy and reserved around people, but there is something about this man that sets him at ease. Call it a vibe, if you will, but Sajin isn’t about to miss the opportunity to meet this man.

Asking him out?

Sajin will ask him to something casual or group oriented as a “test the waters” kind of pre-date. He’s making sure that he’s just as attracted to him. If things go well, then Sajin will ask him for a more personal date like dinner and maybe a stroll in the moonlight to talk and get to know each other. 

Deciding to be exclusive?

This going to depend a lot on both of them. Sajin can be rather skittish in the romance department. He’s been rejected and persecuted for being a Were, so he’s going to spend the early days with one foot out the door. It’s a defense mechanism to keep from being hurt. Once he realizes that his boyfriend is all in then there’s no more doubt or hesitation, Sajin is all in too.

First time?

No matter how much time Sajin may spend in his Were form, sex is always in his human form. Even then he is a BIG man and a lot of dick to handle. He’ll be hesitant to let his lover touch him at first, focusing more on touching him and pleasing him. He’ll spend a lot of time sucking and licking his lover’s cock. He likes it when he’s on his back and fucks up into his mouth. He’ll groan and take him deep into his throat before backing off for air and stroking him with one hand. (A bit wider throat than human men, thank you Were DNA for that one!) Sajin is a giver in the bedroom. He has an issue with his size and is always afraid he’s going to hurt his lover. Once his boyfriend shows him that he’s not afraid of anything about Sajin, it’s an amazing thing to witness. Sajin will watch every place he’s touched and kissed. Once his boyfriend goes down on him, the feral growl that fills the room will not only be heard but felt. When he’s ready for penetration, Sajin is going to use lots of lube and lots of time stretching and prepping his lover with his fingers. Even when he does finally slowly push his way in, he won’t thrust the full length of himself. He’ll stick to missionary their first time – it’s more intimate and allows him to kiss him deeply while holding him close. He’ll whisper words of love against his lips, tell him how good he feels, and how much he means to him.

When does he know he loves him?

Before their first time. Sajin isn’t getting naked and squelchy with anyone he doesn’t love. That’s a huge level of trust for him. Also, for him to get true satisfaction from sex, there needs to be love in the mix otherwise he’ll find it empty and unfulfilling. Nothing beats basking in the afterglow of great sex and being able to feel that swell in his heart that this is where he belongs.

Marriage? 

He’s a Were, it doesn’t come naturally to him to have a wedding. It is “mating” for his kind and he’s more than happy to commit to that bond whenever his boyfriend is ready. There will be a romantic proposal probably where Sajin first saw him for the first time, followed by some very hot love making the moment they get home. If his man wants a ceremony with all the traditional stuff of a wedding, then Sajin will make it happen and grin like a drunk-on-love man all the way down the aisle. He’s overjoyed to be a husband and even more elated to become a father when the time comes.  

 

(How would Komamura react to finding out that his boyfriend, while he doesn’t dislike dogs, doesn’t care much for dogs and is actually very much a cat person with a cat or two or his own?)

Well, to be realistic – if Sajin’s boyfriend doesn’t care much for dogs then I don’t see there being a relationship to begin with. Sajin spends a lot of his time in his Were-form. He spent a lot of years being rejected for what he is and hiding it. Anyone that he was around that gave any indication of not liking something that is, in essence, at the core of his being, would likely send Sajin into avoidance mode. He’s still got triggers and is sensitive to the vibe of not being accepted and/or liked. He may have a tough, warrior shell, but a gentle heart beats in that broad chest…and it’s rather fragile when it comes to love.

Now, let’s say this is something about his boyfriend that didn’t manifest until after the relationship has blossomed. I don’t think Sajin has any problem with any animals. Weres come in more than wolf form. Sajin would definitely have grown up around Weres that were cat forms as well as others. As a pet, well, we know he’s got a dog he cares for. He’s big on acceptance so I don’t see his boyfriend having a cat or two as any kind of issue. While others in the past were not willing to accept him because he’s a Were, Sajin isn’t like that, he’s going to accept and appreciate his boyfriend for who they are – no judgments. As long as you don’t mistreat him or Gordo (or any other pups he adopts), and are at least willing to be nice, then I don’t see there being any problem. He won’t demand you get rid of your cats so don’t demand he get rid of his dog/s and it’ll all work out just fine. 

 

(How would komamura react/think if he found out his boyfriend was a furry/in the furry fandom/has a fursona/really into furry art? Would he go to fur cons with him? How much explaining would he have to do when komamura asks him what FurAffinity is etc?)

Sajin has spent so long being judged and on the receiving of so much prejudice, he’s not one to go pointing fingers or judging anyone for their choices.

I think he’d be intrigued by it all. Here’s a whole fandom that loves exactly what he is by nature. He’d fit right in. Let’s face it, he’d be worshiped. He doesn’t need a costume, he just has to shift form. (Yoruichi should definitely be made aware of this fandom too, just sayin’)

Sajin will go anywhere with his boyfriend including fur cons. Although, he will definitely need to be informed of all the lingo. Do NOT left him find out on his own what “yiffing” and “scritching” is! You’ll find him hiding in your hotel room with wide eyes, “Why didn’t you warn me?!”

You’ll have to do A LOT of explaining because Sajin will want to know everything and he will want to see anything you like on FurAffinity and especially if you’ve posted anything there yourself. ;)


	10. Rojuro Otoribashi (Rose)

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Melolagnia. This should be no surprise with Rose’s love of music. The right music will get him turned on and he will hunt you down. If he hears his s/o singing one of his favorite songs, he’s got instant hard-on. You are getting stripped and railed on the spot. Dinner can burn for all he cares, you should have known better. He always plays music during sex. You can always tell just how you’re gonna get it by his selection. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Beautiful man, beautiful cock. So smooth and pale, 7 ½ inches of sculpted man-flesh. Nice curve that slopes up and once inside you, hits all the right places. When erect, his cock will flush a little pink, especially around the head. Not overly thick, but still as great size. He knows how to use it to make you shake and beg for more. He’ll shift positions to make sure he can get as deep as possible. His goal is to make you sing his favorite melody for him – the rapture rhapsody.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Like most young soul reapers, Rose’s sexual experiences began while he was at the Academy. As an officer and then later a captain, his beauty brought many lovers to his bed. It wasn’t until he was hollowfied and escaped to the world of the living that Rose began exploring the darker side of sex. Not only did the hollow ratchet up his sex drive, it clamored for darker things. There isn’t much that Rose hasn’t experienced. Make sure you know where to draw the line with Rose because to him there is no line, he won’t flinch or pull back.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Rose x tears)

There were many things Rose had endured in his long life – things that had challenged him, changed him, scarred him deeply. He was no stranger to hardship or horror. He could face down his hollow, face an army of arrancar, face Aizen in a death match….but, there was one thing that Rose could not handle – your tears. 

Seeing you sitting under a tree, shedding tears tore at his heart in a way that nothing ever could. Worse still, it was his fault. Careless words, callous words had been his downfall. You had said you loved him and instead of telling you that he loved you too, he had launched into all the reasons why he was a bad choice for you.

Truth was he was afraid that he’d hurt you, afraid that one day he’d freak out and the hollow would take over and harm you. He couldn’t live with that. So many times he’d come so close to just giving in to the darkness because it seemed the path of less resistance, the path to some kind of inner peace. 

But, he’d found peace with you. You were a balm on his tortured soul, a source of unconditional love that amazed him every time he looked at you.

That’s why he’d followed you here, to this secluded place in the forest. He knew if he let you go he might just lose you forever. He couldn’t live without you. You needed to hear the words, you needed him to tell you how he felt. So, he took a deep breath then took a step toward you to do the one thing he dreaded – to face your tears.

 

(Rose x serenade)

You were so angry with him! If he thought for one minute that showing up at your door with flowers and a hang-dog look was going to appease you, he was wrong. You were mentally rehearsing the ass-chewing you were going to give him once you heard the knock on the door.

He’d told you he couldn’t have lunch with you so you’d gone with Nanao, Rangiku, and Isane. You were three steps into the restaurant when you saw Rose sitting at a table with his buxom new 5th seat officer. It sure didn’t look like a work-lunch. They were laughing. Her hand was on his wrist. And he had that look he always got when he was drinking in a compliment. His eyes met yours and his smile along with the laughter died. You marched out, Rose hot on your heels. 

He tried to explain. You cut him short with a reminder that you had warned him that his new officer had the hots for him. Now, it seemed to you that he was encouraging her. Even though you knew better – men tended to be oblivious where women were concerned, and Rose was no different. He was just basking in the attention, an innocent thing from his viewpoint, but it was Officer Curvy and Gorgeous you were worried about. You got the last word, satisfied that he looked troubled and then made good your escape. You’d be damned to every level of hell before you let him see you cry over this. 

Now, it was dark outside and Rose still hadn’t come to your door. Doubt crept into your mind. Was it really over? Had you gone too far? Been too jealous? Did he decide you weren’t worth the trouble?

You were about to crawl into bed to cry yourself to sleep when you heard what sounded like an acoustic guitar. You went to the window.

Standing in the moonlight, Rose was playing his guitar. When you opened your window he stepped closer and began singing. The song was sweet, it was heartfelt, and most of all, it said everything you needed to hear. All of it delivered in Rose’s beautiful voice. It always gave you chills when he sang. 

After the song ended, he stepped up to your window sill. “Can you forgive me?”

Your eyes were shining with tears. You couldn’t speak, only nod your head. His hand was warm on your cheek, his thumb gently brushing the tears away. His lips were soon to follow. “I love you.” 

Once he crawled into your bedroom through your window, he whispered those words to you again. He made love to you for hours. You sang for him too, a serenade of moans, mewls, and broken words that was the sweetest music he’d ever heard. 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original ask is in parenthesis)**

(What kind of person do you think would be the ideal partner for rose ?)  

The first and most obvious thing for Rose’s partner is to love music. There is no way he’ll get along with someone that doesn’t appreciate music. (Is there such a person?) He’s pretty open to all types of music so it should be pretty easy to connect that way. 

I really think Rose would be attracted to someone that has some other creative outlet. Especially if it’s something he doesn’t or can’t do himself. Drawing, painting, sculpting. He would  _love_  to be the muse for someone creative in these forms of visual art.  

If you’re a dancer, he will love it. Seeing you dance to his music would make him so happy. Plus, you can both be the envy of everyone in the club when you’re tearing up the dancefloor with your skills. 

On a deeper note, Rose is going to need someone that can pull him out of the darkness. The whole inner hollow struggle is real and it isn’t something he’ll want you involved in. But, you have to make him understand that you love all of him, not just the parts he wants to show you. All the Visored have issues and deep scars from being hollowfied. It’s something you’ll have to address and learn when to step in to help him and when to just back off and let him work through it. It will be a delicate path to walk for a while, but Rose is pretty calm about most things. Once he trusts you, he’ll open up more and more and you’ll learn the best way to be supportive.

That leads to the big necessity – patience. All relationships require patience and understanding. But when you’re dealing with someone that literally has an inner demon, it tends to ratchet up the possible stresses on the relationship. 

To be honest, I don’t Rose is a man that looks for an ideal partner. I think he’s a man that knows relationships take work and commitment. And most of all, no one is perfect. If he sees something in you that makes him stay, then he’s willing to put in the work if you are. He knows that the best and lasting love is one that you both build together.

 

(Discussion ask , what do you think it was like for rose and shinji to have faced their inner hollows which they must have had to do considering what ichigo went through)  {Shinji's half is in his chapter}

_This is all my opinion. I don’t expect anyone to take this as canon. Hope you all enjoy! <3_

I’m quite sure every one of the Visored had a hard time facing their hollows, except Mashiro. Honestly, she seems to have embraced hers. 

Rose – He’s a calm and “always got his shit together” kind of man. For him to be thrown into a situation where he is being invaded from the inside, well, that would shake anyone up. His foundation has been rattled, cracked. He’s smart, so I’m sure there was a period of trying to rationalize the situation. That probably came first after the trauma of transformation. It more than likely took a little while for him to realize that this wasn’t a battle he was going to win or lose. Once he figured out that this hollow was now a part of him permanently, he took over the dominant role and made that hollow submit. Don’t let him fool you, he may look like a easy-going man, but he is pure dom all the way and this hollow is just another sub in his eyes. There are times when it’s still a struggle, times when it feels like the easier path would be to give in and let the hollow take over. But, Rose knows no momentary weakness of spirit is worth completely losing yourself. He’s found other ways to deal with bouts of depression (and we all get them) like immersing himself in music. Sometimes it’s sad music to just give in and cry to, other times it’s uplifting music to pull him up by his emotional boot straps. And, it should be no surprise, his hollow loves music, especially heavy metal – it’s like a lullaby for it.

 

 


	11. Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Yeah, we all know how this man has modified his body, has spare parts, and injections that regenerate any part that’s been destroyed. We’ve seen some crazy shit from Mayuri. What he’s done to his dick is so off the charts, the moment you find out you need moment to wrap your head around it. Then the realization sets in that you are gonna have so much fun. He has a silk-lined case with different dicks. There’s the realistic one he uses for everyday wear. Then there are the mods. Your favorite is what you call “Robo-dick”. It has a built-in piston that allows him to pound you to screaming orgasms without having to move. (He’ll watch your reactions with his head cocked) It’s built to rotate and has a bubble of tiny ball-bearings that leave not one bit of your inner walls unstimulated. And, it vibrates. Enjoy yourself!

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

The lab, always the lab. He’s made a special one just for sex. It looks like a surgical theatre. There are medical grade lights. Instrument tables. An exam table that has straps and can be moved from vertical to horizontal and every angle in between. It has slots all along the edges for attachments. There is a refrigerator with a glass door where you can see all of Mayuri’s potions that’s he’s specifically crafted for your body chemistry. Don’t worry, he loves you, he won’t poison you…too much. (He has to know if you can orgasm while violently ill, be prepared) It is a very intimidating place. As unromantic as you can imagine. But, you know exactly what’s going to happen in there. You enjoy it so much, just the smell of antiseptic makes you wet.  (I’m kinda scared how easily I go to some twisted places in my head.)

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

If you think Mayuri is incapable of romance and intimacy, you’re not far from wrong. At least, intimacy by our definition. Mayuri has his own brand of intimacy. Yes, he has a low sex drive, but he does have one. If you know where to look, you’ll find that he does think of you and more often than you think. If he leaves you a checklist on the kitchen table before you go to work, that’s his version of a love note. It’ll be filled with time-stamped instructions on what you are to do to prepare for sex later when he gets home. He likes efficiency. He’ll have a checklist for himself too, which will include everything up to the aftercare. It’s all in his head because he’s already got your orgasms down to a science. The fact that he’s taken the time to do that – yeah, that’s intimacy too. During sex, he may be really clinical about it, but he always makes sure you cum until you can’t take anymore. If that’s not intimate, I don’t know what is. The one thing he does that translates into something you can identify as normal intimacy: he showers with you. With all the make-up washed off, sealed in an ethereal, steamy world where it’s only the two of you, he will engage in soft touches and deep kisses. It’s like a mask has fallen away and stripped him down to an almost human state. He will lift you against the wall and  _make love_  to you – yes, he is capable of that. If he’s let you that close, he loves you and that means he can trust you and will open up enough to let that love show through from time to time. 

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Mayuri × without makeup)

Another end to another long day. You sat in the bathtub with Mayuri and watched him doze in the heat. 

Your mind wandered a bit, musing on how utterly different he was once the makeup was washed away. It was as if one man had melted away to reveal another man trapped beneath. And he was so damn handsome in his natural state.

Your eyes roamed his body.  _So many scars._ It had taken a year of being together for him to finally open up to you about his past. The majority of the myriad of scars that criss-crossed his body were sustained before he was imprisoned. In fact, his first scars dated back to his childhood. Being very different had earned him more than one beating at the hands of bullies. Later, more scars had been earned in battle. The most recent ones were from the modifications he made to himself. The surface scars were merely a reflection of the deep ones that couldn’t be seen. 

Mayuri’s strive for improvement was often an admirable quality, but you’d come to realize that there was something much more disturbing beneath it all. He was never happy with himself. He hated looking in the mirror, yet would spend over an hour gazing into it to apply his makeup. 

You shifted from your end of the tub, slid over his thighs to plant your crotch over his. Your hands traced the path of a scar from the flat of his stomach up to his chest. Mayuri cracked open one eye to peer at you,”Your constant need for intimacy is annoying.”

You felt how fast he hardened under you. You quirked a brow, “Oh, really?” You reached down, grasped his erection and guided yourself onto it with a soft groan. “Actions speak louder than words, dear.”

He sat up, pulled you against his chest. His kiss was rough. A physical scolding for making him need you. He grabbed a handful of your hair, tilting you to the angle he wanted you. The other hand grabbed your ass, encouraging you to move faster.

Yes, everything about Mayuri was different when the makeup came off – especially the sex. When he was made up, sex was precise, controlled, almost a detached interaction so he could observe. Without the make up, he was wild, unbridled, able to give himself over to pleasure and to you. You much preferred him without his makeup. 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

 

(So, how would poor Mayuri deal with his brainiac girlfriend who always finds new ways of poisoning him with sexual enhancers? >:3 )

* Well, it’s really his own fault, he has such high standards for a s/o, with superior intelligence being high on the list. He should know better.

* The first time it happened, he thought maybe he’d accidentally dosed himself or maybe cross-contaminated something in the lab. After hours of sex, he slipped off to the lab to check his notes against the lab logs. Surely there was an error somewhere.

* You brought him tea one afternoon. By the time he got home, he was so horny, he was stripping off his clothes at the front door and screaming at you to get on the bed. You giggled all the way.

* Dinner tasted “interesting”. Three minutes later, he had you on the table, tongue deep in your pussy and ripping at every stitch of clothing that remained between you.

* He had a strange itch in his neck while poring over lab notes one evening at home. (Dart gun) Five minutes later he was on you in the shower. Wouldn’t let you out, just lifted you and impaled you on himself. He left finger shaped bruises on your thighs. Your grin annoyed him immensely afterwards.

* You offered him a snack at work. He narrowed his eyes and refused it. “I know what you’ve been doing and it’s not going to happen anymore!” He got whipped up, foot stomping, finger pointing, “You’ve been poisoning me with libido enhancement –” he choked off, looked down…you’d jabbed him with a mini syringe. You were smiling so sweetly. Mayuri managed one word before the poison kicked in, “Shit…”

 

 (Gimme a SoR for that crazy mofo, Mayuri! Gotta see what foolishness he be up to!) {SoR = Stage of the Relationship}

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Don’t think for one second that Mayuri doesn’t fall prey to attraction or desire, he’s just got a ton of control and tends to make such things secondary to his science. However, when he does come across a lady so extraordinary that she not only turns his head but has him reaching for his log book – well, let’s just say he’s going to be devoting some time to some experiments of a very personal nature. He’ll make sure to record the date and time of first seeing her and his initial thoughts. He won’t approach her to interact until he’s observed her sufficiently.

Asking her out?

It’s not really asking her out so much as inviting her to his lab so he can brag. He’s also hoping that’s she smart enough to understand his work. Once he finds out that she’s not only intelligent enough to keep up with what he’s saying but starts challenging his results and making observations – he’s going to get whipped up in more ways than one. She’ll get treated to dinner and wine with him (unpoisoned).

Deciding to be exclusive? 

Mayuri says he’d like to keep her in a jar to have her all to himself. She finds it a funny, science joke. He’ll let her think that, but truth is he’d really do that if he thought for one minute that she’d try to escape. He won’t ever refer to her as his girlfriend or significant other. He’ll call her by her name which is a form of affection from him, otherwise she’d have a case number. 

First time? 

By now, she’s learned that Mayuri is a completely different man when his make-up comes off and that’s when she’ll strike. And, it will have to be a planned event to catch him off guard. He’s not a touchy-feely man but she’s starting to wear him down. He scoffs and screams less and less when she hugs and smooches on him, so getting him to give in to his primal urges is going to be a calculated offensive strike that will shatter Mayuri’s self control and cut right through all the fussing. She’ll catch him coming out of the shower, helping him “dry” off. She proves so skilled with her hands and mouth that he can’t resist snatching her up and marching to the bed with her, complaining the whole way about her being needy. However, once he gets her spread out under him, the mood shifts and he shows her just how well versed in sexual techniques he is. He won’t ever admit it, but the sounds of her moans and sighs send a thrill through him. Once she fills the room with the sound of her first orgasm, he’s hooked. He needs to drive her there again and this time, he’s going to make sure he goes there with her.

When does he know he loves her? 

This will take a long time. Years probably. Mayuri will soften up a bit after they start making love pretty frequently. He’s got some deep seeded issues that keep him from getting too close to anyone. She is going to need the patience of a saint. While he won’t discourage her from telling him that she loves him, he won’t say it back and at first, he’ll launch into a diatribe about what a useless emotion love is. Over time that will change. Persistence is the key with him. He needs someone that won’t give up on him no matter how hard he tries to make them.

Marriage?

Maybe after years and years of being together. He’s not husband material and certainly not father material either. However, love tends to change people. Even Mayuri isn’t completely nonredeemable, it will take a very long time for her to dig out his better qualities and make them become good habits. The 12th will never be the same….

 


	12. Sui Feng (Soi Fon)

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

She’s a lot different behind closed doors. After sex with her s/o she’s very loving. She’ll want to soak in a hot bath with you curled up with her. Chances are she’ll tell you what she likes about every part of your body as she washes it. Her eyes will have an affectionate light to them as she does so. Be sure to do the same to her, she deserves it because she really is a loyal, loving woman. This becomes a fierceness in her when she’s in love. You are everything to her and she will let you know with words and actions. Sui Feng doesn’t pull punches in anything.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**


	13. Kisuke Urahara

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Down deep, Kisuke is a selfish shit. He likes receiving more that giving. That’s not to say he doesn’t enjoy giving. He loves giving oral and he is a master. Make sure you give him oral first. He won’t admit it, but he’ll be so grateful for how good you made him feel that he will take great care to make your turn blow your mind. It’s about returning your love and about one-upping you. That mouth of his is magic. You still don’t know how he manages to use his teeth and make you have screaming orgasms. He’s scary intelligent and will approach your pleasure as a problem-solving exercise. He’ll experiment in every method to find what you like. Once he’s dialed in, you will be driven through orgasm after orgasm. Let him be smug, he deserves it.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s surprisingly good at aftercare. Of course, he’s going to expect you to get the ball rolling. He’ll lay around in bed while you get the shower going. You’ll get in and he’ll sneak in with you. You’ll be halfway clean and he’ll be doing his best to make you dirty again. He’s so good with his hands – and that mouth. After another round in the shower, he’ll be playful and make you giggle. While you’re drying your hair, he’ll go change all the bedding so that by the time you come to bed, he’ll be waiting on clean sheets. He’ll want to cuddle with you and just relax into soft kisses and words until you both drift off to sleep. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Will sometimes lose a bet (on purpose) and have to dress up as a princess for his s/o and be a submissive for the evening. (It always gets twisted back into his control, but he does try to stay in character.) His dirtiest secret is that if his s/o is away for a while he will dig her silky panties out of the dirty laundry and sniff them to fill his nose with her scent while he jacks off. S/o comes home find all her panties are either really sticky or have all been fished out the laundry, washed, and put away. (He’s not fooling her one bit, but she leaves him his little secret.)

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

This will depend on a few factors. If he’s had a tiring few days, he’s going to be asleep within minutes after orgasm. He’ll tell you thank you and then be snoring by the time he rolls over. He can go multiple rounds, but at the very end he’ll stay awake long enough to clean up with you, grab a snack, and then cuddle up for some blissful slumber with you.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

7 inches of trouble, that’s what he’s got in his pants. He’s thick and knows just how you’re gonna hiss when he stretches you. The slight curve of his cock hits all the right places inside. He will tease you mercilessly with it. He’ll slide it between your folds, dip the tip, then take it away. He’ll make you beg for it and then tease you about how desperate you are. He really can be a shit sometimes. But, turnabout is fair play. Tie him up and edge him for an hour. It won’t teach him a damn thing, but it will let you see the smug look get wiped off his face. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Kisuke is always up for whatever you want to do. However, he has limits. Anything involving body waste – nope. Serious violence – nope. Emotional and/or psychological cruelty – nope. In a person’s character, Kisuke won’t get involved with some he can’t trust. Lying is an immediate push out the door. 

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Kisuke x regret)

 

 _Deep breaths, deep, even breaths._ Kisuke was repeating this like a mantra over and over in his head. His current predicament could go one of two ways and he still wasn’t quite sure which way your mood would tip. 

At the moment, one Kisuke Urahara, humble, handsome, businessman pervert, was securely bound to the bed he shared with you. You’d managed to catch him in a kido trap.  _Thank you, Tessai, I owe you a batch of your favorite cupcakes._ You stood, dressed in his favorite costume – the lolita princess all in varying shades of crimson. As much as he’d been teasing you all day, you were about to make him regret it. 

You leaned over, started at his knee and ran your nails up his inner thigh. He sucked in a breath as one testicle drew up and disappeared only to return when you removed your nails. Kisuke squirmed as much as the kido would allow, which wasn’t much. You chuckled. You knew that while it was pleasurable to feel your nails on his skin, having his testicles draw in like that wasn’t very comfortable. He always complained when you did it as a joke, always tickled you in return. Now, he was silent, eyes glittering and watching you with – uncertainty? 

You held back a smile. Finally, you had the upper hand. “Hm, nothing to say, Mr. Urahara?”

“Just waiting to see what unfolds.” Even on his back, completely secured and vulnerable, he still had that smug undertone of self-assured authority. 

He had teased you all day. Soft touches in sensitive spots – your wrists, your inner elbows, the back of your knees; warm breaths feathering across your neck, behind your ear, across your lips and cheeks as the ghost of unfulfilled kisses left you aching for him.  _Damn his hide!_ When it came to seduction, Kisuke was a grandmaster.  You’d spent the day on a rollercoaster ride of arousal and you’d had enough.  _Two can play that game._

Your fingertips trailed from the muscle on his lower belly up to his shoulder. He tried to stay still, but his muscles moved under your fingers on their light pass. Completely nude, Kisuke was impressive. You were going to map the contours of muscles with your lips and tongue. He’d pant, he’d writhe, he’d moan – he’d beg for release before you were done with him.

Your plan backfired…

37 minutes. You lasted 37 minutes before all your kisses and touches had set you on fire right along with Kisuke. You began thinking more about his hands and mouth on you than yours on him. No matter how much you wanted to get revenge, you wanted him more. 

The moment you released the kido bonds, he was on you. A handful of your hair, gripped tight, he kissed you hard and deep – a preview of what was to come. 

Hungry. Desperate…Feral. Kisuke had been well and truly driven to his limit. You had pushed him the brink of madness. He made sure you knew it. He growled at you, strung in clipped phrases of what he was going to do to you. Then he did them all. You forgot where you ended and he began. 

This first graying of the morning sky marked the end of an exhausting yet satisfying night with Kisuke. You laid curled in his arms, catching your breath and hoping he’d finally let you get some sleep. He nuzzled your ear, “Are you still angry with me, princess?”

“I wasn’t angry.”

He chuckled, “Yes, you were.” He kissed behind your ear, soft, sweet, “I went too far yesterday. I’m sorry.” His arm around your waist squeezed you a bit. “You’re just too irresistible. And, you’re way too sexy when you’re all hot and horny.”

You turned over, “So, you’re saying it’s really all my fault.”

“Well, that…and I’m weak to your beauty.” He kissed your lips. “How about I take you out to breakfast as a proper apology?”

“Make it lunch and all is forgiven.”

He smiled, “Your wish is my command.” 

 

(Urahara x Onzen)

Fog from the onsen gave the chilly night air an otherworldly feel. Kisuke was already soaking in the hot spring, waiting for you to join him. He relaxed, his arms stretched out, head back, eyes closed. Then, he heard your light footsteps a moment before the splish-splash of your steps as you descended into the water – naked.

Kisuke lifted his head, eyes glittering, “I love your outfit.”

You chuckled, “It was on sale.”

His hands were on you the moment you got close enough for him to reel you in. He nuzzled into your neck, smiling against your skin, “Mmm, my beautiful, naked nymph.”

His hair was damp but still soft as you ran your fingers through it, “A nymph in need of a good soak.” You tipped his head back, “Now, give me a kiss and behave yourself.”

He kissed you, lingering a moment before returning to his place on the stone ledge. He pulled you with him, sat you down between his legs so he could rub your back. You moaned a little at his hands began working the knots out of your tight muscles. “Careful now, making those sounds is going to make it hard for me to behave.”

You ran a hand up the outside of his thigh, “Since when is your control so fragile?” You felt his half-hard erection stir against your lower back. You knew how long he could hold out, you’d both teased each other to the breaking point many times. It was a favorite game you both loved to play.

He wrapped his arms around you, pulled you back to lay against his chest. “The only thing fragile is my heart.” He pressed a kiss behind your ear and squeezed you a bit.

You put your hands on his arms and  squeezed him back, “Your heart is safe with me, sweetheart.”

Kisuke jerked, reached into the water, “There’s something under my leg.” When his hand lifted, he was holding a diamond ring.

“Oh, someone must have lost that.” You reached for it, curious to have a closer look.

Kisuke spoke low, nearly a whisper at your ear, “It’s yours, little nymph.” 

You quickly spun to face him, “What?”

He smiled at you, “Will you marry me and be my eternal princess?”

Tears sprang to your eyes. You didn’t even try to hold them back. “Yes!” You wrapped your arms around him. He laughed between the kisses you were raining on his face and lips. 

Once you’d settled down, Kisuke slipped the ring on your finger then brought it to his lips. You stood up and pulled him with you toward the steps leading out of the hot spring. He looked a bit confused, “Where are we going?”

“To our room,” you purred, “to celebrate our engagement.”

Kisuke scooped you up and carried you all the way to the bed. 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Could I request some SFW and NSFW headcanons for poly Urahara x Yoruichi x shy female reader please?) {This will also be posted under Yoruichi Shihoin}

* So, Kisuke and Yoruichi have a lot of history. He grew up with her, worked under her when she was a captain, and she followed him when he had to flee the Soul Society. There is a ton of history with these two. Their relationship is long established and comfortable. 

 

*It was Yoruichi that first ran across you on one of her secret recon missions. She couldn’t resist bringing you home to Kisuke like a cat bringing home a gift. Kisuke was pretty much instantly smitten and vice versa. Your normally shy nature seems to be non-existent around these two. It’s not just the chemistry between the three of you, it’s a deeper feeling of “rightness”. Settling into your relationship was smooth and natural. 

 

* Kisuke loves when you blush in the privacy of your shared home (aka his shop). However, in public he’s much more aware of situations that might make you uncomfortable. He’ll act as a buffer to ease you into social settings so your shyness doesn’t reign supreme and your face isn’t permanently on fire. He’s your shield and your champion. He’ll tell jokes, act silly, or deliver sarcasm to make you laugh because he knows laughter relaxes you. He loves you dearly which brings out his protective side. 

 

* Yoruichi, the queen of laid-back, is the total opposite. In private, she loves to see you blush because it makes your skin so pretty and sensitive. In public, she is completely comfortable is all social settings and wants to help you to be that way too. She’s a firm believer in exposure therapy. Learning by doing, it’s always been her way. So don’t be surprised if she slips an arm around your waist and ushers you through a crowd at a social function. She’ll introduce you and encourage you to interact with others. That arm around your waist will stay there for a reason. If she feels you get too tense then it’s time to whisk you away for a break. In all things, she will encourage you and be your cheerleader because she loves you.

 

* Kisuke spends a lot of time in his lab. He looses all sense of time down there. If that interests you, he’ll be thrilled to have you there. He likes bouncing ideas off of you and having your input because you often see things differently than he does. Plus, an extra set of hands is always welcome. If that’s not your thing, he likes knowing that you and Yoruichi have each other. Your unique relationship dynamic ensures someone is always there for support. 

 

* Grocery shopping. Oh my stars! Resign yourself to the fact that you will be doing almost all of the grocery shopping by yourself. They will both insist on going along with you. However, once you get to the store, the same situation unfolds – every. single. time. Kisuke will get caught up in reading food labels. (the chemicals – SO many chemicals!) The scientist in him can’t resist and makes him ADD, situational ADD, but he’ll get stuck in a focus rut. You can hear him from two aisles over blurting complex chemical names and then saying something like: “ *mouth full of vowels chem name*! That’s in kitty litter! Why the hell would they put that in people food!!” You don’t claim him, he’s not with you, move along folks… Yoruichi, ADD child #2, will help you until you both turn a corner and arrive at THE AISLE – the pet food-treat-toy aisle. Her eyes will light up like she’s just stepped into nirvana. And that’s when you lose her. You are on your own. She’s going to spend a crazy amount of time looking at every flavour of cat food and treats. You’ll finish all the shopping and then pick up your lovers on your way to the register like they were the last things on your list. 

 

* In the bedroom. When the relationship first starts down the intimacy path, Kisuke and Yoruichi will be very focused on you. You are so new and exciting and they are going to just eat you up. (I do mean that literally) They are both going touch and taste every inch of you. At first, they’ll take turns so they can watch and learn what you like and how they can draw out your pleasure. The first time Kisuke held your silky folds open for Yoruichi to lick and suck you to your first orgasm, he came too and very nearly passed out. Your reactions were so damn exciting they both spent the rest of the night testing your stamina. 

 

* Kisuke is a self-admitted pervert. His mind works in mysterious, pervy ways. He builds toys for all of you to experiment and enjoy. He’s designed very special kido just for sex. (This is something I’ve thought about and will write about more in detail in the future, promise!) He’s very into visual arousal. (Men generally are) He loves to see his ladies in princess attire. You enjoy it, you like it when he calls you “Princess” especially when he’s deep inside you and moaning that word into your mouth. Yoriuchi is a bit too tomboy to enjoy it, but will play along when the mood strikes. She doesn’t really like wearing clothes and secretly loves when you rip the princess outfit off of her. She likes the sound of rending fabric and the look on your face as you try to get to her skin. Kisuke loves to watch you and Yoruichi together. Sometimes he’ll sit out of reach so he can take in the whole beautiful scene of the two of you pleasing each each other. He won’t move a muscle, won’t touch himself because he enjoys the sweet agony of the build without relief. It’s those times when you and Yoruichi have the power to make him come with a heated look and a command. (make that command filthy as you stare him in the eye – he will moan loud and come like a lawn sprinkler)

 

* The best fun in bed is when all three of you are twined and pleasing each other. Kisuke loves to have one of you ride him reverse-cowgirl while the other focuses on orally pleasing the other lady. The combination is perfect, the rider gets amazing stimulation and Kisuke gets squeezed to within an inch of his life. There’s the added benefit of getting his dick sucked if he happens to accidentally slip out. (Yeah, it might seem accidental, let me assure you, it’s not.) When it comes to the three of you together, everyone stays engaged. The love and connection is deep, really, it’s such a beautiful thing.

 

* Be warned. Kisuke can recover fast. We’re talking, he’ll come, love the feel so much and keep going. It won’t take more than a handful of strokes for him to be rock hard again and making you moan and scream at the top of your lungs. If you need a break, wave him off and Yoruichi will take over. You really love watching them together. They’re so gorgeous and so damn hot in the throes of passion you can’t tear your eyes away. (Vice versa too, Yoruichi may say she needs a break, but truth is she loves to watch Kisuke and you in action.) 

 

* Kisuke is a machine between the sheets, but once in a while he is a lazy shit who only wants to lay back and let you and Yoruichi do all the work. It’s these times that you two have already ganged up on him and manipulated him (for a change), and probably have him hand-cuffed to the headboard. Kisuke will play it off like he’s being lazy or it was his idea all along, because that’s just the dominant tendency in him. He likes being submissive, he just doesn’t like admitting it. Experiment on him. He’ll get off on all the creative ways you two can please him without letting him touch you or fuck you. The first time Yoruichi fitted you into pair of leather panties with a strap on, you thought you were going to die of embarrassment. Your blushes quickly became a flush of passion as you railed Kisuke and watched him beg for you. He clung to you like a lifeline and the power that surged through you made you cum – hard. That was the moment that “shy” lost it’s meaning in your bedroom. As long as you three are together, nothing is forbidden, nothing is wrong. Everything is about pleasure and love.

 

(How about some Kisuke Urahara NSFW?)

* Kisuke describes himself as “a mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman.” He is also a man of many layers. His super smarts and his sense of humor mix to make him quite fun as a s/o.

* Master manipulator. He’s not into cruel manipulations, so put that out of your head. He is definitely all about manipulating you in a situation he’s created to get you aroused and/or naked. It’s foreplay for him. He’ll hide his smiles and grins behind that fan thinking you don’t know what he’s up to. Orgasms start in the mind and with Kisuke’s intelligence, his major sex organ is his brain. He needs that mental stimulation, it’s vital to his pleasure.

* Experiments. He will never say ‘no’ to anything you want to try. He is all about experiments. The more ways you can come up with to turn him on and for him to please you, the better. This relates back seducing his mind. 

* Princess fetish. How could he not have a princess fetish? His zanpakto is the Red Princess. It is connected to him on such an intimate level. It’s only natural that a part of his inner world is going to get projected onto you as the most important person in his real world. He’ll do anything to manipulate you into dressing up as a princess. But, if you really want him to melt, surprise him when he least expects it. When he comes home from a trip, be waiting in a new outfit. (This outfit will make him cum just seeing you like this. [http://www.cuded.com/2013/05/maple-heaven-by-sunmomo/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.cuded.com%2F2013%2F05%2Fmaple-heaven-by-sunmomo%2F&t=MTAzMDljNDU4NzA4MTNkZGQ3YmQ0MzI4YmMzMGE0YTBiYjU2NTFiZixvNXNweG9BVw%3D%3D&b=t%3AHbDqfnmi8KEjcvn7x0whEQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fshadowsnlace.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173560667758%2Fhow-about-some-kisuke-urahara-nsfw&m=1) ) Expect for him to make love to you all night and in every way he can think of without removing a single stitch of your clothes. The sun will come up and he will still be trying to coax just one more orgasm from you before he strips you down to join him in the bath tub.

* Edging. Kisuke likes being edged. He loves the feeling of everything you do together up to the point of orgasm. He will want you to take him to the brink and then pull him away from it. Ice works best. Each time you do it, it gets harder and harder for him to not cum. Finally, he won’t be able to and the orgasm is so intense he’ll scream. If you enjoy it, he will do the same to you, employing every trick he can think of. He will tease you verbally every time too, “Oh, I’m sorry, princess, did I stop too soon? I’ll give you a few minutes and then I’ll try to do it right.”

* Kido. Kisuke grew up with Tessai. You can bet your sweet ass that those two have developed special kido designed just for sex. Everything from custom colored mouths and tongues to lick and kiss you everywhere to a custom sex swing made of soft energy. He’s taught you the incantation for the kido dildo for your private use if he’s away. It’s designed to keep going until you use a reverse incantation to dispel it. More than once you’ve walked into your bedroom, a storage room, or one his underground lairs and found yourself springing one of his kido traps. The moment you’re caught, he’s on you. These are the times you can expect him to make you orgasm multiple times before he penetrates you. He’ll coo at you about how you make such a lovely little captive. He’ll want you to beg for release and never specify which definition of release he means: sexual or freedom from his trap. 

 

(stages or relationship for Kisuke)

Stages of the relationship/him liking her?

Kisuke is a scientist. Any lady he takes an interest in will be thoroughly researched before he approaches her. He’s efficient so the research stage shouldn’t take too long. He’s also got helpers (Jinta, Ururuu, & even Tessai will help depending on the situation). He is also bold as brass, so interacting with the lady isn’t going to be a problem for him. He enjoys the chase. Discovering the facets of a new woman’s personality is a thrilling journey for him, it sends his mind off to the pervy places he hopes to get to soon.

Asking her out?

It might take some time for him to get to asking her out. Can happen one of two ways. 1- Kisuke is so impressed with her early on that he just blurts out that he wants to take her out. (Can happen on the first meeting!) 2- Kisuke does tend to get engrossed in his work/experiments so that can delay him. So much so, in fact, that she might be the one to ask him out. He’ll be tickled pink that she did. He’s used to a strong woman that can take charge. (Yoruichi, his bestie) He will be so impressed!

Deciding to be exclusive?

He will leave it to her to decide that. He’s more than content to follow her lead in a lot of things. He’s also a fairly easy-going guy. He likes women that are bold, sassy, and feisty. It doesn’t mean that he’s going to always be submissive, it means he likes the challenge and sass. Once she’s made it clear that this relationship is exclusive, he’s grinning really wide behind that fan. Hot smooches and some groping will ensue and will most certainly lead to….

First time?

…their first time making love. After that display of emotion she made that he’s the only one for her, it is time for Kisuke to bring the heat. He’ll have to rein himself in because there is so much he wants to do with her (and to her). He’s got special kido, he’s got techniques that he’s honed over many years – all of it fleeing from his mind because he is so turned on he’s been reduced to very primal needs. Despite his brain short-circuiting, he will do his best to go slow and lavish her with loving attention. Yet, that first round is going to go relatively fast. Kisuke will deliver on the orgasms, but he will be desperate to satisfy the lust he’s been harboring for a long time. Round two is where he will really shine.

When does he know he loves her?

Love is slow process for Kisuke because it takes a lot of trust and while he can be easy to get along with, he’s not one to give his trust easily. He’s got some issues and some challenges that make him a man that keeps his heart behind tall, thick walls. The man is a genius. His work will consume him often. Some people can’t deal with that. The first time she wanders into his “lab”, leaves him food and drink, kisses his cheek, then silently leaves will be when he knows she can handle his long stretches in the lab. That’s when he’ll begin to lose his heart piece by piece. He needs someone that understands him. He’s willing to show her everything, all the crazy, pervy, wonderful, amazing bits that make up Kisuke Urahara. If she doesn’t flinch, doesn’t turn away, doesn’t judge, doesn’t try to change him – his heart will be hers always.

Marriage?

It’s not important to him. Once he’s in love, he’s not going anywhere. If she is determined that he put a ring on her finger, then he’ll do it. He’ll make a really big deal out of calling “Mrs. Kisuke” and enjoy getting her riled up. The proposal, however, will be a surprise. He’s sneaky and will enlist the help of as many people as necessary to execute his plan. Again, genius, so it will be not only romantic, but clever. As he thinks more and more about married life with her, the more he look forward to it. And, there is something about the word “wife” that makes feel all warm and fuzzy.

 

 


	14. Yoruichi Shihoin

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

For her own favorite body part, there are two parts. In human form, she likes her legs. In cat form, she likes her tail. On her partner: a female s/o, she loves their legs. (And parting them) A male s/o, she likes strong shoulders.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

She’s pretty dominant in the bedroom. If she’s with a male s/o he likes cowgirl so she can control the pace. It also lets him have access to all the right spots to stimulate her. With a female s/o she likes doggy-style. (She’ll use a strap-on) She likes being able to drive deep from this position. She’ll make sure your breasts and clit are not forgotten. She’ll lean over you and whisper in your ear, sweet, loving words and naughty things that will make you twitch and moan. 

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

She’s big on grooming. (Cats always are) After sex, she’ll pay attention to cleaning you up – with her tongue, then with a shower or bath. She’ll want to keep in contact with your body. Touch is a big thing for her and after sex is no different from any other time. She’ll want a snack after you’re both all cleaned up. It’s her high metabolism – spent energy must be replaced. And we have all seen her pack away crazy amounts of food. (For those who skipped the Bount arc in the anime, that’s where you see this) You’ll sit there with your one bowl of rice and curry and watch with big eyes as she goes through enough food to feed a small army. “Honey, where do you put it all? Do you have a hollow leg or something?” 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Could I request some SFW and NSFW headcanons for poly Urahara x Yoruichi x shy female reader please?)

* So, Kisuke and Yoruichi have a lot of history. He grew up with her, worked under her when she was a captain, and she followed him when he had to flee the Soul Society. There is a ton of history with these two. Their relationship is long established and comfortable. 

 

*It was Yoruichi that first ran across you on one of her secret recon missions. She couldn’t resist bringing you home to Kisuke like a cat bringing home a gift. Kisuke was pretty much instantly smitten and vice versa. Your normally shy nature seems to be non-existent around these two. It’s not just the chemistry between the three of you, it’s a deeper feeling of “rightness”. Settling into your relationship was smooth and natural. 

 

* Kisuke loves when you blush in the privacy of your shared home (aka his shop). However, in public he’s much more aware of situations that might make you uncomfortable. He’ll act as a buffer to ease you into social settings so your shyness doesn’t reign supreme and your face isn’t permanently on fire. He’s your shield and your champion. He’ll tell jokes, act silly, or deliver sarcasm to make you laugh because he knows laughter relaxes you. He loves you dearly which brings out his protective side. 

 

* Yoruichi, the queen of laid-back, is the total opposite. In private, she loves to see you blush because it makes your skin so pretty and sensitive. In public, she is completely comfortable is all social settings and wants to help you to be that way too. She’s a firm believer in exposure therapy. Learning by doing, it’s always been her way. So don’t be surprised if she slips an arm around your waist and ushers you through a crowd at a social function. She’ll introduce you and encourage you to interact with others. That arm around your waist will stay there for a reason. If she feels you get too tense then it’s time to whisk you away for a break. In all things, she will encourage you and be your cheerleader because she loves you.

 

* Kisuke spends a lot of time in his lab. He looses all sense of time down there. If that interests you, he’ll be thrilled to have you there. He likes bouncing ideas off of you and having your input because you often see things differently than he does. Plus, an extra set of hands is always welcome. If that’s not your thing, he likes knowing that you and Yoruichi have each other. Your unique relationship dynamic ensures someone is always there for support. 

 

* Grocery shopping. Oh my stars! Resign yourself to the fact that you will be doing almost all of the grocery shopping by yourself. They will both insist on going along with you. However, once you get to the store, the same situation unfolds – every. single. time. Kisuke will get caught up in reading food labels. (the chemicals – SO many chemicals!) The scientist in him can’t resist and makes him ADD, situational ADD, but he’ll get stuck in a focus rut. You can hear him from two aisles over blurting complex chemical names and then saying something like: “ *mouth full of vowels chem name*! That’s in kitty litter! Why the hell would they put that in people food!!” You don’t claim him, he’s not with you, move along folks… Yoruichi, ADD child #2, will help you until you both turn a corner and arrive at THE AISLE – the pet food-treat-toy aisle. Her eyes will light up like she’s just stepped into nirvana. And that’s when you lose her. You are on your own. She’s going to spend a crazy amount of time looking at every flavour of cat food and treats. You’ll finish all the shopping and then pick up your lovers on your way to the register like they were the last things on your list. 

 

* In the bedroom. When the relationship first starts down the intimacy path, Kisuke and Yoruichi will be very focused on you. You are so new and exciting and they are going to just eat you up. (I do mean that literally) They are both going touch and taste every inch of you. At first, they’ll take turns so they can watch and learn what you like and how they can draw out your pleasure. The first time Kisuke held your silky folds open for Yoruichi to lick and suck you to your first orgasm, he came too and very nearly passed out. Your reactions were so damn exciting they both spent the rest of the night testing your stamina. 

 

* Kisuke is a self-admitted pervert. His mind works in mysterious, pervy ways. He builds toys for all of you to experiment and enjoy. He’s designed very special kido just for sex. (This is something I’ve thought about and will write about more in detail in the future, promise!) He’s very into visual arousal. (Men generally are) He loves to see his ladies in princess attire. You enjoy it, you like it when he calls you “Princess” especially when he’s deep inside you and moaning that word into your mouth. Yoriuchi is a bit too tomboy to enjoy it, but will play along when the mood strikes. She doesn’t really like wearing clothes and secretly loves when you rip the princess outfit off of her. She likes the sound of rending fabric and the look on your face as you try to get to her skin. Kisuke loves to watch you and Yoruichi together. Sometimes he’ll sit out of reach so he can take in the whole beautiful scene of the two of you pleasing each each other. He won’t move a muscle, won’t touch himself because he enjoys the sweet agony of the build without relief. It’s those times when you and Yoruichi have the power to make him come with a heated look and a command. (make that command filthy as you stare him in the eye – he will moan loud and come like a lawn sprinkler)

 

* The best fun in bed is when all three of you are twined and pleasing each other. Kisuke loves to have one of you ride him reverse-cowgirl while the other focuses on orally pleasing the other lady. The combination is perfect, the rider gets amazing stimulation and Kisuke gets squeezed to within an inch of his life. There’s the added benefit of getting his dick sucked if he happens to accidentally slip out. (Yeah, it might seem accidental, let me assure you, it’s not.) When it comes to the three of you together, everyone stays engaged. The love and connection is deep, really, it’s such a beautiful thing.

 

* Be warned. Kisuke can recover fast. We’re talking, he’ll come, love the feel so much and keep going. It won’t take more than a handful of strokes for him to be rock hard again and making you moan and scream at the top of your lungs. If you need a break, wave him off and Yoruichi will take over. You really love watching them together. They’re so gorgeous and so damn hot in the throes of passion you can’t tear your eyes away. (Vice versa too, Yoruichi may say she needs a break, but truth is she loves to watch Kisuke and you in action.) 

 

* Kisuke is a machine between the sheets, but once in a while he is a lazy shit who only wants to lay back and let you and Yoruichi do all the work. It’s these times that you two have already ganged up on him and manipulated him (for a change), and probably have him hand-cuffed to the headboard. Kisuke will play it off like he’s being lazy or it was his idea all along, because that’s just the dominant tendency in him. He likes being submissive, he just doesn’t like admitting it. Experiment on him. He’ll get off on all the creative ways you two can please him without letting him touch you or fuck you. The first time Yoruichi fitted you into pair of leather panties with a strap on, you thought you were going to die of embarrassment. Your blushes quickly became a flush of passion as you railed Kisuke and watched him beg for you. He clung to you like a lifeline and the power that surged through you made you cum – hard. That was the moment that “shy” lost it’s meaning in your bedroom. As long as you three are together, nothing is forbidden, nothing is wrong. Everything is about pleasure and love.

 

(May I have relationship stages with Yoruichi and Retsu) {Restu's is in her chapter}

**Yoruichi**

Stages of the relationship/her liking her? 

When it comes to interpersonal relationships, Yoruichi is about as subtle as a sledgehammer to the forehead. She’s pretty much a free spirit. When she sees a woman she likes, she’ll go right up to her, introduce herself, and get right down to getting to know her. “Shy” isn’t in her vocabulary, but you better believe it’s the shy ones that she likes the most! She loves verbally teasing anyone she’s interested in and loves if they blush. If they overcome their shyness and tease back, it gets her fired up. Her eyes will flash with not only attraction but with mischief.

Asking her out?

The invite for a date will probably come about ten minutes to half an hour after she meets the lady she’s so boldly approached. Apart from being really open, Yoruichi is a very keen judge of character. It won’t take her long to figure out if the lady she’s interested in is worth spending some private time, just the two of them.

Deciding to be exclusive?

Again, free spirit here. She’ll be perfectly content to mosey along through the dating process leaving a very loose definition as to your relationship. To her, kisses and hugs are wonderful, but not really concrete evidence of being “in love”. She’s also open to polyamorous relationships, so for her exclusive can include more than one person. However, those that she is involved with will all be under one relationship, she’s not one to juggle to people. She won’t ever be the one to label her relationship/s, but if her lady (and other s/o) want a confirmation of her commitment to them then she’s willing to do that. She’ll laugh at her/them, right before she gives them a big smile and says, “Of course this is a serious relationship! What do you think I am? Some randy ol’ alley cat?” (And, yes, she’ll mean it just like it sounds)

First time?

While Yoruichi has got zero filters and zero shame, when it comes to the first time to make love to her girlfriend, it’s going to be sweet, slow, and sensual. This can happen at anytime from the first date to a year into the relationship because she’s ready any time her woman is. The choice will fall to her lover. She’ll want her to be ready for that step emotionally because despite how frank she can be about sex, for Yoruichi it’s an intimate act that carries a deep meaning and an even deeper connection. She doesn’t take their first time together lightly and will make sure that it is a heart-melting experience.

When does she know she loves her?

She knows little by little that she’s falling in love with her. The first time they make love is what cinches it for Yoruichi. She’s not one to hide it either. If she feels it, she’s going to tell her. And then she’s going to show her just how much…at length…all over her body…again, and again, and again….

Marriage?

Yoruichi is not one to think about or care about getting married. She will get relaxed in the relationship and just live in the moment. Her life tends to change at the drop of a hat. For that reason and others, she’s never thought of herself as the marrying type. If her girlfriend wants to change her status to “wife” then it will be something that she will have to ask for because Yoruichi never will. And, it’s not because she doesn’t love her that deeply, it’s just because it won’t ever cross her mind.

 

 

 


	15. Gin Ichimaru

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)

Gin is in great shape and can go quite a few rounds. It’s going to depend on his mood. Gin’s usual pace is one really long round, maybe two. He likes to play with his s/o. This includes psychological as well as physical teasing. He’s got some kinks too. So, if he’s in the mood for kinks (and he often is) then it is going to be one long round. He and his s/o are going to be spent physically and emotionally when it’s over. Now, if he’s not in the mood for kinks and is just wanting intimacy, he can go all night as many rounds as his s/o can take. He’ll just need a moment or two to recover between orgasms and then he’ll be right back in action.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks)

Yes. Gin is up to try anything. He’s going to lean more towards experimenting on you. He’s got kinks and he embraces them. He’s open to anything you want to try that will give him power over you. For him the riskiest thing of all is allowing you into his head and his heart. His whole life has been about taking some damned dangerous risks so he is going to be hesitant to allow anyone into being that close to him. Not because he doesn’t want that closeness, but because loving him will put them in mortal danger. That’s a risk he’s unwilling to take with someone he truly loves.

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

There are times when you think Gin invented teasing. Even out of the bedroom he’s a tease. In the bedroom, he is a master. He can easily spend hours taking you to the brink and pulling you back. If he is indulging in one of his kinks, you better not have any plans for the rest of the night and/or day. He has a crazy amount of self-restraint and will gladly leave you unsatisfied so long you’ll begin to wonder if he means to completely deny you any release. Gin likes to get deep into your head and his kinks reflect that. He’ll make you wonder if he’s really a safe person to be doing these things with. In the end, he’ll stop teasing and start pleasing and you’ll know the depth of his love. He needs to take you on that journey with him, to forge a bond so deep nothing can touch it let alone break it.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite body part on you is your eyes. They are the window into your mind, your emotions, your soul. It’s why he keeps his own eyes veiled. He knows how hard it is to hide the biologic responses in your eyes. On himself, his favorite body part would be his hands. His touch relays so many things to him, he can close his eyes and see everything so clearly. He’s trained his senses to be heightened beyond normal and his sense of touch is most heightened of all. From the texture of your skin, the way your hairs stand and relax, the little twitches that scurry like mice under your skin…he feels them all acutely. It’s your reactions he chases because that’s what excites him.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Gin finds little ways to show he loves you. A touch on the wrist as you pass each other. A whispered tease in your ear. He has to be careful, he can’t let Aizen know there is something between you. His need to keep you safe hinders his need to be affectionate. When he can get you alone, it’s very different. While he is able to express himself more freely, he’ll still hold back needing you to give him your love while keeping his emotions low-key. He may verbally tease you almost cruelly, the way he touches you tells a different story. Once Aizen is defeated, he is free to be more open. It will take time for him to really open up, he’s spent a lifetime focused on revenge and repressing his emotions. But, this man…the depth of the love he is capable of is unlike anything you can imagine.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

 


	16. Sosuke Aizen

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Anything that looks or feels like intimacy with Aizen is going to be an illusion. The man is not capable of loving anyone except himself. That doesn’t mean that he won’t keep you around, but it will always be on his terms. He will say the words, touch you like someone who loves you is supposed to – it’s a game to him. He gets off on power – he wants it all and will never share. To say he is incapable of intimacy doesn’t quite fit because there is some level of it in the acts themselves. Part of him probably craves true intimacy but he isn’t equipped to give it or accept it. The best he can offer is a façade. (This is really a skim over this issue, I can go deeper, but I’d be at this for an hour or more!)

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

When he was in the Academy he lost his virginity to a girl who was experienced. He didn’t last more than a few minutes and she laughed at him. It took him a few years to really get over that. Every once in a while, when he is in the midst of playing with one of his pets (his term for his sex partners) he will hear an echo of that laugh and his pet will pay the price.  

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

He’s hard to gauge. He is so in control of himself and if he isn’t, he can use his power to make you believe anything he wants and keep you suspended in his illusion for as long as he wants. I think he has a healthy libido, he just hides it. With the way he thinks he would see sex and desire as a means to try to manipulate him, as a weakness, and he’s not having any of that. He is the master. He is the one in control. With a s/o that he has genuine affection for he will have minute slips in that control. His desire will flicker in his eyes, or his touch will linger just a little to long on your cheek. He will never willingly show you that he yearns for you, but his body will betray him in little ways. Don’t acknowledge it or you’ll never see it again. 

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

The most you’ll get is a command to clean yourself up before he leaves the room. He’s not going to show any affection for you right after sex, even if he has a momentary hint of a desire to do so. Softness is weakness in his eyes. And, he’s not going to give you any reason to think you can manipulate him or curry favor. If he really feels like indulging in aftercare with you, chances are you won’t remember it. He’ll use his power to get what he wants. If he allows you to remember, it will be on his terms and exactly how he wants the image in your mind. Everything is always on his terms, no quarter is ever given.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

You might think that his obsession with power could be a way of compensating for other ‘shortfalls’, but you’d be wrong. The man is gifted with 7 ¾. He’s a shower, not a grower. When he sits on his throne it coils in lap like a thick snake waiting to strike. And, he makes no effort to conceal it. (The cut of his robes when he’s in Hueco Mundo are fashioned that way for a reason, it’s to draw your eyes) Once you see Aizen in all his naked, erect glory, you will quickly understand why women gladly offer themselves up to him. One look at the smooth, curved perfection of his cock and your lady bits are going to clench and send a message right to your lizard brain: “Yes! You want that in you – NOW!”

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Aizen owns toys. His favorite toy is you. And he uses you however he wants. The toys he uses are never your choice. He chooses what to use on you and his choices are all about aesthetics and function. You will never be allowed to use toys without him. Your orgasms belong to him and you are only allowed to have them when he lets you. You will not be using any toys on him unless he lets you. Chances are he is never going to let you. He will never give anyone any power over him. He really doesn’t need them anyway, he gets off on the power over you. 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) Random pick:  F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Anything that puts you on your knees. His favorite includes cowgirl. He loves to sit in his throne with you at his feet. He’ll sit and watch while you give him oral. He’ll want you on his lap to fuck him while he is sitting on his throne. He may or may not allow others to watch. It depends on his mood. He’ll sit there with a look of mild interest and watch as you ride him. Again, depending on his mood he may or may not let you cum. You may be on top, but he’s still the one in control.

 

**Drabble Asks/Mini-Scenarios**

(Aizen x (horror) movie )

You hated horror movies, they always gave you nightmares. Of course, Sosuke knew this which is why he always chose one when it was his turn to pick a movie.  _Damn sadist._ But, you were used to it by now. You had your cute things strategically placed around the room where you could avert your eyes. 

Tonight that wasn’t going to work. Sosuke had gotten wise to your plan and removed your safety objects. He’d gone a step further and turned off all the lights. 

It didn’t take long into the movie for the scares to start and for you to tense up next to him. He trailed his fingers along your arm, “Afraid, darling?”

“You know I hate these kind of movies.” You gritted. 

“Hmm.” He turned to you, pushed you onto your back on the couch. He moved over you on his hands and knees, leaned close to your face. “I like when you’re afraid.” His lips brushed your jaw, skimmed your neck. “Fear makes you smell and taste amazing.” 

You were hypnotized by his touch. Confident hands had you out of your clothes in a flash. His mouth wreaked havoc on your senses as he moved down your body. He settled between your thighs and took a long, lingering lick at your slit. “Mmm – so sweet.” His eyes held yours, “Now, I want you to scream for me.” His mouth dropped to your sensitive flesh and you lifted your hips to meet him.

The movie kept playing – screams from the movie were nothing compared to your screams of ecstasy. And Sosuke drank them in like they were the finest wine.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original ask is in parenthesis)**

(Discussion time! What do you think is most understood with Kenpachi and Aizen (separate)?)  {Kenpachi Zaraki's part is in his chapter}

I don’t really think that there is too much to misunderstand about Aizen. If I had to reach for something, I’d say that no one really knows the depth of his emotional and psychological damage. Something had to happen to him to make him so selfish and manipulative. He’s perfectly capable of emotions but doesn’t show them very often. I suppose, maybe, he is capable of love. He’s so wrapped up in himself though, I don’t see him ever letting anyone close enough to win his heart. That’s opening himself up and allow himself to be vulnerable to heartbreak. He will never give anyone that kind of power over him.

Perhaps another aspect that might fall under the misunderstanding umbrella is that Aizen seems to be redeemable. That could be another manipulative maneuver on his part, it wouldn’t surprise me. But, there is always that chance that maybe he can change. However, it would be too little too late. If he were to survive the 20,000 years imprisoned he would long ago have lost his sanity.

Truthfully, I haven’t delved too deeply into Aizen. I can only speculate a little as to what may be lurking underneath his villainous outer shell. There’s no telling what he’s really like as man because you have to always ask yourself, “Is this real or one of his manipulations.” I certainly don’t see him ever having a meaningful relationship with a s/o. I think he uses people to serve his needs and then discards them like a used napkin. Anyone that allows into his life for any amount of time will eventually be viewed as a threat to him. The man has zero trust in anyone. I even think that there’s an argument there for self-loathing. He doesn’t seem to ever be satisfied with himself and is always striving for more power. That makes me think he has a very negative self-image and a really fragile ego. Anyone that needs to become a god so he can put himself above all others is someone that has some serious insecurities.

 

(How about some headcanons for Warlock/Witch!Aizen)

 _*_ Warlock Aizen has put a lot of years into the study and perfection of his craft. He seems truly mild-mannered and harmless, but no one really knows what lurks beneath that lovely outer shell. Down deep he’s got plans and they are dark.

* He subtly manipulates everyone around him in small ways, innocuous ways that don’t seem connect until it’s too late. No one knows anything until he reveals his dark magic and his sinister desires. 

* His hold over those closest to him doesn’t waver. His devotees are so far in his grasp that they will follow him anywhere, even risk the dangers of dark magic. The power found in the dark arts is seductive and Aizen’s silky voice and hypnotic words make it all the more enticing. 

* Of course, the pleasures found in a powerful warlock’s bed are perhaps the most tempting of all. Aizen knows how to keep his lover/s on the edge of bliss, holding them there for what feels like forever. He never allows his lover/s to cum until he decides to let them – the consequences for disobedience are swift, orgasm denial is a favorite penalty. However, the rewards are worth it. He conducts sex like a maestro conducts an orchestra. There is a wicked beauty to his methods and no one leaves the room without receiving pleasure in one form or another. His sex magic is specially crafted and completely addictive. 

 


	17. Kaname Tosen

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

On his partner: Their face and their hands. He likes touching his s/o’s face. Feeling you smile, feeling your expressions, mapping every bit in detail. He likes to feel your hands on him, exploring everywhere, finding all the places that make him feel good. On him: His hands. Touch is so important to him, it’s his way of seeing you in detail. You love his touch, love how he gives attention to every inch of your body. And wherever his hands go, his lips follow.

 

**Headcannons: Asks**

(I never really see much for Tosen so how about some relationship headcanons for him.)

_I wrote this as Kaname before the betrayal and Hueco Mundo._

_*_ He’s a gentle soul. So much so that if you scream for him to kill a spider or a bug, he’ll just gather it up and take it outside to set it free. He’ll chuckle at how you don’t like creepy, crawly things but will also remind you that they too have a place and purpose in the world.

* He’s a bit low-key when you’re in public together. Soft words, gentle touches, some chaste kisses. These are all he’ll venture in sight of others. He’s not going to grope you or hang all over you. To him, it’s disrespectful to you and he’d much rather make it clear that you mean a great deal to him.

* Is the Gordon Ramsey of the Seireitei. He is an amazing cook, capable of creating stunning flavor profiles that will make your palette weep for joy. His desserts are orgasmic. More than once he’s used a special dessert to get you in the mood for some skin on skin action.

* And, speaking of skin on skin – don’t expect any sex in the relationship until Kaname is sure that you both share some deep affection. He’s not one to rush into anything, especially a step as important as becoming that intimate. He’s always keenly aware of every inflection of tone when you speak, every move you make, every sigh of breath and beat of your heart.

* Once it is time for you both to take that step, expect a very long, slow exploration of your whole body. He will map you with is hands and his lips – he’s painting a detailed picture in his mind, learning your body, mastering it. You’ll orgasm more than once before he’s finished. He’ll tell you every single thing he thinks about how you smell and taste, his voice will be thick with desire. When he finally sinks into you, a whole new world of pleasure unfolds. Don’t hold back anything – the more sounds of ecstasy you make, the more he’ll be driven to keep you making them. 


	18. Isshin Kurosaki

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

You’d think Isshin is a complete goof in the bedroom. He can be. He’s a lot fun and makes you laugh so much. Turn that goofiness around on him and you will be rewarded with seeing his face shift and hearing his laugh choke off. He’ll do the walking on the hands thing – naked. Intercept him. Push his legs back against the wall and suck his cock into your mouth before he can even think to get away. He’ll be caught in a handstand with the wall for support, but the problem is – he’s  _caught_. Your mouth feels so damn good on him, he won’t move a muscle. Keep sucking, stroking, and humming until his arms start shaking and he manages to say, “Baby, please, I’m about to pass out!” Let him go and he will carry you to the bed for revenge. When it’s time for sex, Isshin doesn’t mess around. He gets serious and the way his eyes trap you will make your stomach flip.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Isshin x First Date)

You were a nervous wreck. No matter how many outfits you tried on, how many times you changed put your hair up then took it down, you couldn’t stop worrying about your date with Isshin Kurosaki. In the end, you settled for your little black dress – your first choice, but you just had to go through the whole closet. It was short enough to raise his eyebrows and long enough to not be too trashy. 

When you opened the door to him, his smile widened as his eyes traveled over your figure. “Wow! You look amazing!” When you closed the door and walked by him, headed for his car, he said, “Ooo, you smell amazing too.”

If anyone was completely comfortable in their skin, it was Isshin. His easy manner had dispelled your nerves about two minutes after you’d gotten into his car. He always seemed to know when you needed a laugh. 

Dinner was a cozy affair. Candlelight. Private little alcove for two at an upscale restaurant. The food was great. The conversation was even better. He stared at you across the table, his voice washing over you in a timbre that made heat prickle on the back of your neck.  _God help me, he is so damn sexy._

After dinner,hetook you to a club where a live band played jazz music. Your butt got no chance to warm your seat. Isshin had you out on the dance floor swaying to the slow music. Being that close to him felt so good – you almost had to pinch yourself. He tucked you close to his broad chest, his lips were close to your ear. He whispered silly compliments in your ear, little funny things that made you giggle. “You’ve got the sexiest knees I’ve ever seen.” “Your earlobes are so nibbleable.” “Your wrists are driving me wild.” 

The evening ended at your front door. You invited him in for coffee. He smiled at you and said, “Next time. I have a rule not to cross the threshold on the first date.”

“How do your rules stand on a good-night kiss on the first date?”

“Well, that depends – do you want a kiss?”

You tipped your face up, an open invitation, “Yes, Isshin, I do.”

You expected a funny comeback, but instead he slid one hand around your waist and the other around to the nape of your neck. His lips were warm and full against yours. He nibbled at your lower lip. Your toes were wiggling in your shoes. You wanted more, needed more. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, your nails scraping lightly. Isshin growled low and scraped his teeth over your bottom lip. You opened for him. He deepened the kiss, tongue sliding against yours. You felt his hold on you tighten, lifting you a bit more flush against him. 

By the time Isshin stopped kissing you, your lips were swollen and tender. He couldn’t resist one last kiss before he said good-night. You invited him to dinner at your place for the next evening. He’d stay for coffee and if you had your way for breakfast too. 

 

(Isshin saga continues)

(This is a continuation of the previous drabble that was Isshin x first date)

For your second date with Isshin, he did in fact, come in and stay for coffee. But, unfortunately, that’s all he had. Sure, there were some hot kisses at the door when he left that night. 

That was over five months ago, almost six. Isshin had been dating you steadily. And the man was no slouch when it came to dating. He knew how to have fun and paint the town red. Whether you were squealing in an amusement park, having quiet drinks at cozy club or cafe, watching a movie, or any of the other number of activities Isshin came up with, you were always enjoying yourself with him. The more time you spent with him, the more you felt for him. And, you suspected he knew it. 

You were beginning to worry – he hadn’t introduced you to his kids. While he was always so confident and comfortable around you, there was a skittishness that was hovering at the edges. Neither one of you had dared to acknowledge it let alone address it. However, it would, without fail, raise it’s ugly head whenever your kisses got a little too passionate, a little too tempting, a little too close to driving him to do more. That’s when he would shut down the action and leave. 

Tonight was no different. You and Isshin had been on the couch for almost half an hour, hands roaming, lips and tongues dancing to a tune as old as time. When Isshin’s hand made contact with your bare thigh, you moaned, tried to move so that he was invited to reach higher. He immediately retreated, sat back putting space between you, “Sorry.”

You looked like you felt – confused. “Isshin, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

He ran his hand absently through his hair. “Nothing is wrong.”

“Bullshit.” You weren’t going to back down, not this time, you’d let him run away for far too long. “Every time things start to get hot and heavy, you stop and go home.” You shifted to sit next to him. “Please, just tell me what’s going on.”

His hands were clasped, fingers laced, squeezing, rolling. He was struggling, it was obvious. “I don’t want to rush things with you.” His eyes lifted to yours and you saw fear.

“How many women have you been with since Masaki died?” You knew all along you’d have to have ask this question at some point. 

“Two.” His eyebrows drew in, eyes closed, “Both times I let things go too far too fast.” His eyes opened, held yours, “I – I want this to be – the beginning of falling in love.” He reached over, cupped your cheek, “What I feel for you is different than anyone since Masaki. I don’t want to mess this up – because – I don’t think I can live without you if I do.”

A tear slipped down your cheek, “Isshin,” you felt his thumb wipe away the tear, “I want that too. The only way you can mess this up is to tell me you don’t want me in your life.”

His hand on your cheek went from soft to firm in a flash as he pulled your lips to his. He pressed his forehead to yours, eyes closed, voice thick, “I’m damaged goods.”

You backed away so you could look him in the eye, “We’re all damaged, Isshin. No one goes through life unscathed. All we can hope for is to find someone that loves us despite our scars and makes us feel whole.”

He kissed you – a kiss fraught with desperation, uncertainty, and hope. 

He stayed the night, telling you everything you didn’t know about him. You’d spent your whole life seeing spirits, hollows, and once in a while, someone dressed in black dispatching both with different ends of a sword. Isshin had known all along, could sense your reiatsu, it’s what had drawn him to you the first time you’d met. The pieces started to fall into place and make sense as he explained everything to you. You both talked for hours, nodded off on the couch somewhere around 3 a.m. 

As the dawn arrived, it brought a new day and a new stage in your relationship with Isshin. He stayed for breakfast. And, later you’d be joining him for dinner – with his kids. 

(The saga will continue….)

 

(Part 3 of the Isshin x first date saga -- "Dinner with the Kurosakis")

The smell of Korean barbecue was tickling your nose and making your stomach growl. In the confines of Isshin’s car you were running through tactics in your mind of how to sneak a bite of something without him seeing. 

Your stomach made a loud whine and Isshin chuckled, “Was that you or me?”

“It was me.” You blew your bangs away from your face, your hands were busy balancing a carryout tray of drinks on your lap. “Do you think your kids are going to like me?”

“Are you kidding? They’re gonna love you! You’re gonna fit right in!” He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.  _Damn, what a handsome profile._ “You’re going to be carrying their favorite foods, they’ll practically roll over at your feet.”

You snickered a little, but his humor still didn’t quell the nerves that were squirming in your belly. Maybe if they were all younger you’d fare better. Or, maybe it would be better that they were all older. You couldn’t stop the churning doubts so you reached over and laid your hand on Isshin’s thigh. Just the simple contact always grounded you. He picked your hand up and pressed the backs of your fingers to his lips. “Trust me, they’re great kids and you’re wonderful. You’re all going to get along great.” The confidence in his voice eased your nerves a bit.

 

No one met you at the door. Isshin bellowed as you both slipped off your shoes and headed further into the house. “Dinner!”

It sounded like a herd of animals was closing in on you. By the time you and Isshin reached the dining table, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu were circling you like wary predators. “Hey, who’s this?” Ichigo’s voice held a breathy note that was friendly.

“Everyone, this is _____.” Isshin announced. You offered your hand to each of them as they introduced themselves. Ichigo and Yuzu were both very friendly. Karin was even-toned, yet assessing you. 

You & Isshin laid out all the boxes of Korean barbecue. Everyone settled around the table. You were seated next to Isshin. There was a strange vibe around the table. You dared not move until you were sure there was nothing special said or done before eating. 

Then, you noticed it – the look on everyone’s faces. It was as if they were about to march into battle. Chopsticks were held at the ready like swords just freed from sheaths. You swore you could see sparks darting between Ichigo and Karin’s gazes. Yuzu moved, reached for the galbi, (BBQ beef short ribs) and the table erupted in a flurry of flying chopsticks and hands. 

 _Holy shit! What the hell is this?!_ You’d seen a pack of hyenas tear apart a gazelle once on a nature show and it was damn near deja vu. Karin was fencing with Ichigo, both trying to get their chopsticks into one of the dishes and each thwarting the other’s attempts to get it. Isshin handed you a bowl with a selection from the dishes that he’d managed to fight his way to, then went back for his own portions. He grunted, “Good one,” when Yuzu jabbed him with her chopsticks as he went for some galbi.

You were stunned. You just sat there and watched the whole scene in sheer disbelief. You really wanted some samgyupsal gui (grilled pork belly), you’d salivated over that smell all the way home. However, you didn’t want to lose a limb in the melee.  _What to do?_

You whistled, high and shrill. All the Kuroskais froze in place like statues, four sets of surprised, wide eyes focused on you. Casually, you leaned in with your chopsticks, took your time getting your samgyupsal gui and some veggies. No one moved as if they were frozen in time. Then, you sat back. “Continue.” The food wrangling was on again. 

Isshin sat back with a wide grin. He leaned over and kissed your cheek, “See, I told you you’d fit right in!” 

 

** Headcannons: Asks **

( Do you happen to have any nsfw/sfw for Isshin Kurosaki?)

SFW

* Isshin is all kinds of fun. The man has an amazing sense of humor and definitely has no lack of ideas for having a good time on a date. He’s really the perfect boyfriend – fun, sweet, romantic, respectful. He’s a very intelligent man and will always be interested in anything you do: Your job, your hobbies, your favorites, your hopes and dreams – he wants to know all of you.

* Yet, he’s not without issues. He’s got rules when it comes to dating. One of them is: No sex on the first date, probably not on the second or third either. In fact, he’d rather wait until he’s decided if you two have a connection beyond just physical attraction. He’s had casual relationships in the past, fuck buddies, even one night stands – they were always unfulfilling and he’s reached a point where he wants the real thing…he wants love.

* Once the relationship has moved into a serious enough place that he wants you to move in with him and his kids, he’ll insist on buying all new bedroom furniture. He’ll tell you it’s because he wants you to have your shared private space exactly how you want it. And, that’s true, but what he won’t tell you is that all the furniture in there now is what he and Masaki chose together when they first moved in. He refuses to share a bed with you that he shared with his wife. He’s invited you into his life, he’s serious about you, he’s ready to let the past go completely and move on. No small thing.

NSFW

* Hope you like to giggle a lot. Isshin can be a complete goof in the bedroom. Naked acrobatics. Naked martial arts. Naked dancing. He’ll make you laugh so hard you’ll snort. The antics don’t end with just his performances, he likes to tickle you and make you wiggle closer to him. He loves when you laugh because it makes your whole face light up.

* Don’t think he’s all silliness. When it comes time to make love, Isshin can be very serious. There might be a few funny things that happen from time to time – you get so worked up while kissing that your teeth clack together; he flips you over to take you from behind and your foot catches him in the jaw; he thrusts into you so hard he knocks stuff off the nightstand. You’ll both have a laugh and then go right back to making love.

* Isshin is all about the slow build most of the time. He likes to take his time and arouse you by exploring every inch of you. He’s got a dirty version of “This Little Piggy” that not only makes you laugh, it’s sexy as hell. He kisses your “piggies” one by one, lacing in that dirty talk, eyes scorching you with desire. By the time he’s done, you want his mouth elsewhere. He’ll work his way around your body until you’re a writhing, panting wild woman on the verge of screaming for him to please touch your aching lady bits.

 


	19. Renji Abarai

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Jacks off a lot. He’s got a healthy libido so the need crops up a lot. If he gets stressed, it’s a great way to relax. If he’s had a rough day, it’s a great way to unwind. If he is crushing on someone, he jacks off a lot more than usual because just the sight of them will get him keyed up. Has learned the art of lube after seeing the warming oil in Ichigo’s desk drawer. (He totally snoops whenever he’s at Ichigo’s house.) He prefers to handle his needs in a relaxing bath or shower or in his bed. If he’s on a mission, he’ll find some place private. If he’s in a serious relationship, he’ll only jack off if you aren’t available because he likes to spend his energy on you. If you ask him to do it in front of you as foreplay, he will. His eyes will burn and he will dirty talk the whole time. 

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Bondage. Way into bondage. Loves to restrain you so you can’t touch him. The idea that you are helpless and he can do anything he wants to you gets him fired up. You’ll let him do what he wants anyway, but knowing your movements are restricted makes him grin. And the dirty talk, oh, that man has a gift for making your head swim with the things he says. He likes tying you up with soft things, silk scarves, or his head bands. But, once in a while he’ll get a little rough and use handcuffs. He likes to hear the sounds they make as you struggle against them, desperate to touch him. He likes for you to do the same thing to him. Feeling helpless under your touch takes him to a whole other level of pleasure. Go slow and he’ll be begging you for release.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Renji knows how to use his mouth in more way than one. He loves giving oral just a little bit more than getting it. He’ll try to be still while you’ve got your beautiful mouth on his cock. He’ll fail. He’ll squirm and run his hands anywhere he can reach on your body. You might have to tie him down. (Go ahead, he’ll love it) Now, for giving, he will hold you open and make you watch while he works his lips and tongue on you. Expect him to ask you to sit on his face if you’re on the couch. He’ll want you to perch in the corner so he can get under you. His fingers will hold you open so he can lick and suck until you scream and collapse onto his chest. His wicked grin will be smug, but you couldn’t care less.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

I hope you like dirty talk and a man who doesn’t hold back. Renji will tell you every nasty thought that crosses his mind and he’s got a gift for it. He’s not going to hold back any noises either. Grunts, groans, moans, hell, he’ll roar so loud it’ll make your neighbors down the lane wet the bed. If there is one word to describe Renji in the throes of passion it’s ‘uninhibited’. He’s also softer and quieter at times. He’ll hover over you, buried deep, and speak softly, telling you how much he loves you with eyes that burn with the truth of his words.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)

He should be called the King of Quickies. Once he learns what makes you cum, Renji can have you shaking and screaming in record time. Whatever the combination to your lock, he’s the master locksmith. Quick sex, all night sex, he likes it all. You only have time for quick oral in the shower, no problem, he’ll have you both satisfied and clean in 20 minutes or less. You’ve only got 30 minutes for lunch and need a quick “O” to ease your stress, no problem, he’ll shift your clothes and take you in your office. You’ll still have time to eat your lunch. He knows that quickies help you both stay connected and happy. He prefers quality over quantity, but since you’re both busy he has adapted. In all things, Renji strives to get better and making your relationship work is no different.

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Renji takes really good care of his hair – all of it. He uses leave-in conditioner on his pubes so that they are soft. He keeps them trimmed long enough that you can appreciate how soft they are but they won’t be a nuisance. Yes, the carpet matches the drapes, that fiery hair is all natural. You couldn’t resist cracking a joke how much his bankai looks like his pubic area. All that red fringe around a snake head – it wasn’t hard to make the connection. He laughed really hard, but now he can’t keep the thought from skipping through his mind the moment the word “bankai” leaves his lips. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Doggystyle. Renji loves how deep he can get into you and how your lovely ass jiggles every time he hits home. He likes the shape of your body and loves to run his hands over your curves. He’ll lean over you, press against your back and whisper in your ear. He’ll reach around your hip, his fingers sliding against your clit, “Are you gonna cum for me, baby?” You’ll whine, lost in the sensations. He’ll chuckle and keep overloading your senses. His breath on your neck, his voice in your ear, his fingers stroking you, his cock filling you. When you finally tip over the edge, he will hold you tight and ride you through your release and into his.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Renji and cotton candy)

It was sticky and yummy and Renji was making you view cotton candy in a whole new way. It all started so innocent, you offered him a nice big pinch of cotton candy. Instead of taking the sweet fluff from you, he wrapped his lips around it and your fingers. He sucked and licked sending bolts of liquid lightning straight to your panties. The din of the amusement park faded around you as the sound of your heartbeat seemed to take over.

 _Stars in heaven help me, that mouth!_ You were very keenly aware of the heat rising up your neck. 

“Mmm, it’s sweet,” he caught your eye and gave you a sexy grin, “but not as sweet as you.” You knew he wasn’t referring to your personality, that look told you he had plans and they involved you naked. 

“Behave, we’re in public.” You scolded. He loved to tease you with seemingly innocent statements that held naughty meanings. 

Renji cuddled a little closer on the bench, spoke softly in your ear, “It melted so fast on my tongue, I bet I can get you hot enough for it to melt here.” He slid his hand up your thigh on his way up your skirt. 

You stood up fast before anyone could get past the hem, “Renji!”

He laughed heartily, stood too so he could put an arm around you, “So, what do you want to ride now? The ferris wheel? The tea cups? How about the rollercoaster again?”

You had both already ridden them all – twice. You were ready for the best ride off all – him. “Let’s go home.” You had plans too and they involved him naked wearing only a ring of cotton candy. 

 

(Renji x getting a sexy surprise at home but didnt let S/o know he invited people over)

You had spent a little over four hours getting ready for Renji to get home from work. It was Friday and you were going to start the weekend off right. You spent over an hour doing your hair, an hour doing your make-up, an hour picking out the right outfit, and the final hour had been making sure the house and bedroom were the exact setting you wanted, and that it was all perfect for the moment he walked through the front door.

The royal blue lingerie you wore was new. Renji was going to love it. He always loved how royal blue looked on you. You lounged on the couch, imagining him pulling your panties off with his teeth. A smile creased your lips – Renji just seemed to ooze raw sexuality from every pore. You let your mind wander to all the wonderful things you had to look forward to…the way his eyes would take on that look of hazy passion, the grin he’d wear as his mouth hovered over you just before he kissed you, the way his hands would feel on your skin, most of all, the power to make you lose yourself that he wielded with such ease.

You heard the front door open. This was it. Time to surprise your man.

Renji was laughing. The sound drowned out the extra sets of feet that padded in behind him. That laughter choked off when he saw you displayed on the couch like some model from a lingerie catalogue. He froze – and Shuhei, Izuru, and Ikkaku walked right into his back, nearly knocking him to the floor. Four sets of eyes were roving over your curves. And you were caught like a frightened deer in a car’s headlights.

“Whoa, Renji, you don’t deserve that!” Ikkaku never missed a chance to get a jab in.

The comment jarred you both. You grabbed a throw pillow to cover yourself – little good that it did. Renji turned to herd his friends out the door. Izuru was blushing, but still looking while trying not to laugh. Shuhei was grinning at you and laughing. Ikkaku offered to show you what a real man could do. Renji cuffed his ear and growled at him to get out.

With his friends gone and the front door locked, Renji returned to find you still on the couch clutching the pillow. He quirked a brow, “You gonna come out from behind that pillow?”

You threw it at him, “You shit! Why did you bring them home with you?!”

He caught the pillow, “We were coming here to get you to go out for dinner and drinks.” He started moving toward you, “Although,  _this_  is so much better.” He got on his knees, pushed your legs open, and then leaned in to kiss your lips. “You should have called me or texted me that you were doing this.”

You huffed, “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

His grin was wicked, his chuckle filled with mirth, “Oh, it was one hell of a surprise. You should have seen your face.” The laughter bubbled up. You snickered a bit. It  _was_  funny. But, you still felt the need to punish him just a tiny bit. You bit his bottom lip, just enough to entice and not to hurt. The effect was instant. Renji growled, pushed you back onto the couch, and nipped at your lips, “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be, eh?” He began at your neck and started working his way down. Sweet heaven, he knew how to use that mouth…By the end of the night he would make every one of your fantasies a reality.

 

(Renji x sexy surprise Part 2)

Renji had put quite a bit of thought into surprising you. After all, he kind of owed you one after his friends got a gander at you in your lingerie. So, to make it up to you he decided to really go all out. He picked a costume, well, he picked a few things that could be considered a costume when combined. He cooked your favorite dinner and even made your favorite dessert. The latter he planned to eat off of you, slowly, with lots of licking.

His timing was perfect. He knew almost to the minute when you would be walking through the front door. He set the last stage of his plan in motion.

You opened the front door with Rangiku, Momo, and Nanao on your heels. You were all instantly assailed with a loud sound.  _What the hell?_

You walked into the living room and felt Rangiku bump into you when you suddenly stopped. Rangiku’s sharp intake of breath masked yours. “Wow! Damn, you are one lucky woman!”

“Is he –?” Momo was blushing profusely, but had her eyes riveted on Renji’s tight ass.

Nanao took off her foggy glasses for an unimpeded view.

Vacuuming. Renji was vacuuming the rug – wearing only a small half apron tied in a perfect bow at the back, the ends trailing over his naked ass. All that sculpted muscle – he was a sight to behold. Your heart rate doubled and heat settled between your legs. You knew exactly what you were in for tonight. And, you couldn’t wait.

He turned around, saw all the women staring, and just grinned wide. The apron covered him – barely. He reached up and tugged a bit on the white bow tie around his neck, “Well, hello, ladies.”

Rangiku was snickering. Momo was still blushing and trying to look anywhere but at Renji. Nanao was silent, her face clearly indicating that she was memorizing everything.

You were stunned, unable to speak. You could feel your eye twitch a few times. Thank the stars that Rangiku had the presence of mind to excuse herself and usher Momo and Nanao out with her. You didn’t make a sound until the door closed. “What in the world are you doing?”

Renji smiled, “Trying to surprise you.”

“By vacuuming the living room naked?”

“Well, you said that real porn for women would be seeing a sexy man doing housework naked.”

You started laughing. “So, you really do listen to me.”

He pulled you close, “Of course I do. I listen to every sound that comes out of those beautiful lips.” He kissed your lips. “I made dinner for us.”

“So domestic.” Your hands slid around to squeeze his ass. “Is there time for a quickie before the meal?”

He backed away and led you toward the table. “Trust me, there is going to be nothing ‘quick’ going on in this house tonight.”

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis) {There are a lot more Renji headcannons that are mixed in with asks that involved multiple characters so be sure to check other general chapters.}**

 

(Any and all Renji NSFW please)

* Before he ever gets home, Renji is already getting excited. What starts as a walk home from work quickly becomes shunpo when he thinks about you waiting for him.

* When he gets home, give him a kiss. Just a peck, mind you, if you let him get his tongue on you neither of you is having dinner anytime soon. If you cooked, its going to get cold. If you’re planning to get take-out or go somewhere, you’re going to be starving by the time he’ll let you out the bed. (or off the couch, the floor, the kitchen counter…)

* After dinner (hopefully) Renji has two moods: relax with you, or make love to you all night. His libido is really healthy, but he’s not going to be all over you every night. But, if you’re in the mood, he’s ready to go before you can reach for the edge of your shirt.

* Sex with Renji is always fun. He’s so open and such a goof. And, he’s high energy. Be sure you can keep up. He’s in great shape and has great stamina. Once he gets you naked, you’re staying that way until morning.

* His mood and your mood will dictate the pace. It will also dictate whether toys and/or light bondage will be involved. Renji really likes to tie you up with soft scarves or his hair bands. Handcuffs are sometimes used. Scarves are best to use on him – he can break those handcuffs. (Yes, he is that strong) Keep an eye on him, he bent the last headboard you had – thin metal bars are no match for Renji Abarai. He was so damn proud of himself, too. He grinned the whole time you both were shopping for a new headboard.

* Until he settles into the relationship, he’s pretty hyper in bed. The oral is fast (in speed, not in length of time) it’s like his tongue is on a high-speed setting and just got stuck there. Your legs will shake like it’s twenty degrees below freezing.  The minute you start cumming, he’s going to quickly slide his cock into you so he can ride your orgasm and push you right into another one. He’ll grin the whole time, “Damn, baby, you’re so sexy when you scream like that.” That grin will completely disappear once your next orgasm hits. He’ll drive deep and fast, clawing the sheets on both sides of your head, and groan loudly as his release follows yours.

* Completely settled into the relationship, he calms down a lot. This leads to great benefits: Slow and sensual Renji and creative and playful Renji. Creative and playful Renji likes to tickle you with his fingertips or feathers. He likes to tease you by licking warm honey off of you. (Only a few drops at a time, it’s super sticky) On a hot summer day, he uses ice cubes on you. It makes your nipples stand up so nicely. And, the way it feels on your clit – he loves following up with the warmth of his mouth. (And the slurping…oh god, the slurping with him muttering how juicy you are and how good you taste.) Slow and sensual Renji is the best of all. That’s when he is all about making you understand how much he loves you. Lots of eye contact and holding you so that you’re both as close as possible. The oral is slow and focused, your orgasms will sneak up on you. (Yes, I said “orgasms” he will want to give you at least two, more if you’ll let him) Once he’s inside you, it’s slow, deep strokes that steal your breath. The dirty talk is replaced with very deep kisses and telling you every wonderful thing that you are to him. Run your fingers through his hair, hold him close, and tell him you never want to live without him. It’s all right if your emotions happen to slip out as a few tears, Renji will kiss them and be unable to speak past the lump in his throat. 

 

(Can you do an sor for Renji??) (SoR stands for Stages of the Relationship)

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? _  
_

Renji thinks he’s being low-key and keeping his crush under wraps – no way, not even close. He whips his head around so fast to look for her, it’s a wonder he doesn’t have whiplash. He’ll be staring at her, grinning like a goof, and walk right into a wall or door. If she wasn’t looking his way before, she is now. He daydreams about her so much at work that Byakuya ends up sending him out to train the rest of the division hoping that he’ll work off some of that energy.

Asking her out? 

He will try and fail quite a few times to approach her about a date. When he’s around her as friend, in a group, it’s wonderful. He’s relaxed and charming. But, one on one – he’s a fidgety mess. Finally, Shuhei or Ikkaku will goad him into finally asking her out just to prove he’s not afraid to do it. His cheeks and ears will be as red as his hair until the moment she says, “Yes.” Then he’ll let go of the breath he was holding and the blush will fade pretty quick. 

Deciding to be exclusive? 

Renji is a great boyfriend. He’s got no problem being open about what he wants in the relationship, including it being exclusive. But, it’s not something he’ll think to declare. He’ll just start referring to her as “my girlfriend” and just cruise right along. If she needs a verbal confirmation from him that they are in an exclusive relationship, he’ll just smile, “You bet we are.”

First time? 

She might be a little nervous, but one thing is guaranteed, Renji isn’t. He might be a goof and a dork sometimes. He might walk into furniture or trip over his own feet now and again. But, when it comes to sex, that man is all skill, focused precision, and no-holds-barred when it comes to passion. She will probably see his hands shaking a bit as he helps her undress. That’s not nerves, that’s him holding back from ripping everything off of her body and giving his desire free reign. He knows this first time needs to start slow and romantic. He really wants it to be perfect. He’ll wait for round 2 to really let the wild side slip free. 

When does he know he loves her? 

While Renji has had casual sex, a hook-up with a friend with benefits, and even the odd one-night stand, when he’s in a committed relationship he’s not taking her to bed unless he loves her. He clearly thinks of his girlfriend differently and it will be reflected not only in the way he treats her. Falling in love for him doesn’t require sex, it requires a deeper connection. He’ll just look at her one day, feel his heart squeeze, and think, “Damn, I really love that woman.”

Marriage? 

Renji’s thoughts will drift to matrimony the longer they are together. He will worry a lot about providing a home for her. And the thought of children – makes his weak in the knees. He wonders what kind of husband and father he’ll be. His childhood was hard, he knows how it feels to struggle. He wants to be so much more than the street rat he once was. And, even though he’s already raised himself to a high position, proven himself a hero again and again – he doesn’t see it. He’s a man that is always striving to improve and that will carry over into the marriage. What Renji can’t see, what she will show him, is that to be a great man, a great husband, and a great father, he simply needs to just be himself. 

 

(could I request headcanons with Renji and edging?)

You edging him:

* Restraints. You’re gonna need them. If you are going to have a hope in hell of having some fun edging Renji you are going to have to tie him down. You’re going to need something he can’t break out of either. I recommend some soft ropes or sturdy scarves instead of handcuffs, he can break those. Yes, he’s that strong.

* Once you get started, he’ll be really into it. He’ll watch you, eyes burning, sexy grins when you look up at him. Expect some dirty talking encouragement too. He loves telling you what he likes and just how much he loves when you do it.

* After the first time you take him to the brink then deny him a release, he will growl and rather loudly too. He knew what he signed up for when he agreed to this, but the reality is still frustrating. 

* He can last through about 3 to 4 rounds of being denied an orgasm. He’ll reach a point that it won’t matter if you stop touching, or licking, or sucking him – he’ll cum anyway. Try not to let that happen. You’ve taken him this far, be sure to give him an orgasm that will burn you into his very being. Be prepared, he’ll cum a lot. 

Him edging you:

* It’s not something that he will think of as a being kinky. He’ll just do it because likes playing with your body. The more he keeps you hanging on the edge, the more you’ll make those wonderful sounds that he likes so much. And the more you’ll squirm and writhe – he  _really_  likes that.

* He won’t need to restrain you, he’s strong enough to keep you right he wants you. That thrills him on a very primal level. He loves displaying his strength as a man and his skills as a lover. However, if you ask him (and be sure to ask, not tell) to tie you up – instant erection. You just handed him the key to the kingdom. He will love nothing more than tying you down and enjoying the view while he learns every single thing he can do to drive you wild.

* Dirty talk. The man has a gift. Combine it with smoldering bedroom eyes, a cocksure grin, and the gorgeous body of Renji – hell, that alone will just about make you cum. He utilizes dirty talk to keep you climbing higher when he’s touching you, or he’ll use it to keep your motor running while he’s giving you a break before he starts the next round of pleasure torture.

* He can tell just from the sounds you make when you’re close to cumming. He’ll keep edging you until you are begging for release from a throat so raw you can barely get the words out. Once you do start cumming, he won’t stop until you are completely spent and limp under him. If that means multiple orgasms, then so be it, Renji is gonna make sure you are complete wrung out.  

 

 

 


	20. Shuhei Hisagi

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) 

Shuhei does have some experience, just not as much as you might think. (He is a blushy, nose-bleeding wreck around the object of his affection.) He lost his virginity while in the Academy. Since then, he’s had a few girlfriends and that one drunk night with Rangiku and Izuru. (It’s all still fuzzy) He can count his experience on his fingers and toes with a little room left.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Shuhei loves slow and sensual but doesn’t really get to settle into that pace until he’s been with his s/o for a while. He gets so excited and if feels  _so good_ that he will lose control. He’s got crazy stamina so that fast rhythm is going to be rocking your world for a while. Hang on tight, bite, scratch, scream at the top of your lungs, he’s going to love it all. Once he can settle into a slow and sensual pace, you are in for a real treat. He is so loving and sincere you’ll be choked with emotions. Whenever you want him to pick up the pace, tell him how much you love him, it will shatter his control. 

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

No surprise here – nipple play. Shuhei is a boob man all the way. His appreciation for your breasts are reflected in how much attention they get. He has perfected the art of nipple orgasm. He will lick and suck until your eyes roll back on you sing your release. He’ll also make sure your nipples get attention during oral and sex. No matter the position, he knows how please those lovely breasts and their sensitive peaks. Be sure to return the favor, his are sensitive too. He will groan loud with that lovely raspy voice of his.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Jacks off a lot. Sometimes needs a break at work to handle himself if a particularly delicious set of boobs has drifted by. He’s got it down to a tried-and-true method. He knows what works best and can handle it in less than 5 minutes. If he’s at home, he’ll take more time to relax and enjoy it. He’s a lotion man. He uses one with a lot of beneficial ingredients for his skin. He likes making sure he stays smooth and supple down there. If he’s got a crush, he will jack off at least 3 or 4 times a day, most will be quickies. If he’s in a relationship, he’ll still jack off at work until he can get home and spend that energy on you. Once he settles into a relationship, he calms down and doesn’t do it as much.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

High. He’s always up for it, especially as the relationship is starting out. As he settles into the relationship, he’s still going to want sex a lot, but he’ll be less desperate about it. He knows he’s free to initiate anytime he wants so he’ll settle into a healthy rhythm with you. Of course, anytime you want him that’s all the better. He loves to know you desire him so much.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Shuhei will try really hard at first to be all serious and sexy in bed. Until he gets settled into the relationship, he is going to be a nervous mess which will lead to some pretty clumsy stuff. The first time you had sex, he got so excited that he got tangled in his clothes and ended up bouncing right off the bed and onto the floor. You both had a laugh. You helped him out of his clothes and made some sexy jokes that relaxed him and made him chuckle. He knew right then you were the one for him. While he can be so serious it chokes you with emotion, he can also be playful and so damn funny. No matter whether he’s being a goof or being intense, sex with Shuhei is always amazing.

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

He likes to tease. Is very into nipple play and has learned how to make you orgasm just from that. Yes, he’s that dedicated to your pleasure – he’s learned how to make you cum without touching your clit or vagina. If he thought for one minute he could talk you into an orgasm, he’d damn sure do it. (He needs to have a word or two with Renji ;) ) Because for Shuhei, teasing you is also teasing himself too. Most of the time he ends up getting teased way more often than you do because he’s more likely to be submissive if you show inclination of being dominant. He doesn’t care, you’re naked, he’s naked, everyone is having fun – it’s all good.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He doesn’t own any toys. But, if you do, he’s going to be into using them on you. And, he’ll want you to use them on him. He might get a nosebleed from the excitement, but it’ll pass. You have to take him toy shopping. He won’t know where to look. While it’s all super exciting, it’s also a bit embarrassing. Give him a few minutes to settle down, make him take a few deep breaths, then dive in with him. He’ll loosen up after a while and start making jokes. Whatever he asks serious questions about – buy it. Don’t even blink, just put it in your basket. Once you both get home with all your goodies, get ready to have fun. Shuhei is always fun in bed – throw in some toys you’ll have the best night ever.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Hisagi x rescue)

Shuhei could see the massive hollow in the distance, hear it’s wail – it had found prey. He leaned into the breeze, he had to get there fast. 

He saw the boy. The little guy couldn’t have been more than 10. The hollow was being faced down by a little boy with nothing but a stick as he stood over the body of another boy on the ground. The hollow snapped up the boy with a claw. The boy on the ground scrambled to his feet and ran away screaming.

_Echoes of the past….._

Shuhei’s mind slid to the past, to the day he’d faced a hollow as a child…and been saved by a captain of the Court Guard. The day his life had changed forever. The day his destiny had revealed the path he would forever walk.

He wasted no time, spared no look to the child trapped in the fist of the hollow. Kazeshini sang through the air, severing limbs, slicing the hollow to pieces. The child fell to the ground as the hollow’s massive claw dissolved around him. 

The boy was crying. Shuhei stood over him. “Are you hurt?”

“N – No.” Blue eyes lifted to Shuhei’s gray. He sniffled, rubbed at his eyes. 

“What’s your name, kid?” Shuhei asked. 

The boy told him his name, then, “Th – Thank you, for saving me.” His eyes were round and taking in Shuhei’s appearance with something akin to awe.

Shuhei smiled and ruffled the boy’s black hair, “You’re welcome. Now, go home. There might be more hollows in the area. It’s not safe here.” He watched as the boy jogged away toward a nearby village. Shuhei would remember his name, he was sure he would see him again, except he would be wielding a zanpakto instead of a stick.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(could I please get some headcanons of Hisagi with a short, shy s/o who loves reading and writing?)

* Shuhei doesn’t mind one bit that you’re shy. He’s a bit shy too when it comes to the ladies. In his job and out with a group of friends, it’s different. He’s more comfortable in those situations. He’s shy about asking you out. Once he gets over that, he’s the one that runs interference for you in social settings that might be a little too much to handle.

* Shuhei loves the difference in your heights. He makes little short jokes now and then just to get  _that_ look on your face. The one that promises revenge. He’s never mean about it and it’s usually just puns that are goofy. Secretly, he loves when you ask him to do things for you like to get something from a high shelf. It makes him feel useful to you and plays into his need to care for you. Be sure to ask him to do others things too, he loves being the one you count on.

* He is a really thoughtful man. It just seems to come natural to him. When you’re getting close to finishing a book, he’ll plan a shopping trip to the book store so you can both browse the shelves for your next reading adventure. Whatever book you buy, he always buys a copy too. He likes to have a little competition with you by reading the same book. Plus, he loves being able to talk about the book with you. Sharing opinions is something he really likes. It’s important to him that you each share your thoughts with each other, and not just about books, about everything. He’ll tease you relentlessly if he gets ahead of you in the book you’re both reading. He’ll never actually spoil anything, he’ll just tease like he will because he loves your clever quips.

* Reading in bed. Shuhei loves to snuggle up and read to you in bed. That gravelly voice is music to your ears. He’ll usually read whatever book you’re both reading, but if he’s about to initiate sex, he’ll read some poetry or even some erotic literature if he wants to get you in the mood. It usually backfires on him though because he gets himself worked up way faster than you. He never gets to the end of an erotic short story. Once his cheeks are feeling warm and his cock is starting to throb, the book gets tossed aside and he’s all over you.

* Shuhei loves that you’re a writer. He’ll never push for you to show him your stuff, but if you ask him to read something he gets really happy. Be sure your grammar is up to snuff because those editing skills never stop. Also, be prepared for constructive criticism. He will definitely help you hone your craft and enrich your writing. He’s a really smart man. He will be your biggest fan and support your writing. He understands the need of the creative process. If you’re caught up in writing, he’ll make sure that snacks and something to drink is always within reach. He’ll make sure you take some breaks to get up and move around for a few minutes. That’s when he’ll get in some hugs and smooches before you go back to writing. 

 

(Shuhei and Izuru (separately) getting caught masturbating thinking about their crush by their crush and/or someone else embarrassing)  {Izuru's will be in his chapter}

* “Hisagi! What the fuck are you doing?” Kensei roared. Shuhei nearly ripped his dick off, his fist cracking hard against the underside of his desk. He bit down on a curse. “N-nothing, captain.” His hand was throbbing. He’d been thinking about his crush and gotten caught up in the daydream a little too much. 

“There’s a time and place for  _that_  and sitting at your desk ain’t it.” Kensei lectured with a hard look. Shuhei’s cheeks burned hot. More so because his fantasy had included his captain catching him nailing his crush on his desk. Now, having been caught he was doing his best not to make eye contact, afraid Kensei could read his mind. “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” As Kensei walked away, Shuhei allowed himself a deep breath. He stood and headed for the bathroom, at least there a stall would offer some privacy. Now, if only he could keep his moaning under control…

 

(Could you perhaps tell us how Kensei and Shuhei would wish their s.o. A happy birthday)  {Kensei's headcannon is in his chapter}

* Shuhei decided to celebrate your birthday the day before it. He knew you had two days off and that your family and friends would want to spend time with you. He wanted to be able to celebrate with something more private, just the two of you. He packed a picnic. With you on the back of his motorcycle, he drove you out to a beautiful secluded spot in the Rukongai. A lovely glade next to a meandering river was the perfect place to spread out a blanket under a big, shady tree. He cooked one of your favorite dishes. He baked a small cake for two complete with a candle for you to blow out. His gift was a charm bracelet with charms that marked memories in your relationship: A tiny ink pen charm from when you first met – he dropped a pen when he saw you, you both bent to pick it up and cracked your heads together. A ferris wheel from your first date at the amusement park in the world of the living. A star from the first time he kissed you – you were star gazing together and he couldn’t resist. You shed a tear when you heard him talking so lovingly about each charm. That led to him kissing away that tear, then kissing you deeply – the next thing you knew you were making love in the shade with the sounds of birdsong and the shush of the river mingling with your moans and cries of passion. Yeah, best day ever.

 

(If its okay do you think you can do that stages thing with shuhei?) {Stages of the Relationship}

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Shuhei is a shy guy at first. When he sees a lady he likes, he takes some time to observe her. If she happens to catch him looking, chances are she’ll see a stain on light pink high on those cheeks or even the tips of his ears. Eventually, he will get over it. It might take a few minutes, it might take a few encounters – really it depends on the situation. He’s much bolder in certain places like a nightclub with a shot or two of liquid courage to chase away the blushes. 

Asking her out?

Once he’s made up his mind that he wants to go out with her, he’ll ask with minimal to no blushing. The first date is almost always a group setting. Shuhei has a lot of friends and they all hang around together so much he figures it’s best to get her used to the group dynamic, y’know, make sure she fits in from the start. Plus, he’s more comfortable with a casual first date where there’s no pressure for a first kiss, just in case she’s not ready for that. He likes to take it slow for both of them to get to know each other before any physical advances begin.

Deciding to be exclusive? 

He’s been relegated to the “friend zone” a lot so he’s going to definitely define the relationship. He’s not going to be assuming it’s all right to smooch on her unless she’s sporting the “girlfriend” tag. And he will be so sweet and romantic about it. He will plan a special date with a small token like a pin for her lapel or a silk ribbon for her hair (something she can wear and he can see to remind him of that step in the relationship). He will formally ask her to be his girlfriend, because he wants no question as to his status in her life and vice versa.

First time? 

Shuhei will plan the perfect encounter. He’s been fantasizing about it since first met her. He will do his best to make reality match the fantasy. There are so many things he wants to do, he’ll have to pace himself because he’ll get so excited. He is a man that will give and give and give – so much so that he’ll put off or ignore his own needs. His focus will be on making her feel amazing. He loves the sounds she makes and the way she looks during an orgasm. He will hold out as long as he can until her pleas for him shatter his control and he finally sinks into her. Even then, he’ll resist as long as he can – she feels so good and he just wants it to never end.

When does he know he loves her? 

It doesn’t hit him like a ton of bricks, it builds little by little over the course of the relationship. For him, usually the first sex is the tipping point. He’s had plenty of casual sex, but with someone that he considers his girlfriend it’s a different mindset and different emotional landscape. If he’s going to get naked and squelchy with her, his heart is definitely in the mix.

Marriage? 

For Shuhei the real commitment is when the word “love” is spoken. He’ll move into a home with her, share his life with her. Marriage is an afterthought, a formality. It won’t be on his mind unless she brings it up. He won’t need a ring and piece of paper to tell him that they belong to each other, in his mind they already do. But, if he senses that this is something she really wants, then he’ll be more than happy to propose to her. He won’t worry about being a good husband, but he will worry about being a good father. Until that first kid comes along, then he knows he’s going to be a great father. He’s a responsible man and that will kick in immediately. He will take charge of the childcare like he was trained to do it. Most of all, Shuhei will love his wife and kids more than anything. They will come before all else, even his next breath.

 

(Can I get uuuhhhhhh established relationship hcs for Shuuhei? that lil love bug. N/SFW pleeeaaase)

The fluff 

* Best boyfriend you could imagine! Loyal and loving, he’s a real sweetheart. Can kinda be a push-over so you tend to keep an eye out that no one is taking advantage of him. 

* Loves to cook special things for you. He is always on the lookout for new recipes to try. Will often ask Kensei for advice on tweaking dishes to make them taste better. 

* Loves to take you on his motorcycle for a ride into the countryside for a picnic. Likes to surprise you with spontaneous getaways for the weekend at some quiet little spot like a spa or a little inn someplace quaint. (Here I will insert my thoughts about fuel alternatives in the Soul Society. [I’m pretty sure I’ve seen someone else mention it on their blog and I’m so sorry I can’t remember who. Please chime in if I’m repeating your idea!] I envision Shuhei spent a lot of his free time to convert his motorcycle from a gasoline motor to one that can run on reishi. Akon helped him.)

* Is a very touchy-feely man. We you’re out together, he wants to be seated so that some part of him is touching some part of you. When you’re home, he’s a cuddler. His favorite is cuddled on the couch with you watching TV or reading. He puts those long limbs of his to good use to mold himself around you. Loves to be your pillow and won’t do anything to disturb you if you happen to fall asleep with your head on his chest.

The smut

* Shuhei is a people-pleaser. In the bedroom that translates into super-focused attention on you and your pleasure. He truly loves everything about you and when he hears all the amazing sounds his touch wrings out of you, he’ll keep going until you wave him off.

* Oral. The man loves it - giving and receiving. Giving, he is content to camp out between your legs for as long as you will let him. The way you sound, smell, and taste is his drug of choice and he will find any reason to get your legs over his shoulders. Receiving, he usually can’t last too long once he catches sight of your mouth on his cock. The visual alone is enough to make him cum, but the way you moan and touch him is what pops the cork. When he sees how much you love you him and love doing that to him – gets him every time.

* Positions. He’s strong and lithe. Any position you want to try, he’s going to make it amazing. He’s pretty gifted in the dick department, so he’s going to have no trouble at all hitting all the sweet spots inside you. He tends to favor positions that allow him to keep eye contact with you and most especially those that keep you close enough to so he can kiss you. 

* It’s a always a good idea to make Shuhei cum from oral or manual stimulation before vaginal (or anal if that’s your thing) sex. He will last for much, much longer. And, he’s always up for more rounds pretty quickly. However, there are times when you’re both in need of a quickie and he’s completely fine with that. He knows your body and what gets you to a peak in record time. He also knows how to drag that out and will delight in seeing how many orgasms he can wring out of you. Begging won’t get him give in, but it will make him cum on the sheets.

Overall relationship

Life with Shuhei as your man will always be fun and fulfilling. He’s a great man to go to with any problems. Whether you need help getting something off a high shelf or need to talk about something that’s troubling you, he’s your man. When he’s in a relationship, he’s 110% in. You will always come first and he will leave absolutely no questions in your mind about exactly how he feels about you. All you have to do is look in his eyes – everything he feels is so clearly displayed there.

 


	21. Izuru Kira

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

He is usually a slow and sensual lover. He likes to take his time to sink into his s/o(s), map their body by touch and taste. Every once in a while, he will get a little rough. He’s usually trapped in some dark thought and will cling to his s/o to purge it through physically exhausting sex. (Be sure to cuddle him afterwards, it will keep any remorse he may feel at being rough with you at bay.) 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Izuru gets turned on with just about anything to do with his s/o. Simple thing like a soft touch, or a hot kiss. What will immediately want to strip you and ravish you is for you to write him poetry. He loves poetry. Write him a hot poem about what you want him to do to you and hide it in his lunch bag. He’ll spend half the day at work thinking about everything he’s going to do to you when he gets home. Be waiting in his favorite lingerie with a robe you can slowly strip off for his viewing pleasure and he will be chewing his lip and moaning the whole time. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Izuru is a low-key kind of man. He spends a lot of time in his head so he doesn’t tend to be loud or boisterous. It’s no different in the bedroom. He tends to be quiet and make soft sounds. He’ll sigh, moan low, pant, and make a choked-off sound. When he cums he will go completely silent, holding his breath. When he releases that breath, you hear the soft shudder, the rush of relief before a quiet hum of pleasure as he buries his face against you. If you hold him close and whisper poetry against his lips you’ll get a low growl before he grinds into you with a double penetration – his tongue with a deep kiss as he drives his cock deep into you. If you want to hear him laugh during sex, just make up a bawdy limerick on the spot, he’ll reward your cleverness with a lot of kisses and words of love for you and your quick wit.  

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

BDSM. Izuru is a switch although he tends more to prefer being a bottom. He never thought much about this kink until you introduced it as way to try to alleviate his depression and PTSD. When he is being a bottom, engaging in this kink reminds him to live in the moment. He will reach a state of peacefulness and feel removed from reality. This is the goal. The soft sensuality that you lavish on him once he reaches this state instills a feeling of safety and genuine affection. On the occasion that he is top, Izuru is able to get back a feeling of control that he feels he’s lost. No matter his role in these encounters, he always comes away feeling like his stress has been eased and his heart has been unburdened just a bit. It is in the moments of aftercare that he truly revels in the trust you’ve both just reinforced in your relationship. That is when you both may or may not make love. For Izuru, BDSM is about an emotional release, not necessarily a sexual one. There have been times when you both have experienced orgasms, but that was never the goal, simply a by-product. After all he’s been through, you know that his road to recovery will one of baby steps. You don’t mind, as long as you’re both moving forward, you’ll take those steps with love in your heart. (and a leather crop in your hand)

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

The man is a poet. He is going to find intimacy just about anywhere. Walking hand in hand in the rain. Laying on a hill watching the clouds go by. Playing “he loves me, he loves me not”, plucking petals and let them flutter onto him while alternating between silly smiles and silly sad faces. He loves it all. During sex, the intimacy will burn you, brand you in a way you never thought possible. The way he touches you, the way he loves you will be unlike anything you’ve ever experienced because Izuru isn’t into casual sex. He only gets that close to someone he loves. He’s got major trust issues, so if you’re allowed that close, you’re the one for him.

 

 ~~~~ **Drabble Asks**

(Izuru Kira x regrets)   

So many disappointments, so many times he’d been knocked down. Izuru was definitely a man that knew intimately all the definitions of “pain”. Physical pain, emotional pain, mental pain. You name it, he’d survived it. He was no stranger to regret either. He’d made plenty of choices that ended up biting him in the ass later.

Right now, he was experiencing some pretty heavy regret and trying really hard to hide it from you. Shuhei wasn’t helping one bit. He kept nudging Izuru’s leg with his foot and whispered, “What’s wrong?”

He stared at the plate of cookies you had placed in front of him. The one in his hand had only one bite missing from it. You’d spent all day baking his favorite cookies. You were so proud. He knew how hopeless you were in the kitchen, yet he still always ate whatever you presented him – no matter how much he and his stomach regretted it later.

The moment you turned away and walked back to the kitchen, Izuru smacked Shuhei’s reaching hand away from the plate. He hissed, “Get out while you can.”

Shuhei looked puzzled, “Why? What’s wrong?”

Izuru whispered low, rubbed at his cheek, “They’re hard as rocks. I think I broke a tooth.” 

Shuhei snorted and swallowed a laugh, “You better get to the dentist.”

Izuru looked to you in the kitchen, “How am I going to tell her?” He couldn’t face another bite.

“Trust me, the second she tries to eat one, she’ll know.”

You howled from the kitchen. Shuhei was gone in blur of shunpo. Izuru went to check on you. “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

Your hand was near your mouth, “I think I broke a tooth!” Your eyes were apologetic, “I’m so sorry, honey, I really tried to get them right for you.”

He smiled, chipped tooth gap and all, “It’s all right.” He kissed your lips and you both winced. He put his arm around you and steered you toward the door, “Come on, we’ll pay a visit to the dentist. Then, we’ll see about getting you signed up for some cooking classes.” 

 

(Izuru x tights)

Izuru was kicking himself. He was itchy from his waist to his toes and most especially in his crotch. And, he couldn’t scratch – he was surrounded by 10 year-olds. It was his daughter’s 10th birthday and she had chosen a Renaissance theme which meant fancy dresses for the girls and tights and tunics for the guys. And of course, you and Izuru dressed up too.

Every time he moved he could feel the dark purple tights pull at his body hair. It felt like ants were crawling on him and stinging when a hair got plucked. All he wanted to do was rip them off and stand in a cold shower.

You sidled up next to him, leaned close to his ear so only he could hear. “You look so sexy in those tights. After we get our daughter to bed later, how about you and I have a little fun in our costumes.”

He could feel himself getting excited…not a good idea while wearing tights around children. “Stop that!” He hissed. Too late. He made a dash for the bathroom.

You followed. Izuru was standing in the bathroom, tights slung across the floor and scratching at his legs. “How much was the deposit on this costume?”

“100 kan. Why?”

“Because I’m going to burn those tights! 100 kan is a small price to pay for watching those objects of torture burn.” He was squirming, scratching at his crotch.

You laughed and locked the bathroom door. The party could wait for a little bit. You were going to help your husband scratch an itch of a different kind. His reward for holding out as long as did.

 

(Izuru x fairytale)

You heard Izuru’s voice as you walked toward your daughter’s bedroom. His smooth timbre was rising and falling in a familiar cadence – he was reading her a bedtime story.

You paused in the doorway, leaned on the frame. Izuru was cuddled up next to your sweet, 4 year old. He still wore his shihakusho. He’d come home from working late, pecked your lips then headed straight for her room. When he wasn’t away on a mission he always made sure he made it home in time to tuck in his daughter and read her a story. 

Tonight, the story was different. It was a fairytale you’d never heard before yet it seemed so familiar…

The story began with a young princess out on a lovely Spring afternoon to gather flowers. She had been enjoying the warm sunshine after a long winter cooped up in the castle with lots of restless knights and gossiping ladies. The princess was attacked by a big, mean, snarling dragon that breathed fire and burned all her lovely flowers. A handsome, brave knight happened along to fight the dragon and save her.

_Hang on a second…_

A smile creased your lips. Izuru had written this story. It was your story – the story of how the two of you had met. Except, it had been a big, nasty hollow that had attacked you that Spring afternoon, your flowers crushed under it’s feet, your rib bones cracking under it’s iron grip. He’d killed the hollow without breaking a sweat then carried you all the way to the Seireitei so that healers from the 4th could heal your injuries. 

Before Izuru could finish the story, your daughter was fast asleep. He dropped a kiss on her forehead before joining you in the doorway. You smiled up at him, “You didn’t finish the story. Do we get to live happily ever after?”

He slipped an arm around your waist, pressing you close, “Absolutely, Mrs. Kira.” He kissed your lips, his voice going a bit husky, “Join me in our bedroom and I’ll show how happy.”

 

(Izuru x laughter)

Izuru had been in a funk all week. You had tried everything you could to get him to laugh. The best your efforts produced was a crack of a smile that disappeared so fast you thought you’d imagined it. Even Rose’s ideas had fallen flat and failed to produce any mirth in your melancholy boyfriend. 

So, you decided on a different approach – food. Maybe a nice home cooked meal with a few friends and some good wine would grease the gears to get Izuru on the track to feeling more cheerful.

You’d spent hours in the kitchen prepping for the meal and baking Izuru’s favorite dessert. Once he got off work, he came home with Rose, Shuhei, Renji, and Momo in tow. You’d invited them all over – strength in numbers. If all of you as a group couldn’t make Izuru feel better then nothing could.

The conversation and laughter during dinner was easy-going, natural. Izuru smiled, but still no laughter. 

Then, it was time for dessert. You went into the kitchen to retrieve the special treat you’d made: pie. You carried it toward the table in your hands like you were about to present an award. Izuru’s eyes watched with appreciation – he loved your pies.

You tripped…the pie went sailing…it all seemed to go into slow motion, time enough for your brain to register the dawning looks of horror on the faces of your guests. It seemed forever for the pie to land…right in Rose’s face.

The room was so silent you could hear a cricket fart. Then a sound began, faint at first then gaining volume rapidly. Izuru was laughing. Not just a chuckle, not just a giggle – great belly laughs that had him wrapping his arms around his middle. You wanted to roll your eyes, leave it to your boyfriend to find a pie in the face as the most hilarious thing ever. 

Everyone else’s laughter joined Izuru’s, including your own. Rose was a good sport about it all, he even flicked some of the whipped cream on Izuru. You didn’t care that dessert was ruined, it had served it’s purpose in a much better way than you had intended. Finally, you got Izuru to laugh.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(So I was wondering how Izuru, uryu, and jushiro would wish me a happy birthday! (Y’know, would they throw a party and stuff like that) {Uryu and Jushiro's parts are in their chapters}

* Izuru has gathered all your friends and family at the house you share. When you get home from work you scream like a banshee and do a jig-step when everyone jumps out yelling “Surprise!” He’s written an Ode to Your Birthday. Before anyone is even allowed to sniff the food he calls for silence and reads it to you and everyone gathered. After that, you blow out the candles on your birthday cake. (Shuhei helped Izuru bake it.) You open presents. Izuru saves his for last – a set of lovely enamel hair combs in your favorite color. Finger foods and drinks are on hand. Rose is in the corner of the living room, playing guitar and singing all your favorite songs. (Izuru gave him a playlist) Most pair off to dance, others hang around and talk. Izuru pulls you close for a slow dance. You look up into his blue eyes, “Izuru, I can’t believe you did all this. This is the best birthday ever.”

He leans in to press a soft kiss to your lips, “How can I not celebrate the day that the woman I love came into this world?” He sees you choked up and teary-eyed. He gives you a smile and tucks you under his chin to sway to the music. You squeeze him and sigh…he’s so wonderful.

 

(Hi! I would like to request some Izuru Kira headcanons! Specifically, how he expresses his feelings for his s/o, SFW and NSFW if u know what I’m saying...)

* Izuru isn’t going to be the one to make the first move if he’s interested in you. At least, not without Shuhei giving him a nudge, verbally and/or physically. He spends a lot of time in his head. He goes through all the scenarios, most of them are bad. He just doesn’t see himself as someone desirable. Also, overthinking things leads to a lot of indecision on his part. He’ll convince himself to ask you out on that coffee date then will imagine your polite rejection as well as your blushing acceptance. Volleying back and forth between wondering if you’ll say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ is where he gets stuck. This leads to him doing nothing because he’s mentally not taking that final step. This is usually where Shuhei gives him that nudge.

* The best way to catch his attention is to make yourself available to hang out with him and his friends. When the group goes out to dinner and invites you along – go and be sure to sit right next to him. If you have a good sense of humor he will be charmed by your wit and your happy disposition. He really needs someone that is up-beat, even bubbly. He’ll gravitate toward that fun nature because it’s something he wants for himself. That’s not to say that he won’t be attracted to a shy, quiet gal, he is just fine with that. If you’re gloomy like him, he’ll know you understand him from the very start. 

* Poetry is a vital part of who Izuru is. He’s creative and deeply thoughtful which makes for some very amazing writing. It will help if you share his passion for poetry. You can read to each other, share new poets you find, discuss imagery. Once you are in his life, you will inspire a lot of writing. He’ll leave notes for you all over the house or even in your pockets and/or lunch to find later when you’re at work. If you do this for him, he will just melt. He’ll keep every single one of them too.

* To say Izuru has trust issues is like saying Aizen has a god-complex. It’s pretty obvious. So, getting into a relationship that becomes intimate is going to take some time. Be patient. When Izuru takes that step – be ready for a heart-melting, mind-blowing experience. His hands will visibly tremble when he reaches for your clothes to help you out of them. The first touches will be slow, he’ll stare where his hands touch as if he’s in a dream and is trying to believe you’re real. Run your hands up his arms, draw him in for deep kisses and let him guide your legs where he wants them. Being able to take the lead in bed is a confidence builder for him, it shows him how much you trust him. 

* His favorite thing is to get you against a wall, pull down your pants and panties and fall to his knees. It’s a position of penitence and he will go to it again and again. It’s part of him because it’s part of his zanpakto. He’ll spread your lips so he can run his tongue over you. He’ll moan into your tender flesh, telling you how good you taste, how he wants more. One leg will get draped over his shoulder so he can have better access to all your delicious bits. His tongue will push as deep into you as he can get, his lips sucking at yours – the most intimate kiss you can ever get and he will keep going until your legs shake. Your clit will get a lot of attention. He will lick, suck, and swirl it between his lips until you’re arching away from the wall and collapsing into his waiting arms. 

* If you really want to treat him, give him slow oral while he sits in a chair or at the edge of the bed. You on your knees between his legs is a visual he cannot resist. Combined with the loving way you touch him, he will be complete putty in your hands…and mouth. His hands will stroke your arms, your shoulders, the back of your neck. When he’s close to cumming, he’ll grip the chair or the edge of the bed. He’s afraid to hurt you because he can’t hold back anything when you’ve driven him over the edge.

* In bed, inside you, connected as deep as possible, Izuru will whisper to you. Against your lips as he kisses you, he’ll tell you how you make him feel, how perfect you are, and how you mean everything to him. It won’t be poetic, he’ll be too wrapped up in sensations and overwhelming emotion to focus on anything other than the truth. He’s not one to get too loud, but once the pace picks up, he’ll let lose breathy moans and a grunt or two. Sometimes he will get really lost in the moment, especially if you’re on top, and call out your name along with a plea for you not to stop. 

* It is after sex that Izuru will wax poetic. He’ll have you tucked against him with one arm, his free hand will hold yours up and marvel at the softness of your skin. He’ll kiss that hand softly, work his way up your arm to your shoulder, to your neck, your jaw, and end at your lips. It’s not about getting aroused again, it’s about taking the time to just enjoy the sensual beauty of you. He’ll lay you on your back so he can just stroke and skim his lips on your body, no goal in particular. And he’ll be creating poetry only for you. If you both happen to make love again, it will be slow, unhurried. It will last for a while because he’ll be all about stimulating every inch of you. He will stop mid-stroke and slide down your body to lap at your clit and dip his tongue into you. Once you’ve climaxed, he’ll slide right back in to enjoy the feel of your inner muscles squeezing and fluttering against him. Sometimes it will bring him to orgasm, but more often than not, he’ll keep going until you say you can’t take anymore. Be sure you tell him how much you love him and how perfect he is to you. He needs those words. Words have power and for Izuru the word “love” holds the greatest power of all.

 

(Shuhei and Izuru (separately) getting caught masturbating thinking about their crush by their crush and/or someone else embarrassing)  {Shuhei's headcannon is in his chapter}

* Rose stood for much longer than he should have watching Izuru stroke himself under his desk. He really didn’t want to interrupt, but if he didn’t the risk that someone else would catch Izuru would be infinitely more embarrassing for his lieutenant. Rose cleared his throat. 

Izuru shoved his chair back in surprise. It toppled and dumped him right on the floor. He peered over the edge of his desk. His captain was standing, arms crossed and one blonde brow lifted. “Are you all right, Kira?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Izuru’s mind was spinning.  _How long has he been standing there? Does he know what I was doing?_

Rose, unflappable, straigh-faced, “If you’d like a break to handle an issue, feel free to do so.” He grinned, “You’re welcome to use my private bathroom. There is a nice vial of oil in the cabinet.” He turned to leave, looked back, “I’m going for a walk. I should be back in about half an hour.” The mirth in his tone was barely contained. 

Izuru banged his head against his desk,  _Of course he knew what I was doing! Could this be any worse?_ The answer was, yes, it could have been his crush that had walked in and caught him jerking off to fantasies of them. But, what a great captain he had! He scrambled up, peered down the hall to make sure the coast was clear before hurrying into Rose’s office and then into his private bathroom. He spent the rest of the day smelling like the lavender scented oil…

 

 

 

 


	22. Rangiku Matsumoto

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Rangiku is a lady that likes her accessories. Over the years she has learned what works and what doesn’t. She doesn’t have an arsenal of toys for masturbation. She has her tried-and-true toys that work for whatever her mood is. She has two dildos for when she wants penetration. One that is just for penetration and one with the clitoral “bunny ears”. She has a clitoral, butterfly vibrator that she can use hands-free. She had a wand massager that she sometimes uses on her nipples. (But mostly, she’ll stimulate those herself with a drop of scented lube on her finger.) The toys are all top of the line because you get what you pay for and this lady doesn’t skimp when it comes to her orgasms. She does still do it the old-fashioned way too. That’s usually when she’s crushing on a lady. She’ll imagine those long nails scraping lightly against her clit belong to her crush and it helps the fantasy.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Poly Rangiku x Rukia x female S/O (sfw ans nsfw) )

SFW

* Rangiku is the one that met you first. It was while Rukia was away on a mission in the world of the living. She just kept inviting you to have dinner and sake with her. You knew she was attracted to you. She doesn’t hold anything back when she’s buzzed. She’s blunt –  _very_  blunt. More than once she made you blush with the things she told you she wanted to do with you. Most of them were whispered in your ear on the way home. You knew she was in a relationship with Rukia so you scratched it up to drunk flirting and made sure it never went further than talk. But, once Rukia got home she started joining you and Rangiku for dinner. (Rangiku had waited until Rukia returned to tell her about you.) You didn’t know those dinners were “dates” but were quickly clued in when your fourth “date” had Rukia asking you if you’d be interested in formally dating them. You blinked a lot, you couldn’t believe these two amazing women wanted you as a girlfriend.

* Three months later you were moving into the house that Rukia and Rangiku shared. The three of you got along so well, you just knew that living together would be wonderful. A week later, you were ready to strangle Rangiku. She has a habit of not picking up after herself. She leaves dirty laundry on the floor, empty sake bottles all over the house, take away containers and all manner of trash  _next_ to the trash bin. You couldn’t believe it, “Rangiku, why can’t you just put trash in the bin?! It’s literally only six more inches away from where you left it!” She just shrugs, puts a used tissue on the counter and walks away. But, she does make up for her slobbish ways by doing all the necessity shopping. The list hangs on the fridge. Whatever you need, she makes sure you and Rukia get it. She also jokes that her bedroom skills make up for any lack of housework that she does. However, come laundry day, she always helps.

* Rukia is often gone a lot so you and Rangiku spend a lot of time together. It’s the same when Rangiku gets sent on a mission, you and Rukia are left together. Both women love that you’re there for them when one partner is away. The emotional support system in your household is amazing. All three of you never have to deal with anything alone.

* The bathroom and vanity situation in your home is always bordering on chaos. All three of you use different products. You and Rukia keep your stuff neatly tucked away in organizers. Rangiku has an organizer but leaves her stuff all over the vanity. More than once she’s had to replace a product that got knocked into the toilet.

* Living together, your menstrual cycles have all synced. Once a month your home is a hormonal warzone. Rukia brought home some menstrual relief meds from the world of the living, so it’s not as bad as it could be, but there are crying jags and snappy moments that thankfully don’t all happen at once. By the time you all crawl in bed together to sleep, you’re all back on good terms having apologized for any bitchiness. Then it’s snuggles and soft words as you all slip off to sleep.

* Shopping for fashion and other goodies is something you all do together. It’s a special, fun day and one that both women will schedule so that they can have the day off for you all to spend it together. After breakfast, you head out. You take your time browsing all your favorite shops. Clothing, shoes, make up, books, candy, potions and lotions, no shop goes un-browsed. All three of you have saved your mad money for this day and you deny yourselves nothing. (Rukia always wants to check the toy stores for anything bunny-related that might interest her. She’s got a stuffed bunny that she sleeps with. It gets put on the nightstand during sex and she will turn it away so it can’t “watch.”)

NSFW

* The first time you all made love, Rangiku and Rukia ended up playing rock, paper, scissors to see who got to eat you out first. You laughed really hard. Rukia won, but Rangiku still managed to “help”. She kept sliding her fingers down to pull back your folds for Rukia. Then she kissed her way down there and you ended up with two tongues lapping at you. You pulled Rangiku’s leg over you and pulled her hips until you could lick and suck her clit. She gave up helping Rukia, her moans took over and she just let you have your way. Rukia was surprised when you both came at the same time. She was even more surprised when you both ganged up on her. Rangiku licked and fingered Rukia while you got to enjoy every moan while you kissed her. Her petite frame got explored by your hands and lips. When she came, she arched into you, clinging to you.

* Rukia is the queen of strap-ons. She really loves to fuck you and Rangiku and she is damn good at it. Seriously, she’s like a little rabbit – apt considering how much she loves them. (You often coo, kiss her softly and call her your little bunny. In public it makes her blushy, but in private, it gets you pinned to the nearest surface.) She will fuck you nice and slow, lean in close so she can give you deep kisses. She likes a lot of eye contact and telling you how much she loves you. (Those violet eyes never fail to mesmerize you.) That’s usually how it starts. But, soon she’ll turn you over on your hands and knees – that’s when the rabbit appears. She likes to pull your hair while she rides you fast and deep. And she never fails to hit that spot inside you that makes you wail. That’s when the dirty talk will start. It’s always questions about how you like what she’s doing and statements on how much she loves fucking your tight pussy. Most times Rangiku will watch, reaching over to fondle your breasts while she kisses your mouth. But, once in a while, she can’t resist the two of you – she gets under you so she can lick your clit while Rukia is fucking you. Be warned, once you cum, neither of them will stop. Rukia will slow down a little, but they’re both going to keep pleasuring you until you tell them to stop.  It’s the same when Rukia is fucking Rangiku. You love to watch them together. Rangiku prefers riding Rukia reverse cowgirl so you can have access to her whole body. And you make sure her breasts plenty of attention before you settle down to suck her clit while Rukia’s strap-on is buried to the base inside her. You’ve learned to make sure you hold Rangiku’s thighs open when you do that, the first time you did it, she clamped down on your head when she came – and she has some really strong legs.

* Rangiku prefers a more organic approach to sex. She prefers using her body to make love to you and Rukia. She is really big on kisses. Her instant turn-on is to kiss her slow and deep. She’ll moan in your mouth and start pulling at your clothes. Put your hand in her hair and squeeze a bit, she’ll practically melt in your arms. Once you’re all in bed, she loves touching and kissing every inch of you. You always return the same attention to her. She will always give you lots of oral and fingering. It’s her favorite. She will rock you through as many orgasms as she can before you have to wave her off. But, it’s still not over. She’ll line herself up with you and scissor fuck you to another orgasm. There are times when she will use a toy on you, just because she likes to lay between your legs and watch it slide in and out of you – she likes to look up and see Rukia licking your nipples. She does like to use a strap-on, but it’s something she has to be in the mood for. Usually, if she’s had a bad day at work or is frustrated about something, that’s when you and Rukia are both getting the strap-on treatment from her. She’s great at it too. She’s got a ton of stamina and she will move your body into positions you never imagined. Once, you accidentally slipped off the bed with your hips and legs up – she planted her hands on the floor around your head and used gravity to fuck you so deep the moans were ripped out of you. When you and Rukia team up to make love to Rangiku, you both have to keep her from taking over. She tends to be rather dominant in bed, so you have to keep her distracted to keep her on her back and letting the two of you have your way with her. She loves having both of you make love to her at the same time.

* Rukia likes to watch. She’ll deliberately hold out as long as she can. By the time you or Rangiku pull her in for kisses, she’s so wound up she practically devours your mouth. With her tiny frame, you and Rangiku tend to sandwich her between you. Once the oral orgasms have made her a shaking puddle of goo, you and Rangiku will both use a strap-on to fuck her. You take turns. You get to take her missionary, which you love because you can cage her in with your arms so you can kiss her deeply. Rangiku will take her cowgirl. Rukia is so light, Rangiku will often lift her up and down to get some extra force into the thrusts. Since Rukia likes anal, Rangiku will hug her close and get kisses while you lube up and slide into her ass. You control the pace. Slow at first then picking up the pace, it doesn’t take long before Rukia has her face in Rangiku’s neck and is screaming through a powerful orgasm.

* Bonus: You bought Rukia a bunny vibrator for her birthday, just because you couldn’t resist how cute it was and knew she’d love it. If Rangiku is away on a mission and it’s just the two of you, the rabbit gets brought out. Rangiku doesn’t like it so you two only use it when she’s away. When Rukia is away, you and Rangiku enjoy some food play. Rukia thinks it’s gross and will flat refuse to let either of you slather anything edible on her.

* No matter how you’re all making love to each other, there is always a lot of loving touches and slow kisses afterwards. If it’s late, clean up usually is limited to wash rags and towels. If it’s early, you’ll shower or soak in a bath. The sex always ends with you all talking softly, usually joking about something funny that happened during your romp. But, before anyone can drift off to sleep words of love are spoken and driven home with a kiss that speaks more than words ever can.

 

 


	23. Akon

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

After sex, you’re both pretty wrecked. Whoever recovers first is going to determine who initiates the aftercare. Usually it is Akon. He’ll leave you in bed (probably “relaxing” with your eyes closed, yeah, you’re napping, just own it.) and get the shower going. He’s got good stamina and likes shower sex so he’ll be angling for that. Afterwards, he’ll wash your hair and your body then revel in you doing the same to him. You’ll both chat about your day now that you’re both satiated and relaxed. He’ll go to the kitchen for some snacks because both of you have worked up an appetite. You’ll cuddle in bed and watch Netflix until sleep claims you.

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Akon has a few kinks. The one that he’s the most spontaneous with is public sex. He likes to pull you into a semi-secluded place for a romp. It’s the thrill of being caught. But, he’s so smart about where he chooses, you’ve never even come close to getting caught. He loves you and would never do anything to cause you embarrassment. He gets so excited by having sex with you in public that his hands shake. The knowledge that you’re just as into it as he is sends his brain into overload. The way he clings to you and groans your name lets you know just how much passion he has for you.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Generally, Akon is calm, laid back man. His attention to detail and heightened awareness honed in the labs of Squad 12 have carried over into his personal life. Everything you do from the cadence of your breathing to the color of the polish on your toenails – he is keenly aware of everything about you. During sex, he will get very wrapped up in your pleasure. It’s like pouring fuel on a fire. The more you moan and writhe, the more excited he gets. Intimacy is very important to Akon, he’s more inclined to express his feelings with words first then with actions. Normally, he speaks straight to the point. But, when being intimate with you, he tends to be more romantic, taking the time to tell you how he feels and how special you are to him. Don’t expect that all time. He also has spells where he just can’t keep his hands off of you and there won’t be much talking, it will be your panties around your ankles and you both desperately clawing at each other.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Akon x dragons)

After months of hard work, he’d finally done it. Akon couldn’t believe how perfectly his project had turned out. And he couldn’t wait to give it to you.

It wasn’t your birthday or an anniversary so you were really surprised when Akon came home with a gift for you. You sat down on the couch, about to shake it. He sprang to still your hands, “No! Don’t shake it!”

_Ooooo, something breakable, what could it be?_

You opened the box to find a sculpture of a beautiful, sleeping, dark purple dragon. “Oh, Akon! It’s beautiful! And it looks so real!” You reached into the box to pick it up and instantly felt how warm it was. 

Then it moved.

You screamed and dropped the box, but the little dragon beat his wings to hover before you. “Oh my god….” You held your hands out, cupped them together. The dragon settled in your palms, watching you with lavender eyes. It circled in your hands a few times before curling back up, completely content with his new napping place. “Akon where did you get him?”

Akon was all smiles, “I know how much you love dragons so I made him for you.” He reached over and scratched the dragon behind it’s ear. It’s little hind leg kicked absently. “I modified the gigai tech and even managed to give him some reiatsu. He’s got a lot of smarts too. With some time and patience he’ll learn to talk.”

You were blinking in disbelief. “I – I can’t believe this. This is the most incredible gift I’ve ever gotten. How can I ever thank you?”

He leaned closer, “Well, you can start with a kiss. We’ll work our way up to other more sincere forms of gratitude.”

You chuckled as his lips covered yours. The little dragon scuttled up your arm, onto your shoulder, then tried his best to get in the middle of the kiss. He clearly wanted some affection too. It seemed that not only had Akon given your dragon smarts, he’d also given him a heart capable of love too.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Hey, if your box is still open, I'd love to see some hcs for akon. fluffy or nsfw, whatever strikes your fancy!)

* Akon started out as an assistant to Mayuri Kurosutchi when he was really young. That means he has got to be a prodigy to be that young and impress Mayuri enough to keep him around. Like many men who are of superior intelligence, Akon needs someone to seduce his mind as much as his body.

* Speaking of his body, he’s tall. Like, head and shoulders over you kind of tall. He likes to stand behind you at a concert or in line for a ride at the amusement park so he can prop his chin on your head while he has his arms around you. If you can’t see at a concert, he’ll let you sit on his shoulders so you can see better. He doesn’t mind one bit the heat of your core on the back of his neck. It makes him think of what he’s going to be doing to you later after you both get home. 

* Akon didn’t have his horns when he was younger. This could be a body mod, something genetic that developed as he aged, or (and this where I’m more inclined to lean) one of Mayuri’s experiments got out of hand and Akon was exposed to something that made them grow. He’s very private about them and only you, as his s/o, are allowed to know the truth. They are super sensitive. Lick them and softly suck on them and he will shake in your grasp and moan loudly. In the privacy of your home, that action is going to get you stripped and taken on the spot. If you both are in public, or you’re visiting him at work and manage to sneak it in, he’s going to give you a scorching look and growl. Then, he’s going to find some place private where he can get your pants down and rail you until your legs feel like jello.

* He’s a very laid back and calm man. He’s accustomed to dealing with pressure and stressful situations. This translates into his private life as well. He’s pretty low-key and easy-going. Netflix and chill is just fine with him. It’ll give him an opportunity to wrap himself around you on the couch and cuddle you. He likes the way your hair smells and how you fit against him.

* When in a relationship, he tends to get pretty whipped up about sex. He loves going down on you. He’ll camp out for what feels like forever. After being in a laboratory all day where he’s become nose-blind from all the chemicals, the scent of your arousal is like aromatherapy for him. He buys you strawberries and encourages you to eat them often so that you’ll taste like them. He’ll dip his tongue in you then hum, “Mmmm, you’re my favorite candy, baby.” An hour later you’ll be hoarse from screaming. You will have to wave him off or he’ll be content to stay there until his lips go numb. Even then, he’ll use his fingers until you have soaked the sheets under you. You are his favorite experiment and he  _will_  find out just how many orgasms you can have before you can’t handle anymore. But, then you’re going to pushed beyond that boundary because that’s when he’s going to slide his dick into you and slowly stroke himself to release. Deep kisses while he’s inside you are the norm for him. He likes the dual penetration. So do you.

* The bonus HC you didn’t ask for but probably want to know: What is he packing in those pants? As a tall guy, Akon is gifted with 7 ¾ inches. Not too thick, but he’s going to make your eyes cross when he gets the right angle to drive deep. He loves when you give him oral and will watch the whole time. Surprise him with a blow job on his lunch break, he will wear a smile for the rest of the day that even Mayuri’s hissy fits can’t wipe off.

 

 (Quiz prize : Akon domestic headcannons SFW/NSFW)

SFW

* Akon likes to cook. After a long day in the lab with many hazardous materials, he likes to use his chemistry smarts for making amazing meals. He’s quite the foodie too. He loves taking you on dates to gastro-pubs so you both can have new culinary experiences. He always wants to talk to the chef so he can learn the science behind a new technique.

* Has a real flair for baking too. The precision involved is challenging. He always brings in baked goods to work and makes sure to bring Rin his own cake just for him. If he doesn’t, Rin ends up leaving nothing for anyone else to share. Even Mayuri sneaks some of Akon’s baked goods when no one is looking. He can’t have anyone think he actually enjoys something other than scientific breakthroughs.

* Growing up in Mayuri’s labs has turned Akon into a neat freak. At home, he keeps his home very tidy. However, he’s very laid back and won’t ever complain or nag you if you’re a slob. But, you will have a hard time finding your stuff if you leave it laying around. It’s his silent lesson to you – pick up after yourself or expect a scavenger hunt to find your stuff. This goes for smoking too. He smokes but will never smoke in the house because he doesn’t like the smell. If you smoke too, you better get used to doing it outside.

NSFW

* Loves when you come to work for his lunch break. He’ll always takes that to mean you’re there for a quickie. He loves to spread you across his desk. He has figured out your orgasm combination and will have you shaking and cumming in 5 minutes. Then he’ll slide his cock into you and stroke you to peak after peak before he finds his own release. His deep kisses keep your moans from drawing attention from anyone walking in the hall. Plus, he can’t seem to get enough of kissing you.

* He’s got a habit of laying around naked or in his underwear. He prefers to have you that way too, especially in the winter. He loves to get naked and snuggle under a blanket on the couch while you watch TV or a movie. The whole time he will stroke your skin and nibble at your neck and shoulders. The best is when you’re tucked under his chin and his fingers draw idle patterns on your arms and back. Eventually, you’ll feel his arousal nudging against your ass. He’ll reach down and stroke you until you’re writhing, begging him to fill you. He’ll lift your leg, slide into you from behind and slowly push moan after moan from your lips. His fingers will stroke your clit while his mouth at your ear will whisper how good you feel and how much he loves you.

* Akon can make love to you all night. Sex with you gets him fired up like nothing else. He is always calm and cool but the moment your skin slides against his, all bets are off. The real slip in his control is when he grips you tighter, kisses you harder, moves you so he can drive deeper. He’s not shy about telling you what he’s feeling. He likes to throw in some dirty talk just to push you a little further. He’ll usually combine it with leaning back on his knees so he can stroke your clit while his cock strokes that perfect spot inside that make you groan.


	24. Rukia Kuchiki

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) 

She can be a blushy mess the first time she gets oral from her s/o. Being so exposed for the first time is a bit scary, a bit embarrassing. But, she really likes receiving oral. Once she is settled into a relationship, she’s not afraid to give directions. In fact, she can get a little bossy while you’re down there. Shift her into 69 to shut her up. She likes giving oral and she’s really good at it. She’ll try to teach you by example. It’s up to you to follow her lead or tease her. Just be prepared for those teeth if you tease too much. (She will nip/bite you to make a point)

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Poly Rangiku x Rukia x female S/O (sfw ans nsfw) )

SFW

* Rangiku is the one that met you first. It was while Rukia was away on a mission in the world of the living. She just kept inviting you to have dinner and sake with her. You knew she was attracted to you. She doesn’t hold anything back when she’s buzzed. She’s blunt –  _very_  blunt. More than once she made you blush with the things she told you she wanted to do with you. Most of them were whispered in your ear on the way home. You knew she was in a relationship with Rukia so you scratched it up to drunk flirting and made sure it never went further than talk. But, once Rukia got home she started joining you and Rangiku for dinner. (Rangiku had waited until Rukia returned to tell her about you.) You didn’t know those dinners were “dates” but were quickly clued in when your fourth “date” had Rukia asking you if you’d be interested in formally dating them. You blinked a lot, you couldn’t believe these two amazing women wanted you as a girlfriend.

* Three months later you were moving into the house that Rukia and Rangiku shared. The three of you got along so well, you just knew that living together would be wonderful. A week later, you were ready to strangle Rangiku. She has a habit of not picking up after herself. She leaves dirty laundry on the floor, empty sake bottles all over the house, take away containers and all manner of trash  _next_ to the trash bin. You couldn’t believe it, “Rangiku, why can’t you just put trash in the bin?! It’s literally only six more inches away from where you left it!” She just shrugs, puts a used tissue on the counter and walks away. But, she does make up for her slobbish ways by doing all the necessity shopping. The list hangs on the fridge. Whatever you need, she makes sure you and Rukia get it. She also jokes that her bedroom skills make up for any lack of housework that she does. However, come laundry day, she always helps.

* Rukia is often gone a lot so you and Rangiku spend a lot of time together. It’s the same when Rangiku gets sent on a mission, you and Rukia are left together. Both women love that you’re there for them when one partner is away. The emotional support system in your household is amazing. All three of you never have to deal with anything alone.

* The bathroom and vanity situation in your home is always bordering on chaos. All three of you use different products. You and Rukia keep your stuff neatly tucked away in organizers. Rangiku has an organizer but leaves her stuff all over the vanity. More than once she’s had to replace a product that got knocked into the toilet.

* Living together, your menstrual cycles have all synced. Once a month your home is a hormonal warzone. Rukia brought home some menstrual relief meds from the world of the living, so it’s not as bad as it could be, but there are crying jags and snappy moments that thankfully don’t all happen at once. By the time you all crawl in bed together to sleep, you’re all back on good terms having apologized for any bitchiness. Then it’s snuggles and soft words as you all slip off to sleep.

* Shopping for fashion and other goodies is something you all do together. It’s a special, fun day and one that both women will schedule so that they can have the day off for you all to spend it together. After breakfast, you head out. You take your time browsing all your favorite shops. Clothing, shoes, make up, books, candy, potions and lotions, no shop goes un-browsed. All three of you have saved your mad money for this day and you deny yourselves nothing. (Rukia always wants to check the toy stores for anything bunny-related that might interest her. She’s got a stuffed bunny that she sleeps with. It gets put on the nightstand during sex and she will turn it away so it can’t “watch.”)

NSFW

* The first time you all made love, Rangiku and Rukia ended up playing rock, paper, scissors to see who got to eat you out first. You laughed really hard. Rukia won, but Rangiku still managed to “help”. She kept sliding her fingers down to pull back your folds for Rukia. Then she kissed her way down there and you ended up with two tongues lapping at you. You pulled Rangiku’s leg over you and pulled her hips until you could lick and suck her clit. She gave up helping Rukia, her moans took over and she just let you have your way. Rukia was surprised when you both came at the same time. She was even more surprised when you both ganged up on her. Rangiku licked and fingered Rukia while you got to enjoy every moan while you kissed her. Her petite frame got explored by your hands and lips. When she came, she arched into you, clinging to you.

* Rukia is the queen of strap-ons. She really loves to fuck you and Rangiku and she is damn good at it. Seriously, she’s like a little rabbit – apt considering how much she loves them. (You often coo, kiss her softly and call her your little bunny. In public it makes her blushy, but in private, it gets you pinned to the nearest surface.) She will fuck you nice and slow, lean in close so she can give you deep kisses. She likes a lot of eye contact and telling you how much she loves you. (Those violet eyes never fail to mesmerize you.) That’s usually how it starts. But, soon she’ll turn you over on your hands and knees – that’s when the rabbit appears. She likes to pull your hair while she rides you fast and deep. And she never fails to hit that spot inside you that makes you wail. That’s when the dirty talk will start. It’s always questions about how you like what she’s doing and statements on how much she loves fucking your tight pussy. Most times Rangiku will watch, reaching over to fondle your breasts while she kisses your mouth. But, once in a while, she can’t resist the two of you – she gets under you so she can lick your clit while Rukia is fucking you. Be warned, once you cum, neither of them will stop. Rukia will slow down a little, but they’re both going to keep pleasuring you until you tell them to stop.  It’s the same when Rukia is fucking Rangiku. You love to watch them together. Rangiku prefers riding Rukia reverse cowgirl so you can have access to her whole body. And you make sure her breasts plenty of attention before you settle down to suck her clit while Rukia’s strap-on is buried to the base inside her. You’ve learned to make sure you hold Rangiku’s thighs open when you do that, the first time you did it, she clamped down on your head when she came – and she has some really strong legs.

* Rangiku prefers a more organic approach to sex. She prefers using her body to make love to you and Rukia. She is really big on kisses. Her instant turn-on is to kiss her slow and deep. She’ll moan in your mouth and start pulling at your clothes. Put your hand in her hair and squeeze a bit, she’ll practically melt in your arms. Once you’re all in bed, she loves touching and kissing every inch of you. You always return the same attention to her. She will always give you lots of oral and fingering. It’s her favorite. She will rock you through as many orgasms as she can before you have to wave her off. But, it’s still not over. She’ll line herself up with you and scissor fuck you to another orgasm. There are times when she will use a toy on you, just because she likes to lay between your legs and watch it slide in and out of you – she likes to look up and see Rukia licking your nipples. She does like to use a strap-on, but it’s something she has to be in the mood for. Usually, if she’s had a bad day at work or is frustrated about something, that’s when you and Rukia are both getting the strap-on treatment from her. She’s great at it too. She’s got a ton of stamina and she will move your body into positions you never imagined. Once, you accidentally slipped off the bed with your hips and legs up – she planted her hands on the floor around your head and used gravity to fuck you so deep the moans were ripped out of you. When you and Rukia team up to make love to Rangiku, you both have to keep her from taking over. She tends to be rather dominant in bed, so you have to keep her distracted to keep her on her back and letting the two of you have your way with her. She loves having both of you make love to her at the same time.

* Rukia likes to watch. She’ll deliberately hold out as long as she can. By the time you or Rangiku pull her in for kisses, she’s so wound up she practically devours your mouth. With her tiny frame, you and Rangiku tend to sandwich her between you. Once the oral orgasms have made her a shaking puddle of goo, you and Rangiku will both use a strap-on to fuck her. You take turns. You get to take her missionary, which you love because you can cage her in with your arms so you can kiss her deeply. Rangiku will take her cowgirl. Rukia is so light, Rangiku will often lift her up and down to get some extra force into the thrusts. Since Rukia likes anal, Rangiku will hug her close and get kisses while you lube up and slide into her ass. You control the pace. Slow at first then picking up the pace, it doesn’t take long before Rukia has her face in Rangiku’s neck and is screaming through a powerful orgasm.

* Bonus: You bought Rukia a bunny vibrator for her birthday, just because you couldn’t resist how cute it was and knew she’d love it. If Rangiku is away on a mission and it’s just the two of you, the rabbit gets brought out. Rangiku doesn’t like it so you two only use it when she’s away. When Rukia is away, you and Rangiku enjoy some food play. Rukia thinks it’s gross and will flat refuse to let either of you slather anything edible on her.

* No matter how you’re all making love to each other, there is always a lot of loving touches and slow kisses afterwards. If it’s late, clean up usually is limited to wash rags and towels. If it’s early, you’ll shower or soak in a bath. The sex always ends with you all talking softly, usually joking about something funny that happened during your romp. But, before anyone can drift off to sleep words of love are spoken and driven home with a kiss that speaks more than words ever can.

 

(SoR with Rukia) {SoR = Stages of the Relationship}

Stages of the relationship/her liking her? 

Rukia isn’t shy and usually has no trouble at all talking to people. But, when she see a woman she’s really attracted to, it’s a whole different story. The pink cheeks come out and she can have a little trouble approaching her. Finally, her backbone will kick in. She’ll march right over, introduce herself, and get some conversation going. 

Asking her out?

Rukia is a pretty “take charge” lady and won’t lose an opportunity to ask out the lady she’s interested in. However, she’ll ask her to something casual like coffee so she can see if maybe the lady would like to stretch it into an afternoon of shopping. It’s a great way to get to know a lot about someone, from their favorite color to their taste in beverages, food, clothes and maybe their likes in music and/or books. Rukia will like having a laid back day to lay some groundwork before going out for something more intimate like a romantic dinner.

Deciding to be exclusive? 

She’ll be keenly aware of everything that her lady says and does. She’ll be looking for clues that calling her “girlfriend” is all right. Usually, it will be the first kiss that seals it for Rukia. That kind of affectionate exchange is no casual thing for her, it’s serious stuff. So, she’ll bring up the subject of exclusivity in conversation just to give her girlfriend the clear message that she’s committed to just her.

First time? 

Rukia takes every step of intimacy as a serious action. Making love is tops on that list. Her heart is going to be in 110% and it’s going to be written all over her face. The intensity she brings to the bedroom is very nearly a palpable thing until that first connection of skin on skin. Then, it’s like the tension has left the room on a deep sigh of satisfaction from both of them. Rukia will take her time to touch and kiss all over her lover. She’s memorizing everything about her. Likewise, she’ll try to lay still and allow her lover to do the same to her. However, she can be a quite dominant in the bedroom. It becomes a wonderful rhythm of push and pull, give and take – ending in orgasm after orgasm. And, Rukia won’t let up until her lady love is so spent she can’t do more than whimper and wave her off. 

When does he know he loves her? 

Definitely before their first time making love. Rukia isn’t one to bed hop. When she’s serious about someone, she’s in the process of falling in love. “Casual sex” isn’t in her vocabulary. Whether it’s from the noble training or from the experiences of growing up on the streets of Rukongai, she takes a romantic relationship to heart and roots it deep. 

Marriage? 

It won’t be foremost in her mind until later in the relationship. Rukia won’t be the one to utter the word first, she’ll wait for her girlfriend to introduce the topic. Then, she’ll be all over it. She’ll want to be the one to propose because she’s rather bossy, we all know it. It will be something romantic but private, Rukia won’t want an audience so no restaurant proposal. The wedding will be an elegant one, Byakuya will foot the bill so both ladies will get their dream wedding. He’ll also be super happy to be Uncle Byakuya when Rukia and her wife decide to have babies. And, I do mean  _babies,_  plural, because Rukia loves kids and wants more than one.


	25. Ikkaku Madarame

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

His pubes are a wild, unruly mess. He doesn’t give any thought to manscaping. However, he’ll lay still and let his s/o trim him to their specifications. If you want a giggle, use scissors before the electric shaver. The “snick, snick” sound will make him flinch and he’ll keep saying “Be careful down there!” If you truly want the carpet to match the lack of drapes you’ll need to ask Retsu Unohana for her hair removal kido spell.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

He’s 6 ½ inches and pretty thick. He’s a nice shade of dusky pink. When erect veins will stand out and give you a really nice rub while he’s sliding in and out of you. He’s got a scar on his dick that he will tell you he got fighting. He really got it trying to manscape for his s/o and Yumichika walked in and startled him. Yeah, explaining that got a really strange look from Squad 4′s sweet Hanataro. Ikkaku tried to play it off as a combat injury, but Yumichika snorted the truth while laughing. Both Yumichika and Hanataro have been sworn to silence. All manscaping is now exclusively handled by his s/o.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Can I request, Ikkau & Yumichika? Like headcannons on relationships & nsfw. Not with each other. Like.... yeah. Female s.o.) {Yumichika's HCs are in his chapter}

Ikkaku

* He’s completely oblivious to any romantic interest in him. He’s always focused on fighting/having fun. You will have to tell him you like him and want to date him. It’s totally fine for you to walk up to him, out of the blue, and say, “You’re taking me on a date tomorrow night. Pick me up at 7.” He’ll look stunned for about 2 seconds. Then, he’ll grin at you, “Yes, ma’am! Dress sexy so I can see that fine ass.” (He’s a rude shit, you either take it or you leave it.)

* While he may talk rudely, he will treat you with the utmost respect. He won’t lay a hand on you until you make it clear that it’s all right. Once you settle into a relationship, he’s very into PDA. He likes having an arm around you, holding you hand, and giving you smooches while you’re out in public. If you’re out with a group, expect to be tucked to his side or in his lap. He’s proud that you’re his woman and isn’t afraid to let anyone know it. 

* The sex. Wow…the man is in crazy shape. He will flex and make his muscles dance for you. (Oh, and the lucky dance – yeah, he’ll do that before sex.) He loves oral – giving or receiving, he’s always up for it. If you like 69, he will be thrilled to do that too. Keep him on the bottom for that, he’ll be less inclined to thrust into your mouth. He’s thick and got plenty of length, you need to bring your A-game to the oral arena to handle him.

* He’s got stamina enough for 3 men. And he  _loves_  sex. He loves it more than fighting, not that he’ll ever admit that. If you really want to mess with him, entice him into a romp that will make him late for training. Be warned, though, he will give it to you hard. Your legs will be jelly by the time he’s done and your throat will be raw from the screams. 

 

(stages of relationships with mean sexy kitty grimmjow and manly baldy ikkaku)  {Grimmjow's part is in his chapter}

**Ikkaku**

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Two words: tunnel vision. The moment Ikkaku sees her, he is completely rendered immobile, incapable of speech, and unable to look away – everything else fades into the background. Once he snaps out of his stupor, he’s going to smile wide and go right over to talk to her. Unfortunately, he can come off very rude because he will gently push her friends right out of the way to get to her and take up all her attention. He wants to tell her everything about him – also rather rude because he will forget to ask her about her interests. After that first encounter, he will try to impress her by having her watch him fight. He’ll play out a whole overblown scenario in his head of how much she’ll be swept away with his fight skills. (Meanwhile, she’s sitting there, filing her nails and fanning away the dust the two combatants are kicking up.)

Asking her out? 

IF he doesn’t get shut down immediately for his “me-me-me” approach, then he will most certainly ask her out for a date. She will need to be a strong lady. He needs to be scolded for his rudeness. (and oh, does he want to be scolded – over her knee with loud smacks on his ass echoing in the room) The more fiestiness and fire she shows, the more he’s going to want her. He needs a woman with a strong personality or at least someone that won’t put up with any shit from him. He’s all for the soft qualities of a female and what makes her uniquely feminine, but he also needs that iron fist in a silk glove treatment too.

Deciding to be exclusive? 

Won’t really be something that is “declared”. Ikkaku just settles into a relationship really easily. For all his impulses and cockiness, he’s pretty easy-going on the domestic front. His long friendship with Yumichika has given him a good framework for relationships. He will treat a woman in his life a lot like he does Yumichika. She’ll be his best friend, he’ll tell her everything no matter how silly, stupid, or serious. She’ll get it all. And, he’ll fully expect her to hold nothing back from him too. 

First time? 

Ikkaku is a very touchy-feely man. If he could drape around her neck all day like a stole, he’d do it. For all his physical affection (and wandering hands), he will be respectful and wait until she’s ready for sex. Once he gets the green light, look out! He will get so excited he will go into a bit of a brain lock-down trying to decide where to start. All his cockiness has flown right out the window and he’s just staring at her like she just grew another head. Her touch will jolt him into action. All clothing is coming off as fast as possible. If something gets ripped, he’ll mumble an apology around the lip lock he’s got on her. The second her soft body slides against his, he will give a deep sigh like the whole universe just aligned for him. She’s about to find out just how thorough Ikkaku can be. His attention to detail in the bedroom might come as a surprise to her, but it will become the norm for all encounters in the future. The man loves hearing his woman cum and he will wring as many orgasms as he can from her.

When does he know he loves her? 

It will sneak up on him. He’s got that cocky shell and it will be his outward preset in most situations. He’s pretty awesome and he knows it. But, with his woman, it’s different. He cracks open that shell and lets his softer side show. He really loves to laugh and most of all, loves to make her laugh. The more they are together, it just seems to “feel right”. One day, after a particularly emotional and sensual session of love making, it will hit him – he loves her. His heart will squeeze in his chest and he will realize that he has set her above all else, and it’s not just his fierce loyalty. He’ll get a little choked up and probably hide his face in her neck so she can’t see the emotional tears making his vision blur.

Marriage?

It will cross his mind from time to time. He won’t want to push and will have a long talk with Yumichika about the whole issue of marriage. Once he’s made up his mind, it’s going to happen pretty quick. He’ll enlist Yumi in finding out her ring size and setting up the perfect proposal. Of course, Yumi will be observing it all from a discreet distance so she doesn’t hear him squeal or sniffle. For a man who never gave much thought to having a wife, Ikkaku takes to marriage like he was made for it.

 

 


	26. Nemu Kurosutchi

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks)

Nemu is a lot like her father, she has a keen interest in experimentation. She differs from him in her sex life in that her curiosity is more about personal experience than scientific study. She will not skip the scientific aspects of her encounters with you, but she’s much more fascinated by how her body responds to the things you do to her and what she does to you. Any kink you want to explore, she is all in. She craves love above all, as long as you’re both in it together, nothing is forbidden between you. You both approach sex and life as “Try everything once, if you don’t like it, you never have to do it again.” (One of my personal credos, “yes” springs more readily to my lips than “no”, ;) )

H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Before ever being in a relationship, Nemu never thought about keeping her pubic area groomed. Mayuri didn’t discuss such things with her so she never thought about it either. However, after a rather blunt discussion with her s/o on the matter, she decided to follow her lover’s advice and do something about her wild bush. She conducted an experiment. She spent a whole week covertly “observing” (peeping, she was peeping) the other ladies of the Seireitei to find out how they groomed their private area. The results were varied because it seemed that while all the ladies had the same equipment, everyone did something different with their pubic hair. One even had hers shaved into the shape of a heart. (I know you’re dying to know….it was Yumichika, Nemu accidentally peeped on him at the spa she followed Rangiku to in the Runkongai.) All that research proved irrelevant…Nemu decided to simply ask you your preference, realizing she should have just done that instead of her experiment. But, the research proved very interesting and she really wanted to know why Yumichika groomed himself the way he did. (More observation is planned.) So, in the end, Nemu removed all the hair…she’s bald and loves it – oral is so much better.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**


	27. Tetsuzaemon Iba

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

He talks a big game as a pervert when he’s hanging around with the guys, but in private he’s not one to act like it. He’s all about being a manly-man. You better believe he’ll tease you. He’ll keep teasing until he hears you tell him what a big, strong man he is. If you want the attention to continue, hold out. He’ll get a little flustered and really put monumental effort into it. He needs the affirmation he gets from you. He needs you to stroke his ego. Once you do, he’ll stop teasing and start pleasing.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**


	28. Momo Hinamori

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

This sweet lady makes the best noises. She’ll start with little surprised squeaks when you’re making out and letting your hands wander. By the time you have your head between her legs, she’s moaning. She won’t hold back anything, she practically chants the closer she gets to an orgasm. And she is a screamer. She’ll blush and scowl afterwards if you mention how loud she was. It’s a cute combination. When she’s pleasuring you, she can’t hold back the groans she makes from getting so turned on by your reactions. If you’re a screamer too, be prepared for payback because she will tease you about waking the neighbors. 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**


	29. Nanao Ise

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Nanao will want to clean up and soak in a hot bath with you. She’ll bring a book with her and read to you while you drowse and lay back against her. If you really want to pamper her, switch that around and read to her while she lays against you. She’s used to being the one that has to run around after Shunsui and doing everything. So, for you to pamper her with a massage and/or foot rub will turn her into a puddle of goo. Add in some bed time just cuddling with her and letting her vent about her day and she will be one very happy lady. 

 

**Headcannons:Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(could I get some Nanao fluff and maybe some NSFW with a fem s/o?? My wife doesn’t get enough appreciation ;-;)

* If Nanao has had too much from Shunsui or someone else and you see her take off her glasses – go hide. Don’t make a sound, not a peep, because you don’t want that glare turned on you. Just go wait it out in another room. She’s so tolerant that once she’s been pushed past her limit, it’s going to get ugly –  _real_ ugly.

* As a s/o Nanao is wonderful. You both have fun shopping and catching lunch at a cafe. Bookstores are her Achilles heel. She loves books and will completely lose track of time browsing the shelves, pulling out books to read the summaries, or even reading the first few pages to see if the writing style catches her interest. Be prepared to have your arms filled with books, she will happily bury you in them

* Surprisingly, she is a really great cook. She has a lot of cook books. (Go figure) She got a lot of fresh herbs from Retsu Unohana when she returned from her treks into the mountain. The two of you always have dinner together and most of the time it’s at home. The kitchen is always filled with amazing smells, soft laughter as you both unwind, and the sounds of sneaky smooches while you’re cooking together.

* After dinner, Nanao is going to need time to read for pleasure. It’s vital that she has at least an hour to relax her mind in a book. If you’re a reader, curl up with her. She’ll absently rub your leg or arm, whichever is in easy reach. If not, indulge in whatever hobby you enjoy. 

* Nanao loves sex. Before falling asleep, she loves to make love to you. All slow and sensual, she forgets everything and sinks into all your soft curves. She’s a bit of a dom and will want to be all over you. Let her have her way for a while, chances are if she’s being really dominant (like wanting to pin you down or even restraining you) then she’s had a bad day and is about to work out everything on you. Lay back and enjoy it because she is that damn good in bed. She will lick, suck, and finger you until you go numb. 

* She really prefers morning sex. If you wake up before her, slip under the sheet, ease her legs open and softly lick her awake. She’ll moan and shift so you have better access. Once she’s fully awake, she’ll peel the cover off, revealing your eyes smiling up at her. “Well, good morning, gorgeous. What are you….ooohhhh….” Yeah, she won’t be finishing that sentence any time soon. The only sounds coming out of her are going to be sighs, moans, and your name along with “Please, don’t stop!” before she cums. Don’t let her out of the bed until you’ve wrung at least two more orgasms out of her. Go on, start her day off right.


	30. Yumichika Ayasegawa

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Yumichika has a lot of experience with both men and women. He likes the beauty and softness of women. He also likes the hardness and beauty of men. He always loves when either gender enjoys his beauty. He’s well versed in sex with both genders and prides himself on being able to please his s/o. You will never be unfulfilled in a relationship with him. He’s always up for experimenting in the bedroom (or out of it if you like something more public). I doubt there is anything that could shock him. He’s got some kinks, so be sure you’re really on board before you say ‘yes’. Give him edible flowers, he’ll use them to tease your skin and sensitive areas. He’ll bring you to orgasm, dip the flower in your essence and eat it while you watch.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex) 

He’s really great with the aftercare. He’ll draw a bath for you both to share. Expect to spend be in there for a while touching and kissing. He’s really into body worship and tends to do it before, during, and after sex. (And do NOT forget to reciprocate! Seriously, he will get snarky if you don’t worship him in return.) If Ikakku is around, he’ll leave a tray of snacks and tea for the both of you outside the door. He’ll tap on the door and then leave. He’s such a great wingman.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Can I request, Ikkau & Yumichika? Like headcannons on relationships & nsfw. Not with each other. Like.... yeah. Female s.o.) {Ikkauk's HCs are in his chapter}

Yumichika

* The romance ninja. He’ll stalk you a bit before approaching you. He needs to make sure you’re available and that you’re worthy of his time. Once that’s established (usually only takes a day or two), he’ll observe you for a few more days to ascertain your likes and dislikes. He may or may not ask your friends some casual questions. He’ll approach you with some carefully chosen token, usually a flower that expresses something about you, and ask you for a date.

* Likes to comment and compliment you. Expects you to do the same to him. If you don’t, he will get pissy, then his self confidence will dip. He’s a guy that needs to be reassured; have his ego stroked. He’s a peacock and likes to preen for you. It’s vital to his romancing to be beautiful for you and have you react to that. Likewise, he’ll encourage you to dress up for him even if he’s going to be the only one to see you. He deeply appreciates any effort you make to get his attention and please him.

* When the relationship is first starting out, Yumichika will do just about anything to keep you all to himself. You first think maybe he’s embarrassed to be with you, but the truth is that he can’t get enough of you and doesn’t want any distractions for either of you. He’ll settle after a few months and you’ll be taken out for fun with friends or just the two of you. He just has to get past the initial infatuation. 

* Everyone pretty much agrees that Yumichika is into body worship. It’s so true. The man will spend so much time slowly lavishing attention on every part of your body, you will be melting. He will definitely educate you on every erogenous zone you possess. He likes getting you so worked up that you cum the moment he slides into you. He’ll lay still so he can watch your pleasure and enjoy the beauty of it. His hum of appreciation will lead to a deep kiss as he catches the last waves and strokes you right into another orgasm.

 

(If you would be so kind, could you write stages of a relationship for yumichika? I loooove your blog so much!)

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Stalk much, Yumichika? When he fixates on a woman, he will go into a ninja mode that Soi Fon’s punishment force would envy. He learns every single thing he can about her. From what she likes to eat to what kind of soap she prefers. He’ll learn her speech patterns, how she holds herself, and most especially what makes her laugh. He leaves nothing about her appearance or personality undiscovered, or, at least, as much as he can glean from hiding in bushes, trees, and dark corners. And, don’t think that he only goes for women of great beauty. He is all about someone that appreciates beauty. If she, herself, happens to be beautiful then that’s wonderful. But, he’s looking for someone who’s outlook on life and aesthetics is in tune with his, or is someone he can enlighten to that outlook. He really loves to teach as much as admire.

Asking her out?

No one, and I do mean NO ONE will have a more romantic and beautiful invitation to dinner. Yumichika is all about the details. When he’s ready to ask out his lady, it is going to induce jaw-dropping on a grand scale. The man likes an audience and is going to make sure he asks her out in front of all her friends and as many people as he can catch in the vicinity. And, he won’t settle for just being “impressive”, he’s shooting for “extraordinary”.

Deciding to be exclusive? 

Yumichika is really good at keeping his finger on the pulse of the relationship. Once he begins to get hints of her being ready to “make it official”, then he is going to be the one to ask her for that privilege. He is all about being gallant and not taking her for granted, so it will come in the form of a question because while he’s supremely confident in his wooing tactics, he still never assumes.

First time? 

If she thought the first date invitation was amazing, she’s going to have her mind blown when it comes to the first time they make love. Again, he won’t assume she’s ready, he’ll wait for a hint, a statement, hell, a smoke signal will do, before he implements his plan for a night of passion. It won’t happen in the barracks. He’ll reserve a room at a fancy place with an onsen so they can soak after the lovin’, well, more like between rounds. The room will be expertly decorated with her favorite flowers with petals scattered on the bed so their lovely aroma will blanket them. He will spent a crazy amount of time on body worship, eyes blazing, and telling her in graphic detail why he loves this or that about her. She knows he’ll expect the same treatment and they will just about be in competition with each other to see who gets turned on the fastest and who cums first just from touching. Yumi will win, he’s got an iron will when it comes to giving and receiving pleasure. He’ll consider himself very rude if he cums before she does. Once he finally lets himself slide into her, it’s a continuation of the heated touches and looks. Deep kisses will drive him higher and push his limit of control. The sounds, the smells, the taste of her on his lips combine in a heady rush that he will drag out as long as possible.

When does he know he loves her? 

From the moment he begins his ninja recon, Yumichika is already on the path to falling in love with her. Little things add up for him. Once they reach the point of becoming intimate, he’s pretty sure his heart is completely hers. However, it’s that first time of making love that drives it home for him. Because by that time he’s so sure that they’re right for each other he knows he’s in love and that this isn’t going to be some passing romance. He’ll tell her after that first time while they soak in the hot spring and stare up into the night sky.

Marriage?

Yumichika is probably the only man in the Seireitei that has his whole engagement and wedding planned out in his head. Everything from the perfect proposal: ring, place to ask, time of day, color and cut of clothes he’ll wear – to the wedding: color scheme, theme, place, flowers, music, her dress, his garb (and it won’t be traditional), the time of day, and every other detail you can imagine. Now, as to when he will ask her, he will wait until he’s had a chance to drop a few subtle hints to gauge her receptiveness to getting married. Or, if she starts dropping hints (if he finds one bridal magazine, he’s heading straight to the jeweler’s shop!), then he’s ready to set Operation Proposal into motion. Now, as for the wedding, hopefully she likes his vision because if not, he’s going to throw some fits. You’ve heard of Bridezilla? Yumichika has all the makings of Groomzilla. However, once she makes it clear that it is “their” special day, then they both get to learn an important part of married life: Compromise.

 


	31. Isane Kotetsu

**A-Z Game Headcannos**

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Isane likes giving and receiving. With her knowledge of anatomy, she knows exactly what to do to deliver mind shattering orgasms. When the relationship first starts, she’ll spend a lot of time finding out what works for you. She’ll teach you in detail things about your body you never even thought about. Isane will teach you how to please her. While she might be shy and quiet in her everyday life, she is a different woman in the privacy of your bedroom. She has no problem telling you what she wants. “That’s it, baby, just a touch more to the right…oh! yeeessss…” Her oral skills are perhaps only second to Retsu Unohana, but it would be a close second.

 

**Headcannons:Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**


	32. Kaien Shiba

**A-Z Game Headcannos**

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

For a man that is all about “heart”, the intimacy with him is never turned off. Kaien can be in a crowd of people with you and one touch to your face will seal you both off in your own private world. You can both be standing across the room from each other and he’ll look at you with such adoration your breath will catch. While making love, Kaien will spend an inordinate amount of time touching and kissing you. He’ll murmur against your lips and skin how much he loves you, how perfect you are, how his life is so wonderful because you are in it. Being Kaien’s s/o, there won’t ever be a time when you don’t feel cherished – he’ll make sure of it.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)

Quickies with Kaien are less about sex and more about fun. He’ll use a quickie in the morning before work as way to start your day off with laughter. He’ll ambush you in the shower and tickle behind your ears with nibbles and chuckles. “I’m hungry and those ears look really delicious!” He’ll feel you shiver and hear it in your giggles. Your body is responding to the tickle while getting aroused and he likes doing that to you. If you come visit him at work, he’ll grin and stalk you around his desk telling you all the ways he’s going to make you moan. You’ll squeal and run, he’ll laugh and chase you down. By the time he catches you, you’re wet and ready. And you both grin and kiss and enjoy a quickie on his desk. Life with Kaien is full of love, even in the stolen moments you both reinforce that love.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**


	33. Ichigo Kurosaki

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

I wouldn’t call Ichigo’s libido high. It’s healthy. He’s not going to be crawling all over you every day, expecting sex. However, if your drive is high, he will adjust and won’t complain one bit. Although if you’re wanting it more often than usual, he’s going to check in on you mentally because he’s going to think something is wrong and you’re using sex to avoid it. He’s a smart guy and picks up on things. If you’ve been apart for a while for work then expect to come home to a very horny Ichigo. He’s going to make up for lost time.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

A whole lot of yumminess is going on in those pants! 7 ½ inches of curved delight to hit that wonderful spot inside you. He got nice girth and gets veiny when erect and that just adds to the pleasure. Now that he’s matured and knows how to use it, he can go round after round as much as you can handle. Ask him if his cock is his other zanpakto and he’ll make jokes about its shikai and bankai. Just be ready for those “releases”. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Ichigo is open to just about anything you want to do. He does draw the line at anything too extreme. He won’t step too far over the kink line. Body waste, violence, and cruelty are instant ‘no’s. If you want him to spit on you and call you a whore, he’ll refuse and want to know why you want to be treated that way. He’s all about helping you change for the better especially when it comes to your self-esteem. A character trait that is an instant turn him off: deliberately mean or cruel. He also doesn’t care for someone that is intolerant. He also doesn’t care for people that are unwilling to change. Life is about growth and Ichigo is all about growing and changing for the better. He’s had to adapt to so many things in life that expects his s/o to be able to do that too.

Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Ichigo tries to be serious. Usually succeeds too. But, he has his clumsy moments: feet tangling in his pants when he’s too excited, so busy giving you a heated look he walks into a wall, tries a crazy sex position and pulls a muscle. Yeah, you’ll have some giggles with Ichigo. The best thing is that he’ll laugh too. He’s learned that the reality of sex isn’t like the movies. Sure, you’ll have moments that are intense and soul searing. But, more often than not, there is humor and playfulness. He loves it all. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Ichigo is an easy one to get stirred up. Playful wrestling on the floor or couch, your clothes are coming off. Walk up to him and pull him into a hot kiss, your clothes are coming off. There’s one word that instantly gets him hard, “Shower?” He’ll strip you on the way to the bathroom. He likes shower sex a lot. When you’re out in public, he’ll try to rein in his urges a little more but he always fails. You know what buttons to push. Plus, he just loves you so much that quite often he’ll just look at you and get himself all worked up. His mind runs like a squirrel from thought to thought. Before you know it, he’s pulling you into a secluded spot for a deep kiss or he’ll just take you home to make love in your bed. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Three words: medical grade lube. As a teen he was addicted to it. The smell alone would get him hard. At first, Isshin couldn’t understand why he was having to re-order it so often for the clinic. Then, Ichigo’s marathon bathroom sessions clued him in. Now that he’s older, Ichigo likes using warming oil to jack off. He relaxes in bed, closes his eyes to fantasize, and goes slow. He’ll try to go as slow as possible to draw out how good it feels, but once the heat starts crawling up his spine to bloom high on his cheeks it gets frenzied. Depending on how stressed he is or how bad he is crushing on someone will dictate what sounds he makes when he cums and how loud he is. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Sex is always an intimate encounter with Ichigo. He gets very wrapped up in his s/o, keenly aware of sounds, smells, taste, and the emotions that play out on your face and in your eyes. Deep kisses during sex are the norm. He wants to be inside you in every way he possibly can. He’s a very romantic guy, and very loving. As he’s aged, he has lost his blushiness and embarrassment and become a very skilled lover. He knows how to seduce your mind with words while his hands seduce your body with touch. He’ll have you melting before he’s even removed one piece of your clothing. 

 

 **Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**   (Ichigo is mixed in with a lot of multi-character asks. Check out the Karakura Gang and Mixed Characters chapters)

(If it’s not too much may I request an NSFW for Ichigo?)

* Ichigo as a grown man hasn’t outgrown his need to be a protector. This heavily influences his romantic relationships, and it carries over into the bedroom. Once his relationship with you reaches the point were sex is initiated, he’s going to be extremely vigilant on your pleasure and making sure he’s not hurting you. If you’re a virgin, he is definitely the perfect man to be your first. His knowledge of anatomy and sex will insure that you experience little, if any, pain/discomfort. He knows the more orgasms he makes you have, the easier it’s going to be for your body to accept him. 

* He’s all heart. Ichigo is a man that follows his heart. He needs to be in love to get naked with you. And, with him, it’s making love – the fucking will come later and that’ll only be a joke between you because anytime he’s inside you, whether it’s slow and sensual or rough and nasty, he’s going to always be coming from a place of love. 

* Kinks – what’s he think of them? Well, he’s pretty familiar with everything. He’s been through the horny teen porn binges and he’s been through living with Isshin. Ichigo isn’t going to bat an eye at any of your kinks. However, there will be discussions if either of you is into something the other doesn’t like. Just be honest with him and he will be with you. 

* Kinks – does he have any? You betcha. He’s into light bondage. He especially likes improvised bonds like belts, bras, scarfs, hell, he’ll trap you as you’re taking off your shirt just so he can watch your lips hang open in anticipation of his kiss while the rest of your face is covered. Now that he’s all grown up, Kisuke has let him in on some of his sex kido and Ichigo loves to use it. Mostly, he likes being able to have more sets of lips, tongues, and hands to drive you wild with. It allows him the opportunity to observe your pleasure. He likes seeing how he can hold out before he can’t take it anymore and has to dispel the kido so that only he is the one making you shake, shiver, and moan. 

* Dirty talk. The man likes his dirty talk. At first, he’s all about checking to make sure you’re not uncomfortable. Once he’s dialed in to your pleasure, the dirty talk takes over. The level of nasty is governed by your reaction and whether or not you get into too. Want to see a wicked glint in his eyes and a sexy grin? Tell him how good he fucks you and that you want it harder. Start lacing in some, “Oh, yes, baby! Just like that! You fuck me so good!” and he will pin you to the bed with the force of his thrusts. Want him to cum? “Please, fill me up!” pant, “Yes! All the way up!” He will groan really loud and happily oblige.

* Oral. He likes giving and receiving. He’s really good at it too. He likes the view from between your legs. Seeing you laid out before him, writhing, touching him, calling for him, moaning, and giving yourself to him gets him all riled up. Likewise, he likes watching your mouth and hands on him. However, he won’t be comfortable with cumming in your mouth. If that’s what you want to treat him to, you’re going to have to either tell him not to stop you or bat his hands away when he reaches for you to stop you.

* Slow and sensual is always how he starts. And, many times it’s the pace he’ll keep. He’s a very loving man and has no problem showing that between the sheets. (Or, on the couch, the dining room table, against the wall, on the kitchen counter, on the floor…you get the idea) But, there are lots of times that he’s playful and will ambush you in the shower or the moment you get home from work. Then there are times when he lets his passion have the driver’s seat and he’ll get a bit rough. He’s a very smart man, he knows his strength and just how far he can go. He’ll leave marks sometimes, but he always makes sure they can be hidden by clothing.

 

(Does ichigo have any kinks?)

Yes, Ichigo has kinks. He’s got the ones he will admit to and the ones he won’t. 

The ones he admits to: 

Bondage: He likes being tied down and giving up control to his you. Throw in a blindfold and his cock will stand so straight you can use it for a sundial. Likewise, he likes to tie you up and tease you. However, he doesn’t leave you tied up for very long. His desire to feel your hands on him starts burning in his brain and he has to let you free.

Lingerie: Sure, most men love to see their lady in flattering silks and/or lace. Nothing makes Ichigo go from zero to raging hard-on like seeing you dressed up with the sole purpose of pleasing him. Really want to drive him wild? Don’t let him take it off of you – do a slow dance and striptease for him, you won’t regret it.

The ones he won’t admit to: (Let’s face it, Ichigo really didn’t want to admit to the other two, he’s a private guy.)

Lingerie, the X-rated, fantasy version: He will fantasize many times about seeing you in some pretty edgy lingerie. It’s not until he really settles into the relationship that he tests the waters by buying you some lingerie that has some extra straps to criss-cross around your body from your bra to your panties. He’ll run his fingers under those straps and use them to move you around, pull you against him, control how you arch into him. It’s a play on the bondage kink and he really likes it. Surprise him with some extra strappy garters, the kind that start at your waist and go to your thigh-high stockings. Wear some crotchless panties too, he will camp out between your legs then rail you without ever removing a single piece of your ensemble.

Creampies: Seeing his cum in you and/or on you gets Ichigo whipped up for another round. Why? He can’t tell you, but it sends heat from the base of his spine right up to his neck. Once he’s done with you, he will take his sweet time cleaning you up. He’ll want that view for as long as you’ll allow it.

Whatever you’re in to: As long as your kinks aren’t harmful, gross, or involve something too shockingly extreme, Ichigo will definitely be up for exploring something new. He wants you to be pleased and fulfilled. Most of all, he wants you to be comfortable enough to talk to him about anything and be open about your needs. While he’s pretty tame in his kinks, he is a modern man who is well aware of how variety in the bedroom can be fun. He wants to make you happy – let him. 


	34. Yasutora Sado (Chad)

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)

Chad is not fond of quickies. He’ll do it if his s/o really wants it. If you’re both really busy and there’s only time for a quick romp in the shower before work. He’ll hold you up against the tile and make your voice echo in the steam. But, while it will be physically satisfying, it won’t quite hit the mark emotionally. Chad prefers to take it slow. Especially when first starting the relationship. He’s so worried that he might hurt you, he goes almost too slow. Any day that includes a quickie will end in a session of more leisurely, satisfying sex. If you have to work late, he will nap so he can be up when you get home. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Chad is really turned on by visual stimuli. (Men in general, usually are) Seeing his s/o in a pretty outfit, especially something that shows off those assets gets him turned on. Wear some sexy lingerie and he will get instantly hard. He’ll leave it on you while he goes down on you. He’ll keep those panties pulled to the side when he slides his cock into you too. He likes feeling the fabric against his skin. Any touches get him going, he’s really responsive to you. His ears are super sensitive. Your breath and light teases from your tongue will make him shiver. Suck lightly on his ear lobe and you’re getting pinned to the nearest surface. And, you wouldn’t think it, but Chad is really into hearing dirty talk. (He hung around with Renji a lot, I’m pretty sure he picked up the idea from him) The more you deliver, the wilder he’ll get. He’s pretty good at delivering some dirty talk too.

 

**Drabble Asks/Mini-Scenarios**

(Chad x pre/post workout)

Chad was your catnip. You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him, especially when you saw him at the gym. The moment you saw him walk in your heart rate increased. When he started doing some stretches to warm up, you were mesmerized, your butterfly machine forgotten. You sat there completely ensnared by the powerful physique and handsome face of Chad. What you wouldn’t give to be able to be wrapped in that delicious man’s embrace…

Throughout his whole workout, you kept circling him like a skittish animal, choosing machines that gave you the best view of him. You were unfocused on your own workout and a bit snappish when one of the trainers asked if you needed help. When you looked back, Chad was gone. You deflated, shoulders slumped a bit, a feeling of loss in the pit of your stomach.

You thought you had been casual, low-key, unnoticed by the object of your crushing affection. You were wrong.

“Hi. I’m Chad.” The deep voice behind you made you jump and a little “Eeeep!” escape. You sounded like a mouse. Your face burned, you knew it was pink without even checking the mirrored wall.  _Oh god, I have to turn around!_

Chad was standing behind you with an unreadable look on his face. “Um, hi. I’m – I’m, uh, _____.” You managed to force out of your dry throat. He was even better up close. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee with me once you’re done with your workout.” That smooth, deep timbre of his rolled over you like a cool breeze leaving goosebumps in it’s wake. 

“Um, sure. I’m – “  _CLANK!_ The sound of the dropped weight plates of your machine made you cringe. “I’m all done.” Your foot caught in the machine and you were headed for the floor. 

Chad caught you easily and held you while you untangled your foot. You were about to incinerate on the spot from embarrassment. You righted yourself, flicked your ponytail out of your face, and looked up to find him smiling at you. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” You didn’t know it, but Chad loves all things cute. In that moment of scorching embarrassment you were the cutest thing in the world and he was hooked.

 

(Can you do a scenario with Chad and his closeted trans!masc s/o going trick or treating?)

Dusk was giving way to the dark of night. You and Chad were on your way, hand in hand to meet up with Ichigo, his wife, and their three kids. Trick or treating was always more fun with a group and to watch the fun the kids had. 

You had both dressed up as pirates. When the kids came boiling out of the house you and Chad put on a little sword fight for them. When you both turned the swords on the kids, they squealed and took off running. Laughing, you chased them around for a few minutes. Chad ended up disarmed and captured by Ichigo’s son, go figure. 

Off you all went, door to door with your pumpkin buckets to collect goodies. Ichigo’s two daughters lasted almost an hour. Ichigo ended up with the oldest on his shoulders using his head as a staging area for her candy. The youngest was perched on Chad’s broad shoulders using his head for a pillow. You couldn’t resist snapping a few pictures. Ichigo’s son seemed to be limitless in his energy and kept doing his best to run ahead of the group to get to the next house first. 

Walking home, you all talked and laughed. At Ichigo’s house, Chad gently placed the little girl on the couch, careful not to wake her. Ichigo’s wife invited you both to stay to watch a movie after they got the kids to bed. You were about to accept, but Chad declined then subtly ushered you to the door. 

Outside, you looked up at his unreadable face, “Why didn’t you want to stay? Is something on your mind?”

“Yeah,” he put his arm around you, tucked you close, “I’m just eager to get home and go through all our candy.”

You giggled and shook your head. 

At home, Chad led you right to the table. He dumped out his pumpkin then waited for you to do the same. However, when your candy came spilling out, something caught your eye. A small black, velvet box sat there daring you to reach for it. Your eyes flew to Chad’s. He was watching you closely.

You were frozen, rooted to the spot. So, he reached for the box, “Hmm, now how did that get in there?” Yeah, how did he manage that? You’d had that plastic pumpkin in your hand and in your sight all night. Sneaky man!

The box creaked softly as he opened it to reveal an engagement ring – the one that you’d been drooling over for months every time you’d both walked by the jeweler’s window. “I – I can’t believe it.” You could barely find your voice or the breath to power it. 

He took the ring out of the box, dropped to one knee next to you, “You’re everything to me. I want to be everything to you, forever. Will you marry me?”

Tears were blurring your vision, but you managed a nod and a confident, “Yes!”

Chad’s trick, your treat……

 

 **Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)** (Also check Karakua Gang chapter for multi-character asks including Chad)

(There needs to be more Chad content in the world. My man deserves the love. How do you think he'd react to his s/o wanted to start a family?)

* Chad would be 110% on board with starting a family. Although, he is going to want to be married first. He strikes me as man who is traditional, but most of all honorable. If you want to keep your maiden name, he’s completely fine with that, but he will want your kids to have his name. Unless, let’s say there is a situation where you are the last of your line (I’m last of my line, so that’s why this popped in my head) then he will want one boy to carry your last name to preserve your lineage if this is something that is really important to you. 

* Being a father is important to Chad. Having only his grandfather had a profound effect on him and he will be the one that Chad uses as a base role model for what kind of father he will be. His patience will be one of the greatest things about him as a father. He’s experienced a lot in life and that will be reflected in how he raises his children. He will be on the lookout for any sign that they have any powers, especially if you have powers. He’ll make sure his kids get the best guidance and training from both of you as well as Kisuke. Renji will get asked too since he played such a big role in Chad’s training. 

* He will have a talk with Ichigo and Isshin about this. One – because Ichigo is his best friend and big life issues are something he’ll want to share as well as how happy is about the idea of being a father. Two – he’ll be interested in Isshin’s thoughts on being a father. The man may be a goof, but he obviously did something right because he’s got 3 awesome kids. Without a father of his own to talk to, Isshin fits the bill. He can be serious and wise when he needs to be.

* When it comes time for getting pregnant, Chad is  _all_  over that. Forget a basal thermometer, he’s happy to have you on your back every day (or on his lap, bent over a table, against the wall, basically any way he can get into your slick heat, he’s gonna find it!). If you want it more than once a day, he’s happy to oblige. 

* The minute you tell him you’re pregnant, you’re going to see the biggest smile ever. Expect lots of kisses, cuddles, and to be laid out on the bed so he can rub your belly and talk to the little baby that’s not even developed ears yet. That belly rubbing won’t ever end, either, especially when you start showing. It becomes an unconscious action–a lot like resting your arm on an armrest, Chad will rest a hand on your belly or the side of it. Also, expect him to start teaching the baby Spanish before it’s born. He will speak to your belly in Spanish and then explain what he said, not to you, to the baby. 

* Once you’re pregnant, be prepared, Chad is going to go into super-protector mode. In public, he will bodily put himself between you and anything he sees as potential harm. In private, he will refuse to let you lift anything with any amount of weight to it. To that end, he tries to anticipate things like housework that requires lifting something (like a vacuum cleaner) and makes sure it gets done so you don’t have to do it. 

* Having a family with Chad will be the best decision of your life. You can’t ask for anyone who will love you and your kids more than he will. Anything or anyone that wants to get to any of you will have to go through him first.

 

(How would the best boy Chad react to his s.o going behind his back and learning Spanish, surprising him with it at a romantic moment. Proposing to him, saying how much they love him, (dirty talk in the bedroom), some things like that. )

* O.M.G. if you go and learn Spanish without Chad knowing…you will just about move that man to tears. Save it for a proposal if you’re a gal that isn’t hung up on the tradition that the man is supposed to do the asking. Chad is pretty traditional, but when it comes to loving you, I don’t think he’s going to have an issue with you asking him first. 

* If you save the surprise for the proposal: His eyes will go so wide and it will take him a moment before he realizes  _what_  you asked because of  _how_ you asked it. Expect some blinking and silence while his brain wraps around the fact that you just spoke Spanish – fluently. He’s going to ask you all about when and how you learned, totally forgetting the question you just popped. You’ll have remind him, do it in Spanish. He’ll smile so big, say ‘Si!” then kiss you breathless.

* If you save it for when you tell him you love him for the first time, you’ll get the wide eyes again, but there will be a quick smile before he tells you he loves you and kisses you. He’ll want to know how much Spanish you know. Did you just learn those phrases to please him, or did you go full on and learn so you could talk to him about anything? If you just learned enough to surprise him, he will be so happy if you let him teach you to be fluent. If you’re already pretty fluent then he’s going to start talking to you in Spanish, especially in public if he wants to say something he wants to keep private. 

* You might want to save it for the bedroom. Trust me, if you tell him in Spanish you want him to fuck your brains out, the reward is a memory you will forever treasure. Those eyes will go wide in surprise, then narrow with purpose. That deep timbre is going to start rumbling in Spanish right back at you as he closes in on you like a fast-moving storm. He’s going to carry you right to bed, strip you naked, and worship every inch of your body. The more Spanish that falls from your lips, the wilder he’ll get. He’ll growl, moan into your skin, tell you what he’s going to do to you. Don’t let him have all the fun, get him on his back and tell him what you love about every part of his body while your hands and lips drive him crazy. The more you say, the hotter and harder he’ll get until he just can’t take it anymore. He’s always so gentle, but the fact that you learned his language just for him will drive him into passion that makes him desperate for you. He’ll man-handle you. You’ll get lifted, turned, and moved to exactly how he wants you. Talk dirty while he’s thrusting into you and you will find yourself getting nailed to the mattress as he goes so fast and hard you will see stars. You probably won’t remember when you started screaming, how many orgasms you had, or when your legs went numb. But, you will definitely be well and truly satisfied and your sweet Chad will be too.

* If you’re not fluent, but learn a few phrases to get him riled up, that trip to the bedroom is going to have a difference. He’s going to teach you more Spanish dirty talk, examples will be given on/in you. He’ll make you repeat his lessons and will keep driving those them home until you get it right. You get it wrong a lot – yeah, you knew what you were doing. ;) Really, how hard is it to say “Ah, si,  justo ahi!” (Ah, yes, right there!) “Lame mi clitoris,” (Lick my clit) and “Por favor, follame mas duro.” (Please, fuck me harder)? 

 

(Because I need more Chad in my life and I love how you write him, how about some headcanons for Chad and a s/o who plays a instrument like the violin!)

 _*_ Chad relaxes often by playing his guitar. It’s an activity that he does alone for the most part. He’s taught Shuhei Hisagi how to play and often practices with him when the soul reaper is in town. 

* His talent isn’t something that he’ll reveal until he’s been dating you for a while. It’s a part of his personality that is a deep part of him and not something he puts out for public consumption.You won’t find him on a stool at a bar or cafe playing to small crowds. You won’t find him playing in the park with his guitar case laying open for tips from the passersby. However, you can find him off in a secluded spot near a lake or pond because he likes how the music resonates over the surface of the water. You can also expect him to reveal his talent to you by playing you something that he composed just for you. 

* The moment you tell him you play the violin, his eyes will light up. A stringed instrument! One that will pair beautifully with his! His mind is tripping over bits and pieces of a song forming in his head – one where your combined talents meld into something beautiful and moving. 

* The first time you play together, Chad will make sure you’re at home (his or yours). He knows that once you’ve both made beautiful music together, you’re going to making more…in the bed…for hours. Connecting with you through  music touches him in a way like nothing else can. He’ll want to share that special feeling with you, whispering against your lips how complete you make him feel right before he sinks into you to make his words a reality.

 


	35. Uryu Ishida

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)

Uryu takes good care of himself which includes a good diet. Which makes his cum taste pretty good. It’s not over-powering and a bit thin. He’s learned thanks to your help that eating certain things can make it taste sweet. (For those who are curious: pineapples and oranges do great) Be careful, though, he can cum like a lawn sprinkler. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Uryu is a shower, not a grower. He’s got 7 ½ inches to tuck into his pants. Smooth and pale like him, it’s a lovely cock. Hardly any curve. Uryu has mastered how to move you into the perfect positions so he can hit all the right places. He loves to watch as he slowly sinks into you inch by inch. Your sighs and moans mingle with his as he strokes over and over. 

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Role play. He’s pretty vanilla but will really get into role play. Especially if he gets to play a heroic role. He’s all in, dress-up, props, he’ll even work up a script. I hope you’ve got some theatre experience or at least are game for it. He’s really good at it, he has a sharp mind and will script some pretty fun dirty talk. “M’lady, your gratitude would be better expressed with your lips around my cock.” The moment you do, the script goes out the window.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Uryu is quite a man. When first taking a relationship to the bedroom, his excitement will turn him into a jack rabbit. The first few times you couldn’t believe how fast he was pistoning into you. You half expected to smell smoke in the room. It felt so good for both of you, but it didn’t last long. But there were plenty of rounds because he just couldn’t seem to get enough of you. Once settled into the relationship, he is able to relax and take it slower in the bedroom. His penchant for deep thought often plays a big role in how he makes love. He is a man that is very romantic and the seduction of your mind and body starts way before you reach the bed. Once you’re both naked, he will go so slow it borders on torture. Those blue eyes will smolder with passion as he gently and slowly slides almost all the way out of you then pushes back in until he’s buried deep. This slow and sensual pace is his preference, but there will be times when he’ll be desperate for you and the jack rabbit will return. You love it all.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(So I was wondering how Izuru, uryu, and jushiro would wish me a happy birthday! (Y’know, would they throw a party and stuff like that) )  {Izuru and Jushiro's headcannons are in their chapters}

* Uryu took the whole day off so he could spend it with you. The birthday started at midnight. He wished you a happy birthday then make love to you until 3 a.m. You slept in to 9 a.m. The smells of breakfast cooking woke you. Uryu was in the kitchen making your favorite breakfast. You both spent the rest of the morning relaxing around the house. A late lunch with your family and close friends was held at your house. Uryu had a birthday cake hidden in the fridge. You blew out your candles and opened your presents. Uryu gave you a lovely charm bracelet along with a dress he designed and made specifically to match it. Late in the afternoon, Uryu took you to an amusement park. You rode all the rides, ate cotton candy, and he won a ton of stuffed animals for you. (Those Quincy skills translate well to carnival games) You both picked out one stuffed animal each to keep for yourselves, the rest you gave to small children that crossed your path. You had carnival food for dinner, your choice. He offered to take you to a nice restaurant, but you wanted to stay and continue to have fun. Once night fell, the park lit up like a fantasy land. Uryu trapped you both on the big ferris wheel and got handsy and smoochy at the top. You didn’t get home until almost midnight. He had one more present waiting for you – lingerie he made for you. It was really more a present for him since he got to see you in it….he made love to you without removing any of it. 

(Could you write some nsfw headcannons for Ishida and Shinji please? *-* My bois needs more love and attention. Thank you dear )  {Shinji's headcannon is in his chapter}

* This will come as no surprise, but Uryu loves to make lingerie for you. He loves to dress you up then make love to you while you’re wearing what he made. Sometimes he leaves convenient openings for him to have access to your nipples and your vagina so he doesn’t have to move material. Sometimes he gets in a mood where he likes to rip things off of you. His eyes are very intense, the sound of rending stitches and fabric gets him fired up. His hands are just a little rough handling you, he’s desperate to be inside you.

* His training as a doctor has given Uryu a wealth of knowledge. He’s going to teach you everything there is to know about your body and about his body. The first time, his “lessons” are crazily exciting. He’ll use his “teaching” voice, telling you all about the parts of your body he’s stimulating with his hands. He kisses and licks between statements. “Your clitoris has 8,000 nerve endings. It is the only human organ designed only for pleasure.” Then he’ll lick you softly and gently suck it. The moment your hips lift, he’ll hum and you forget all about his “lessons”.

 

 

 


	36. Orihime Inoue

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

Nice fleshy lips down below. Her clit is a bit prominent, but that’s a good thing. She keeps the hair in a “landing strip” that is fairly soft. When she gets aroused, her lips plump up a bit and peek out from her slit. Suck on them and press your tongue in the arch over her clit and she’ll moan loud. All in all, a very nice-looking vagina that gets really sensitive.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) Random pick:  T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Yes, she owns two toys. A bright pink dildo with “bunny ears”, and a wand massager. She only uses toys for herself in private and will double check that the door is locked. The thought of using toys with a partner makes her a blushy mess. The right s/o can coax her into it, you just have to be gentle and encouraging. Once she gets into it, she’ll be just fine. She finds she really like it and can get a little over excited and accidentally head-butt you. Laugh it off and then show her how it’s done.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Orihime x cake)

You gagged _._ Best to get it all out now before Orihime got home. You’d have to keep a straight face once you presented her with her dream birthday cake. Thankfully, you didn’t have to bake it, you only had to pick it up from the bakery where she had special ordered it. 

A dubious scent tickled your nose… _Do I smell pickles? I definitely smell something vinegary. Please, don’t let there be pickles in this cake!_ With Orihime’s bizarre food combinations you learned early in the relationship that if something smelled out of place, it probably was. You learned to trust your nose or your palate would suffer. 

While you were at the bakery, you bought another cake – a regular cake. White cake with pink frosting, decorated with pink and white roses. You needed something that all of her friends could eat and enjoy as well as something you need she’d love too. True, she’s was a quirky one, but you loved her all the more for being that way.

Even though she knew it was her birthday, knew a cake would be waiting for her when she got home, Orihime still screamed in shock when everyone jumped out to yell, “Surprise!” She was so happy to see all her friends gathered just for her. It meant the world to her. 

You lit the candles and everyone sang “Happy Birthday” to her. She blew out the candles and then blurted what she’d wished for. Ichigo laughed and told her that she wasn’t supposed to do tell her wish or it wouldn’t come true. It was a repeat of last year – some things never change. 

Standing next to Orihime, you were dying of curiosity to see her cut her special cake. The knife passed through easily. Then she was lifting a piece and you could see layers of red, brown, white, green, and then something that looked like an orange jelly. As always, you waited for Ichigo to pop the question, “What kind of cake is that?”

Orihime beamed, “Red bean paste, chocolate, cream cheese, pistachio, with apricot jam and some balsamic vinegar.” She had you up until the vinegar. You stifled a giggle at the look on Ichigo’s face as she heaped a generous piece on his plate. Uryu and Chad moved away, lest she plunk a slice on their plates. Before you could make your escape, she tipped a piece onto your plate too. Ichigo gave you a sly grin as if to say, “Haha, she got you too.”

You did your duty, you ate every last bite of that piece of cake as Orihime smiled brightly and wolfed hers down. After the initial bite your taste buds adjusted. It wasn’t too terrible. You ate the layer affected by the balsamic vinegar first and used a can of soda to scrub it from your palate. After that, the layers were rather good. You made a game of combining them two at a time to see how the flavors worked together. 

The party continued on as Orihime opened her presents. She chatted happily with everyone, enjoying every present she received. 

Much later, after everyone was gone, you watched her cut a slice of the pink cake you had bought. She brought it over and shared it with you. You both sat for a long time, talking about the party and the day you’d both had. She was beautiful, relaxed, open, and so sweet – your Orihime. After the cake was finished, you led her over to the futon – it was time to properly wish her a happy birthday.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Orihime nsfw headcanons please. She's cute and all, but I'm sure she has a kinky side)

* Orihime is such a sweet, beautiful, and loving woman. But, don’t let that fool you – behind closed doors she’s got some kinks. The one that should come as no surprise is food play. This lady is all about having fun with food. And, she’s got an oral fixation to go with it.

* If you have any food allergies you better let Orihime know. The first time she brought one of her crazy sauce concoctions into the bed you had an allergic reaction. Your nipples broke out in a burning rash almost instantly. You howled. She spent the next 5 minutes using her Shun Shun Rika to heal you. She used warm honey instead and you both enjoyed a sweet night of sticky lovin’.

* She likes to eat off of your body. It combines her two loves – food and you. You don’t mind as long as nothing is hot. Watching her “eat” you up with obvious joy on her face makes you happy. She’s more than willing to let you do the same thing to her. Once in a while, if she’s feeling frisky she’ll want you to clamp your tights together so she can sip sake from the triangle over your mound. She gets tipsy and then it’s all giggles and fun. Finger her and she’ll moan into your mouth while you kiss her. Go down on her while she’s a little tipsy and she will squeal so much it makes you giggle. Because everything tickles her when she’s buzzed, but the best sounds are when it goes from tickles to pleasure. That’s when the groans and the dirty words start falling from her lips. If you want to hear Orihime talk dirty like a sex goddess, get a couple cups of sake in her. She gets sassy and nasty. (The _real_  good nasty.)

* If you come home and find cucumber peels in the trash, get ready. She loves to skin a cucumber, shape it smooth, and then fuck you with it. She will lay down between your legs and slowly work it in and out of you, twisting slow to hit all your sweet spots. She likes to watch it as it slides into you. She moans almost as much as you do. There are healthy benefits for your vagina and she loves the way you smell and taste afterwards. In the summer, she’ll leave the cucumber in the fridge to get cold before she uses it on you. When you return the favor, she always wants to be in a position where she can watch. She gets so excited she cums within a few minutes.

* Speaking of summer, Orihime loves to use a popsicle on you when it’s hot outside. She’ll catch you on the couch, pull your shirt and bra off so she can tease your nipples with it. She’ll pull off your panties and slide the cold treat over your clit and folds. She’ll dip it into you and let it melt a little then slurp up the mix of you and popsicle. Her favorite is to expose your clit, rub the popsicle on it then suck it into her mouth to warm it. She always purrs to you how delicious you are.

* Her oral fixation keeps her between your legs for a long time. She takes her time to get you wound up. She’s also trying to figure out how you taste. “Mmm, today you taste sweet and – I think,” licks slowly, then, “hmmm, I can’t decide.” So, she’ll settle in for a long, slow exploration of her taste buds’ memories. You always reap the benefits of her curiosity. It really flusters her when you shift yourself so you can lick her too. Her thoughts scatter as you lick and suck her clit and she’ll give up the taste quest to focus on the orgasm hunt.

 

(Hi there ! Someone sent me a request for some GrimmHime smut, and I could definitely use some inspiration for this one. Can I request some NSFW HCs for a poly relationship between Grimmjow x Orihime x s/o (I'm thinking female but it could be male, what inspires you most) ? Thank you !) {This was sent by an artist (and friend) who is going to draw a piece based on these headcannons. I will post a link once she draws it}

* Grimmjow and Orihime both saw you at the same time. And both wanted you in the best ways. The romance was a whirlwind of Grimmjow’s passion and Orihime’s sweetness. They make the best example of two people that balance each other out. With you in the mix, it makes for a relationship that not only fills your heart to bursting, it creates a passion that just about sets the bed on fire.

* There is never a time when “skipping the oral” is allowed. Grimmjow is way too into using his mouth on you and Orihime (and vice versa). Orihime has a major oral fixation and it is vital to her arousal, giving and receiving. Grimmjow loves for his beautiful ladies to work him over together. Watching both sets of lips on either side of his cock is something he won’t tear his eyes away from for anything. Seriously, a bomb could go off in the room, he’s not looking anywhere but where your mouths are licking and sucking him. However, when he’s the one dishing out the oral, it’s just him. He won’t allow either of you to get in there with him. You’re allowed to watch, kiss, fondle and/or lick each other’s breasts, but while he’s feasting, that is his alone. He wants to look up and see you both looking back.

* He’s very dominant. (Big surprise, right?) You and Orihime belong to him first and foremost, then you belong to each other second. He is going to spend a lot of time slowly fucking each of you while the other watches. It’s about being the one in control and it’s about possessing you each in a way that is singular to him. He knows that you and Orihime have a connection that is unique and he makes sure he has that with each of you as well. 

* Grimmjow  _loves_  to watch you and Orihime go down on each other. He will lay his head next to yours so he can see just what you see. He’ll reach down and push your folds open with his fingers so Orihime has better access to your clit. Once you start moaning and writhing, he’ll start whispering in your ear – nasty, dirty things that make you moan louder. Once you start cumming, he’ll kiss and lick your throat so he can enjoy the buzz of your orgasm against his lips. With Orihime it’s a little different. She is a squirmer so he’ll keep her from wiggling out of your grasp. He’ll prop her up against his chest, between his legs and hold her legs open for you. If he doesn’t, she’ll buck and squirm, throwing off your rhythm. Plus, she’s got strong legs and he knows she’ll clamp down on you when she cums. He chuckles a lot, you do too. The sounds that come out of Orihime are so amazingly cute, it’s nearly unbearable.

* He likes any and every sex position he can get you two into. But, his favorite will always be doggystyle so he can bite at your neck from behind. It’s a cat-thing, but oh wow, does it make for hot sex. Especially when he gets his hand around your throat to gently anchor you against him. There’s just enough pressure there to make you feel secure and he’ll stroke your pulse with his thumb before he kisses there. Orihime never gets left out of this, she gets right under you so she can lick your clit while he slides in and out of you. (The same thing happens when it’s Orihime’s turn.) When you’re the one Grimmjow is fucking, it’s all about you. He and Orihime focus only on you. Likewise, when he’s fucking Orihime, it’s you and him focusing on her. However, if one of you is on top of him then it’s you two focusing on him. He gives in a lot and lets you two have your way with him and each other – he such a benevolent king.

 


	37. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

I don’t think this will be too much of a surprise. Doggy-style (er, Kitty-style). He likes to have you bent over, biting the back of your neck, and holding you so tight there is no way for you to get away. He is super dominant. And he uses his body over his s/o’s to reinforce that. He needs to surround you, possess you completely. That’s all right, you don’t mind, the feel of all that muscle flexing against your back and ass is an added thrill.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

He’s not into it. He would rather be spending his sexual energy on his s/o. But, that’s not to say it doesn’t happen. If he’s separated from his s/o long enough that he can’t will away a hard-on, he will take matters into his own hands just to get some relief. He’ll use his s/o’s lotion. It’s the closest thing he has that smells like them. It will be handled fast and furious. He really needs to slow down, more than once he’s given himself friction burns. Once his hand slipped and he bruised one of his testicles. Ouch! Slow down, Grimmjow, it’s supposed to feel good!

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Grimmjow has a lot of things about his s/o that get him going. The most important one is smell. He can smell your arousal from across the room – instant hard-on. If you’re wearing a ponytail and even  _look_  like you’re offering the back of your neck to him – he is going to be on you in a flash. (It’s a cat-thing, he’s just wired that way.) Bend over in a short skirt or skin hugging leggings – he’s going to take advantage of that position. Touches and rubs – hard-on. Run your fingers through his hair – hard-on. He’s got a lot of triggers, too many to list. But, one the one that makes him growl and pin you to nearest surface: Walk around the house in just one of his shirts that smells like him. Pull it to your nose and sniff it while you stare in his eyes and sigh, “I love how you smell.” Yeah, he’s going to lick you and give it to you good for that. Good luck trying to walk on those jelly legs after.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

He is no slouch at 6 ¾ inches. Be careful, he wields it like a weapon. You joke that it’s his other zanpakto complete with a release you’ve dubbed “destructor de cono" (pussy destroyer) . He’ll laugh until he snorts when you make jokes about that. He’s pretty thick and curved up at a perfect slope. He has veins that pop up once he’s fully erect. Sex with Grimmjow always feels good, he makes sure you get every inch deep and strong.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Don’t think for one minute that Grimmjow is all hot-head and selfish. Well, he is, but he’s also open to learning. He’s never had someone like you before and you make him  _feel_ things that he’s never felt before. Once he learns the sweet benefits of real intimacy, he craves it when you’re not around. Outside of sex, he is cuddly and often gets so relaxed with you that he purrs. During sex, his behavior is going to be dictated by you to some degree. His normal mode is overwhelming and consuming, he needs to possess you and make you all his. If you tell him to slow down and if you lead by example, he’ll suddenly be stripped bare emotionally. It’s dangerous territory for him. Allowing himself to love you and show you that he loves you is something he never knew he wanted until you showed him. When Grimmjow learns the difference fucking and making love, it rocks him to his toes. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Grimmjow has zero shame. He will talk filthy to you the whole time. He will moan, groan, and growl – there’s lots of growling. He will shout and roar. Your neighbors have invested in ear plugs. The last one that tried to ask Grimmjow to keep the noise down nearly got shredded on the front lawn. (You caught him just in time to avoid bloodshed.) He’s not always loud, though, there are plenty of times that he is quieter. He’ll stay close to your face or your ear and purr his love for you. It comes out sometimes as possessive statements, but it’s love because that’s how his mind works. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

How high is Grimmjow’s sex drive? It’s so high, you’d need NASA to track it for you. He’s a man that spends more time naked than clothed. When he gets home, the clothes start coming off at the door and by the time he’s naked, he’s stalking you around the living room with a wicked grin. “Go ahead and run, baby, I like a good chase.” Squeal and run, he’ll give you a head start before he pounces on you. You better have a libido that matches his because he will want sex every day and often more than once a day. And he can go for a long time. Make sure you eat well, you’ll need the energy.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(So how about Grimmi × Social Networks)

Grimmjow never really had much use for computers. He would always moan and groan every time you had to use yours for something because it took your focus off of him. When he found out you were on that contraption so you could talk to other people – oh, the jealousy. He started hiding your tablet and your phone. Then your laptop suddenly took a fatal fall from a high place. The desktop disappeared completely. When you found it shoved in a closet, the power cord looked like it had been chewed by an animal. 

Finally, you’d had enough. You made Grimmjow a Facebook page, a Twitter account, and an Instragram. You waited about a week so you could build up his network. Then you gave him his own tablet. He snarled. You made him sit down and taught him how to use it. Once he opened his social networks and saw how many people were following him and admiring him, he was hooked. Now, you have to watch him, he’s walked into furniture multiple times because he’s glued to his tablet. 

You’ve created a bit of a monster. All it takes is a notification ping and he’s diving for his tablet to see what someone has said. He will stop whatever he’s doing too – including sex. You’ve learned to shut off his tablet or stuff it under the couch cushions if you want some attention. Now, you’re a bit jealous because of all the women that find him so hot and keep sending him pictures.

Edit: He’s changed his name on all the accounts you set up to King Grimmjow. He’s calls them all his “subjects” and holds court once a week on a live feed. You can always be seen rolling your eyes in the background at least once during his broadcasts.

 

(Grimmjow x water park)

Something as simple as a trip to the water park filled you with equal parts of excitement and dread. You loved the fun, but worried that your dear, darling, hyperactive Grimmjow would lose his mind and revert to his big cat tendencies. Throw in the knowledge that Ichigo and his friends would all be there too and you were ready to lay bets that Grimmjow would get you all kicked out in record time. 

You were so wrong…

The moment you revealed your bikini, Grimmjow nearly gave himself whiplash with the double-take he did. He was all over you, purring that he would be delighted to help you slather on sunscreen. And, he took his sweet time doing it too. 

He wanted to lounge in the big pool with you in his arms, but you convinced him that the water slides would be more fun. You didn’t know it was Grimmjow’s first experience with a water slide. Not only did dive down the tube head-first, he howled wildly all the way down. You were laughing at him so much you had very little time to do any screaming or squealing of your own. When you shot out at the bottom, he was waiting to catch you with a big, predatory grin on his face. His eyes were bright with excitement – he was ready to do it again. He didn’t let your feet touch down, he hefted you over his shoulder and carried you right to the next slide. He was giggling, you were too. 

He passed by Ichigo who was standing next to a channel on the lazy river that snaked through the park. Of course, Grimmjow couldn’t resist the temptation, he casually pushed Ichigo right in and kept right on walking. Ichigo surfaced, tossed a shout after him, “You’re such a jerk!”

He laughed, “You looked hot, I was just helping you cool off!”

The whole day was filled with fun. Grimmjow tried everything. He turned out to be a great surfer. Once he figured out his balance he was able to stay up the longest – even with he and Ichigo trying to make each other wipeout. 

To your surprise, water seemed to make Grimmjow happy. He was playful, not only with you but with everyone. And you had never heard him laugh so much. By the end of the day, all he wanted to do was lounge with you on the lazy river. He kept a hand on you at all times so he could haul you in whenever he wanted to give you a kiss or playfully nibble on your fingers or toes. 

Once you both got home, you realized that Grimmjow had completely worn himself out. After showering with you and eating some dinner, he cuddled up on the couch with you. He was asleep before the opening credits had run in the movie you were watching. You weren’t far behind.  

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Could you write some HCs for grimmjow when he had like a super stressful day and his s/o offers him a massage... and that turns into some nsfw stuff xD )

* Let’s start with Grimmjow coming home to you after a bad day. He’s got two modes: the first is moody, snarly, needs a moment in the corner, don’t touch me, don’t even look at me. The second is: the moment he’s through the door, it’s all verbal diarrhea. He’s gonna tell you every single thing that went wrong and/or pissed him off. 

 

* No matter which mode he’s in, you have been around him enough to know how to handle him. Mode one: coax him out of the corner with the offer of a massage always works, ignore any glares (they’re not meant for you, you know that). Mode two: listen while you guide him to the bedroom. He’s not going to realize what’s up until he’s horizontal on the bed and either naked or half-naked because he will bitch right through you undressing him. 

 

*However, the moment your hands meet his skin his mouth is going to snap shut and those blue eyes will widen before relaxing. Half the time you wonder if he comes home bitching just to get this treatment, you wouldn’t put it past him at all. 

 

* Much like any cat, Grimmjow is going to arch himself into your touch. If you want him to stay focused on just a massage, stay away from his hollow hole. It’s really sensitive. Even in his gigai that area is extremely sensitive. It’s almost a psychological flinch for him that sends every bit of awareness to where you’re touching. If you run your tongue along the edge of it, he’ll shiver and squirm. 

 

* A massage is never just a massage with Grimmjow. There is no way he’s going to lay there and let you rub all over him without him rubbing all over you in return. Except the only massages he’s willing to give are the oral or internal kind. He’ll let you work the knots out of his shoulders and back, and then he’s going to work you over.

 

* Purring. You are never going to need a vibrator as long as Grimmjow is your man. It’ll start as he’s kissing his way up your thighs or down your belly. By the time he reaches his goal, that purring is a steady rhythm that only pauses when he takes a deep breath. Once he lays siege to your clit, that purr is going to have your legs shaking and your eyes crossing. And he’s not going to stop until you peel him outta there or beg for something more. 

 

* Sometimes Grimmjow can be a selfish lover, but for the most part you don’t let him get away with that. After being together as long as you have, he’s learned the art of give-and-take. He’s just glad that when it comes to the “take” part, you really love how he takes you.

 

* Mirrors. He will insist on having a big mirror in the bedroom. He’ll want it on the wall above the headboard. His favourite thing to do is to bend you over facing that mirror. He’ll bite the back of your neck as he pounds you, holding you so tight you can feel his abs flexing on your butt and lower back. He’ll watch you in the mirror so he can see the sweet agony of pleasure on your face. The more you moan, the harder he’ll thrust.

 

* Marking you with scent. I know it’s been said before by many others, but it is so important for him to have evidence that you are his. Scent is his favourite, with bite marks being a close second. (Especially the bite mark on the back of your neck, it takes him right back to pounding you in front of the mirror. Wear a ponytail around him for the next few days at your own risk. He’ll be happy to refresh that mark for you.) Often, he will physically block you from getting in the shower after sex. He’ll keep you out of there as long as he can. Soap is evil, it overpowers his sense of smell and erases his scent from your body. After your shower, he will rub himself on you (his face, his hands, his dick if he’s still naked) just to replace some of what was washed away. He’ll want to cuddle you in the bed, wrap himself around you like a shield. In his mind, his scent and presence is a warning to anyone that you belong to him and that touching you in any way will end in lost limbs.

 

(Can I get jealous Grimmjow x reader? Nsfw~)

* Oh my, jealous Grimmjow is a way of life for you. It can happen at the drop of a hat. There are usually two distinct levels of jealousy for him: mild and nuclear. There is no in-between. Both levels trigger sex, and there are two levels for that too: mild and nuclear. He has sharp eyes and misses nothing. He’s also pretty much hyper-aware at all times. He’s a predator, it’s coded in his DNA and isn’t ever going to change. This means his jealousy meter will go from 0 to 100 in the blink of an eye.

*  Being with Grimmjow for a while, you learn that his jealousy is about possession. (Perhaps a little bit of insecurity too, but he is never going to let that show especially to you. He is an alpha male to his bones and any weakness is either squashed or hidden deep.) 

* Mild jealous. You still remember the first time Grimmjow took you out to eat for your anniversary. You dressed up just for him and he practically strutted all the way to the restaurant. The waiter’s eyes lingered on your neck and cleavage just a little too long and he smiled a little too much at you. Grimm could ignore that, but when you smiled back –  _that_  he would never ignore. He held it together until the waiter walked away to put in your orders. He pulled you to your feet and guided you to the ladies’ room with his hand at the small of your back. The second the door closed, you were up on the vanity, dress shoved up to your waist with Grimm dragging your panties down. “Grimm, what the –?!” You choked off when he twisted your panties around your ankles and used them to drag your legs over one of his shoulders. He leaned in close, eyes blazing, and growled at you, “You are MINE,” before a rough kiss made your head swim. He wasted no time freeing himself from his pants and sliding his erection between your folds. The moment you moaned, he snapped his hips and buried himself in you. All you could do was hold on, your nails scoring his back. He bit your shoulder and furiously fucked you until you both came. Afterwards, you both returned to your table. You had to sit through dinner smelling of sex with Grimm’s mark on your shoulder. He sat there with a smug grin, knowing you were sitting there with his cum making your panties sticky. You learned a lot that night. You’ve had heart-stopping sex in a lot of semi-public places since then. You know what buttons to push.

* Nuclear jealous. Grimmjow would never harm you, but he will get rough with you. Nuclear level jealous will push him to that point. If someone is flirting with you, he won’t like it. He’ll growl at them, give them the “you’re-a-hot-second-from-death” glare, and try to start a fight with them if they don’t immediately back off. (You always intervene before he can rack up an assault charge.) If it seems like you’re flirting with someone, he will take you straight home. When you are through the door, his hand with grab your jaw and pull your face to his. “It seems you need to be reminded that you are MINE.” He’ll kiss you roughly, all tongue and teeth. In the bedroom it’s all about thoroughly branding you mentally and physically. He’ll strip you bare then press you into the mattress. Expect continuous eye contact. He’ll insist on it, especially while camped out between your legs. He’ll lick and lick and lick, those blue eyes burning bright. Don’t look away or close your eyes. He’ll snarl at you to watch. When your orgasm is about to rock you, he’ll rake his teeth over your clit just enough to sting and deny you relief. That’s when he sinks his fingers into you. He’ll stroke you over and over, all the while telling you every filthy thought running through his head. Again, right when you’re about to cum, he’ll take his fingers out and lay a stinging slap right on your core, just enough to snap you back from the edge of pleasure. “Beg for it.” he growls. And you do, oh sweet stars, how you do. He’s content to listen to your frustrated pleas for what feels like forever as he continues to lick and bite at you – your lips, your neck, your nipples, your thighs, everywhere except where you want him most. “Tell me, who do you belong to?” he finally asks. You scream your response and that’s when he fills you. What starts as deep, hard thrusts will give way to more loving touches as he spends that jealousy and it fades away. He’ll keep going until he’s cum twice, the first will be in you, the second will be on you. Grimm will lay next to you afterwards and rub his cum into your skin like lotion. He is marking you. Don’t expect to take a shower until morning. He will not let you wash off his scent. He’ll curl up with you and sleep, your mingled scents filling his nose. Finally, he’s back to happy, you are truly his.

 

(can I get a grimmjow w/ a dark-skinned s/o who also has untapped powers and is in the espada Hcs??? por favor y gracias)

* Grimmjow really doesn’t like Aizen. Neither do you. He really likes that about you. The first time he saw you, he couldn’t stop staring, your beauty dazzled him. But when he found out you had as much disrespect for Aizen as he does –he had to have you.

 

* You have a tendency to draw arrancars like bees to honey. It puzzled Grimmjow for a while and sparked his jealousy. The first time you had sex, he learned why instantly when he penetrated you – you have untapped power. And you are completely oblivious to it. He worries that it will draw Aizen’s attention if he finds out. He will do everything he can to keep you off of Aizen’s radar. This includes making a scene and getting in trouble to draw his focus away from you.

 

* Because of your untapped power, he knows that there is a chance that you will surpass him in strength. He’s not quite sure how he feels about that because while he is proud of your strength, he likes being the alpha and being your protector. Right now you’re #7, right behind him. (It’s right below your navel and you dress to expose it. He likes to trace it with his tongue. Because of your skin tone, the mark is bone-white so that it stands out. Another unique thing Grimm likes.)

 

* At night, in the quiet of your shared room, he relaxes and is able to really enjoy you. He loves the beautiful tone of your skin. It’s such a contrast to his. He’ll watch everywhere your hands touch him and his touch you. 

 

* Sex. There’s lots of it and you are more than a match for him between the sheets. (Or, against the wall, or wherever you two decide to you want to go at it. You once convinced him to sit in Aizen’s throne and let you ride him. You called him “Your majesty” and “Your highness”. He loved every minute of it. You both nearly got caught by Gin. You’re still not so sure he didn’t watch the whole time.)

(I've got a question, but like not a request, it's just something that came up to my mind. So, I've read many times in HCs that the area around grimmis hollow hole is super sensitive... so what happens if his s/o or something sits on his stomach/hollow hole? Or someone hits him at this area... What do you think? Is it possible to sit on him?)

Let’s handle combat first. Good luck to anyone trying to hit Grimmjow anywhere, let alone near his hollow hole. Ever rubbed a cat’s stomach? Yeah, they don’t like it and it’s all teeth and claws like some sprung a furry trap on your hand. (At least, that’s always been my experience with kitties) If someone managed to get through, it’ll hurt him, but the trap is going to spring shut. He’s going to grab on and shred them to bloody, fleshy ribbons. Unless you’ve got strength on the level of Ichigo’s bankai, Grimmjow will kill you without breaking a sweat.

Now, on a more personal note…Yes, you can sit on his stomach. That hole isn’t so big that you’re going to get stuck. If you’re naked, sit on his stomach and rub yourself on him. He’ll feel your core grazing that hollow hole and it will drive him crazy especially if you’re wet. He likes marking and for you to rub and “mark” him with your scent – we’re talking meltdown level of turned on. You’ll feel him shivering before he flips you over – it’s his turn to mark you.

 

(I've got an question for you I'd like to ask. Do you think Grimmjow drinks much alcohol?)

I’m going to go with the belief that arrancar can get just as intoxicated as humans. Although, I think that their tolerance is way higher. I see Grimmjow downing shot after shot and looking at you like, “What? I don’t feel anything.” Then it all hits him at once and he’s goofy grins, slurring his words, and hanging all over you. And for some reason, he wants to constantly lick you, like grooming you-licking you. Every time you wipe off the wet trail his tongue left on your cheek, he laughs and licks you again, across your forehead. The more you bat him away, the more he giggles. 

Once you get the grooming to stop, he’s all hands. He’s suddenly a damn octopus and groping you everywhere. Push his hand away from your boob and it’s between your legs a second later. He doesn’t care one bit that you’re in public, all he knows is that he’s really horny and he wants you  _NOW_. Get him home quick or he will do his best to try to mount you right there on the table!

So, in the end, you might want to keep Grimmjow at home if there’s going to be any amount of drinking going on. The beauty of that is you can get naked and let him “groom” you in the all places you’d like. However, just be aware, alcohol can have the effect of making it hard for him to cum so he just keeps going and going and going…..if he happens to go soft, he’ll just go back to licking you and rubbing himself on you until “the little king” is ready to go again.

Be prepared for the emotional outpouring of being well and truly drunk. Just before he reaches the point of being hot-for-you horny, there are times when he’ll start talking about random stuff that give him “feels”. This doesn’t always happen, but when it does be prepared for everything from teary eyes to roaring laughter. He’ll reach a point where his face goes blank and he’s wondering what the fuck just happened.

 

(Hi there ! Someone sent me a request for some GrimmHime smut, and I could definitely use some inspiration for this one. Can I request some NSFW HCs for a poly relationship between Grimmjow x Orihime x s/o (I'm thinking female but it could be male, what inspires you most) ? Thank you !) {This was sent by an artist (and friend) who is going to draw a piece based on these headcannons. I will post a link once she draws it}

* Grimmjow and Orihime both saw you at the same time. And both wanted you in the best ways. The romance was a whirlwind of Grimmjow’s passion and Orihime’s sweetness. They make the best example of two people that balance each other out. With you in the mix, it makes for a relationship that not only fills your heart to bursting, it creates a passion that just about sets the bed on fire.

* There is never a time when “skipping the oral” is allowed. Grimmjow is way too into using his mouth on you and Orihime (and vice versa). Orihime has a major oral fixation and it is vital to her arousal, giving and receiving. Grimmjow loves for his beautiful ladies to work him over together. Watching both sets of lips on either side of his cock is something he won’t tear his eyes away from for anything. Seriously, a bomb could go off in the room, he’s not looking anywhere but where your mouths are licking and sucking him. However, when he’s the one dishing out the oral, it’s just him. He won’t allow either of you to get in there with him. You’re allowed to watch, kiss, fondle and/or lick each other’s breasts, but while he’s feasting, that is his alone. He wants to look up and see you both looking back.

* He’s very dominant. (Big surprise, right?) You and Orihime belong to him first and foremost, then you belong to each other second. He is going to spend a lot of time slowly fucking each of you while the other watches. It’s about being the one in control and it’s about possessing you each in a way that is singular to him. He knows that you and Orihime have a connection that is unique and he makes sure he has that with each of you as well. 

* Grimmjow  _loves_  to watch you and Orihime go down on each other. He will lay his head next to yours so he can see just what you see. He’ll reach down and push your folds open with his fingers so Orihime has better access to your clit. Once you start moaning and writhing, he’ll start whispering in your ear – nasty, dirty things that make you moan louder. Once you start cumming, he’ll kiss and lick your throat so he can enjoy the buzz of your orgasm against his lips. With Orihime it’s a little different. She is a squirmer so he’ll keep her from wiggling out of your grasp. He’ll prop her up against his chest, between his legs and hold her legs open for you. If he doesn’t, she’ll buck and squirm, throwing off your rhythm. Plus, she’s got strong legs and he knows she’ll clamp down on you when she cums. He chuckles a lot, you do too. The sounds that come out of Orihime are so amazingly cute, it’s nearly unbearable.

* He likes any and every sex position he can get you two into. But, his favorite will always be doggystyle so he can bite at your neck from behind. It’s a cat-thing, but oh wow, does it make for hot sex. Especially when he gets his hand around your throat to gently anchor you against him. There’s just enough pressure there to make you feel secure and he’ll stroke your pulse with his thumb before he kisses there. Orihime never gets left out of this, she gets right under you so she can lick your clit while he slides in and out of you. (The same thing happens when it’s Orihime’s turn.) When you’re the one Grimmjow is fucking, it’s all about you. He and Orihime focus only on you. Likewise, when he’s fucking Orihime, it’s you and him focusing on her. However, if one of you is on top of him then it’s you two focusing on him. He gives in a lot and lets you two have your way with him and each other – he such a benevolent king.

 

(Hi :) can i get some scenario au, where grimmjow and his s/o are going to the gym? And how he will act seeing his s/o doing squats (for exemple) or his reaction on dudes checking on her? (sorry for bad english) thanks a lot, love :3)

* Grimmjow is a very competitive guy. The moment you both set foot into the gym, he’s eyeing the other men and picturing how to out-do them. He’s also checking to make sure your eyes aren’t lingering on any of the men you pass on your way to the free weights.

* Everything is pretty low-key for most of your workout. Grimm keeps his flexing and competitive lifting limited to a ten-foot radius around him. He spends more time in front of the mirror wall, watching his muscles as he does curls. He doesn’t grunt and snickers when anyone does. To him, grunting means you’re too weak to do the lift.

* Then he catches sight of you in the mirror, over his shoulder – you had just starting doing squats. He puts down his weights and turns to watch you. A slow grin creases his face. His eye roam over your beautiful ass. Mmmmm—mmmm…he is imagining how nice it feels to squeeze your ass cheeks, how they jiggle when he pumps into you from behind, how it looks when he slides into you and you push your ass up and moan. He’s lost in his fantasies and getting horny…

* …until he realizes that three men have stopped working out and have their eyes glued to your ass. The grin disappears to be replaced with a snarl.

* And that’s when it all goes to shit – Grimmjow marches over to block their view, eyes of blue fire burn into each man’s eyes in turn as he growls, “Fuck off! She’s _mine_.” Jealous Grimmjow has made his appearance and he’s one wrong look away from putting his fist someone’s face.

* You stop your squats. Workout time is over – good thing you left those squats as the last exercise. Time to get Grimmjow out of there before someone calls the cops because he’s escalating to growling and snarling threats of bodily harm.

* Be prepared when you get home, he’s going to strip you and re-claim you as his. Expect some ass worship, after all, that’s what got him all riled up in the first place. He’ll lick, bite, and squeeze your ass cheeks right before he rails you doggy-style. You’re going to have some finger-shaped marks on your hips, not to mention the sting on your ass from the lusty smacks he’s going to pepper there. His passion for you isn’t something he hides. There are many things that Grimmjow does really well – making you feel like the sexiest woman alive is one of them.

 

(Would you write something for ma baby Grimmjow again? XD ♡ How about it's his birthday and his s/o treats him like a real king. Like... she's kind to him all the time of course, but now she wants to do every little favour she could imagine for him.)   

* Grimmjow’s birthday starts promptly at 12:00 a.m. He has been watching the clock all night and the closer it got to midnight, the more hyper he gets. You know exactly what’s happening at midnight – he’s been telling you in filthy detail what he’s going to do to you. By the time he pounces you’re so wound up you nearly break nails clawing at him. 

* The sex is wild and nasty. He wants it all. You don’t know which end is up. He’s all over you – all teeth, tongue, and dick. The mix of a little pain with your pleasure is something you relish and are more than happy to return. The more you claw and bite at him, them more he growls and grins at you. Somewhere around 4 a.m. he lets you sleep. 

* You are awakened around 9 with the sound of a low purring Grimmjow as he nibbles at your shoulder and neck. He slips into you from behind as you’re both still laying in bed. The sex is slower, lazier, all about his need to melt into you.

* He sits at the kitchen table watching you as you cook breakfast for him. Special birthday waffles with powdered sugar and strawberries. After he’s eaten, he’s refueled and ready for the day ahead.

* You arranged for a big birthday party at Kisuke’s. Outdoor barbecue. Music. Games. And the one thing you had to bust your ass to get – a throne. You found it in a funky, old antique shop. It was an old church chair, but it was huge and looked the part. The moment Grimmjow saw it, his eyes lit up and his ass was in it before you could say a word. Of course, the crowning achievement was, well, the crown. You bought a costume jewelry crown and presented it to him on a velvet pillow. He was so pleased – all beaming smile and a look that made your heart stutter. 

* The party was a smashing success. The birthday cake was presented and everyone sang the “Happy Birthday” song with a little modification. Instead of “Happy birthday, dear Grimmjow” you had everyone sing, “Happy birthday, your majesty.”

* Of course, Grimmjow picked a fight with Ichigo. One of the games got a bit heated. Two competitive men, testosterone flying, it was bound to happen. They ended up butting heads, snarling insults, and taking a few swings at each other. Chad stepped in before it got too violent and then they were back to normal. 

* Once the party was over and you got home, the throne got put to use. You gave him a blow job while he sat on his throne. He loved it. He loved it even more when you climbed into his lap and rode him hard. The whole time you referred to him as “Sire” and “Your Majesty” and cooed that you were his most loyal subject. He rewarded you with orgasms. He made you stand on the arms of the chair so he could lick you until your legs gave out. 

* The rest of the night was spent catering to Grimmjow’s every whim. He got a massage that led to you getting a massage too. Midnight found you both soaking in the bathtub, relaxing and talking about the day. You realized that you’d have to immediately start planning for next year’s birthday. How were you going top this one?

 

(stages of relationships with mean sexy kitty grimmjow and manly baldy ikkaku)  {Ikkaku's part is in his chapter}

**Grimmjow**

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Whatever Grimmjow sees and wants, he gets – immediately. He’s got no impulse control and gives zero shits for any boundaries. The minute he sees her, he’s going right over to talk to her. Once he’s caught a whiff of her scent, oh, it is SO over. His brain is screaming for him to mark her. Don’t think for one moment that he won’t try to rub up against her within five minutes of meeting her because he will. If it’s in a nightclub, he will full on do his best to get some dirty dancing going.

Asking her out? 

Not going to happen. Wherever he meets her, that’s date #1. If it’s in a nightclub, that man can go through every stage of a relationship before leaving. (Except marriage, we’ll address that later. Also falling in love won’t happen either in such a short time, but we’ll discuss that later too.) Seriously, he can go from the meeting, to the first “date”, first kiss, first sex, first fight (may or may not be followed by make-up sex), and maybe even a break up before going home for the night. However, if she’s interested in him and he likes her then he’s really very casual about asking for more dates. All he knows is that he wants to spend time with her. Courting rituals aren’t a concern for him. 

Deciding to be exclusive? 

First kiss. Once he has gotten a taste of her and decided he wants her, she is now his. He will continue to “mark” her in any way he can until he gets to have sex with her. Woe be to any one that tries to make a move on  _his_  woman. The Jealousy is strong with that one and he can go from zero to pain & punishment in the span of one wrong look. Grimmjow takes exclusivity  _very_  seriously. 

First time? 

This can happen at any point in the relationship. He will try from day one to have sex with her. She will be the one that decides when this happens. No matter when it happens, he is going to be all over her. Hands that need to touch everywhere, mouth and tongue need to go everywhere too – and I do mean  _everywhere_. There isn’t going to be any part of her that doesn’t get touched, sniffed, and licked. If she’s got any hang-ups, she won’t once Grimmjow is done. He is a living, breathing, growling, purring, dirty-talkin’, licking, sucking, nipping, orgasm delivery system. And he can go all night.

When does he know he loves her? 

Hard to call. Grimmjow falls in lust  _fast_. Her pheromones can light up his brain like fireworks and he’s pretty much in a state of constant arousal after that. Love, that’s a whole different animal. (Literally) The more time he spends with her, the more something begins to feel different. He misses her when she’s away from him. He finds himself enjoying the sound of her laughter and the little looks on her face that happen at random. It isn’t until she tells him that she loves him that he has a word for all these churning, distracting things he’s been feeling. It’s like the sun has come out from behind the clouds – he  _loves_  her.

Marriage?

He’s not going to have the idea first. Chance are someone will make a teasing comment about “hearing wedding bells” and he’ll need an explanation. (I’m pretty sure arrancars have no concept of marriage) Once he has an understanding of marriage, he’ll ask her if it’s something she’d like to do. It won’t be a proposal per se, it’s more along the lines of his experiences in Hueco Mundo where hollows combine to become stronger. It makes sense to him and of course, he’s fully aware that he’s not to devour her to make a union….well, at least not in the literal sense, but he will be devouring her on the wedding night –  nice and slow. 

 

(Could you write some halloween hc for Grimmjow and his s/o, where their kids are outside for trick or treat and they've got some time to spend alone. You know what I mean. Oh, and could you write a funny ending, like the kids interrupting them or something?)

_*_ The deal was that you and Grimmjow would take your kids and Ichigho’s kids trick or treating early so they could go to a haunted house and party with Ichigo and his wife later in the evening. That way, Ichigo and his wife got some “alone” time then you and Grimmjow would have yours. A win-win for both couples. 

* The front door had barely closed and your kids weren’t even at the end of the driveway with Ichigo, and Grimmjow was already pulling your clothes off. He wasn’t about to waste a single second!

* You both knew better than to leave clothes laying anywhere outside your bedroom. Your son modifying your bra for a double-barrel slingshot and letting all his pals in the neighborhood have some target practice with it had taught you a lesson. However, the moment you crossed the threshold of your bedroom, clothes were dropped and flung around with no care as to where they landed.

* Grimmjow never misses a chance to get a good look at you naked. He’ll stand back for a few moments, just appreciating the sight of you displayed on the bed. The smile that creases his face is sultry, sexy, and all for you. He gets on the bed, prowling over you on hands and knees like the big cat he is. He settles over you, a deep kiss stealing your wits as his fingers thread through your hair.

* He’s in no hurry, knowing that the kids will be gone for a at least a few hours. He takes his time teasing you with kisses and searing touches all over your body. He wants to hear you beg and knows that you’re stubborn enough to hold out as long as you possibly can. He settles between your legs, inhaling the heady scent of your arousal – that, in itself, is a siren’s call to his heightened sense of smell. 

* He kisses everywhere except where you want it most. The way you squirm under him makes him chuckle against your skin while you grit your teeth and try to telepathically will him to put his mouth where you really need it. His breath warms your tender flesh and you whimper. “You know what I want to hear, baby.” You look down to see those piercing blue eyes watching you with a predatory gaze. You’re aching so badly that you give in, “ _Please_ , I need you.”

* That’s when his mouth settles over you, tongue and lips giving you just the right amount of pressure and speed to light up your nerves. You arch, reach for his hair. He secures your legs comfortably, lets his hands roam over your hips, stomach, and breasts.  He’s relentless, wanting to see you come apart just from his mouth on you. 

* Once your orgasm starts, he keeps going. He waits for the perfect moment to slide into you, catch the fading pulses and enjoy watching your eyes flew wide as he strokes you right back to another release. He likes how you arch into him, how your nails rake his back, how you don’t hold back moaning and screaming for him. 

* And that’s just the beginning. Grimmjow likes changing positions after every orgasm you have. He knows just how to hit all the right spots and loves how you look from different angles. He also loves being able to nibble and bite your neck and the backs of your shoulders when he’s taking you from behind. 

* Finally, after he’s turned your legs to jelly, made your throat raw from screaming, and reduced you to a quivering mess that only has the ability to answer in grunts and strings of “mmm-hmms”s, that’s when he’ll give in to a final release of his own. 

* You were both laying in the bed, spent and unable to move around too much when you heard the front door open and close. The kids were home and neither of you had the will or energy to move. “Did you lock the bedroom door?” You managed to ask. Grimmjow snatched a cover over you both a second before the bedroom door opened, answering your question and allowing all three of your kids to invade the room. 

* The oldest, your 7 year old son, was the first to stop in his tracks, “It smells funny in here.” He was looking around the room as if he could find the source. The other two, twin daughters, 5 years old and the spitting image of their father, both jumped right into the bed with you and Grimmjow, one landing between you, the other landing on Grimmjow’s family jewels. He grunted, grabbed the offender and deposited her with her sister. You saw the grimace of pain and tried not to laugh. The girls, oblivious to their father’s pain, jabbered in near unison about the haunted house and the party. You told all three of them to go into the living room and that you and “Daddy” would be out in a few minutes to hear all about it. The girls crawled over Grimmjow to get off the bed. Both of them would have gotten him right in the balls again had he not had both hands under the covers and protecting himself. The door closed and he looked over at you. “We really need to have a talk with the girls about the boy-girl differences.”

 

(Grimmjow and Hichigo reacting to their s/o being pregnant and how they help out with chores and stuff :3 I think this has to be sfw XD I'm not sure how it can be NSFW but if you can make it happen then I <3 you ;3) {Hichigo is in his chapter}

* Well, they’re both completely clueless when it come to pregnancy. They’re also both rather selfish. However, they are redeemable, especially when properly motivated. 

Grimmjow

* Will spend the first few weeks SO proud of himself. He got you pregnant! He will tell anyone who stands still long enough for him to boast. He’s virile, he’s the best lover, he’s gonna be a daddy – he is so damn happy. He is  _the King_  – that chest is puffed way out. The way he acts, you’d think he was the one carrying the baby. Although, he really tries to help you with the morning sickness. Unfortunately, his dietary offerings only serve to send you running for the nearest toilet or sink. Someone (Kisuke, Ichigo, and Chad – basically, all the clueless men totally misinforming each other like kids on the playground!) told him that pregnant women crave weird things.

* Once you start to show, all that bravado hits the skids. There’s a real baby growing in there – a baby he helped make. The pride suddenly takes a backseat to a fierce need to protect you. If you thought he was bad before with snarling at people that got too close to you or accidentally bumped into you, it multiplies by ten.

* That protectiveness will become his main focus. He will actively start researching pregnancy on the internet. He takes over any chores that involve lifting, bending, or anything he thinks may cause harm to you or your precious cargo. Grimm will go from ignoring any and every chore to taking over pretty much everything. 

* When you hit the sex crazy phase of your pregnancy, Grimmjow will be the happiest man on the planet. You better believe he will be more than willing to give you whatever you want for as long as you want. Expect a lot of oral sex. The changes your lady bits go through are like a drug to him and he cannot get enough. All those hormones are going to short-circuit his brain and he’s going to be hard-pressed to contain the wildness it stirs in him. His protectiveness serves as a balance point so he’ll never get rough, but he will spend a lot of time licking you. 


	38. Coyote Starrk

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Not very experienced. His presence tends to kill anyone around him so he’s been a pretty lonely guy. He’s also lazy af. Sex? Sure, if you want. Climb on. He has actually fallen asleep during sex. He wasn’t interested and a nap was way more appealing. His partner got pissed and never spoke to him again. What little experience he has comes from others’ desire for him and him letting them. The situation changes for a s/o. He’ll make the effort for you. His skills between the sheets will be used only for you. He’ll still be a lazy shit half the time and let you do all the work, but the other half – no one does it better than Starrk. You’re the only thing that rouses enthusiasm in him and it shows in how he wants to please you.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Normally, he’s lazy and can’t be bothered to put forth too much effort for anything. Behind closed doors, in the quiet of the bedroom, that changes. His deep love for you drives his focus and stirs him in ways he can only whisper in your ear. He knows that you have been in the stifling silence of his room while he was away. You’ve mentioned more than once how the sound of his voice makes you feel. So, he will talk to you, fill the silence with the sound of his voice. He will send Lilynette to another room so he can have you to himself. Once he is inside you, connected physically & emotionally, he will hold you close and tell you all he’s feeling, but only with lips against your ear. If he looks in your eyes, he’ll get too choked with emotion to speak. Soft pants, moans, and the occasional grunt will slip free. He’s not one to get overly loud, he’ll hold back not wanting to draw the attention of anyone that may overhear you both. However, once your cries begin carrying his name and pleas that you need him – the dam breaks. A growl will vibrate at your throat. He’ll grit his teeth and hiss, still trying to hold back, and finally the deep, guttural groans will sound once your inner muscles start beckoning him to follow your orgasm. Once he cums, his forehead will press to your chest and you’ll feel the vibration against your skin as he practically roars his release. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

This man can’t be bothered with anything. If you look up “unmotivated” in a dictionary, his picture just might be there as an example. The one thing that does keep his attention is you. He likes watching you doing something crafty. He once watched you knit a scarf for him. The elegant motion of your hands held his attention for nearly an hour. He lounged on a pile of pillows and talked to you  while you worked. The whisper in the back of his mind kept saying that you were making something for him, something specifically for him. It didn’t matter that it was something simple, to him it was your love in tangible form. That got him so aroused, he took your project from your hands, set it aside, and pulled you down into the pillows with him. Your hands and lips, as always, set fire to his nerve endings and sent his desire soaring. Nothing gets Starrk going like realizing how much you love him because he doesn’t see himself as someone worthy of that love. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

This won’t come as a surprise. Cowgirl. He likes that you can do all the work. Yes, he’ll even be lazy during sex. But, not all the time. He does get a wild hair across is butt and is all over you, moving you into positions that give him dominance over you. Many times he’ll prefer the lotus position so he can be as close as possible to you. It’s those times when he feels the need to be swept away by you, to lose himself completely in you.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Starrk acknowledges how much he and Shunsui Kyoraku are alike. He’d really like to find out how deep that goes. His dirty secret is that he wants to have sex with Shunsui. More specifically, he wants to have a threeway with him and his s/o. Having you in the mix will give him the opportunity to sit back and watch Shunsui in action. He’ll be very turned on by that. Eventually, he’ll want to join in, show Shunsui how he is with you. Despite his penchant for laziness, in bed it’s a different story. Starrk will go multiple rounds and if Shunsui is in the mix, he will want to share you at the same time. He’ll be thrilled at double penetration, him on top looking down over your shoulder to see Shunsui looking back. If Shunsui is willing, he’ll want to fuck him and also be fucked by him. It’s quite possible that Starrk will see his similarity to Shunsui as them being a piece of each other like Lilynette is a part of him. Coming together as one physically will give him the feeling of regaining a lost piece of himself.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Stark falling in love with a human on first sight when lilinette drags him to the human world to explore with Ichigo and friends)

* It happened at an amusement park. The day Starrk’s life changed, the day he felt a stab to his heart unlike anything he’d ever experienced. Lilynette had been so attracted to all the bright lights, colors, noise, laughter, and the people. She was fascinated with children – they were so much smaller than her, an unusual experience for her, she’s used to everyone and everything being larger than her. And those little beings were so emotional, going from happy laughter to distressed screaming or crying on the turn of a dime. 

* He saw you across a crowded thoroughfare. Suddenly, every face in the crowd blurred to nothing more than visual static – you were so achingly beautiful he forgot to breathe. He drifted along parallel to your path through the crowd, keeping you in sight so he could take in your every move, every facial expression. Then he saw you smile…the squeeze in his chest made him think maybe he was dying.

* He kept a discreet distance, worried that getting too close would make him lose control of his power. He couldn’t risk harming you. Ichigo and his friends had noticed his staring. When Ichigo and Chad told him he should go talk to you, he took two steps back – an unconscious reaction. Lilynette, had no qualms whatsoever and marched right over to you. Starrk watching in rising horror as his pint-sized counterpart introduced herself and then pointed at him. He thought of fleeing until your eyes met his – he was rooted to the spot, unable to do more than blink.

* Lilynette brought you to Starrk, Ichigo and friends melted back to watch it all unfold. Lilynette introduced you to each other. You put your hand out to shake his. He stared at it. So small, so delicate – he worried even more about how fragile you were. But, then something wonderful happened…he took your hand in his and you not only survived without a scrath, but you smiled at him. 

* You asked him to join you for coffee. The instant terror that flicked over his face made you think maybe he wasn’t attracted to you. You’d later learn it was his realization that he was a goner, completely smitten with his heart hammering. He knew he loved you that first day from that first touch. No matter how much he fought it later, your first kiss was the proverbial nail in the coffin. After that, he couldn’t deny it anymore – he’d succumbed to love at first sight and it was wonderful.

 

(So the Stages of a Realtionship are new but a super cool ask format. If it’s okay could you do it for Starrk and maybe Grimmjow? I’m just curious how being arrancar would change things.) {Grimmjow had already been written and can be found in his chapter}

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Starrk isn’t one to be bothered over romance, it takes effort and he’d rather sleep. However, the moment he sees the most amazing woman he’s ever laid eyes on, he’s smitten. He will stare. He will follow her at a discreet distant so he won’t lose sight of her. He will be completely lost. He wants to approach her so badly, but is terrified his presence will harm her in some way. This is where Lilynette enters the picture. No matter how much he hisses at her to stay away from the woman, she’s going right over and bringing her back to meet Starrk. The panic that plays out on his face and in his mind is nearly overwhelming. But then, she’s suddenly standing in front of him and she’s all right. The smile of relief is the first impression she will have of him and it will very nearly drop her in tracks.

Asking her out? 

Lilynette will be the one to chirp it out. Starrk dare not even hope for this woman to spend time around him so Lilynette will be the mouth she is and provide the right prod to get him to chase her off so he can ask for a date properly. It’s all very sweet as he asks for a dinner date. He tries hard to ignore the giggles coming from the tree behind him. (Lilynette kibitzing and finding his awkwardness funny.)

Deciding to be exclusive? 

Starrk will want this after the first date, but won’t utter a peep until she says something about it. If she doesn’t, he’ll just happily go along focusing all his affection on her. He’s so thrilled to have someone that be with and not worry about killing her – and she lets him do wonderful things like hug her tight and kiss her. And she likes it so much, she does it back!

First time? 

He’s going to wait for her make that move. He’s not one to put a time table on anything as far as relationships go. Sex for him is a natural expression of deep affection and he’s always ready to do that once his heart is hers. That first time, though…to him, she is made of delicate glass and he will handle her as such. His fears of causing her harm will surface again – what if he loses complete control in the throes of passion and hurts her? He’d never be able to live with himself. But, taking it slow, that’s the best way to make sure she can survive sex with him. She’ll have no clue why he’s this way, but the gentleness will eventually give way to more and more passion as he gains confidence. Not that she’s complaining. Who would when such a gorgeous man is so focused on her pleasure that he spends hours making love to her?

When does he know he loves her? 

Pretty early in the relationship. He’s always so reluctant to interact with anyone and get close to them. Once he’s reached a level of comfort and reassurance, his heart is on the fast track to love. Lilynette will show an amazing amount of self-restraint and keep his secret until he’s ready to tell his lady. 

Marriage? 

It’s an alien concept to him. Once she explains what it is, he’s all for it. A lifelong bond, a home together, children – sign him up! The idea of having a group of people all his very own is all he’s ever wanted. He especially wants kids, the more, the merrier. Of course, his lovely wife will have to give him a boot in the backside to get him to pitch in and stop taking naps while the kids burn down the house because Lilynette is shit at babysitting. (She’s the ring-leader and they’ll all follow her like little, mischievous soldiers.) But, don’t count him out, Starrk will turn out to be an amazing father after a kid or two – practice makes perfect

 

(Happy birthday stark😍😍 do you mind doing some stark birthday sexiness I wonder if he understands the concept of birthdays??)

* While Starrk seems to be supremely lazy and would rather be napping than giving thought to something like birthdays, he is down deep a rather sentimental man. 

* He’d never been introduced to birthdays until being exposed to the name of the concept in the world of the living.  The concept itself, well, he’s always marked the passage of time since Lilynette came into his life. The cycle of seasons in Huecho Mundo isn’t like it is here, but there is a rhythm there that Starrk can feel in his being. Remembering a special day would be something that comes pretty natural to him. However, I don’t think he’d get too worked up about it. It would be more along the lines of his own thoughts in acknowledging that so much time has passed and he is still no alone. He may make a small mention of it to Lilynette, but wouldn’t exert himself to do something as energy consuming as celebrating.

Now, in a relationship, it’s a whole different animal…..

* Once you introduce him to all the wonderful things that can happen on his birthday, well, you will see the man finally roust himself. The idea that he can have more people around him and focused on him – he will love that. “Friends” isn’t something he’s used to having and once he does, he’s never letting go. People are gifts to him and he treasures them.

* The party you throw will having him smiling. His apathy seems a distant memory. Lilynette will be right in the mix too but her focus will be the presents. Once she’s ripped open all her gifts she will haul them off to play with them all. 

* Much later, after the party is over, after Lilynette is tucked away in her room, after you’ve locked the bedroom door so she can’t barge in – the special birthday present is presented. You.

* Starrk will be a little bit off balance at first. He’s used to being with you, but the extra efforts you made for him are not going to go unnoticed. The new lingerie, the special perfume you wear only for him, the new toy you bought to tempt him into a new experience. His hands will shake a bit when he reaches for you, but that won’t last long once his lips are on yours.

* He is a man of restraint, but he will be hard pressed to resist ripping the silk and lace from your body and devouring you. It’s even harder for him to lay still to let you touch and kiss him everywhere you want. The moment you wrap your mouth around his throbbing erection, he’ll nearly tear the sheets from gripping them so hard. His eyes will be riveted to what you’re doing, pants both incoherent and laced with your name will counterbalance the sounds of your feasting on him. 

* When the toy is introduced (I’ll leave it to your imagination to pick one), he’ll be a little hesitant until you use it. The jolt of pleasure is so shocking he will buck and his eyes will fly wide. The sly smile that follows lets you know he fully plans to pay you back for the wonderful way you’re making him feel. 

* Fully expect to get no sleep any time soon. Starrk’s napped so much he’s got reserves of stamina and energy and loves nothing more than to burn them with and on you. He will soon realize that saying, “It’s my birthday,” will get instant compliance from you. He likes this power and will use it to turn the tables on you. That’s when you’ll get a peek into Starrk’s fantasies. 


	39. Ulquiorra Cifer

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Intimacy with Ulquiorra is going to be a bit accidental on his part at first. His need to touch and figure things out are a form of intimacy for him. He is taking the time to be curious about you when he would normally just observe and move on without a second thought. He doesn’t understand intimacy or why you need it. He’ll ask a lot of questions. But, most of all he’ll watch. He’ll watch how you touch him, how you look at him, how you speak to him. He processes things quickly and will learn to reciprocate those intimate things to you. It will take a lot of patience. Put in the time with him. He will understand eventually and suddenly he sees intimacy everywhere – in your laugh, in holding your hand, in the way you look when he gives you a rare smile. Most of all, he realizes the special intimacy of sex. Your relationship will never be the same again – it will have grown into something deeper.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) Random pick:  F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Cowgirl. Ulquiorra loves this position because it allows him to lay back and watch you. He likes to watch your motions completely unfettered. The way you pitch and sway. The way your face looks like you are experiencing pain instead of pleasure. The way you slide up and down on him. His eyes miss nothing. You’ll chew your lip and he’ll reach up to gently free it with his thumb. Surprise him by sucking his finger into your mouth and enjoy how his mouth will hang open just a bit as he watches your tongue and lips tease him. He’ll pull you down for a deep kiss. Squeeze your inner muscles on his cock and he’ll groan into your mouth. 

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Medical play. This allows him to continue to be dispassionate yet curious. (He is always the doc – always.) He will “examine” you thoroughly and watch your reactions very closely with a blank stare. He’ll go through a checklist of procedures that will include instruments. Temperature play will be included on that list. He will sometimes accidentally bring his s/o to orgasm with his experiments on her body. His focus will fixate on her core as it twitches and flexes. He’ll draw that out for as long as he can. S/o will have to remind him to fuck her with his dick as end to the play if that’s what she wants. He’ll get so wrapped up in her responses to other stimuli that he’ll forget that he can achieve physical pleasure too by participating more deeply. S/o will eventually have to tap out because he can play with her, tirelessly for hours on end. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He is so hard to read that it can be hard to know what is going on with him. His words are more of a clue since his facial expression never seems to change. His dirty secret is that sex makes him feel emotion – strong emotion. It throws him off, confuses him, gets him as close to flustered as he is capable of. The pleasure he experiences is so unique he has no reference. Just after orgasm is when he will feel really connected to his s/o and he will understand labels like “joy” and “love”. His dirtiest secret of all is that he craves that more desperately than he will ever admit.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

The first time he experiences it, Ulquiorra is accidentally great at oral. His curiosity makes him thorough. His questions get you aroused in a way you didn’t think possible. It borders on dirty talk and makes it all the hotter because he genuinely wants to know why you make  _that_  noise when he licks your clit. He is hyper visual, it’s hard wired in him. Often, you’ll react sharply and his head will pop up to get a better look at your face. Yep, he’s a prairie-dogger. You had to explain that he shouldn’t stop abruptly like that. It took a few times, but between your honest answers to his questions, you instructions, and your reactions, he becomes awesome at giving you oral. Now, on the other side of the coin…the first time you gave him oral, the reaction was so out of character you couldn’t help but giggle. He squirmed and his eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of the sockets. He couldn’t believe how  _good_  it felt and the way your pretty mouth looked with his cock in it. He came so fast, he was reeling a bit afterwards. You let him recover then did it again. Since he knew you couldn’t answer questions, he gave you a running commentary on what he was feeling. Again, pretty hot considering he’s got absolutely no filter. So, now he’s hooked on oral, giving and receiving. Be sure to introduce him to 69, that will completely bake his noodle.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

You are a brave, brave soul to let Ulquiorra use toys on you. He is going to be watching everything with a blank face. And the questions…it’s edging, he just doesn’t know it. Every question jars you away from an orgasm. ”Ulquiorra! This isn’t an interview!” He really likes using toys because it allows him a detachment so that he can observe you. Visual stimulation is very important to him. Using toys on him is something he also enjoys for the sensations and for seeing how you react. As long as he is with you, Ulquiorra will do anything.

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Ulquiorra × lips)

You were going to need more lip balm soon. Ever since Ulquiorra had discovered the joys of kissing, he just couldn’t stop. He took any chance he could get to get your lips molded to his. And, oh god, that tongue – the man had a natural gift for using it! The backlash was that your lips were rubbed, licked, and sucked raw. You’d bought flavored lip balm. It may have been a mistake. Now, he was making comments about good you tasted which you were sure encouraged more kissing.

You were sitting at your desk, putting the finishing touches on a project for work. You could feel his eyes watching you. The sound of drumming fingers on the arm of his chair pulled your attention. He looked agitated. So uncharacteristic, you stopped what you were doing, “Are you all right?”

He went still, “You are finished with work?” You could swear you heard just a hint of hopefulness in his tone.

“Almost. Why are you fidgeting? Is something wrong?”

“I am waiting for you to finish so that I may kiss you.” Monotone was back.

You smiled, got up, moved to his lap. “I can finish it later.” The last word had barely left your mouth when his was capturing it. 

One hand on the back of your neck, the other around your waist – he anchored you to him so he could devour you. He nipped and teased your lips, pulling back a bit to look at them, watch them flush from his sensual assault. His eyes drifted over your face, stopped when your eyes met. “Your lips haunt me. I cannot think of anything except when I will next feel them beneath mine.” He slanted his mouth over yours, his tongue slowly gliding along your lower lip before sweeping in to stroke yours. You gave yourself over to the delicious rhythm, letting his passion for you stoke the fire in your veins. 

Moments later, you pulled him to his feet, led him to your bedroom. You were going to teach him that lips weren’t just for kissing mouths…you were going to show him how wonderful your lips could make him feel everywhere. You also had another set of lips to introduce him to – him and that wickedly talented tongue. 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Can I request HCs for Ulquiorra as a human in a mafia AU ?)

* Ulquiorra is the problem solver in the Aizen syndicate. His keen intellect, cold demeanor, and unflinching willingness to kill make him a perfect underboss to Don Aizen. No one dares to even whisper the nickname “Iceman” where he can hear it. To do so will earn a deadpan look while he slowly carves their heart from their chest. 

* Was ordered by Aizen to kidnap Orihime Inoue, daughter of the Don of the Karakura Town syndicate. Aizen wanted to take over Karakura Town and needed to break it’s syndicate. When he met with resistance, he had Ulquiorra take Orihime away to a secret location where he was sure her father would never find her. 

* It didn’t take much time before Orihime’s sweet nature and beauty melted the ice from Ulquiorra’s heart. She showed him that he wasn’t incapable of love and it changed him. He gave in and told her exactly what he was. This led to her realization of what her father was. Completely disillusioned, she struggled to accept that everything she knew was a lie. He helped her deal with the truth and vowed never to withhold any truth from her ever again, no matter the cost. 

* When Aizen sent orders for Ulquiorra to kill Orihime and deliver her body to her father’s estate, he couldn’t do it. He formed a plan to fake her death and help her escape under a new identity. Orihime wouldn’t allow it, she begged him to come with her, to give up the life he’d known and start a new one with her. 

* Having saved nearly all his money, Ulquiorra faked their deaths and spirited Orihime away to Belize. With new identities, a cafe on the beach, and love in their hearts they spend their days feeding tourists and their nights making passionate love to the rumble and shush of the waves on the beach.

 

(Can I request the stages of a relationship for my dear Ulquiorra ?)

Stages of the relationship/him liking her?

When Ulquiorra sees a woman he fancies, he completely frickin’ ignores her. Calls her “trash”. All of this is an effort to deny his attraction. He’s not supposed to have emotions, he’s supposed to be indifferent! So, why can’t he stop staring at her? Why does she look so unnerved every time she looks his way? Questions being forming in his mind and he must have answers. That’s when he gives in and goes to talk to her, or rather, ask questions – lots of questions. 

Asking her out?

Not a problem. The man seems to thrive on questions, one more isn’t gonna hurt. He’s always so calm and unfazed, asking for a date won’t even change the tone or pitch of his near monotone speech or affect his deadpan expression. However, when she says “yes” he has to turn away for a moment because something strange is happening, his lips are feeling the need to smile and he doesn’t know if this is good or bad. Because it feels a lot like a sneer and he knows that’s definitely bad. When he looks back and sees her smiling – oh yeah, it’s good, it’s definitely  _good_.

Deciding to be exclusive?

Concepts like relationships, monogamy, and love are just a few things that are foreign to him. (and most, if not all, arrancars to varying degrees) All he will know is that he really likes being around her, that her presence makes him feel things he can’t put words to yet. For him, they were exclusive the moment she made him smile. For her, if she needs more confirmation then it will be something she’ll need to explain to him before she asks for it.

First time?

The physical need and general aspects of sex are no stranger to Ulquiorra. In Hueco Mundo he would either see to his own needs or use a buddy when the urge “arose”. But, this time –  _this_  is way different,  _she_  is different. This is the first time he’s had desire for someone completely, not just a physical being to ease a moment’s lust. The understanding is starting to coalesce about this emotion called “love”, and this reference so many make about loving someone with their whole heart. He’s in unknown territory and she will need to guide him through some of it. He’s going to ask questions. He’s going to stop every time she makes a new sound. She’ll try to shut him up by putting his mouth to better use on her clit, but that only results in a him popping up to look at her face every time she moans. It’s unintentional edging and she will have to explain to him to keep going until she wants him to stop. And, he will too – he will stay down there until she pushes his head away. He’ll stretch out over her, slide in until he’s completely sheathed, then go stone still. His attention will be focused on her face, his fingers will gently play over her skin, her lips. His eyes will follow before lifting to hers and she’s able to see the one thing he’s denied himself for so long – love.

When does he know he loves her?

It’s a process with him. He doesn’t understand it at first, but little by little he beings to piece it together like puzzle pieces scattered and hidden. The big pieces: deep kisses, tight hugs, the driving need to touch her – those pieces are easy to find. The ones that surprise him are the small ones: seeing her smile, the sound of her laughter, the way he feels when she touches him, and most confusing of all, the emptiness he feels when she isn’t around. The first time they make love, all those pieces will fall into place and she will drive the emptiness away forever. 

Marriage?

Another one of those foreign concepts. He’s got no clue what it is or why it’s important. By the time she’s ready for this step she’ll know him well enough to realize he’ll need an explanation. He’ll be pretty blase about the whole thing. She needs a ring and a licence to be bonded to him for life? Er, OK. How do we do this? He’ll find it all a silly, but won’t breathe a word to her. He doesn’t like her angry face or the silent treatment that follows. And, his questions to try to rectify the situation will only annoy her more, stretching out the silence. (She really knows how to torture him.) 

She’ll pick out the ring. She’ll hint that he should get help to plan the proposal. (and no asking Nnoitra or Grimmjow, humans, ask one of the humans, preferably Ichigo or Orihime! And, stay away from that sketchy Kisuke, the last she needs is to have him get up to some mischief!) As for settling into domestic life, Ulquiorra will be a great husband and an even better father. The idea of a little version of himself growing inside of her is amazing and he will be the proudest Papa. No one will love that child more than him. That little being is something he helped create and that is an experience he will always be awed by every time he looks into his child’s face and sees himself and his wife reflected there. 


	40. Szayelaporro Granz

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

S/o strapped to an exam table, and under his complete control is his favorite position. Once he does decide he is going to fuck you, he likes to stand and do it while you are on the table. He’ll adjust the table to get you at the right angle he wants. He’ll probably have your legs in stirrups or some suspension device. So, I suppose this would be a modified version of missionary. He’s going to default to this because he has access to all of the right places while still being able to watch all your reactions. Sometimes he will indulge your request for something different.

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

He’s got more than one kink. So, I seem to remember someone’s headcannon that Szayel has a pregnancy kink and I 100% agree. (I’m SO sorry I don’t remember where I read it! I read so much! If anyone else remembers the HC, please remind me in a quick comment below. Thanks! I like to put credit where it belongs) His zanpakto’s name translates as “You will fornicate”. Its releases have a lot birth themes: the copy release, the puppet release (he actually gives birth to puppets), the final release allows him to be reborn. So, he is all about getting his s/o pregnant. He’s hard wired for it, it’s part of who he is and everything he does will have that as his end game. He’ll get pretty extreme with it too. As a scientist he knows that the more orgasms you have with his cum inside you, the higher the guarantee of you getting pregnant. The orgasms make your cervix contract and practically suck his cum deeper. He’ll strap you to a table, recline you to a preferred angle to keep his cum inside you and then make you orgasm over and over until you are about to pass out.

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Will definitely see to your physical care afterwards. He will make sure you are clean and disinfected, he can’t allow you to get ill. Also, he wants you pregnant so he must make sure that the vessel for his offspring is kept pristine. While this might feel like affection, it’s not. You’re a subject in an experiment and he will treat you as such. It’s all about him, always about his keeping his perfection intact. Too bad he won’t realize something very simple: love takes us as close to perfection as we will ever get. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

‘E’ should be for experiment with him. He has books filled with notes on all of his sexual experiments. You have a whole shelf dedicated just to you and it’s still growing. There is nothing this man hasn’t tried or done. He creates checklists all the time for testing you for fetishes and kinks. He’s done this to numerous others of varying gender and species of arrancar. Be careful looking through his books, chances are good that you’ll see a lot that you can’t un-see. Proceed with caution! As for using his body, he’s always going to have a session after the experiment is over that allows him to experience it all firsthand on his subject.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Could you do some more but for the Granz Brothers relationship, not in the romantic kind of thing, more like, do you think they could get along? Why? How? What things could they talk about?)

Do I think they could get along? Why? How? 

Well, yes and no. I think as a general rule, no, they don’t get along. I think they probably avoid each other because being together reminds them both that they are related. Yylfordt being the sarcastic guy and the older brother to boot is going to take any opportunity to give Szayel shit, often and with heaping shovels-full. (I’m an only child, but the siblings I’ve grown up around tend to have a dynamic where the older one hazes the younger. I’ve been caught in that by association on more occasions than I care to remember.) Szayel, believing he is the perfect being is going to be pissed. It wouldn’t surprise me one bit if he has a file somewhere with a lot of experiments he would like to conduct on his brother to find out why Yylfordt isn’t perfect, can he alter him to bring him to perfection, if not, how much can alter before big brother is no longer among the living. 

The ‘yes’ comes in when there is a common enemy/object of ridicule/target for elimination that puts the brothers on the same page. I picture it as brothers who would will fight like wildcats until one of them is threatened and then they’re suddenly a united front. It’s almost like “Yeah, he’s my brother and I was just punching his ugly face, but  _you_  aren’t allowed to do that, only I am!” I think Szayel is willing to plot and scheme with his brother until it becomes no longer beneficial to him. Then, he’ll be off on his own again. I think that’s the way he likes it, no interruptions to his science. Very much a man of self-focus and tunnel vision. (To digress just a bit to go back to what happened in the story – Szayel did try to help his brother when Renji killed him. It’s a reach, but even though Szayel said his fight with Renji wasn’t about revenge, I think he did let a bit of vengeance creep in. However, the fact that he used his brother as an information gathering source to learn how to beat Renji – yeah, that’s cold. It’s like he had no confidence at all in his brother and figured the only way to make his death mean something was to give him one last experiment. I think that’s about as close as we ever got to seeing any kind of brotherly acknowledgement.) 

What things would they talk about?

Lots of bickering. Snarky remarks from Yylfordt, Szayel takes the bait then it’s insults exchanged until Szayel’s intelligence kicks in and he realizes his older brother is wearing a smug grin that says, “Gotcha.” 

Now, if they’re plotting together, I think they’d be all hushed conversations in corners, each looking out for eavesdroppers. Sly, knowing looks across the room in an unspoken language as they’re coordinating a prank or attack. Szayel takes the lead in these matters, he’s the dominant personality and mind. 

I do think they have at the very least had some conversations about their situation in Hueco Mundo. Especially when they both became arrancars. I think they were the only thing familiar to each other and more than likely stayed pretty close until they got their bearings. Right through all of it, I can easily see them having passing conversations about gossip, bickering, in-fighting, things of that nature. Aizen, the silver-tongued devil that he is, more than likely picked up on their rift after a while and exploited it. I see him as the kind of man to set brother against brother.

I don’t really see them as having deep or amicable brotherly conversations. Szayel’s interest in science don’t seem to be something Yylfordt has even a glimmer of interest in. If they shared a love of science then maybe they would be closer, would have something to talk about. The lack of shared interests is likely one of the main factors why they don’t interact more. 

I find it interesting that Yylfordt was one of Grimmjow’s fraccion and not Szayel’s. That may have a lot to do with their relationship as being described as “less than positive”. There is whole chasm of info there that we can speculate on. What drove them apart? Is it a love/hate thing as in they love to hate each other? Were they two halves of some really powerful vasto lordes that were split by the Hogyoku and the power wasn’t divided evenly? Or, were they two separate vasto lordes brothers that just never got along? I think someone with a love for these characters could really take these questions as a jumping off point and write a really great fanfic. 

 

(SFW & NSFW for Szayel) (Two requests combined for this)

SFW (more like sfw-ish, he’s a whole lotta crazy)

* Spends a lot of time conducting research and gleaning information from his spirit-recording insects. Don’t think for one minute that he hasn’t injected these into every single being he’s come in contact with because he has. He’s quite the information hoarder and will spend any free time “digesting” the information. 

* Giving in and allowing you to have the privilege of being his s/o is a huge undertaking for him. And, to him, it is a privilege because he is perfect. As a perfect being he can settle for no less than another that is as close to perfect (in his mind) as possible. His normal behavior is to use others for everything. Everyone is disposable to him so for him to commit to having you in his life day in and day out is very nearly out of character for him.

* He is always the one in control – always in all things. He will choose everything for you from what you eat to what you wear. To most this may seem like a form of abuse, but for him it’s how he shows he cares by attending to your every need at all times. He stays tuned in to you at all times if you are not in his sight. If you need something or are threatened by anything, he immediately drops what he’s doing to rush to you.

NSFW (this is his wheelhouse)

* Lives in varying states of constant arousal. This has to do with the location of his hollow hole – it’s just below the head of his penis, the most sensitive external place for a man. The edges of the hole are constantly stimulated by anything – the rub of clothing, hell, a slight breeze will send sensation dancing along those nerve endings. 

* His zanpakto is all about sex, impregnation, and birth. It’s no wonder he’s all about the sex. He is driven when it comes to wanting to get you pregnant and will focus his efforts on that even if he knows you’re not ovulating. He’s just wired to procreate. He also believes that the hotter the sex, the more orgasms he can make you have, the better the chance that you will get pregnant. 

* Has built very special organisms to monitor you during sex. They provide all kinds of feedback to him about your vital signs as well as your neuro-chemistry. He knows exactly which chemicals in your brain feed your desire, orgasms, and even love. He adjusts his sexual techniques based on that feedback and his own needs. He will use a lot of manual and oral stimulation because he can’t last very long once he’s inside you (it’s the hollow hole). He’s crafted special toys for you based on the exact measurements of your lady bits. He’s completely mapped you from clit to g-spot and the toys are made to perfectly deliver orgasms. 

* He can keep having sex indefinitely. Once he cums he never really relaxes or gains complete relief. Has developed a reverse-Viagra for himself. He needs it to be able to focus on his science. Using his injection is the only time he gets some relief from the constant stimulation. Once it kicks in a numbs the area he is able to relax. His temperament improves vastly too. It’s those times when he’s more inclined to be affectionate with you in a non-sexual way. Really likes cuddling and massages – giving and especially receiving. Being able to experience pleasure from other parts of his body, to him, is a more genuine act of love.

 

(  HC of the grantz brothers sharing a fem S/o what kind of sex would that be and what kinks and dirty talk would they do thank you )

_This will be a one at a time relationship. This skates a bit close to my rule of no incest, but I think you’re asking more along the lines of them competing for her. So, I can do that :)_

Yylfordt

 _*_ Yylfordt really gets the most time with you. Szayel spends so much time with his science that he barely seems to even acknowledge either of you. The longer you are with them, the more you become very aware of the disconnect between them.

*Yylfordt dotes on you. You truly seem to be the center of his world. He’s romantic, kind, and always looking out for you. He may not be as far up the arrancar ranking chain as his brother, but you better believe he will fight to the death to protect you. He doesn’t like having to share you with his brother because he knows you deserve better and that he’s the one to give it to you. Yet, he will never say a word to you about it. He wants you to be happy and if he has to share you to achieve that, then so be it. However, bullish stubbornness can crop up. It’s his nature. This usually causes some friction when Szayel wants you to himself. 

* Sex is a mix of sensual and rough. He is an arrancar who’s form previously and in resurreccion is that of a bull. So, once he gets going in the bedroom, he is a juggernaut. Stamina unlike anything you can imagine! He can cum and keep right on going – and he can do that through about 4 to 5 rounds. It’s hard for you to tell when he’s cum because he just doesn’t seem to stop. But, he will tend to treat you like a piece of glass unless you give him the green light to get a little rough. (Do it, it’s so worth watching him really let lose!)

* Dirty talk isn’t one of his strong suits. He’s softer, kinder, and more inclined to shower you with praise and words of love. If you tell him that you’d like some dirty talk in the bedroom, he will try. “Are you ready for my big cock, baby?” But, it’ll sound timid and his cheeks will flush a bit. If that’s what you like then keep encouraging him, he likes it, he’s just not used to it. If you’re not that into dirt talk, then you’ll be very happy with Yylfordt’s more loving manner of speech.

Szayelaporro

* Doesn’t mind sharing you with someone. At least, that’s the appearance he likes to give. Truth of the matter is (in his mind) he alone is a perfect being and he alone should be all you need. The fact that you are involved with his brother too causes more tension in their already strained relationship, but Szayel will never show a hint of it at all. 

 _*_ Keeps you and Yylfordt monitored in graphic detail all day, every second. He studies how his brother treats you and how you react to it. He uses that information to tailor how he treats you. And, he makes it a point to be the polar opposite of his brother. He knows about your secret kinks and knows that Yylordt isn’t wired to truly satisfy those needs in you. 

* Sex is his specialty. His zanpakto is all about sex and reproduction. You better believe that Szayel will push you to every limit you can imagine and then beyond to the ones you can’t. Foreplay (aka experiment time) lasts for hours. You will be a wrecked, shaking mess before he ever puts his dick in you. All the bio feedback he’s gleaned from his monitoring organisms in your bloodstream lets him know exactly what works for you and what doesn’t.

* Dirty talk. Omg…the absolute filth this man can spew is astounding. The more you like it, the dirtier he gets. And, he’s got a creative gift for it. He’ll combine that thrilling dirty talk with touches and/or devices to take to the edge and back. If you’re not really turned on by dirty talk, he’ll still do it. But believe me, he knows how to weave the right words and the right pitch of his voice to convert you to a dirt talk lover. What woman can resist a gorgeous man purring between her legs that nothing tastes as good as her pussy?

 


	41. Kugo Ginjo

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

This man is so romantic. He is never going to skimp on the aftercare. It all starts before you get out the bed. He’s going to tell you just wonderful the sex was and how much he loves you. Soft touches, soft kisses – he just doesn’t want the contact to end. He’ll playfully sling you over his shoulder and carry you into the bathroom for a shower. Keep track of those hands, he will tickle you to make you squeal and wiggle. In the shower he’ll wash you from head to toe and then enjoy when you return the favor. If you’re up for it, he’ll take you out for ramen and a refreshing walk in the cool night air. He gets energized after sex and the walk helps him burn it off. If you’re not up for it, he’ll get take-out. By the time he gets back, he’s more relaxed and is ready to snuggle in bed for a late snack, a movie, and a good night’s sleep with you in his arms.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

The man is so romantic, he will always start slow and sensual. Lots of attention to his s/o’s body and mapping out all the sweet spots. He’s got great stamina and can go for hours. He can keep that slow pace going for a long time but will speed up when he gets close to cumming. If you beg for him to go faster, he will, but that speed is going to push him over the edge. Good thing he can recover pretty fast and take you on another journey to bliss. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Kugo was the first substitute soul reaper. Just like Ichigo crossed paths with Rukia and it changed his life, Kugo had the same thing happen. He crossed paths with Yoruichi Shihoin. She awakened his powers, took him to the Soul Society, and he was given a combat pass to be monitored. (Sui Feng’s opinion about Kugo killing soul reapers to steal their power I think is just that – opinion. Her love of Yoruichi would definitely lead her to draw this conclusion. Look at how she tried to prove Kisuke was incompetent.) Yoruichi with the help of Kisuke Urahara trained Kugo. What no one could foresee was Kugo falling in love with Yoruichi. She loved him too. For a while they enjoyed happiness together. It all came crashing down when Kugo found out about the Soul Society keeping tabs on him and that Yoruichi knew. Her lie of omission he saw as a betrayal worse than the Soul Society’s. They loved each other, that meant everything to him. His deep loyalty had been shattered. He disappeared. The rest we know – he sought out and gathered the Fullbringers.

(Here is something to bake your noodles and I’m just gonna throw it out there – what if Ururuu is the love child of Ginjo & Yoruichi? She’s crazy strong and she even looks like him. I’m reaching, but I thought it would be an interesting thought.)

 

**Drabble Asks**

(Ginjo x pocky)

Gods, he hated the way you ate pocky! Why couldn’t you just crunch it down like everyone else? Instead, you took your time and sucked on the snack sticks – and Kugo couldn’t take his eyes off your mouth.

Every motion of your lips, every time your tongue snuck out to chase a crumb was pure torture for him. He fidgeted. His blue jeans were getting very uncomfortable – too tight in the crotch. He kept counting off the pocky as you ate them. 

He made it to three before he couldn’t stand it anymore. You looked surprised as he pulled on your legs and sent you smoothly onto your back on the couch. He was on his knees on the floor, between your legs, leaning in for a kiss. “Wh – what?” You managed before he captured your mouth under his. 

He growled at you, his hands pulling at your clothes, “You know what it does to me when you eat pocky.”

You giggled, more from his fingers grazing your ticklish ribs. “Didn’t we just go through this with lollipops?”

He grinned, “It’s that beautiful mouth. I can’t resist it.” He kissed your lips, slid his tongue over your bottom lip. “You drive me crazy, baby.”

You reached for his belt buckle then his zipper, a wicked smile curving your lips. “Show me.”

 

(Ginjo x Halloween (nsfw requested))

You had spent days choosing your Halloween costume. True, you wanted something that would have your man’s eyes bugging out, but you also wanted something that didn’t make you look slutty. Finally, you chose a the perfect costume – it was the right mix of alluring, cute, and very flattering to your figure. You were dressed as Heidi: German dirndl, complete with lacy top and cute apron. The classic German garb accentuated your figure while making your boobs sit up and say, “Here we are! Take a good look and drool!”

All that hard work picking out the right costume payed off when Kugo first saw you in it. His eyes widened just a bit as they traveled over you. A slow grin started, “Baby, you look so hot.” He did too. To match your costume, Kugo was dressed in traditional Alpine lederhosen.

He was reaching for you and you were trying to dodge him. “No, no, no. If I let you get your hands on me, we’re never going to make it to the party.”

His eyes were twinkling, “We have time for a little fun before the party.” He caught your hips and pulled you against him. 

You giggled as he dropped kisses around the edge of the bust-line of your dirndl. “It took me a while to get into this costume, I’m not taking it off.”

“Who said you had to?” He hand was up your skirt and into your panties in a flash. You gasped as his fingers slid against your sensitive skin. His eyes hooded, “Mmmm, seems you like that idea.” He lifted you, carried you to the nearest surface – the dining room table. He set you down, shrugged out of his suspenders and lederhosen, pushed up your skirt and pulled your panties off. 

One slow thrust. Your head fell back on a groan as he filled you. He kissed your neck, wrapped your legs around him, slid his hands under your shoulders, and began stroking in and out of you in a deep, slow rhythm. “Hnnggh…you feel so damn good.” You felt him growl against your neck. 

You ran your fingers through his hair. He lifted to kiss your lips. Your make-up would have to be redone, but you really didn’t care. Kugo’s kisses were never to be missed.

Lifting your hips to match his thrusts made Kugo grunt and increase the pace. And that’s when you got louder. Your moans and broken words were answered by his groans and pants. He stood up, leaving you laid out across the table. One thumb slid over your clit, circles to match his deep strokes. It was exactly what you needed – you arched as an orgasm rocked you. He kept going until the final waves. Then he gave in to his own release. 

You and Kugo were only half an hour late to the party where your costumes earned you first place in the costume contest.  

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(If you don't mind, can I ask for romantic/cuddly (you pick, one or both)HCs for Ginjo? Much love <3)

* Kugo Ginjo is quite a man. Handsome, great physique, charming, loyal – he’s a great s/o. And he is very romantic. 

 

* He knew you’d had a rough week at work, every night that he talked to you he could hear the tension in your voice. He knew by the time Friday rolled around, you were going to be in serious need of some pampering. 

 

* When you got home from work, he was sitting on your porch waiting for you. A big bag was sitting next to him. You tried to peer inside. He quickly grabbed the handles and told you “Nope, no peeking.” Inside, he sent you off to take a nice relaxing bath. He had a plan and he needed you out of the room for a while. 

 

* After a nice, relaxing soak with some aromatherapy bath bombs you were feeling much better. When you walked out of your bedroom you found the livingroom and dining room covered in lit candles. Soft music was playing in the background. Dinner was laying on the table waiting for you and Kugo was standing by your chair. You grinned, “I see you’ve been busy.” You looked at all the candles, “Should I have the fire department on standby?”

He laughed, “Come have some dinner, funny girl.” He tucked you into the table when you sat down, dropping a kiss on your head before going to the chair across from you. He’d brought your favourite ramen and wine. Easy conversation while you ate banished any residual work stress the bath didn’t handle.

 

* After dinner, you thought he’d want to settle on the couch. He wanted to dance. Pulling you close, one hand at your waist, the other fingers twined with yours and tucked against his broad chest. You pressed your cheek against his chest and sighed. “How is it that you always know exactly what I need?”

His lips were soft at your temple. “Because I know you so well.” 

The dancing spilled out into the backyard because Kugo suddenly felt the need to dance with you under the stars. The little nip of a chill in the air had you cuddling further into him.

 

* Later, you both snuggled on the couch to watch a movie, or rather pretend to watch a movie. Kugo started kissing you. The moment your lips parted under his, the world became a blur. He didn’t want to do anything else except keep kissing you. His hand was in your silky hair, keeping you at the perfect angle for his mouth to slant over yours again and again. You held on tight, never wanting to let go. You were keenly aware of every place is hard muscles pressed into you, flexed as he gathered you closer. 

He’d always gone home after a date, satisfied with your sweet kisses. He wasn’t a man to rush you into anything. He loved you enough to wait and follow your lead. Maybe tonight you’d make him stay. 

 

 


	42. Captains

**A-Z Game** **Headcannons**

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto:  X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

The man is crisscrossed with so many scars it would take an hour to map them all. His cock is no different. Yes, he’s got scars there too. He used to be 6 ¾ inches but lost ¼ of an inch thanks to a little bit of the tip getting sheared off. (Can you imagine being a member of Squad 4 and you’re scouring the battlefield looking for the tip of your Head Captain’s dick? And then having to report to Unohana that you couldn’t find it?) One of his scars is situated in such a way that when erect it pulls his cock to a pretty steep curve. This is great for his s/o, it’s the perfect angle to hit that spot that makes you see stars. And he knows it too, he will wring orgasm after orgasm out of you. He might be old as dirt, but he’s still kickin’ and grinnin’, and he’s in great shape – his libido is nice and healthy too. 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(How would Byakuya, Shunsui and Juushiro be with a very pregnant, hormonal, moody and cranky s/o?)

* First off, all of these expectant fathers have all been given “the talk” by Isane. She has explained how your hormones are going to short-circuit your brain and you are going to do and say some crazy stuff. 

Byakuya

* This man is over the moon that you’re pregnant. After the talk with Isane, he went on a researching tear. Hours pouring over information on the internet. He’s looked into herbal remedies, aromatherapy, nutrition. He’s covered it all. 

* The first time you lost your mind around him, his eyes went wide– way wide. It started with a simple question, “What would you like for dinner?” You were craving some weird stuff and your taste buds just didn’t want to settle on them long enough for you to sate them. You started crying, words jumbled and tumbled out in a garbled mess that was completely incomprehensible, gaining volume the longer you cried. 

* Byakuya, bless him, picked you up and carried you into the bathroom, his lips on your temple. He put you into a warm bath then sent a servant to retrieve your crazy craving from the kitchen. He got in the tub with you, rubbing your shoulders and aching back. He had you lay back on his chest so he could rub your belly. He soothed you with words. He managed to keep his face placid as he watched you eat the grossest thing he’d ever seen. And the smell…he kept repeating in his head “I will not gag, a noble does not gag.” After your bath, he fantasized about burning the dishes as he put you into bed then snuggled up to take a nap with you. 

Shunsui

* He’s waited a long time to find you. He never expected to be a father. So, he’s so deeply amazed by this pregnancy that he drinks in every experience. Isane prepared him, so he should be fine, right?

* Nope. The first time you lost your mind, he had a split second that he thought maybe a hollow had snuck into the house.He could practically see the anger rolling off of you. Then you started crying mid-sentence and he was caught flat-footed. All he did was ask if you wanted some tea.

* Shunsui gathered you into his arms, he soothed you with soft kisses to your face. “Ah, petal, it’ll be all right.” You cried harder. He picked you up and took you to bed. By the time you both reached the bedroom, you had calmed. He layed you on bed then climbed in with a bottle of lotion. He rubbed lotion on your expanding stomach, all the while telling you how beautiful you are. He waxed poetic, but his eyes said he meant every word. You both enjoyed a cup of tea before the master of naps lulled you into slumber with soft words and gentle touches. 

Jushiro

* He cried such happy tears when he found out you were pregnant. Having a child is everything to him, he’s wanted to be a father for so long. He has seven siblings, so he’s got some experience around pregnant women. After the talk with Isane, he was feeling pretty confident that he’d be all right.

*  The first time you lost your mind it was so jarring Jushiro was momentarily stunned. You dropped a cup of tea. The tidal wave of foul language that followed had his eyes growing wider with every word. He wondered if hormonal Tourette’s was a real thing. “Sweetheart…” the sound of his voice shifted your gears and you cried miserably. 

* Jushiro was soft words, soft kisses, and sure hands. He carried you to the bathroom. He put you into a warm bath with lavender bath beads. He got into the bath with you. He rubbed all your aching spots before moving to the other end of the tub to face you. He massaged your ankles and feet. You drifted off to sleep. You woke up briefly when he moved you to the bed. He wrapped you up in his arms and spoke softly in your ear, telling you how much he loved you and how happy he was that you were having his baby. He reinforced those words with soft kisses to your face as his hand layed protectively on your belly. 

 

(can I have reaction headcanons for the captains + Aizen & Isane. They're s/o has a pet tarantula the size of a dinner plate. Who wouldn't mind babysitting it and feeding it while their s/o is away on a mission. )

* Aizen. I hope you don’t expect him to return your beloved pet because I really don’t think he’s going to relinquish it. The tarantula suits him. It is quiet, it is interesting, it makes some people run in fear the moment they see it (or at the very least, gives them a jump-fright), it isn’t a high maintenance pet. I can easily picture him on his throne in Huecho Mundo, dinner-plate spider on his lap stroking it like some villain in a James Bond movie. Seriously, you’re not getting your pet back, it’s part of his aesthetic now.

 

* Isane. She has seen a lot of carnage. She’s a tough lady. The sheer size of your pet would startle her at first, but she’d be just fine after that. Pet sitting? No problem! She’ll make sure your critter gets proper nutrition and exercise. 

 

Now, for the Captians:

* Shunsui Kyoraku. Do NOT leave your pet with him. He’ll forget to feed it. He’ll leave the habitat open and your pet’s escape will have Nanao standing on chairs and leaping from one piece of furniture to the next. (He tried to pawn off the spider’s care on Nanao and she flatly refused)

 

*Sui Feng. She isn’t freaked out, she’s a bad ass to the bone, but always on the move. (seriously, she’s like a shark, if she stops, she dies) So, she’s going to be too busy to care for your pet. But, she loves you and doesn’t want to disappoint you. So, she’ll do what she always does – approach all situations with WWLYD? (What would Lady Yoruichi do?) She delegates to Omeida with a stern warning. “Loose so much as a hair on this tarantula’s body and you will suffer.”

 

* Rojuro Otoribashi. He will have no problem taking care of your pet. He’ll even get out his guitar and serenade it. He probably won’t handle it physically because you’re not around. He knows what escape artists tarantulas are. 

 

* Retsu Unohana. Retsu’s quiet grace and unflappability make her a great caretaker for your pet. She’ll take excellent care of it. However, you better hope your spider doesn’t bite her. She’ll look down at it with that calm smile, “Now, that wasn’t very nice, was it.” Her fingers crackle with kido, “Your mommy is sure going to miss you.” Isane runs in from the other room, “Captain, no!” Be sure to send Isane some nice bath salts, she’s gonna need a relaxing soak after saving your pet’s life at least twice a day.

 

* Shinji Hirako. Nope. Nope. Nope. All his years in the world of living have given him an aversion to spiders. He won’t tell you it’s because Kensei, Love, and Hiyori would put them in his bed for kicks. One look at the sheer size of your pet and Shinji is going to disappear. Look up, he’ll be standing on the ceiling, pointing at the door. “I love you, doll, but that thing has got to stay somewhere else.”

 

* Byakuya Kuchiki. He is way too busy to be bothered with any kind of pet. He will get one of his servants to take care of your tarantula. Unless he’s feeling mischievous – that’s when Renji gets the job. Poor guy, he spends almost 15 minutes squirming just to get near the habitat. Byakuya will set up the habitat in his office so he can watch Renji when he comes to feed the giant spider. Byakuya has to hide amused smiles and sip tea to cover chuckles.

 

* Sajin Komamura. He’s not going to have a problem at all taking care of your pet. He has a pet too. He knows how important it is to you and he’s happy to help out. He’s such a softie.

 

*Lisa Yadomaru. She’s not too fazed by much. A giant spider isn’t going to scare her. She’ll look at it and say, “Cool! So, this is going to be our new housemate?” She’s fine with it. She’ll be setting it free while she’s home so it can “express” itself, arachnidly speaking. 

 

* Kensei Muguruma. No question here – Shuhei is gonna end up with your pet. And he’s gonna be totally cool with it. In fact, caring for your pet was so awesome, he got one too! He takes it to work with him every day. Although, his spider has a thing for Kensei and keeps escaping its habitat to sneak into Kensei’s office. A spider-wrangling pro from torturing Shinji with them, Kensei will carry the spider back to its habitat. “Hisagi, what the hell is up with your spider? He keeps crawling up on my desk.” Shuhei scratches the back of his neck, “Uh, it’s a girl, Captain.” Kensei doesn’t even want to process that statement or its meaning. Goes back in his office and locks the door. Yeah, if I were a girl spider, I’d wanna hang out on Kensei’s desk too!

 

* Toshiro Hitsugaya. While I’m sure he’d be fine with caring for your tarantula, you might want to consider someone else. Toshiro runs on the cold side and spiders need the right temperature balance. Go see Shuhei or Isane,

 

* Kenpachi Zaraki. He’ll look at your pet, look a you and grunt. Ikkaku is going to get assigned pet sitting detail. And he will do it even though it gives him the creeps. He will hide this fact because there is no way he’s going to show weakness in front of his captain.

 

* Mayuri Kurotsuchi. No! You will never see your pet again. Ten minutes after you are out the door, he is rubbing his hands to together and cooing, “Well, now, let’s open you up and have a look.” Never leaving anything live with Mayuri. 

 

*Jushiro Ukitake. Powerful captain of the Court Guard – totally an arachnophobic mess. Just looking at it makes him sweaty and his voice titter. Ask Sentaro or Kiyone, they’ll be fighting each other to pet sit for you. 

 

Bonus:

* Gin Ichimaru. No problem for him to watch over your pet. He’ll keep it tucked away safe so no arrancars can harm it. He knows Aizen will want it, so he has to keep it a secret. No big deal, Gin is the master of secrets. He’ll take it out at night and talk to it. 

 

*Yoruichi Shihoin. As long as she is in her human form, no problem. In cat form, she has impulses and cats like to bat things around. You’ll need to remind her before you leave, no cat shifting until you get home.

 

(how do ya think a rivalry between Kenpachi and Byakuya would go if they liked the same lady?)

Kenpachi and Byakuya are complete opposites. For that reason alone, they’ll clash. I tend to go deeper. Let’s start with Kenpachi. He came from the poorest district, no family, had to earn everything he has, and tends to be really rough around the edges. He’s impulse driven most of the time and does whatever he wants whenever he wants. He doesn’t live by any rules other than his own. Byakuya is from the wealthiest clan, lots of family, given everything, and is smooth and polished at all times. Also, he’s always calm and in control. Burdened by duty, he’s never able to do what he wants without having to wiggle around or bend the rules.

I really believe these two powerful captains envy each other. Kenpachi envies Byakuya’s wealth, his family roots, his privileged life, even his ability to be cool and calm no matter what is happening. Byakuya envies Kenpachi’s freedom. Kenny doesn’t have to worry about his image and how his actions will reflect on anyone. He doesn’t have to worry that every choice he makes will be scrutinized. He might even envy Kenpachi’s relationship with Yachiru. Byakuya wants a child so badly and Kenny has a little girl who is like a daughter to him. It’s a reach, I know, but I don’t think it’s a far reach. There may also be some envy for how strong Kenpachi is. The man is so strong he has to wear a restraint. While Byakuya is the strongest in Kuchiki history, the fact that Kenny is a step above him probably rankles his pride. Again, I’m reaching here, but I don’t think it’s a far one. 

So, if both of them were interested in the same lady there is going to be a demand for a choice to be made. She will have to choose. Kenpachi won’t care either way. He’ll want to win her from Byakuya and will rub his nose in it, but if he’s not her choice there’s no hard feelings, he’ll move on to someone else. Byakuya, on the other hand, will have very stung pride if she chooses Kenpachi over him. He’ll never let it show. He’ll move on to someone else and not give her another thought. Trying to impress her: Kenny will fight people in front of her. Byakuya will send her flowers. There will be a lot of bristling and circling each other, some verbal barbs flung – remember Hueco Mundo and the Yammy fight? Very similar. They won’t come to blows over a lady, they do actually get along despite how they may snark at each other. Down deep, I like to think they have a grudging respect for each other too. 

 

(Please, can I have HC for Byakuya, Toshiro and Kensei if they were jealous ? Especially if their s/o are intelligent, independant and strong.women ? Thank youuu <3)

Byakuya

* Byakuya  _hates_  being jealous. It makes him angry and that hails back to the days of his youth when he was such an unruly brat. Ginrei had a lot to do with Byakuya’s legendary control, training him to master himself both for the good of the family as well as setting an example as a captain. So, when you cross his path, that control slips in a lot of ways. The one that he hates most is jealousy. On the inside, “Scatter, Senbonzakura.” is  _so_  tempting and I’m sure the zanpakto is practically humming at his hip. What really happens is a passive-aggressive move where he will remove you from the presence of the person that’s making him jealous with a very dangerous look cast at said person. It’s enough to leave them standing in a puddle of piss and pale as a ghost. Keep in mind that Byakuya is not going to get jealous just because you are laughing and talking with someone. (Especially if it’s someone he trusts like Renji or anyone else in the Court Guard. The way you are is going to reassure him a lot too – you’re too smart and sure of yourself to stoop to cheating.) There will be a clear reason – flirting too brazenly, the other person is being too forward by touching you inappropriately, or perhaps saying something that smacks of innuendo. He will take you some place private and explain why he wants you to avoid that person. Now, if it’s you that’s doing those things, you are putting your relationship in danger. He’s not going to get jealous, he’s going to get angry because you’re the one initiating that exchange. You’ll only get one warning. He’s going to set you straight that he doesn’t operate that way. It’s disrespectful to him and he won’t have it. He’ll tell you that the way he feels about you and the fact that you are part of his life is testament to how committed he is to you. He won’t be mean about it, he’ll be calm as always, but he’s going to make it clear that trying to toy with him in this manner will not be tolerated. 

Toshiro

* Toshiro is a lot like Byakuya. The difference is that he has no qualms letting his temper flare. If he sees someone getting too handsy with you or being too flirty, you’re going to feel him before you see him. The blast of frigid air that hits you is going to let you know Toshiro’s arrival is imminent. He’ll appear at your side, hand around your waist, death glare aimed at the flirty one, “It would be much safer for you to leave – now.” He doesn’t just want them away from you, he wants them completely gone from whatever event you’re attending. He’s going to take you somewhere private and scold you, “You shouldn’t have allowed that vulgar person to carry on like that with you. Next time, walk away.” (Sorry, comedic breakaway here: You sputter, “But, Shiro, I can’t do that to Head Captain Kyoraku!”) Until he’s really settled into the relationship, Toshiro is going to get a little jealous if you’re really friendly with other members of the Court Guard, especially if they make you laugh. (You’re smart, strong, all together wonderful, he’s pretty sure everyone wants you.) He wants to be the one that makes you laugh and his fussy tendencies can sometimes get in the way of that. Once he settles and the security of your commitment to each other is established, he’s not going to get jealous of insignificant little things anymore. Now, if you’re trying to make him jealous to get a rise out of him – don’t. Unless you like being lectured or yelled at if the situation is serious enough. He has a reputation to uphold as a captain and your shameless flirting reflects badly on him. Not to mention it makes him question the stability of your relationship. You don’t want to plant seeds of doubt in Toshiro, he’s the kind of man that will tear out the whole garden just to purge those seeds. 

Kensei

* Kensei doesn’t put up with any shit from anyone, especially if they’re messing with you. And that’s what he’s going to see it as, someone is messing with you, he doesn’t get jealous of men hitting on you. I mean, why would you want someone else when you’ve got him? He’ll simmer and hang back long enough to see if you tell the flirty jerk to hit the road, or even better, smack him back to the stone age. If you’re being too nice and letting the fiasco continue, he’s going to squash it immediately. He’ll physically put himself between you and Mr. Flirty with a glare that would melt a hollow, “Step off, shithead, she’s with me.” The guy all but runs away and he’ll turn to you, “You all right, babe?” Now, if you’re hanging around the office and say, Shuhei and you seem a little too flirty, he’s going to pull you into his office while leveling a glare at Shuhei. He won’t even need to say a word to his lieutenant, Shuhei knows how to read Kensei like a book. “Sorry, Captain.” In his office, he’s going to be pretty pissy, “What the hell was that out there with Hisagi? You know not to get him all wound up like that, now he’s gonna go lock himself in the bathroom for half an hour.” Kensei isn’t  the jealous type, he just doesn’t like you getting his lieutenant all worked up. He trusts you and just about everyone in the Court Guard. The only one that can get a true jealous reaction out of Kensei is Shinji. There is something with those two where they both know exactly how to push each other’s buttons. If Shinji flirts with you or worse, touches you wrong in front of Kensei – you better just move out of the way when you see Kensei coming because he is about to lower the boom. (Of course, Shinji does this on purpose just to get Kensei all fired up and he thinks it’s hilarious.) There’s a lot of snarling and cursing, half of their exchange sounds like they’re speaking in some weird feral language that only they understand. There’s some chest bumping and forehead pushing then it’s all over and life goes right back to normal. Now, if you intentionally try to make him jealous – don’t. He’ll tell you right away just how childish he thinks it is for someone of your intelligence to behave like that. He’d rather you find other ways to get his attention – like yoga pants…he  _loves_  yoga pants.

 

(HC's on how the captains would each react to finding their s/o wearing nothing but their captain's coat and their favorite lingerie underneath) {There is another ask like this for the Karakura gang}

Shunsui Kyoraku - Slow grin, slow stalking you. If you are draped on the bed or his desk, he’s going to start at your feet and work his way all over you with his hands and lips. He’s going to tease you physically and verbally until you are ready to rip any clothing off yourself and him. But, he’s not gonna let you. He’ll just shift what needs to be shifted to get to what he wants and what you need. Don’t bother counting orgasms, Shun recovers fast and can keep on going for long stretches when he takes it slow. And he  _always_  takes it slow. Expect to be very busy for the rest of the night. I hope you ate well, because your next meal will be breakfast.

Sui-Feng - She’ll smile, a light blush dusting her cheeks. For someone so tiny, she does a damn good job of completely covering you, hands and lips desperate on your skin. She’ll leave only the haori on you while she licks, kisses you to the edge of orgasm. Then she’ll want to kiss you deeply as her fingers bring you blessed release.

Rose Otoribashi - Slow smile, will stalk you around the living room couch like a predator. He’ll let you stay ahead just enough to keep out of his grasp because he likes the chase. Once he’s got you, everything stitch of fabric is coming off. He’ll rip your lingerie (he likes the sound), and you’ll probably have some marks where the fabric pulled against your skin before it gave way. Then he’s all over you with hot kisses and hard, fast orgasms that keep you from coming down for a long time. You better have some stamina!

Retsu Unohana - That lovely smile of hers is a trap. She’s about to punish you  _good_  for wearing her haori and teasing her with the lingerie she loves to see you in. She’ll coo while your ass turns pink under her attentions. When the soothing starts, you shake right down to your bones. She’ll tease you through that lingerie until you beg, then she’ll tease just a bit more before giving you release. She likes to hover close while you moan or scream, drink in the power of the orgasms she rips from you.

Shinji Hirako - His eyes will widen a bit, a grin will start, and then a quip is quick  on his lips. He is a tease physically and verbally. He’ll use just his hands to roam over you so his mouth is free to tease and talk dirty. You’ll beg just for a kiss, and that’s what he’s waited for. Once he gets what he wants, you get what you want. Then it’s all about how many ways he make you sigh, squirm, and squeal. He’s another one that will rip your lingerie off and just leave the haori. He’ll use it to restrain you, keep you right where he wants you and just how he wants you to look so the beauty of your orgasms are on display for him.

Byakuya Kuchiki - One elegant brow will lift. He’s planning, don’t be fooled. He’s about to test the limits of your control. He’s big on aesthetics so not one stitch of clothing is coming off of you – or him, he won’t tell you, but the minute your skin slides against his, he’s a goner he has to be inside you. It’s vital to  _his_  control that he keep that barrier. He’s a master at slow, sneaky orgasms that ambush you. His kisses will make you feel drunk, his hands are magic – pure witchcraft. His mouth on you anywhere is delicious sin. He’s another one that will use the haori to restrain you while he takes his time drawing out all the wonderful sounds that drive him crazy. His pleasure is always two-fold, he gets off on your pleasure and knowing what he did to you then he physically gains release as he once again drives you into more orgasms with his body.

Sajin Komamura - A deep, low growl will start. His eyes will glitter. Be prepared for the overwhelming kiss he’s about to deliver. His hands will be so gentle, a sharp contrast to near savage way his mouth is going to practically devour you. Hold on tight to those massive muscles or rich blonde hair because he’s going to make you cum until you beg him to fuck you. Even then there will be a barely contained wildness. His eyes will bore into yours the whole time and he will growl his affections between your moans.

Lisa Yadomaru - BIg, happy grin. You just gave her a present and she will open it with relish! She’s everywhere – hands in your panties, mouth on your nipples, then mouth in your panties and hands on your nipples. She wants it all. She’s so excited she’s practically buzzing. Once she settles down, you’re in for a treat. All that porn she’s consumed leads to her choice of how to make you cum – hard and fast, or slow and easy. She usually opts for a combination until you have to wave her off so you can catch your breath. 

Kensei Muguruma - Really wicked grin. You can just about see the his plans taking shape as he surges toward you. Once his hands are on you, you get lifted by that haori so he can crush your mouth under his. He’s strong enough to hold you against him with one arm and strip off your panties with his free hand. You better pick the location where you want to be fucked before he walks in the door, because wherever he catches you, that’s where you are getting nailed. And, there’s no such thing as a quickie with him. The oral alone seems to last forever. His stamina once he’s inside you is unbelievable. Enjoy the dirty talk that you’ve inspired and the demands for your orgasms and that you’re his. By the time he’s done with you, you will be a quivering mess with a big, happy smile. 

Toshiro Hitsugaya - The auto-response, reflexive scowl will show first. He might even scold you for wearing his haori – he takes his position as a captain very seriously. But, I like to think as an adult he relaxes a bit. Like Byakuya, Toshiro appreciates aesthetics, so the overall effect is not lost on him. Make no mistake, seeing you in lingerie gets him hard instantly – add in his haori and he’s painfully aware how much he likes it before he’s ever touched you. He’ll take his time touching you, kissing you, dragging his mouth over every inch of you while his eyes burn you with intensity. His power will crackle along your skin like little bits of ice raining down. He will make you cum over and over before he removes one stitch of clothing from either of you. Once he does, it’s an avalanche of pleasure that sweeps you both away.

Kenpachi Zaraki - Big, wolfish grin. Grunt. The lingerie is getting shredded, I hope it wasn’t expensive. It will hang on you in tatters, completely ignored while he works you over from mouth to pussy and back. Hands, lips, tongue, fingers, he wants into you in every way to make you make those erotic sounds he loves so much. He’ll use that haori like a sex swing while he fucks you. His strength is phenomenal and he can suspend you for long periods without much effort. He will get so excited and caught up in you that his control over his reiatsu will slip enough that you feel it dance along your skin. Don’t hold back, he loves you to scream when you cum. The wilder you are, the higher his pleasure will soar.

Mauyri Kurosutchi - 99% of the time he’ll scoff and scold, call you silly and tell you to take of “that ridiculous outfit.” But, there is that 1%. His head will tilt to the side, assessing, bullet points in his mind as to what he’s about to do to you from start to finish – along with a statistical estimate of how many orgasms you will have. The lingerie will be slowly sliced off with some sharp instrument. If he’s feeling frustrated that you aroused him when he didn’t want to be, he’ll manually just rip it off. What follows will vary depending on his mood. Most times sex is just another experiment to him with the bonus of an orgasm at the end. He’s figured out orgasms on a chemical level and most times will just use that on himself since it saves time. I know everyone thinks he’s got a low libido, but I think it’s more about time management than lack of desire. For him to take the time to engage in the act of sex means you’re something really special because nothing is more valuable to him than his time. Of anyone in the Seireitei, he’s got the most extensive knowledge and arsenal of methods of achieving orgasm of anyone. It’s a measurable science – chemical, tactile, and psychological. No one has a clue why you stay with him. If they did, they’d be queuing up for his orgasm potion. 

Jushiro Ukitake - His eyes slowly widen as his mouth forms an “O”. Those eyes roam all over you, head to toe. A sweet smile and a sexy chuckle are hiding the power of the sex god that is Jushiro. He’s a master. He knows himself and the limits of his control. That means you get treated to a lot of slow, sensual foreplay. We’re talking hours here. He knows how to use his hands and mouth to keep you hanging on the edge of orgasm until it nearly breaks you. He will have you so mindless with pleasure you’ll try to give yourself relief, but he won’t let you. He’ll use kido to keep your hands away while he goes back to touching, kissing, and licking you. He knows that as sweet as it to tip over into bliss, it’s the moments just before that that are truly the sweetest. This man will teach you what words like “raptrue” and “ecstasy” really mean. Just keep in mind that while it feels like divine torture, it’s really love. Jushiro is so loving he can’t help but translate that into every touch. It’s what makes him unique among men and whats make you love him so much. 

 

(HC's on how Kisuke, Shinji, & Kensei would react (and any actions they would take) if they found out another man had been bugging/harassing their s/o?)

Shinji Hirako - He’s going to torture the guy with words. He’s going to point out every flaw, make up a few, and make him feel about an inch tall. He’ll do it in public so that this guy gets the full experience of humiliation. If that’s not enough to send the asshole running, Shinji will be happy to give him a taste of his combat skills. Plus, it’ll be really impressive that you get to see it.

Kensei Muguruma - He’s the master of intimidating looks. Those thick arms will cross and he’ll tell this jerk to apologize to you or he’ll start breaking bones in no particular order. If the guy tries his luck, Kensei’s hand-to-hand combat skills will make a brief appearance – it won’t take much to have the guy in a hold and squealing his apologies to you. 

Kisuke Urahara - He’ll be cordial with that comical tone of his. Something along the lines of “Now, now, let’s not get ugly about this.” If the guy won’t back off, Kisuke drops all niceties and the deadly tone emerges. “I told you, apologize and leave her alone.” His eyes promise pain. If the guy still doesn’t realize how close he is to death, Kisuke will have him face-down under one of his clogs so fast that if you blink you’ll miss it. He’ll grind that clog in, the guy yelling his apology. Kisuke will lean over and smile, “Now, was that so hard to do?”

 

(If you’re into Greek mythology , which Greek gods do you think the captains and their lieutenants would be , for example Yamamodo being Zeus)  {Lieutenants are in their chapter}

**Captains**

Yamamoto - Zues and Hephaestus (couldn’t pick, he’s really both)

Shunsui - Dionysus

Sui Feng - Athena

Rose - Apollo

Retsu - Hera

Shinji - Comus

Byakuya - Themis

Sajin - Dike

Lisa - Himeros

Kensei - Anemoi

Toshiro - Hypnos (there are no ice gods so I went with sleep)

Kenpachi - Ares

Jushiro - Poseidon 

Mayuri - Akhlys

Gin - Nemesis

Aizen - Narcissus

Tosen - Erebus

Yoruichi - Artemis

Kisuke - Dolos (so damn fittting!)

 

(Who amongst the captains would wear glitter socks in your opinion?)

Shunsui - Won’t choose to wear them, but if you want him to he will around the house. Chances are he’ll forget he has them on and go to work sporting them. 

Sui Feng - Owns a pair in all her favorite colors. She only wears them when she’s off duty.

Rose - Has several pairs, mostly in colors that go well with his tailored suits.

Retsu - Thinks they’re fun. Doesn’t choose to wear them herself but makes Isane wear them so she can admire them on her.

Shinji - Are you kidding? Has back up pairs in case, heaven forbid, he looses one in the wash. He likes the flash when he wears his loafers. Has cravats to match the socks too.

Byakuya - Nope. Too ostentatious. You might get him to wear a pair in the privacy of your bedroom if his feet are cold and that’s the only thing available to warm them.

Sajin - Would probably wear them as part of a nice dressy outfit for going out, as long as it’s counterbalanced with something glittery or sparkly like cuff links and a glitter handkerchief in this top-pocket.

Lisa - Wears glitter socks and stockings. She’s got them in every color and length. Will build her outfit around the socks.

Kensei - Don’t even try. If you get him to wear them (the bargain you make will cost you, and cost you BIG) then he will sit the whole time picking the glitter off until they look like regular socks. 

Toshiro - Nope. No way. He is way too image conscious to wear something so flashy. However, if it’s part of a costume for Halloween (like he’s going to a party as Michael Jackson) then he’s completely fine with it. 

Kenpachi - Yep, he’s worn them – one word: Yachiru. Need I say more?

Mayuri - He won’t choose them for himself. But, if you present them in way that they can be an experiment, then yeah, he’ll try them out for a day to see how they compare to other socks. 

Jushiro - Mr. Easy-Going. If you give him a pair as a gift, he’s going to wear them and make sure you see him wearing them. 

 

( How would the captains react to their toddler daughter running around in their haori and trying to “fly”?)

Shunsui - Laughs and encourages her. Calls her is petal on the wind. Runs behind her, picks her up and helps her fly.

Sui Feng - Smiles and watches for a bit. Decides it’s time to start teaching her shunpo.

Rose - Thinks it’s the cutest thing. Gives her background music for her flight. Will more than likely add lyrics to give her a fantasy story for her playing.

Retsu - Sips tea. Watches with a calm smile. Suggests she might get more lift if she skips and hops around.

Shinji - Sticks his arms out, makes airplane sounds. Runs and spins right along with her. Eventually, she ends up on his shoulders as he takes her on a scenic flight around the Seireitei.

Byakuya - Watches with a smile for a bit. Can resist when she crawls in his lap and asks for him to take her flying. Is spotted by many as he shunpos across rooftops, his daughter’s laughter and happy squeals echoing as they pass. 

Sajin - Sits and watches with a big smile. Cheers her on. Chases her around a little before catching her to pick her up and fly her around.

Lisa - Giggles right along with her. Snaps pictures for her daughter to see later.

Kensei - His zanpakto makes an appearance. He uses his wind ability to give her just enough lift to get her about a foot or two off the ground and fly her around a little. Smiles and chuckles as she squeals in delight. 

Toshiro - She’s his precious girl, who’s completely wrapped him around her little finger. Laughs and chases her around the yard. Wraps her securely in the haori and takes off, shunpoing to the park so she can play and then he “flies” her home in time for supper.

Kenpachi - She’s been riding around on his shoulders so much, she’s addicted to “flying”. He watches with a relaxed smile. Once she makes her way to him, he sweeps her up and takes her for a jaunt around the Seireitei.

Jushiro - If he’s not feeling well, he’ll sip tea and watch her, all the while smiling and offering encouragement. If he’s feeling well, he’ll join in the playing. He’ll hold her hands and swing her around. If he’s up to it, he’ll shunpo around Ugendo with her clinging to his neck – both of them laughing. 

 

(How would the captains react to their child wearing their haori and acting as them like lil leaders or small captains?)

Shunsui - Declares she is now in charge, tells Nanao the new head captain will be taking his place. (Nanao quips she’d do a better job than him. Plays along by giving her some “paperwork” – blank forms for her to fill in and sign which Nanao “dispatches” immediately as top secret.) Leans back in his chair and watches his daughter give orders to all her dolls lined up on the couch in his office. Offers up praise and advice for managing her officers.

Sui Feng - Can’t help but feel proud. Uses her play as a bit of a learning opportunity. Gets some of her punishment force soldiers to line up so her daughter can give them their orders and send them on a mission. Secretly hopes that her daughter will grow up to be a powerful captain.

Rose - Has mixed feelings. While he’s touched that she wants to be like her Daddy, he worries about her growing up to face danger. Seeing Izuru play along makes him smile and chuckle. Sits on the floor with both of them to play with toy soldiers. Is amazed at his daughter’s early grasp of tactical thinking.

Retsu - Takes her daughter on rounds with her as she checks on her patients. Teaches healing lessons and organizational skills appropriate to her age. Lets her help by handing her bandages. When she starts acting like a captain, Retsu finds it cute and encourages her. As she marches around giving orders to officers, no one takes it seriously and laughs – until Retsu gives them one of her special calm smiles. Then it’s a scramble to do as ordered.

Shinji - Gets into the roleplay completely. Situates himself with her dolls as one of her officers. Exaggerates his shock when she makes him her 20th seat and not her lieutenant, tries to convince her he’s really deserving of being her second in command. Laughs a lot because she’s a little tyrant that’s so dramatic. 

Byakuya - So proud of his little captain in training. Stops what he’s doing to focus completely on her. Gets Admiral Seaweed involved. Stretches out on the floor to play with her toy soldiers. Swells with pride at her command of tactics and strategy. Knows she’ll be a powerful captain one day, but for now he’s happy to live in the moment to enjoy her power of cute.

Sajin - His daughter takes a different approach. She wants him to command her troops. So, he paces seriously along the line of dolls and stuffed animals she’s arranged and gives them a rousing speech about courage and justice. Flicks his eyes over for her approval before he gives the order to go off on a mission.

Lisa - Is snapping pictures then videoing the whole thing on her smartphone. It’s just so cute, she has to share with her friends – well, cute and there’s a little pride there too. After a few minutes, puts away her smartphone so she can join in on the play too.

Kensei - Has already been training her since she could sit up on her own. Everyone at the 9th and at the Seireitei Communication are used to seeing Kensei’s little shadow marching behind him, making sure to step where he stepped. He sometimes gets her to give the squad orders when they’re lined up for training or for non-official assemblies. By the time she’s ready for the Academy, he knows she’s going to be ready for command.

Toshiro - Remembers how it was for him to be a captain at such a young age. While he is proud of his daughter and loves that she wants to be like him, he doesn’t want her to follow the path he took. He loves how intelligent and powerful she is, but vows to himself that she will have a normal childhood and not have to grown up too fast. Likes to just sit quietly to watch and listen to her being a captain to her toys. 

Kenpachi - Thinks his little princess is so precious. Part of him is proud that she’s got such a fighting spirit like him. Surprisingly, there is a secret desire that she will choose a different path in life, a safer one – that’s just being a Daddy and he knows that concern for her safety will never end. He jumps right into the play action with her, stages fights between her dolls and stuffed animals as training. Loves how she immediately jumps in to save her soldiers when they’re ambushed by hollows. She’s going to be a Kenpachi one day, he knows it.

Mayuri - Completely rendered defenseless the day she was born, his daughter is the only being that never gets scolded by him. She’s also the only one that he will show any affection for. When she plays at being a captain like him he’s so touched that he will stop whatever he’s doing to interact with her. They’re teaching each other – he’s teaching her how to be a good captain, and she’s teaching him how to relax and play.

Jushiro - Turns into a proud Daddy when he sees his daughter wanting to be just like him. Gets a little choked up, but that only lasts a moment. He beams and joins in on the fun. He loves hearing all the stories she makes up about what has happened and why she’s springing into action to send her officers out on missions. She’s got a very creative mind and Jushiro encourages it. Hopes that one day she’ll be the new Captain Ukitake of the 13th.

 

(How would the captains react if they found out they had whole fandoms committed to them on the internet and its full of anonymous admirers posting about them, gushing about how sexy they are, and sharing pictures they secretly snapped of them out in public? The fandom communities are named something utterly shameless and they got EVERYTHING you would expect to find on social media fandom platforms.)

Shunsui - If you thought he was girl-crazy before, it gets so much worse. He is  _swimming_  in the attention, taking to it like a duck to water. Any fan that stops him and wants a pic with him is gonna get it, especially the girls. There are so many pics of him smooching the ladies he’s in serious contention for a Guiness world record. Nanao is so annoyed by all the women hanging around the division trying to catch his eye. They get in the way of work getting done and they distract Shunsui way too much. More than once she’s caught him by the ear as he jogged past, chasing some giggling woman.

Sui Feng - Is irritated by all the fans that get in her way. Dammit, she’s a ninja, no one is supposed to be able to see her! Gets really annoyed that some of her secret moves made it onto the fansite. Wonders if Yourichi watches the videos and reads all the articles. Fantasizes about Yourichi being one of her secret anonymous fangirls. Down deep, she’s flattered but for appearance purposes she’s annoyed.

Rose - Are you kidding me? Completely expected this, after all, he’s an amazing musician,  _of course_ , he’s got fans. He has notifications sent to his smartphone every 30 minutes. That chime goes off and he’s checking to see all the new content, comments, and fan art. He  _loves_  it! Even set up a “Win a Date with Rose” contest. Now having trouble picking a winner.

Retsu - Calm as always. Thinks it’s all sweet and flattering. Really appreciates the pictures of her with her flower arrangements. The flowers always dies and no arrangement ever looks the same way twice so she likes that the pictures document the hard work she put into them. Usually surfs the fansite once a day while she sips tea. It’s nice to see so many appreciate her and her efforts. 

Shinji - He is way into it. Any fan that wants a pic, you got it. As long as it’s not interfering with his captain’s duties, he’s all about giving his fans what they want. Although, the sex vid that go uploaded sent him into a bit of a panic. He’s pretty paranoid and the video was clearly someone lurking outside his bedroom window. However, all the “stud-man” comments and gushing from everyone had his head swelling. He even sent the link to the Visoreds – who all promptly ripped him to shreds in the comments. The best was Lisa: “I’ve seen better hung Chapstick.”

Byakuya - Is a little fascinated by it all. He’s pretty used to being in the public eye and expects everyone to be in awe of him. His absolute favorite is the fan art. He is a huge fan of art and seeing how amazing his fans depict him not only touches his heart, it resonates with the creative side of him. He always makes comments on them, encouraging the artists to do more. He really likes the Admiral Seaweed subset on his fansite and submits his own artwork and pictures to it along with little stories. He enjoys interacting with his fans online since he’s not really able to do so in person. 

Sajin - He’s a really shy guy. All the attention makes him a little nervous at first, after all, he spent so much of his life being rejected. Now, he’s got all these people that admire him. He soon settles into enjoying the attention. Uses his celeb status as a chance to be a good example. Just about every fan picture has him blushing because he’s so complimented every time anyone wants to take a picture with him.

Lisa - Really into it. Contributes memes to the fansite because she’s just that damn funny. Her fans love how much she interacts with them. Although, she’s a little skittish when approached in public. It’s mostly her hollow that reacts to what it interprets as an incoming attack. She always looks startled in the fan pics, like someone stuck their finger up her butt right before the pic was snapped. The rare ones where she’s smiling really show how lovely she is. She makes a conscious effort to keep her “reading materials” off the fansite by way of not reading in public or near windows with no curtains.

Kensei - Will scoff and grouse, but secretly likes the attention. Has so many fangirls that worship his body it’s almost disgusting. He’s a bit blushy about it. His ears turn pink and he rubs the back of his neck if he catches Shuhei or Mashiro looking at the fansite that is plastered with shots of his chest, biceps, and ass. (The man has a phenomenal ass, you could bounce a coin off of it, it’s so tight) Will sometimes sneak a peak to see what’s being said about him. If someone walks in and catches him, he just about breaks the mouse trying to close the browser.

Toshiro - Captian Grumpy-pants is vastly irritated by it all. Rangiku won’t stay off the site and keeps bugging him to look at pictures and fan art. His “don’t even think about” glare has been perfected and is leveled at every fan that tries to come near him for a picture. The only time fans get to sidle up for a pic is when Rangiku is around to run interference for them. He scowls in every picture, arms crossed over his chest, or his eyes are closed, scowling, arms crossed. There are no smiles except those drawn by artists. He’d probably get more enjoyment out of it if Rangiku weren’t always teasing him about it. However, he’s had a few fans reach out for help. The moment he sees anything of that nature, he responds, privately. He’s helped more than one of his fans with the issues of growing pains. And here, he has Rangiku to thank for letting him know when something serious crops up. She’s a bit like his personal press agent.

Kenpachi - He’s got fans? There’s a website with pictures? Wait, there are videos of him fighting? He’s all over the videos. He loves to watch his fights, will pound his fist on the desk, point to the screen, laugh, grunt, and basically become his own fan. The other stuff, he’s pretty blase about. Although, he’s rather interested in how many women are swooning over him. That makes him grin. 

Mayuri - Invasion of privacy! He is almost foaming at the mouth, spit flying, he wants heads to roll. His experiments are classified and there a pictures on a website?! That famous Mayuri stomp is making loud slapping noises as he screams for his subordinates to find the source of this abomination (fansite). Gods help anyone that has the spine to approach him for a fan picture – it’s like trying to take a picture with a dangerous animal, re-think or become another statistic in the “those who died while taking a selfie” data.

Jushiro - He is so incredibly sweet about it. He is friendly and easy-going with his fans. Kiyone and Sentaro have to be the bad guys because Jushiro will ignore feelings of fatigue or illness to try to take just one more pic with fans, or answer a question. Of course, over half the content is submitted by Kiyone and Sentaro. Once per season, items are auctioned off and the funds donated to help charities that deal with abandoned children and kids at risk. Jushiro always gets personally involved in those to raise as much money as possible. His tea cups a the biggest draw and usually earn high prices. After all, who wouldn’t want something that has touched those gorgeous lips?

 

( Headcannons on how Ukitake, Shunsui, byakuya would react if their fem S/o was a witch like she tried to hide it but found out)   

Jushiro - He’s been alive for a very long time. Finding out his lady love is a witch will bring back memories of other witches he has crossed paths with. He’s seen the dark history and persecution of “witches” and has an understanding of what it’s all about. After all, he’s lived through it. You can try to hide it, but he’ll sense your power just like they can all sense each other’s reiatsu signatures. He’ll ask with a hopeful look if you can somehow charm his bonsai trees. Bless him, he just seems to maul the poor things.

Shunsui - Like Jushiro, he’s been alive a very long time. He’s lived the history; he’s been exposed to witches before. He knows what you are no matter how you try to hide it. He’s extremely powerful, if you think he can’t sense yours then you’re fooling yourself. He’ll tease you and ask you if you can charm his sake to never run dry. 

Byakuya - Another very powerful one who will know why your power signature is different from his (and everyone else’s). He won’t think anything of it until he realizes you’re actively trying to hide it from him. Then, he’s concerned. He’ll ask about it, explain how he’s known all along. Will want a demonstration because he’s got a curious mind and devours knowledge like a bottomless well. Don’t be surprised when he asks you for a charm that he can use on Renji as joke. 

 

(can i request some hc for the captains/ lieutenants/ espada as school subject teachers?) {Lieutenants & Espada are in their chapters}

**Captains**

Shunsui - World History 

Soi Fon - Philosophy (coaches the softball team)

Rose - Spanish & Music (Band director)

Retsu - Health & Biology (oversees the Yearbook staff)

Shinji - French (handles the Drama Club)

Byakuya - Economics & Art (handles the Debate team)

Sajin - Social Studies (coaches the basketball team)

Lisa - Latin (assistant librarian – ends up reading more than working)

Kensei - Home Economics & Creative Writing (in charge of the school paper)

Toshiro - Math (all of them, Algebra, Geometry, Trig, Calculus) (coaches the soccer team)

Kenpachi - Phys. Ed. (coaches the fencing team [what I wouldn’t give to see Kenpachi in fencing gear wielding a sabre!])

Mayuri - Sciences (all of them – notorious for sending students to the school nurse with symptoms of poisoning from various compounds.)

Jushiro - World Literature (handles the Gardening Club)

 

(Captains reactions to their s/o squealing about Halloween and them picking out this ridiculous yet hilarious costume. (I.e, a pirate, a fairy, etc.) )

Shunsui - Winces when you squeal, but chuckles at your enthusiasm. Goes to the costume store with you. Sips sake while you model costumes. The one that makes him put down the sake and back you into the dressing room to grope you – that’s the one that’s coming home with you. You might not be wearing it for Halloween, but you will be using it…often.

Soi Fon - Doesn’t get what all the fuss is about. It’s a silly holiday. But, wait…black cats are a common symbol and theme on Halloween. Suddenly, she’s all about Halloween. She’s on the hunt for a black cat costume for herself and until she gets it you won’t have her full attention. She’ll try to convince you to wear a cat costume too.

Rose - The theatrics of Halloween are right up his alley. He’s all for some spooky fun and gets a lot of laughs out of scaring kids by hollowfying in front of them. Costumes are a big deal for him so he’ll definitely be into making sure you both have some kind of theme. 

Unohana - Gives you a sweet smile when you get all excited about Halloween shopping. Can get a little scary when  _she_  decides which costume you are going to wear. “Pick that one.” Don’t make her say it more than twice – the third time will be accompanied with a wave of menace that makes chills run up your spine.

Shinji - Like Rose, Shinji likes theatrics and drama. Will scare the kids with his hollowfied form in a heartbeat, especially if they’re already running from Rose and/or Lisa. Will take forever costume shopping because he wants you both to try them all and see what works best. Seriously, it’s very nearly a buzz-kill.

Byakuya - Can’t be arsed with Halloween. Isn’t that something only done in the world of the living? Yet, your enthusiasm has him reluctantly accompanying you to the shops. Once he sees you in a harem outfit, he has a whole new appreciation for costumes. Purchases will be made…role play has just become his new focus in the bedroom. 

Sajin - Likes Halloween and not just because he can wolf-out and blend right in. He likes the history of it and the fantasy. His enthusiasm nearly surpasses yours. Not only does enjoy helping you shop for a costume, he’s the one throwing the Halloween party for the Court Guard.

Lisa - Another one that likes Halloween. Her penchant for scaring kids with her hollow form carried over from the world of the living. Loves helping you pick out a costume. Loves fooling around in the dressing room even more!

Kensei - Not much into Halloween. But, since you’re into it he’ll march dutifully along to the store and let you model costumes for him. He’ll wear his grumpy “I don’t really wanna be here” face…until you slink out in a sexy mermaid costume. His grin will be your only warning before his hands are on you and cornering you in the dressing room. Hope you can be quiet…

Toshiro - He gets so much candy from Jushiro he’s armed with plenty to give to trick or treaters. He’s a bit fussy about being constantly bothered by kids knocking on the door or hanging on the doorbell for an annoying length of time. He’ll definitely go costume shopping with you. He always attends parties given by other captains and since you’re both going to Komamura’s party then he needs to be prepared. Doesn’t share your enthusiasm, but still enjoys the party because you’re there.

Kenpachi - He doesn’t get too hyped up about anything other than fighting, fucking, or a good barbecue. He’s long ago learned how to filter your conversations so your squealing rolls over him like white noise. Costume shopping – he’ll likely start to drift off into a nap. Once you shake him awake wearing a sexy Red Riding Hood costume, the Big Bad Wolf is definitely ready to play! (see nsfw Halloween scenario for how that turns out ;) )

Mayuri - Keep him away from anything that is going to be given to children! The man has a poison fetish. He’s annoyed by it all. Especially annoyed at you for wanting to pull him away from his work to do something as silly as costume shopping. He’ll come at you with a syringe dripping some strange brew, “Don’t worry, you’ll be good as new when I’m done.” He seems to think your enjoyment of Halloween can be “cured”. Run. Take Akon with you, he’ll be more fun to go shopping for costumes.

Jushiro - Always armed with candy. (Literally. It seems to just magically appear from up his sleeves!) Loves Halloween and all the fun. Such a happy man when he’s costume shopping with you. He loves dressing up and role play, so giving him a fashion show is foreplay in his book. You’ll end up with at least two costumes: one for the Halloween party, one for the private after-party in your bedroom. 

 

(Captains with their daughters wanting to dress up with them on Halloween?)

Shunsui - He’s a bumblebee and she’s a flower. Every time he smooches on her he says he’s buzzing in. His whiskers and the “buzzing” on her cheeks he does tickles so she always giggles.

Soi Fon - She’s a black cat and her daughter is dressed as Yoruichi. Of course, Yoruichi had a hand in making both look authentic.

Rose - He’s a troubadour and she’s a princess. He strums his lute as they walk along trick or treating. He makes up silly songs to make her laugh.

Unohana - She’s a very wounded soul reaper and her daughter is  _her -_ captain of the 4th. The little Unohana is scarily accurate, right down the sweet smile that unnerves all that encounter it. 

Shinji - His daughter is on a fairy kick, so they both dressed up as fairies. Shinji wears his wings upside down and she thinks it funny. They both look quite ethereal and beautiful.

Byakuya - He’s Prince Charming. She’s Cinderella. Both went with blonde wigs. Both of them enjoy the double-takes from friends and family. In true Prince Charming fashion, he carries her most of the night once she wears herself out.

Sajin - He’s a tree and she’s an apple. She’s so tiny when he carries her and it’s so cute. She’s a shy one and doesn’t leave her Daddy’s arms for too long. Lots of jokes about how the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.

Lisa - They both go as witches. Lisa makes sure that they’re identical right down to the socks and shoes because details are important. Her daughter is all about the details.

Kensei - He’s Frankenstien’s monster and so is she. She’s in that stage where whatever Daddy does, she does it too. Unfortunately, that goes for bad habits too, i.e. belching, farting, and grumping. 

Toshiro - He’s a dragon and she’s a baby dragon hatching from an egg. Rangiku outdid herself finding the costumes and bringing them from the world of the living. Toshiro just couldn’t say ‘no’ to dressing up. How could he, it’s dragons!

Kenpachi - He’s Ichigo (let the image of him with strawberry blonde hair sink in) and she’s  _the_  Kenpachi. She attacks him often calling out, “Fight me, Ichigo!”

Mayuri - He goes without make up and she dresses up as Akon. Everyone is stunned to see Mayuri sans make up. They’re even more stunned at how much Mayuri’s daughter looks like Akon.

Jushiro - He’s Poseidon and she’s a mermaid. They’re both beautiful as can be. He uses his trident to reel her back in if she scampers too far ahead of him. (It’s really kido, but the trident makes for a more dramatic and fun effect)

 

(I read a very sweet thing where they said wrinkles can be kissed away.i was wandering if you could write something with s/o kissing away wrinkles from kenpachi, ukitake and kyoraku. Thank you<3)

Kenpachi

Was napping until you woke him with kisses all over his face. You explained that you were kissing away his wrinkles. He grunted, but stayed completely still to let you continue. One arm slipped around you to anchor you more comfortably against him. When your kisses strayed to the corners of his mouth, he grinned, took your hand in his and moved it down the front of his hakama. “I know a place where your kisses will magically erase a lot of wrinkles.” You giggled all the way down his abs.

Shunsui

Another one caught napping. Woke up to your lips pressed to the corner of his eye. He gave you a lazy purr of pleasure before pulling you fully against him. You explained you were kissing away his wrinkles. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he turned you onto your back. “Well, then I should repay the favor – not that you need it, but I do think I should inspect you just to make sure.” You snickered as his facial scruff tickled your neck. He lifted his head to drop a kiss on your lips, “We’ll call it preventative measures.” Yeah, he made sure every inch of you got some anti-wrinkle treatment!

Jushiro

You slid up next to him as you were both settling into bed for the night. Your soft kisses led to his hands pulling you close. You explained you were kissing away his wrinkles. He chuckled softly, smiled to make the creases at the corners of his eyes show so you’d kiss them. He found the concept sweet and charming. He laid still for you to sprinkle kisses on his face, his hands were gentle as they stroked your back and hips. You avoided his lips, teasing him. He knew what you were doing and pointed to the corner of his mouth. “You missed a spot.” He met you halfway – he was already moving you onto your back. He indulged in a long, lingering kiss before dropping his gaze to the night gown you wore. He gave you a sexy smile, “Hmm, seems you have quite a few wrinkles in your nightie.” Then, proceeded to kiss your body through the silk. It drove you crazy until he stripped the material away, giving you skin on skin contact. The rest of the night was spent trading kisses and making love.

 

( So, how would captains+adorable Isane react to their s/o walk by and they are being followed by a squad of ducklings? The babies imprinted on s/o and think she's mom.)

Shunsui - Big smile on his face. Raises a cup of sake and toasts your newfound motherhood. One duckling strays and stays behind to nap on Shunsui’s chest.

Sui Feng - Dumbfounded. How in the world did you manage to pick up a trailing line of ducklings? Watches as one lags then races to catch up – no one sees the smile on her face.

Rose - Makes up a song about the scene. Serenades you as you lead your ducklings to water. His own version of the pied piper.

Retsu - You better keep an eye your tender little babies. Remember what happened to Gangu’s boar Bonnie?

    Isane - Can’t help it, she squeals. Little baby ducks are just way too cute and she must pet one. You both end up sitting in the shade of a tree by a pond playing with them.

Shinji - Rubs his eyes, take another look. He joins you hoping at least one of the ducklings will start following him.

Byaluya - Double take. Wonders why you are leading a string of baby ducks to the river on the estate. But, they’re awfully cute…he’ll end up sitting on the river bank with you with little ducks nestled all over his lap.

Sajin - Big smile on his face. He calls you over so your little ducks will march over too. He sits down with you and enjoys the cute, soft little babies.

Lisa - Chuckles. Is really glad it isn’t her that those duckies are following. Goes back to reading whatever magazine she looked up from.

Kensei - The first thing that pops in his head is his favorite recipe for duck. Then he smiles. Such a cute sight to see those little babies marching along so devotedly behind you. 

Toshiro - Double take. Calls out to ask where you found ducklings and where is the mother. Tells you they belong in the wild…until he holds one. He’s hooked and trying really hard not to show it. Well, maybe you could keep just one….

Kenpachi - Has a strange magnetism that involves children and animals. Isn’t the least bit fazed by seeing you with the ducklings, after all, he really should get back to his nap under the tree. You stray too close to Kenny and the babies just swarm him. One managed to nest down on top of Kenny’s head. He sleeps through it all. But, you have some very adorable pictures on your phone.

Mayuri - “Ah! Fresh specimens!” You try to round up your babies as Mayuri heads toward you rubbing his hands together. “I haven’t had any subjects like these before! I wonder how they would react to –” Your dirty look stops him. He’s gonna have a fight on his hands if he tries to take those duckies. He decides discretion is the better part of valor and leaves you and the babies alone.

Jushiro - He is so happy. All smiles. Wants you to keep all of them at Ugendo. Laughs at their cute little antics and loves to play with them. You both end up sitting on the deck and watching the ducklings paddle around the big pond. From that day forward, ducks became a permanent sight at Ugendo as iconic as the koi that inhabit that pond. 

 

(The captains just farted loudly in front of their s/o, what do they do? And vice versa, please! Feel free to pick and choose if too much, But President & CEO of the Ambassador Seaweed Fan Club is a must lol. & I know what you’re thinking, gross, but I had too! The idea just popped into my head :) )

Shunsui

The man has no shame when it comes to bodily functions. Hey, everyone does it. The first time he rips one, he chuckles, “Pardon me,” as he takes off his hat and uses it to fan away the stench. The first time you do it – you’d think he was 7 years old again. The laughter, the teasing, hell, he’ll name it, “Ah, poor Tootie, gone too soon.”

Sui Feng

The minute it slips she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Stock still, she’s hoping you didn’t hear. Ninjas don’t fart, it would give away their position. The first time you do it, she’ll look a bit dazed, “Did you just…?” Remember, neither confirm nor deny.

Rose

Never gonna happen. Rose will shunpo away from you to fart somewhere you can’t hear him. Gods forbid something like a fart ruins your perfect romantic image of him. If you do it in public, he’ll quickly burst into song to cover any cousins that might decide to hitch a ride. In private, he’ll look at you and chuckle a little. Unless the stink hits him, then he’s heading for the air freshener.

Retsu

It’s said that Unohana never farts. Personally, I think she’s developed a secret kido for that. No sound, no smell, you’ll never know it happened. The first time you do it, she’ll just smile, “Perfectly natural, dear, a sign of a good digestive tract.” Yeah, right, how ‘bout you share that fart kido with the rest of us?

Shinji

Watch out for this one, he will fart really loud in public then walk off to leave you to take the blame. The first time you let one fly in front of him, he will laugh and tease you. Be prepared for Battle of the Butts. He’ll challenge you to a rip off. Make sure the windows are open and a can of air freshener is handy. Every time one of you farts, Shinji will always describe it, “That sounded like a squeaky door.” “That sounded like a creaky floorboard.”

Byakuya

I can promise you one thing, you will never be able to place him and the fart in the same location. You might hear a little squeak as he shunpos away from you to do his tooting in private. Nobles do not fart, they break wind – and that’s what you’re gonna hear: the shush of wind as he disappears. The first time you do it, not a twitch on that stoic face. One eyebrow will lift, “Did you just step on a duck?” He’s got a great sense of humor, just very dry delivery.

Sajin

If he farts around you, he’s in love. That level of comfort is a big step for him. The moment you do it in front of him, expect a hug and a kiss. He’ll see it as you being completely relaxed with him. It’s practically a declaration of love.

Lisa

She’s really laid back. She’ll let one fly then use her magazine or manga to fan away the stink. If that happens to fan in your direction, oh well. The first time you do it, she won’t do or say anything. It’s all no big deal to her. Unless the smell is really bad, then you might get a little outburst about how she just got comfortable and now she’s gotta move because your noxious fumes are about to knock her out. 

Kensei

Here’s another one that would rather bleed than let you find out he farts. He will hold it in until he can duck away to release it. Shunpo will only be used in emergency situations, again, you’re not supposed to know. The first time you do it in front of him, he give you a look like you just grew another head. He’ll complain all the way to the air freshener about the smell and how you need a better diet because it smells like something died up there. 

Toshiro

You will never hear this man fart unless you’re married to him. Even then, he will only relax that much in the privacy of your home. The first time you do it, he shakes his head and lights a scented candle. Gods forbid you fart in public! The lecture will probably last as long as it takes to catch that fart and paint it blue!

Kenpachi

I hope you’re not grossed out by farts. This man will hold nothing back, farts included. The first time, you were asleep in bed with him, back to back. A snore went in one end…and rumbled right out of the other – against your back! The first time you do it, it’s no big deal. You might get a grunt or even a chuckle if it makes a funny sound.

Mayuri

“Farting?” Mayuri waves his hand dismissively, “I did away with that annoying bodily function  _ages_  ago!” That’s right, Mayuri doesn’t fart. However, when you do it he’ll offer to handle it, “You know, I can fix that for you.” Feel free to let the silent but violent ones go in his lab. He’s nose-blind, he’ll just think the stink is from one of his experiments. 

Jushiro

Jushiro is pretty discreet about his gaseous emanations. But, there are those times when one catches him off guard. The first time, he chuckles a bit, “Pardon me.” He’ll discreetly fan away the stink, probably magically produce a fan from up his sleeves. The first time you did it, you were sitting on a wooden chair and the bark from your butt against that solid surface sounded like something hard hit the chair. Your face was instant shock, your mouth a rounded “O”, your eyes so wide. Jushiro’s face matched yours. “Oh my…” Then you both dissolved into laughter. Although it took quite a while for the pink stain of embarrassment to leave your ears and cheeks. Jushiro tried to help the process with kisses. 

 

(Duckling ask part 2! How do captains react when s/o's baby ducklings start to imprint on them? :D Because that last one was just so damn cute~)

Shunsui - Not all the ducklings took up with him, but one did. His hat now serves another purpose: baby duck transport. He’ll have it tucked in the bend of his arm on his way to work and is happy to stop to let anyone pet his precious cargo. You nearly had a heart attack when the baby tried to have a paddle in one of Shunsui’s large sake bowls. Since then he’s started to put them out of duckling reach.

Sui Feng - Vastly irritated that not one, but all of your babies now follow her everywhere. One has habit of settling himself between her feet when she’s addressing her division. It takes monumental effort for her people to hold a straight face when she’s giving a speech and the baby duck is peeping and cheeping as if he’s “helping” her.

Rose - Not only did your babies take up with Rose, but thanks to his musical charms even more ducks have joined his entourage. The pied piper indeed! Even Izuru can’t help but crack a smile when Rose tries to duck into his office (pardon the pun) without his flock following him in. They will disperse until it’s the end of the day and they all reappear to escort him home.

Retsu - Most of your ducklings didn’t take to Retsu. However, one did and quite the little guardian. This little bit of fluff will physically put himself between her and anyone that strays too close. Quite the little guard duck is that one, yet the cute little peeps just don’t carry the same weight was a good “Quack!” Retsu still finds it highly amusing and will laugh at her little fierce fowl.

Shinji - Despite his efforts to tempt all the little duckies to take up with him, only one did. And it was the runt. This tiny little one is rather clumsy, but has enough heart for the whole flock. He often gets turned around and has a habit of rolling over onto his back to play. Shinji loves it. His little buddy is a lot like him. That includes being vocal too. Shinji often carries on “conversations” with the duckling.

Byakuya - Byakuya’s babies (they are no longer just yours) have the very best of everything. He’s gotten so fond of them that he has special feed delivered for them every week. He enjoys having them follow you both when you walk the estate. He calls them your “honor guard”. He even gave them the ground floor room in the mansion that is closest to the river. Every duckling has their own soft, warm pet bed to nestle into at night. One baby in particular always finds her way into Byakuya’s lap while he’s doing estate work in his study. 

Sajin - All the babies love Sajin. His kindness and gentle nature with animals makes him an easy draw for them. When he’s home they follow him around, nestling into his lap or any fold in his uniform that they can burrow into. Sajin ends up laughing because at least one wiggles it’s way into a ticklish spot and has to be fished out.

Lisa - Supremely annoyed at first when two of your ducklings started following her everywhere – including the bathroom. She yelled for you to come get them, that she couldn’t pee with them staring at her. Now that she’s gotten used to these two following her around, she’s come to enjoy their company. She likes to tease her junior officers and division members that she’s going to make them her new lieutenants. 

Kensei - All of your babies stay away from Kensei, except one. You tease him mercilessly that it’s definitely a girl duckling. You call her his new girlfriend, the new woman in his life, and your rival for his affection. He gets so whipped up about it you can’t help but laugh. In front of anyone, he appears to be annoyed by the whole situation. Yet, the baby rides on his shoulder to work and has her own space in his office, complete with a small paddle pool with a plank for her to get in and out easily. He also makes sure that she eats healthily. He’s done the research. And if anyone steps too close to her, Kensei is barking, “Oi! Watch where you’re putting your feet!” He also tends to refer to her when he’s scolding someone about writing. “I’ve never seen so many misspelled words. The duck spells better than you do!”

Toshiro - One duckling took immediately to Toshiro. He won’t admit it to anyone, but he really loves that little duck. The baby rides tucked into his haori. Once at work, he allows it to roam around his office. Unfortunately, he has to scold Rangiku numerous times for blowing off her paperwork to play with the duckling. At home, it’s understood that the duckling can stay as long as it wants as a pet. Toshiro was happy to find out that watermelon is very healthy for ducks to eat and always makes sure his little bit of fluff gets her own slice to enjoy.

Kenpachi - “Why are they all over me?” The moment he puts one down it scurries right back to sit on his feet. They all just seem to love him and stick to him like magnets on a refrigerator. His dedicated little flock follow him everywhere: work, home, sparring sessions. You have to go along when Kenny is sparring with his division members, it’s the only way the babies will stay out of the mix. Kenny got the bright idea to train them as attack ducks and is determined to figure out a way to do it. If anyone can do it, Kenny can. 

Mayuri - One of your ducklings has taken a shine to Mayuri. Why? You have no clue. He will either bring the baby to you and scold you to keep it away from him, or he will screech from wherever he is in the house or lab for you to come get your squawking brat before he poisons it. You’ve gotten a lot of exercise lately dashing through the house or the lab.

Jushiro - He’s been in love with these little fluffies since you brought them home. When they all started following him around, he was pleased as Punch. When it’s warm outside you will often catch him wading in the shallows with the ducklings swimming around him. He’ll often swim in the pond with the babies to make sure that none of the large koi make a meal of one of the little ducks. Jushiro is so happy to have feathered kids, he’s named each and every one of them. The babies have a habit of knowing when Jushiro isn’t feeling well. If he’s resting due to illness, they will all nestle down with him. There is a duck house that you and Jushiro built near the pond at Ugendo. It’s built to be warm in the winter and cool in the summer, and a place where future generations of ducks can live happily. 

 

(For the captains and daughters prompt, can I request with the captains' daughters being all over the Disney stuff by singing Disney and watching Disney? Cause at one point everyone had that phase as kid being a Disney fan :D)

Shunsui - He knows every single word to every single song AND the dialogue to every movie. He’s seen them all numerous times, but usually in bits because he falls asleep while his daughter continues to watch. Yet, when play time rolls around, he’s more than happy to join in. His favorite is Beauty and the Beast. He sees himself as the beast in his own fairy tale and you as his Belle.

Sui Feng - Will only really get into the Disney stuff with her daughter. She makes sure that it all stays at home and doesn’t encroach at work. Her daughter, though, is very crafty and manages to sneak Disney figurines into her Mom’s haori pockets to find later at work. Usually she picks the ones from Mulan, it’s Sui Feng’s favorite.

Rose - He is  _way_  into all of it. Probably as much, if not more than his daughter. She’ll go to bed for the night and leave a movie half watched. He’ll tuck her in, then return to finish the movie and sing along. Any time she gets nervous or scared or upset, Rose starts singing a Disney song to soothe her. It’s so heart-meltingly sweet.

Retsu - She enjoys watching Disney movies with her daughter. And, while she finds the songs charming and enjoyable, she’ll be more inclined to hum along instead of sing them. Mulan is Retsu’s favorite (go figure). Her daughter loves it too and vows to be a strong warrior like Mulan – and her Mommy.

Shinji - Any chance Shinji gets to spend time with his daughter, he’s there. He’s perfectly happy to play opposite her as whatever prince he needs to be to her chosen princess. He knows how to ad-lib and still keep within the storyline. He’s not that great of a singer, but what he lacks in pitch, he more than makes up for in enthusiasm.  

Byakuya - There are three words that will send Byakuya shunpoing away from you with a dirty look on his face: “Let it go….” He hates Frozen with a passion. When his daughter wants to watch it, he suddenly has estate business to handle. The other Disney movies and songs are just fine with him, but that one song sets his teeth on edge. He’ll try to bargain with his little princess to pick another movie, he’ll even offer up Ambassador Seaweed tales. He thinks it’s his daughter that keeps putting a stuffed Olaf on his desk in his study…it’s really you. 

Sajin - Ever seen a 9 ½ foot anthropomorphic wolf sing Disney? Well, drop by Sajin’s house and you will. He delights in singing along with his daughter, holding her and dancing around. Even in his human form he’s all about joining her in Disney playtime. And, it’s not just about the fun either. Sajin likes that the Disney movies have lessons he can glean from the stories to help his daughter grow and learn. More than once Tetsuzaemon has heard Disney tunes coming from Sajin’s office, all delivered in a rumbling hum. 

Lisa - Doesn’t really get into the Disney stuff too much. She’ll watch the movies with her daughter, but will more than likely be reading a magazine or manga during it. Many of the songs are catchy and Lisa enjoys hearing her daughter completely maul them. If fact, she prefers her daughter’s versions better. Maybe Byakuya would enjoy “Let it grow”?

Kensei - Whatever his little lady is into, he’s into it too. He makes Daddy-Daughter workouts so that while she’s singing Disney, she’s getting exercise too. Of course, certain parts require her to be the weights for Kensei to lift so it’s really more play time for her. Nothing cuter than seeing him doing arm curls with his daughter in her plastic tiara and pink, princess workout clothes (which includes a tutu) hanging onto his hand, using all her body weight to pull him back. 

Toshiro - His favorite Disney movie? You guessed it, it’s Frozen. While the song has started to work his nerves, the movie itself has not. It’s his daughter’s favorite “fall asleep” method. She’s incredibly intelligent just like her father so it’s difficult for her to shut down her mind to sleep. The movie helps calm her mind. However, you’ve scolded Toshiro more than once for making it snow in the house during play time. 

Kenpachi - Loves any fight scene in any Disney movie. Cringes through the sappy parts. Always tries to Kenpachi-up the stories when his daughter asks for one as a bed time story. She’ll get very exasperated and correct him. He finds it all too adorable and loves to tease her by forging on with his livelier versions (more fighting, always more fighting). Pretty soon, he’s got her trying to wrestle him into submission and pulling on his hair to make him tell the story right. “Fight me!” She’ll bark in her little girl voice. She’s SO Kenpachi daughter right down to her bones!

Mauyri - Isn’t too keen on the movies, but accepts that they will keep his daughter happy while he pores over lab reports and experiment logs. Absolutely hates the Disney songs. He once got the “Hi-Ho” song from Snow White stuck in his head. When he caught himself whistling it at work and realized he couldn’t stop, he immediately used his replacement brain and had the other one destroyed. He spent the rest of the day creating earplugs designed specifically to block any and all music and singing. 

Jushiro - He loves everything Disney. He loves spending time with his daughter even more. When he’s feeling well, he will dance with her while the movie plays the songs. Most of the time she doesn’t want to do the steps, she wants to stand on her Daddy’s feet while he dances for both of them. Bedtime will find Jushiro curled up next to her, humming a Disney tune as he strokes her hair until she falls asleep. When he doesn’t feel well, Disney movies are a great way for him to still spend time with her without any exertion. She will cuddle close and sing to him to make him feel better. She’s got the same sweet disposition as her Daddy.

 

(Hello pretty lady I hope everything is ok~ since Valentine's is coming up can I request captian headcannons of their s/o making them home made chocolates I figured theyd all be popular in their own way and probably receive a bunch of stuff)  {Valentine's Day 2019}

Shunsui - He is always going to be super pleased with anything you do for him any day of the year. But, the fact that you made chocolates just for him AND they’re flavored with different sakes – he is over the moon. You can be sure that he is going to thank you properly…between your legs…until you are a very satisfied puddle of goo.

Soi Fon - A blush will dust her cheeks. She still gets a bit flustered when you go out of your way to do things for her. She’ll save a few for Yourichi to have so she can beam that you made them for her. She won’t be spending too much time with Yourichi though, she’ll be more interesting in spending time showing you her appreciation for your confection skills with her oral skills.

Rose - He is so touched that you made chocolates for him with your own hands. Anyone that comes to his office will be offered a chocolate with telling them how you made them yourself. He’s so proud, so happy…so ready to be off work so he can strip you naked and whisper his love for you into your skin.

Retsu - The sweet smile on her face lets you know how pleased she is. She’ll make some tea that pairs nicely with the chocolates. You’ll end up sharing tea and chocolates with her until later when you’ll be sharing sweet words and passionate kisses as she makes you see rainbows with orgasm after orgasm.

Shinji - He will act SO surprised – like he never saw you in the kitchen making those chocolates and how many times you had to run him out of there. Mr. Eloquent of Tongue (in more ways than one) will praise your efforts, gobble up those sweets, then have fun gobbling up his favorite sweet – you. Lock the office door, please don’t scar Momo.

Byakuya - His dislike of sweets will force you to get creative. He doesn’t get chocolates, he gets spice “candy”. Cinnamon, ginger, peppermint – combined with other complimenting flavors will have his eyebrows raising and looking at you with renewed ardor. Your efforts to please him will be reflected in his efforts to please you in return – all night. Words of love will be whispered in your ears and your skin.

Sajin - Not a good idea to give him chocolates, it’s toxic to dogs so chances are that it would be toxic to a werewolf. Confections with other flavors will tickle his taste buds. But, nothing pleases his palette more than the taste of you. Be prepared for him to indulge that craving.

Lisa - Despite her appearance as a woman of badassery, Lisa goes to mush when it comes to you. Giving her handmade chocolates will make her do something you hardly ever see – a bit of a blush. Of course, it’s nothing compared to the flush that’s going to be on your face later once she’s got you naked and shaking.

Kensei - If you’re gonna do this for him, do it at a friend’s house because if you mess up his kitchen he is going to fuss – a lot. Be sure to give him those chocolates in the privacy of his office for his true reaction – a big smile, a kiss on the lips, and a nibble on your neck. If you hand them over where any of his division can see, he’ll get all gruff and end up letting Shuhei and Mashiro fight over them. Regardless, you’re getting thanked properly when he gets home and gets his hands on you. Go ahead and let him chase you around the house, he loves it.

Toshiro - Poor guy, he’s always inundated with sweets from Jushiro so you need to keep this in mind with your presentation. Really wow him with chocolate covered jellied watermelon wedges. He will be over the moon, but you’ll get a formal thank you while he’s at work. Later, it’s a very different story. Behind closed doors he’s going to tell how much he loved them and you – while he’s buried deep in you, panting the words between kisses.

Kenpachi - You present box of chocolates to him in his office. Kenny will grunt. You tell him you made them yourself. One brow lifts. He’ll toss the box on the desk with one hand while reaching for you with the other. The office door better be locked because you are about to get railed across his desk. No one has ever done something so personal for him and he’s about to show you how deeply you touched him – by touching you  _real_  deep.

Mayuri - He won’t touch that box when you offer it to him. He’s going to have a lot of questions: Are they poisoned? Explosive? Foul tasting? Laxatives? Once the chocolates have been verbally vetted, they’ll be tested on Rin (who else?) first. If he doesn’t have any adverse reactions then Mayuri will sample a few. If you’re lucky he’ll pull you into the shower with him when he gets home.

Jushiro - The sweetest man will be gushing over your handmade chocolates. He will love them even they taste bad or look like some of his giant koi took a crap in that box. He will most certainly show his appreciation for your gift with sweet kisses while he’s in his office. After he gets home, that’s when the real appreciation happens – long, slow, sensual, and very thorough, he’s going to spend all night showing you how much he loves you.

 

(Any hcs on shunsui, kensei, urahara, shinji and kenpachi kinks and positions?)

_Because there are five men x two different aspects I have to HC, I’m going to keep to 2 things for each. Anything more detailed, then that will need to be a separate ask with just one person to HC. All of these men have multi-faceted personalities and have a lot of experience in the sexual arena. Hell, Shinji’s kinks alone could fill at least a few pages! So, I’m gonna hit some highlights, but know that there is much more to these hunks than meets the eye. Hope you enjoy! <3_

Shunsui

Kinks: 1 - Drinking - (Is that a kink? For Shunsui, it’s a hobby.) Sipping sake off of your naked body, especially when it runs between your legs. He will spend a long time savoring you. Thinks it’s funny when you call for “refills”. Is always happy to be at your service…ahem, pardon,  _lip service_. 2 - Likes light bondage. Will take his time tying you up, admiring the view, and making you shake from all the places he puts his hands, lips, and tongue. However, he isn’t too keen on being the one tied down. Oh, he’ll do it to please you, after all, fair’s fair. But, he’ll purr, cajole, and try to sweet-talk/bargain/bribe his way out of those bonds. However, he always has the best orgasms when he’s tied up. Spend a lot of time body worshiping him. Tell him how sexy and gorgeous you think he is while you slowly ride him…he’ll cum like a lawn sprinkler.

Positions: 1 - Cowgirl - Shunsui can give in to his lazy nature with this position and enjoy the show. However, the tables can turn at any moment. He’s very strong. He can easily hold you and thrust hard from beneath. Try not to let your eyes cross, you don’t want to miss the beauty of his “fuck” face. 2 - Lotus - It’s been done to death, I know, but that position is so perfect for Shunsui. He gets to have access to all of you just like he wants and vice versa. He’s got a special bench in his office just for this position when you visit for some afternoon lovin’. (Of course, other positions are great on the bench too.) No one, repeat, no one is allowed to touch the bench except you two. 

Kensei

Kinks: 1 - Exercise - I’ve detailed this [here](https://shadowsnlace.tumblr.com/post/173737200113/k-for-kensei-please-just-found-your-page-and-i). Just a quick addition: Kensei will always be up for sex while working out, especially if you put on sexy leggings and a sport bra then completely ignore him while you workout. He’ll offer to spot you then graduate to gropes that will lead to peeling you out of your clothes. The man loves to pump you more than iron! 2 - Auralism - This has two specific components. First, the most important one, is your voice. The sound of your voice especially during sex arouses Kensei like nothing else can. The sound of his name on your lips when you cum will send him into a frenzy. Even if you’re not having sex, just the right pitch of your voice when you say something seductive to him will get you pinned to the nearest surface. Second, the sounds of sex: sighs, pants, moans, the chirps of kisses, the way it sounds when either of you is giving the other oral, the slap of skin against skin when he thrusts, and words – words are so important to him, he needs to hear you, needs the words of desire and love and to see them reflected in your eyes.

Positions: 1 - Missionary - Hey, if ain’t broke, don’t fix it, right? Don’t think that he isn’t game to try other positions, but when it comes to  _favorite,_ this is it. He’s very dominant so this gives him exactly what he needs: access to your lips for deep kisses, the ability to stay close and look into your eyes, and the ability to leverage himself for the best thrusts. 2 - Doggy-style - This isn’t exactly a favorite because he can’t look into your eyes. But, he does like how easily he can drive deep and how much easier it is to ride your G-spot. He also has learned that this is the position that makes you scream the loudest and longest. Being a bit of an ass connoisseur, Kensei loves the view too. Plus, not having to look him in the eye makes you much bolder with the dirty talk. ;)

Kisuke

Kinks: 1 -  Voyeurism - He’s a really visual man. But, his voyeurism isn’t about just sex, it’s about watching you. This kink starts with peering at you over his fan while he observes you going about your day. That’s when his brain starts painting images that he wants to see you in. He’ll drop something then position himself to watch you pick it up. The whole day will be filled with little innocuous activities that are slowly building his desire for you. Then it will shift into getting your body tuned into his desires, teasing you, enjoying your responses to him. Often, he will want to sit comfortable while he watches you touch yourself or moan and writhe in a kido-woven sex swing/net while his special kido “toys” (lips, tongues, dicks – all vibrate and/or apply pressure and suction. All controlled by Kisuke) bring you to the edge without letting you tip over. That’s Kisuke’s job. 2 - Princess fetish - He will ask/beg/demand for you to dress like a princess for him. Behave like one and he will just about cum in his pants. Of course, it’s got a lot to do with his zanpakto, but it’s also about bringing you into that part of him. It’s also about making you his –  _his_  princess.

Positions: 1 - Missionary - Yes, again. The position is versatile and the dom in Kisuke will always favor it. Whether you’re on the bed or suspended in a kido swing, he will delight in showing you just how much of a genius he is. Sex with him is never boring. Those hips, hands, and lips don’t stop until you’re ready to tap out. 2 - Spoon - He likes the access he gets when you’re literally in his grasp from head to toe. He really likes the way you react to his breath on the back of your neck and ears. The variations with this position also allow him to change up the angles to make sure he hits all your sweet spots. 

Shinji

Kinks: (Like I’d ever have time to list them all!) 1 - Melolagnia - A form of auralism (which he has an affinity for too) that specifically focuses on music. Shinji will always get turned on by certain songs. Whether it’s the music itself, a particular memory attached to the song, or both, there’s no knowing – he’ll say “yes” to both questions. He will also insist on having music playing while he’s with you doing all the wickedly nasty (not icky nasty, I mean  _nasty_ : the  _good_ nasty) things he loves. Be prepared for him to leave the bed to turn over or change a record, his favorite sex jams are only available on vinyl. 2 - Clothing fetish - Having a flair for fashion definitely makes it’s way into Shinji’s libido. As much as he loves to be a snappy dresser, he loves seeing you all dolled-up. (Yes, pun intended.) Two things will get him hard as rock – seeing you dressed in something he bought for you and seeing you in something special you bought just to impress him. His favorite: an A-frame dress or shirt with lots of flowing material. The swing of the fabric as you move draws his eyes to all the right places. He cannot resist sneaking in there to kiss and lick you into a moaning mess. 

Positions: 1 - 69 - Shinji is an oral fiend, giving and receiving, so why not multitask? The more you both get into it, the more you both moan, the more you both stimulate each other. It’s a win-win situation on all fronts. 2 - Doggy-style - This one is always a hit. Deep access, perfect G-spot stimulation, it’s a great position. Shinji loves a nice ass, especially when he pounds you hard and watches it jiggle when he snaps home. He likes the sounds too. Don’t be surprised if you notice him falling into rhythm with the music playing or trying to make you moan or pant to the beat.

Kenpachi

Kinks: 1 - (I copy/pasted and tweaked from my A-Z ask for this)  Agonophilia - (No surprise here!) Only one part of this applies to Kenpachi. He gets very turned-on by fighting. Training with his men, he’ll get a hard-on from the clash of swords, even wooden ones. Fighting hollows/enemies, he’ll get a hard-on. Watching his s/o fight, he’ll get a hard-on. In all situations there is only one remedy – sex, hot, sweaty, burn-that-adrenaline-to-dust sex. 2 - Haematophilia - Blood kink. Kenny gets turned on by the sight and smell of blood, but only from fresh blood. Let’s not confuse your period with fresh blood, there’s a big difference. Sure, there is blood in there, but there is a lot of other stuff too that makes it  _not_  normal blood. A blood fetish does not mean someone likes going down on or having sex with a woman on her period. That’s not to say there aren’t those that enjoy that, but it’s not Kenny’s kink. He won’t mind if you’re on your period, it just means the “special” towel comes out or he’ll be happy to rail you in the shower. No, Kenny’s kink is all about the smell of battle and that means blood – preferably the blood of his enemies. His nose is fine-tuned to that coppery smell, like a shark. One whiff, one sight of a spatter, and he’s going to be hunting you down right after he’s finished indulging in some bloodsport. 

Positions: 1 -   Doggy-style - (Copy/pasted from A-Z asks) On your knees, gripping you tight, one hand on the floor/mattress, the other around you, hand on your throat, lips at your ear and gritting how good you feel to him. You’ll feel all his muscles contracting against your back as he drives deep. Bonus: make sure there’s a mirror so you can both see each other because you won’t want to miss the heat in his eyes or that sexy grin. 2 - Standing - Kenny loves displays of strength. Holding you against the wall or free standing while he drives into you gives him a chance to show off his incredible strength. Not that you’ll mind. He’s very good at what he does. He’s rather adept at supporting you with one arm, leaving the other hand free to roam. He’s also likes giving you oral in some pretty unconventional positions too – don’t bump your head on the ceiling. If he’s holding you upside down, make sure you’re facing him so you can return the favor. ;) And watch out for those long, strong fingers of his…he  _really_  likes to use them. 


	43. Espada/Arrancars

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

Loly Aivirrne:  M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

She has two core motivations: love and jealousy. You belong to her and if her jealousy gets stoked she will fuck you to remind you that you are hers. (And to reassure herself) She loves you and that is all-consuming for her. Everything about you turns her on. Hearing your musical laughter, seeing you smile, the way you tuck your hair behind your ear, the way your legs look when you bend over – really, she is obsessed with you and the most innocuous things will get her motor running. Physical contact, especially kisses and heavy petting from you make her go nuclear. She will practically rip your clothes off. 

Nnoitra Gilga:  C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically)

Thick, like milkshake-thick. A bit salty, but other than that, no taste. Tends to dribble out unless he is really worked up then it will spurt out a little. Watch out, he has kink about cum. He likes to see it in your eyes, in your mouth, all over your face, and especially if it gets a little up your nose and you have to blow it out. 

Tier Harribel:  M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Tier is a strong woman. A leader. She keeps watch over her loved ones with a sharp eye. It may sound a bit strange, but her core motivation is being the one that watches over you. Being the one that protects you gives her satisfaction on a lot of levels. If she’s come to your rescue for anything, expect to be taken to bed. The adrenaline she worked up defending you will be worked out  _on_ and  _in_ you. When it comes to the little everyday things that turn her on, it can be as simple as you tucking your hair behind your ear and exposing your neck. In private, the one thing that turns her on the most is when you pin her to the wall and kiss her passionately. It’s a show of trust that she’ll allow you be the dominant one. Read her some poetry while you lay next to her and idly stroke her body. She’ll love it but will soon grab the book and toss it aside. She’s got more important things to do – to you.

Tier Harribel:  W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) Random Pick:  X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

She doesn’t think much about maintenance to her pubic area. Her wild blonde pubes hide a very lovely vagina. Nicely shaped lips and a clit that you’ll have to expose with your fingers. Once you do, go gently, she’ll hiss and buck her hips at the intensity. When she gets really aroused her inner lips will swell a bit and flush a few shades of pink darker. If she’s just been fighting, she’ll taste a bit metallic from adrenaline. Otherwise, she tastes like lightly salted honeydew.

 

**Themed Asks 500 followers event**

(Nnoitra x mochi)

Nnoitra was a pig…he tossed his stuff all over your house, never picked anything up, never lifted a finger to so much as help cook a meal or put away the groceries. He always scoffed that all that was  _women’s_  work – so, not just a pig, but a male chauvinist pig. But, the one thing that made you see red today was that he’d pigged out on your mochi. You had hidden it hoping beyond hope that he wouldn’t find it. 

When you got home from work he was lounging on the couch watching a violent samuari movie and armchair quarterbacking the whole thing. Seeing you he grinned wide and pulled you into his lap for a nice, deep kiss. You could fault him for a lot of things, but his bedroom skills weren’t one of them.

The moment his tongue slid against yours, you tasted it – that greedy shit! “That better not be mochi I taste!” You leveled an accusing glare at close range. 

“What were doing with mochi in the back of your underwear drawer?” He always went on the attack. No retreat, no surrender for Nnoitra.

“What the hell were you doing going through my underwear drawer?!” Geez, nothing was sacred around this man!

He was dismissive, “I was bored.”

“You’re a real shit, y’know that? I was saving that mochi as dessert after our anniversary dinner tonite.” You pushed up out of his lap and saw that he looked genuinely troubled. 

He stood up, gave you a kiss on the cheek then headed for the front door.  _He was leaving?! What the hell?!_ “Where are you going?” You called out.

Nnoitra stopped in the doorway, “Out to get more mochi.” He smiled at you, “After I pick up the present I hid over at Kisuke’s shop.” He wiggled his eyebrow at you, “Forget dinner, just be naked when I get home.”

Yes, Nnoitra was a lot of things including a real sweetheart when it came to you.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Hi! I wanted to request some fluffy headcanons with Kokuto from Hellverse, or maybe Loly, if you're not comfortable with those two then could it be Ichigo? If you can could the s/o be someone extroverted but really sweet? Thanks!)  {Kokuto's headcannons are in his chapter}

* Loly Aivirrne - the little arrancar that could. Mean gal, jealous gal. She is going to take a lot of work to get close to because she has major trust issues. At first, she is going to hate your guts. I’m talking serious risk to your life kind of hate. She’s been in a place where softness, kindness, and any hint of weakness will get you devoured or torn to shreds. But, if you can hang in there and weather the storm, she is loyal to her last breath to those she loves.

 

* Hot-headed and quick to pick a fight. As her sweet s/o you are gonna have your hands full with soothing pissed off arrancars that would rather squash you as look you. And, you’re gonna have to talk Loly down off the angry chair – a lot. You are the only one that can do this. She’ll be more inclined to calm down and listen to you because you’ve proved beyond any doubt that she can trust you.

 

* If someone messes with you – look out! Nothing you can say is going to stop her from laying down some hurt (or at least trying to). She won’t give two shits that someone is stronger than her, she’ll keep fighting until she cannot physically move. She’d even stand up to Aizen for you. Her mouth tends to act before her brain engages and she remembers she’s not supposed to speak to Aizen that way.

 

* As volatile as she is, Loly down deep is a very scared gal. Her fears and insecurities are nearly 100% of her problems. As her s/o, you help her deal with those issues a little bit at time.Where you got that kind of patience baffles anyone that watches you and Loly together.

 

* Being around you has a positive effect on her. She matures (slowly, but it does happen) and gets a bit wiser. As she learns to think before she goes from zero to raging, she’ll stop getting into so much trouble. However, there are still going to be some hot button issues that will crop up. That’s just life. She’s never going to be rid of her temper, but she’ll learn to control it better.

 

* Unfortunately, your sweet, outgoing nature is going to send Loly into a lot of jealous, frothing at the mouth, fits. You belong to her. No one else is supposed to hang out with you. Your smiles and laughter are supposed to only be for her. You’ll have to teach her that instead of being jealous, she should make friends. She needs to understand and trust that having other people in your lives doesn’t mean that they are going to take you away from her. After all, loosing you is her biggest fear.

 

(I saw the lieutenants as mythical creatures and now I have to ask for espada+fraccione as mythical creatures please?)

**Espada**

Starrk - Fenrir

Nelliel - Centaur

Yammy - Tsuchigumo 

Harribel - Isonade

Barrigan - Father Time 

Grimmjow - Panther (it was on the list, I didn’t know it was mythological)

Ulquiorra - Cyclops 

Nnorita - Mantis

Luppi - Kraken

Zommari - Argus Panoptes

Szayelaporro - Incubus

Aaroniero - Djinn

 **Fraccion**  (I only did the more popular ones. There are so many of them.)

Yylfordt - Minotaur

Charlotte - Pegasus

Loly and Menlo - The Furies

Pesche - Siren 

Dondachakka - Qiqirin

Tersa - Behemoth

Apacci - Unicorn

Mila Rose - Tigris 

Cyan - Niohoggr

Wonderweiss - Hydra

 

(can i request some hc for the captains/ lieutenants/ espada as school subject teachers?) {Captains & Lieutenants are in their chapters}

 **Espada**  

Yammy - Phys. Ed.

Starrk - Philosophy (oversees the Yearbook staff, spends meetings taking a nap)

Barragan - World History & French

Nelliel - Art & Math (coaches the softball team)

Harribel - Latin & Social Studies (coaches the soccer team)

Ulquiorra - Math & Music (all of them – puts a lot of students to sleep with his monotone delivery. Has a jar of water on his desk and flicks water on those that snooze. [My Geometry teacher did this!] Is band director.)

Nnoitra - Spanish (coaches the basketball team)

Luppi - Biology (handles the Gardening Club)

Grimmjow - World Literature & Shop (coaches the baseball team & the fencing team [yet another one I’d love to see in fencing gear!])

Zommari -  Creative Writing (handles the Debate team and is in charge of the school paper.)

Szayelaporro - Science (all of them – seems to delight in picking the grossest/most noxious lessons and students spend the rest of the day reeking of the day’s experiment. Handles the Science Club)

Aaeoniero - Economics (handles the Drama Club)


	44. Fullbringers

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna :  F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

As an adult, he’s learned to be less cold and self-centered. He is going to tend to like dominant positions. His favorite is missionary. It’s tried and true. He controls the pace and it allows him to be intimate. He is all about the visual and this position allows him to watch all your reactions. While he is dominant in bed, he is all about his s/o’s pleasure. He’s matured, he’s grown as a person and that reflects in the bedroom.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna:  A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

He’s still a bit of a self-centered shit. He’ll clean himself up and leave the towel where you can reach it before heading for a snack. Be sure to place your order before he leaves the room because it won’t occur to him to get you something to eat or drink. If aftercare is important to you, don’t let him get away with it. “Hey, get your ass back here!” Tell him exactly how you want to be treated because it just never crossed his mind that it was important. Once he knows this important to you he will make sure to treat you to some sweet aftercare.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna:  I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

Now that he’s matured, Yukio seeks in his s/o what he’s lacked for so long. Love and true intimacy. Once he gets a taste of what it’s like, he can’t get enough. You’ve shown him that intimacy can be just as sweet outside of sex as it is during sex. (Well, almost as sweet) The mind, heart, body connection of sex becomes an addiction for him. He’ll go completely still after a deep drive and hold your face just so he can stare into your eyes and whisper how much he loves you. He’ll sound a little choked, that’s emotion. Wrap yourself around him and tell him you love him too. It’s all he really wants to hear…well, that and your cries of pleasure.

Yukio Hans Vorarlberna:  D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He uses his fullbring to give him someplace private to work out his kinks. If he thinks his curiosity about kinks is too much or that you wouldn’t be into it, he will spend some private time in his own world. Once you found out he was so embarrassed he nearly combusted on the spot. When you explained you had no problem experimenting with him, he nearly passed out. Now, when he gets the urge, he makes a special world for you both to explore those kinks. His power is awesome, there’s no limit – whatever your imaginations can invent, his power can conjure. 

Moe Shishigawara:  E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Moe experiences the joys of sex quite often. He’s still working on advancing his skill and improving his stamina. He’s getting there. Women are drawn to him, they can’t seem to resist the blush and sweet look on his face. He loves pretty gals and is a man who would  _never_  hurt a woman. This quality comes through in his interactions with women. Have you ever heard that dogs can smell fear? I think a lot of women can smell chivalry. Moe oozes chivalry. Many women respond to that. Any man that cherishes women the way Moe does isn’t going to be single for long.

Riruka Dokugamine:  A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

If you think she talks a lot before sex, wait until after. She will talk until your ears bleed. But, it’s mostly sweet stuff because she’s riding that euphoria. She’ll make snacks for the both of you while carrying on a conversation with you and herself. It skips around, but you’ve learned how to follow. She’ll settle down if you get her into a hot bath with you, especially if it’s cold outside. She’ll drift and lazily rub your skin. If you rub her too, she’ll fall asleep with a contented sigh. 

Shukuro Tsukishima:  U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

If you are just his lover, the teasing isn’t about you. It’s about him and his control over you. Unfair – he is the definition of unfair. He can be cold and cruel to the people he uses especially when he is using them sexually. He’ll use his power to make them believe his cruelty was their choice and they will practically beg him for it. He gets off on that. If he is in love with you (a rarity, but it can happen) the teasing is more a build toward pleasure. He likes the slow path to making you cum so the teasing becomes edging. He knows what’s waiting for you at the end of that road and can’t wait to watch you reach the breaking point where you cannot be pulled back from that edge. 

Shukuro Tsukishima:  E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Is very experienced. He’s planted memories that have gotten him into bed with anyone he wants. And while he is good in bed, he is a cold, amoral man who takes lovers to fill a need for physical release. Anyone that he allows close enough to be his s/o will be the only person that ever will experience any emotion from him. That’s when the real skills will be used. Lovers were used and discarded– a means to an end. But you are special and deserving of his love so he will make sure you have reasons to stay.

Shukuro Tsukishima:  P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Usually, his pace is fast and hard. He’s unrelenting, driving you hard to orgasm and he won’t stop that pace until you’re shaking under him. There are times when he will slow down, enjoy the moment, indulge in what others call “love”. It’s those times when you see a hint of deeper emotion, that he might be capable of changing just a little bit. But, those memories won’t last beyond the experience. Once it’s all over, he will alter your memory ever so slightly to match your fantasy of him. In his own way, it’s a loving gesture, his way of giving you a version of himself that is worthy of your love because he knows the real him doesn’t deserve it.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(So I need that medical au for Tsukishima with all the works.)

* You started your residency at the hospital as an ER doctor. Your first night there was like a war zone. A bus crash flooded the ER with more bodies than there were doctors to cover. 

* On top of all that, you had a patient that thought he had been implanted with an alien parasite. Before you could sedate him and get him to the psych ward, he got so paranoid he wouldn’t let anyone get within reaching distance of him. People were dying in the next room, you didn’t have time for this. You called for a psych consult.

* Dr. Tsukishima arrived to handle your nut case. One look at him and you completely forgot why you need him. It was a little embarrassing, but he found your inability to stop staring completely adorable. 

* You left the patient with Dr. Tsukishima and went help the people that were bleeding and fighting for their lives. 

* Your shift seemed to fly by. Sixteen hours of intense trauma treatment followed by surgeries for injuries you’d only read about had left you needing a quiet place to sit down. You sat in a break room, your cup of coffee cooling on the table in front of you. Your eyes were closed and all you wanted was a shower and a warm bed.  

* A smooth masculine voice snapped your eyes opened. Dr. Tsukishima was smiling at you. Your heart rate suddenly doubled. It just wasn’t right that one man could look that good. He was asking if he could take you out for breakfast and your brain just didn’t want to filter the words properly. Your brain was scrambled, how could you think about scrambled eggs? Then your stomach growled, reminding you you’d kill for a good breakfast.

* He took you out to a cozy little diner you’d never seen before. It was a converted train car and looked like someone had plucked it from the 1950s and dropped it in a modern city. You loved it. 

* He insisted that you call him Shukuro as Dr. Tsukishima was much too formal for the setting. It was also too formal for what he wanted with you. That breakfast led to dinners, dancing, and quite a few dates.

* Eventually it led to a relationship so intense he often snuck down during lulls in the ER to have some sexy fun in whatever empty room you could find. You’d both been caught a few times, but no one minded. There were quick apologies and even quicker retreats. You were the envy of just about every woman on staff. He was a hard one to catch, and it seemed that he was more than happy to stay caught.


	45. Seated Officers (Hanataro, etc.)

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

Maki Ichinose:  O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

He’s all about justice and duty. With his character traits, he is going to be a give-and-take lover. If you give him oral, he’s going to make sure you get oral too. He likes using his power to conceal you both from view so you can indulge in some public oral. It was a thrill the first time he suggested you both have some fun at night in the local park. Your cheeks burned. Maki, so used to staying silent while invisible, had no problem cumming in your mouth without making a sound. You, on the other hand, had a lot of trouble not making sounds with his skilled tongue lapping between your folds and his lips sucking at your clit. Maki reached up to gently cover your mouth and it only made you moan louder. He laughed, picked you up and used shunpo to take you deeper into the forest so your noises wouldn’t draw attention and he could finish enjoying you in the moonlight.

Hanataro Yamada:  D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Hanataro does a lot of reading in his spare time, when he can get it. Like a few other captains we know of, he likes to read erotic literature. He sees them as a tool to help him be more spontaneous in the bedroom. He’s pretty much learned what you like and don’t like. When he finds something he want to try, but doesn’t know if you’d like it, he’ll bring the book to bed and show you. His eyes will be all excited and expectant. You’re always up for trying anything he wants. It makes you happy to see him happy. He’s such an open, honest guy it’s hard to even call this a dirty ‘secret’ because he doesn’t hide anything from you.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**


	46. Karakura Gang

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

Mizuiro Kojima:  X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

There is a reason women flock to Mizuiro. Sure, he’s grown into a handsome man, but what he’s packing in his pants is the real draw. 7 ¾ inches and girth enough to raise eyebrows. A lovely shade of dusky pink, he is a more of a grower than a shower. You better believe he knows how to use it too. He’s had plenty of practice. The first time you go down on him, he will tell you exactly how he likes it and will tell you the whole time just how beautiful you are sucking him.

Tessai Tsukabishi:  E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

This man has crafted special kido just for sex. Yes, Kisuke helped, but the real art and skill came from Tessai. This man has a lot of experience. Crafting sex kido was a hands-on experience. He has experienced both men and women. He’s not one to be attracted to a gender so much as the qualities of the person. His knowledge in the bedroom makes him an excellent lover. He can be stern and commanding as well as soft and emotional. It will depend on your mood. He has a humorous side and will sometimes be a bit playful especially if he’s using the bondage kido on you. You’ll be hanging mid-air in a kido net and he’ll be teasing your body like a cat batting at a toy on a sting.

(Adult) Jinta Hanakari:  A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Once Jinta got old enough for sexual relationships, Kisuke gave him “the talk”. It was awkward, Jinta blushed and griped. But, he listened. And Kisuke taught him well. He isn’t the man who is going to roll off you, wipe himself on the sheets, and go grab a snack. No, Jinta is the man who will stay inside you as long as he can. He’ll get up and draw a bath or start the shower if that’s your preference. He’ll help you clean up and crack jokes to make you laugh. After the clean-up, he’ll ask you to get some snacks from the kitchen and while you’re busy with that he’ll change all the bedding. By the time you get back, he’ll be lounging on clean sheets and pillowcases, and surfing through Netflix to find that show you wanted to binge watch. Kisuke taught him well.

(Adult) Jinta Hanakari:  J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

You would think that now that he’s grown up, Jinta would get a little more privacy. Nope! Poor guy has to schedule jacking off. And still Ururu will tap on the bathroom door, “Jinta, why are you taking so long in there?” Kisuke and Tessai know why and will distract Ururu so Jinta can finish. He’ll think of his crush, imagine how their lips will feel on him, how it would feel to slide his cock between their breasts, between their legs. Thanks to Kisuke strategically leaving some lube where he could find it, he now goes through it so fast that Kisuke has to buy in bulk. (He should buy stock in the company.)

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Older Jinta giving and receiving oral hcs.)

* Jinta is one handsome man with a great athletic build. His love of baseball and soccer have not diminished at all, when he’s not working he’s playing one of his favorite sports. Now, his number one favorite sport is played indoors (mostly) and only with you. All that exercise has not only given him a great physique, it’s given him great stamina. Keep that in mind when you both strip down for some fun.

* The first you ever gave Jinta oral, he got so excited. The way you looked, the smells, the way you were touching him, and your mouth – he could not stop watching you. He was practically tearing the sheets off the bed and bucking up into your mouth. When he came, the noise he made had you thinking you’d hurt him until he opened his eyes and grinned at you.

* Settled more into the relationship, he can hold out for a long time. You will have to take breaks to let your jaw relax. Jinta doesn’t mind, he likes being able to stroke your face and run his fingers through your hair while you’re looking up him. He’ll prop himself up with one arm behind his head so he can see you better once you start again. Broken phrases and moans will let you know he’s close to cumming. The first time he yelled “Batter up!” you lost rhythm, spit him out, and laughed really hard. His look made you nearly howl – he looked like you’d slapped him and stolen his favorite bat. Once you finally calmed down and got back to making him feel amazing is turned out great for him – it prolonged the experience and it was more intense when he finally came. Every time you watch him at baseball practice or a game and hear “Batter up!” you start giggling and no one but Jinta knows why.

* The first time Jinta ever went down on you was unlike anything you’d ever experienced. The way you looked, the way you smelled – he dove right in without so much as a kiss, he was in there face-first. And the way you tasted – he was eating you out like a starving man that had just been given his first meal in months. He had you clawing at his hair and grinding up into his mouth. You were overwhelmed with his tongue and fingers working you like they were in overdrive. You were cumming before you knew it. When you made him stop his face was flushed, chin and cheeks slick from you, and wearing a wicked grin, “Let me know when you’re ready to go again.”

* Now that you’ve both settled into the relationship, the playful side of Jinta has come out especially during oral play. He maps out soccer strategies on your skin with his fingers and lips. He does this on your ribs and belly scoring “goals” on both ends of the “field”. You always giggle when he says “Goal!” but that chokes off when he sucks your nipples or sinks his fingers into your core.  Your favorite oral play is “pitching” practice. This he does camped at “home plate” aka the lovely lady bits between your legs. Pitches include: The fastball – quick licks over your entrance that flick your clit. The curve ball – you think his tongue is headed for your clit, but it he goes around to lick the inside of a lip. The right-down-the-middle – licks and dips into your core. If you’re into it, The down-and-away – rimjob. And your absolute favorite: The slider – slides his tongue and lips all over your clit. He likes to throw in sucking too just to help you hit that home run so he can hear you moan and scream.

 

(Oh, inspired by the last ask- do you have any headcanons on how would the Protag Squad (Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Uyru, and Renji) react to their s/o wearing an article of their clothes over some sexy lingerie?)

Ichigo Kurosaki - Double-take on a near whiplash level. Especially if you just strutted into the living room, oblivious to his gaze. Those eyes are gonna narrow – target acquired. He’ll catch the hem of his shirt that you’re wearing and pull you right into his lap. Before you can get two words out of your mouth, his tongue will be in it. His hands are under that shirt, pulling your panties off. No slow start here, his hand is going right between your legs to stroke you until you are wet and wiggling on his lap. Those fingers are going to sink in and he’ll watch while you ride hard and fast to your first orgasm. By the time you recover, he’s got you on your back, his clothes off, and is pushing into you above and below – tongue and dick. The shirt stays on, pushed up so he can lick and suck your nipples while he pounds you into the couch. 

Orihime Inoue - It’s pretty normal for women to share clothes just as friends and even more so as lovers provided you’re close in size. Despite the normalcy of it, Orihime still loves to see you in something she’s worn. Especially if you tell her you missed her during the day and put it on because it smelled like her. For her, the arousal is more about the feelings behind your action than the visual. She’ll take that shirt off of you and replace the ghost of her scent with the real thing. Slow, sensual sex so sweet you practically choke on the emotions. She’s so beautiful in so many ways, but most of all when she’s loving you no hold barred because that’s just how she is – she gives and gives and gives.

Yasutora Sado (Chad) - His eyes don’t change, but they track your every move. He’s coiled like a snake, waiting for you to get close enough so he can strike. The moment you’re in range, his hand is on your wrist gently pulling you into his embrace. His kiss will tell you just how wound up he is. You don’t know what you did to illicit this, but that’s not important right now. His hands are under that shirt, one cupping a breast, the other on your back pressing you closer. He’s a man that doesn’t like impediments to his goals and will have you naked as fast as possible. He’s big on foreplay and will spend inordinate amounts of time pleasing you over and over. He’ll groan and growl in Spanish, rumbling against your sensitive areas while his eyes watch you for every reaction. 

Rukia Kuchiki - She’s pretty laid back and doesn’t get too riled by you wearing her clothes. However, if you wear her favorite bunny T-shirt…one eye will twitch, just a bit, but it’s her tell – she’s about to be all over you. She will chase you down like prey and laugh the whole time she’s doing it. Once you both fall into bed or onto the couch, giggling, it’s all about how many sounds of ecstasy she can drag out of you. Fingers, lips, tongue, toys, she’s going to put you through a few rounds of spine-arching orgasms before she’ll give in and fuck you. The rabbit dildo is getting used – you wore the shirt, now you get the bunny treatment. Be warned, she’s got a little sadistic streak in her that will crop up every now and then.

Uryu Ishida - He definitely loves seeing you drown in one of his shirts – one with the Quincy cross or one of his button up shirts are instant hard-ons for him. Pair that with lingerie that he made special for you and you, my dear, are about to get your mind blown by a man who understands that orgasms begin in the mind. Uryu doesn’t just make love to your body, he makes love to your mind. He’s so intelligent, it’s just natural for him to understand what you truly need. Words, touches, letting his emotions show in his eyes – he will torture you with pleasure, keep you suspended on the edge of orgasm and make you never want it to end. You’ll beg him for release, beg him not to stop, beg him to fill you until you shatter. And he will, over and over, and he will savor every single moment with love in his eyes and passion in his kisses and touches because that’s just Uryu – when he’s yours, you get everything he holds back from the world.

Renji Abari - Let him come home and catch you wearing one of his shirts and sniffing it with your eyes closed, throw in a little moan of his name – you are about to get fucked into oblivion. A rustle of clothes will be the only thing you hear before he’s on you – hot, hard, and naked. He’ll kiss you hard, scrape his teeth over your bottom lip, growling how damn sexy you are. You’re coming out of that shirt at lightning speed so he can get his hands and mouth on your breasts. He’ll rub himself against you until he feels you slick and ready. Then he’s in you, caging you in with thick arms, stealing your breath with a kiss so deep you swear he’s trying to touch your soul. Power – Renji is all power and passion and sex that is primal in his need for you. He will often feel your impending orgasm, pull out of you, and drop to lick and suck you through an orgasm. He likes the way you beg him to fill you just before and after you cum. He wants to push you there again and again before he goes there with you.

 

(I’d like to request a scenario (or headcanon if you like) of the best boy trio (Ichigo, Uyru, and Chad) squad falling in love with a mtf trans s.o and confessing to them, if this is in your comfort zone. Please and thank you!)

Uryu Ishida - Of all the guys, Uryy is going to understand you best. He will have done all the research on the physical, emotional, and psychological aspects of your transition. And he is totally on board. I mean, your beauty drew him in at first, but it was your courage to be true to yourself that snared him. He’s spent so much of his life at odds with his desire to be a great Quincy and the shame his father poisoned him with. He’ll be really quiet about his growing love for you. You probably won’t even know he’s got any interest at all until he confesses to you. All blushes and fidgeting with his glasses, he’ll tell you how his love for you has grown. He’ll ask you to be his, to allow him to stand by you in all things, to love you as you deserve to be loved. 

Ichigo Kurosaki - This is one is no slouch either when it comes to boning up on mtf transitions. Like Uryu, he was drawn in by your beauty and wanted to know everything about you. Unlike Uryu, Ichigo is an in-your-face kinda guy. He’s going to ask questions, lure you into fun conversations, find ways to get you alone during social situations. It’s a bit like slow dating. He wants you to see that he’s into you. As much time as he spends making you comfortable around him, it still comes as a bit of a surprise when he admits that he’s fallen in love with you. He’ll be sporting a high blush on his cheeks. Mostly because he’s nervous and a good bit because he’s really excited, hoping you will love him too.

Yasutora Sado (Chad) - Of all the fellas, he’s the one that doesn’t give two shits about gender. He cares about the core of a person, not the package they come in. (Remember the cockatiel with the child’s spirit?) Chad will find you wildly beautiful, but it’s who you are that he’ll love the most. (If you are in an early stage of transition, he’s going to be your rock through it all.) He’s pretty shy and quiet at first, choosing to stay on the edge of your attention. He’ll be sure to stand near you if you’re out in a group or makes sure he gets a seat next to you at a cafe. He’ll wait for you to notice him and interact. Once you do, he’s more forward with spending time with you alone. His confession of love comes as no surprise to you at all, he’s been pretty up front with affection for you. But, once he says the word “love” it’s serious, we’re talking pick-out-china-and-get-ready-for-talking-babies serious – Chad doesn’t fuck around. ;)

 

(Could you write an SoR for Keigo, please?) {SoR = Stages of the Relationship}

Stages of the relationship/him liking her?

Kiego isn’t a shy guy. If anything, he’s a little too in-your-face. As a teen he was really hyper and that more than likely led to a lot of his failures with the young ladies. Now, older and wiser, he’s gotten a bit better. The moment he sees the most beautiful woman, he has to have a private moment to get over the hyper reaction that’s just never gonna go away. Once he’s got himself under control, he’ll stroll over and let slip some cheesy line that will make her either laugh or give him a sour face. Thankfully, she laughs. He laughs and releases the rest of the nervous energy so he’s able to actually carry on an adult conversation with her. 

Asking her out?

When he first meets her. Kiego isn’t about to waste any time. If she’s hung around him long enough to keep talking to him, he’s going in for the kill – asking for a date. 

Deciding to be exclusive?

Kiego is all over that. He’s been shot down a lot by ladies and he’s going to make sure that he gets this one nailed down tight, so to speak. Once he’s got an official confirmation of boyfriend-girlfriend, his confidence will soar. He’ll be a whole new man now that he knows she really does like him enough to be exclusive.

First time?

Ho, boy…the hyperness is going to be out and running rampant. His hands will shake as he helps her undress. His short breaths of excitement will nearly have him hyperventilating himself into a faint. He knows that if his fingers start to tingle it’s time to calm down and take deep, even breaths. Everything will be exciting, new, and wild. He will move quickly from kissing to boobs to belly to pussy and then run the circuit again with his hands and/or his mouth. He wants to do it all and she’ll have to make him slow down and focus. Once he does, it’s all about chasing her orgasms and he will delight in having her crying out his name before he ever enters her. Lots of foreplay, lots because he knows that when he does sink into her, it’s like throwing gas on a fire. Kiego won’t be able to pace himself that first time and he knows it. He’s going to bunny-fuck her into the mattress because he just can’t hold back. Thankfully, he’s really good at having a pretty decent recovery time and will be able to have a much slower round two.

When does he know he loves her? Marriage? (I’m combining these two for a few reasons)

Long before their first time having sex. In fact, there should be no surprise that he’d be fine with waiting until their wedding night for their first time. Keigo is a loyal and devoted boyfriend from the start of the relationship. He also comes to love her pretty quickly. Every little facet of her personality he learns just makes him fall in love all over and deeper each time. He’s the kind of man who is ready to propose within a few months of dating her. It’s not desperation, it’s that he knows what he wants. When he knows he’s found it, there’s no question in heart that he’ll spend the rest of his life with her.

He’ll put out some feelers during their normal conversations to gauge her thoughts on their future together. If he gets positive feedback, then he’s going to start planning a romantic proposal. (He will have already been doing that while daydreaming, but now it’ll be a more active pursuit) The wedding day will see him at his peak hyperness. His friends will have to keep him reined in and in line. He will cry at the altar while she says her vows.


	47. Multi-character/Mixed Asks

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(It's alittle weird but hopefully you'll accept it but may I please ask for some HC of Ukitake, grimmjow and shuuhei reactions to their S/o doing the fuck it up challenge (if you don't know what it is I'd say YouTube it for reference) thank you)

OMG! What in the hell did you just have me watch?! I am laughing so hard I am crying over here! Of course, I get the video of the gal with the shit-stained panties. And doing this in front of her little kids! The kid’s pointing at her butt, “What is that Mommy?” I died. I’m still laughing. You know I have to do the shitty panties to one of these guys….

Jushiro Ukitake - If his s/o does this, his eyes are going wide and his mouth will hang open. One eye will twitch. Once you’re done, he’ll laugh nervously and say ‘thank you’. He liked watching your butt jiggle. He’ll have some questions at how you can get your butt to move like that. He’ll like that you want to dance for him and will probably ask if you can repeat that on his lap – while he’s deep inside you. 

Shuhei Hisagi - His face is going to run the gambit through shades of pink to red. Make sure he has tissue, because that nose is gonna fountain. He might be a boob man but watching your ass jiggle like your boobs – Hell yes! He’ll want to touch while you’re doing it. He’s fascinated with how you can do that. He’s got little to no ass, so he really appreciates yours. He’ll love it. You are getting nailed the second his nose stops bleeding.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - (process of elimination, prepare yourself) Grimm LOVES this. He wants to bury himself in you while your ass is jiggling like that. If you like anal, he is going to be more than happy to make your ass jiggle even more. He is so into it – until you take your shorts off. The wicked smile on his face dies. He peers closer. Is that…? He points, “What is that? Are you that wet?” You stop, catch sight in the mirror. You run for the bathroom. Lock the door because he will follow, y’know curiosity and cats. Don’t you dare tell him what really happened, he will NEVER let you live it down. Just tell him you got so excited you soaked your panties that bad. Once you come back, he’s going to want more of that jiggly ass. 

 

(Can I ask for Byakuya, Kenpachi and Renji's reaction to their S/O getting into a badass fight that they had little chance of winning, but they do win with some serious injuries?)

Kenpachi Zaraki

* When you wake up in the infirmary Kenpachi is sitting next to the window. You croak, “Where…am I?” 

He grunts, “Just this side of breathing.” He stands over you, “What the hell were you thinking? You knew to wait for me.”

“I couldn’t wait another second, that hollow had already killed six people.”

“And you nearly made it seven.” He runs a hand through his hair and fixes you with hard look. He sits down on the bed. “I’m proud of you, princess, you really stepped up.” Your smile holds relief and he reaches over to give your cheek a gentle stroke, “Next time, wait for me.” He grins, “You know better than to have all that fun without me.”

Byakuya Kuchiki

* When you wake up in the infirmary Byakuya is sitting next to the bed with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. You think he’s sleeping until the slightest shift of your body makes his eyes open. “B – Byakuya…” Your voice sounds brittle. 

He gently lifts your hand, “Hush, save your strength. You are lucky to be alive.”

Yeah, you’ve never “hushed” for anyone and you’re not about to start now. “Are the children all right? What happened to…”

He shifts from the chair to the bed, keeping your hand in his. He shakes his head, “Stubborn as always.” He sighs, then says, “The children are all safe. You defeated the hollow, although just barely. Your injuries are going to keep you in bed for some time to come.” His eyes are unreadable, but his voice is edged with a bit of huff, “You should have waited for me.”

“I couldn’t. The children…”

“I know.” He kisses your fingers, eyes closing. “Finding you like that…I thought you were…” He can’t bring himself to say “dead”. Before you can say anything else, he gently lifts you into a hug. “Once you have healed, you will be getting more training. I will see to it myself.” 

(Yeah, he’s not going to be happy until you achieve bankai and then maybe he’ll relax a little.)

Renji Abarai

* When you wake up in the infirmary the first thing you hear is Renji howling in anger at the Squad 4 medic that is trying to keep him out of your room. Once he sees you awake and looking at him, he stops being polite and physically moves the medic out of the way. “R-Renji?” You manage a whisper.

“I’m right here, baby, I’m right here!” He’s on his knees next to the bed, one hand on your head, the other lifting your hand to his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore. Everywhere feels sore.” Everything comes rushing back, “The villagers?! The hollow! We’ve got to…”

“Easy now, “ he shushes you, “they’re all OK thanks to you.” He smiles down at you, “That was some impressive ass kicking you dished out.” His fingers comb through your hair and his eyes soften a bit, “I’m proud of you, baby.” He leans over to press a soft kiss to your lips. “Please don’t ever scare me like again.”

 

(Could I get some hcs of what it would be like if Aizen, Byakuya, Gin, Ichigo, Urahara, and Renji were yanderes? Thank you!)

So, because I am not comfortable skating anywhere near violence, brutality, or obsession I am going to treat this on a comedic level since it’s often used in an exaggerated comedic context in some anime. (I wasn’t familiar with the term “yandere” so I looked it up.) 

Aizen - Will leave the bodies (I say this because he won’t just beat up someone, he’s gonna kill them) to be covered by the sands in Hueco Mundo. Won’t think twice about it either. Will mostly have arrancar handle the deed and disposal, unless a particular target stirs him enough to do it himself.

Byakuya - Would never become that obsessed with anyone. He’s got way too much control for that. Sorry. But, for comedy, let’s say he did. He’s the head of the most powerful clan in the Soul Society. He’s got connections, he can “disappear” someone and it will never be traced back to him. 

Gin - A lot like Aizen, but with Gin, you’ll never find the bodies. The target will just disappear, never to be seen again. If Gin happens to be questioned, he’ll make a quip about their fickle nature and then mosey along to keep an eye on the object of his desire.

Ichigo - I don’t see him doing this, but for comedy’s sake, let’s say he did. He’ll call for an ambulance before he beats the crap out of them. They better hope they don’t end up at his dad’s clinic – there are lots of pharmaceutical accidents that could happen. 

Urahara - He’s too laid back to be that obsessed. Now, if it were a science experiment or one of his projects…I would say single-minded. For comedy, he would send one of his “blood bomb” messages to tell them to stay away from his obsession. If that doesn’t work, Benihime will get a little exercise. Good luck finding the bodies.

Renji - It’s a coin toss with him. He might get a little crazy over a crush. He’d be all casual and the minute his obsession looked away, he’d elbow his rival in the nose. If they didn’t get the message, “Roar! Zabimaru!” is ready on his lips. He’d hide the body in the tunnels under the Seireitei and hope no one from Squad 4 found it. 

 

(I am a karate instructor and i was curious how would ichigo, grimmjow, and Coyote Starrk do in class while i teach them the basic. )

Ichigo  
Well, he has been through training already when he was just a little guy. He & Tatsuki were in the same dojo. However, if he’s in your dojo as a new student, he’s going to do whatever you tell him. He’ll probably give you his background and demonstrate if you ask. If you insist he learn the basics under your style, then he will do it. He’ll be really polite about it to you but may grumble to himself later.

Grimmjow  
Yeah, good luck with that. He’s going to tell you the only way he’ll go back to the basics is if you whip his ass. If you take him on and beat him, he will either behave or quit the dojo. If he stays, expect a lot of back-talk and moaning about how unfair it is for him to have to start at the beginning like everyone else. You may want to carefully consider before taking him on as a student. He will definitely try to push your buttons and get you frustrated and/or angry.

Starrk   
Won’t bother to show up for class – way too much effort. If he does show up, he’ll send Lilynette in as his replacement while he finds somewhere to take a nap. Look for him wherever you keep the extra mats, he’ll be snoring on top of them. If you happen to get him to stay upright for instruction, he’ll only be half-listening. He’ll yawn a lot and you’ll probably want to throttle him. His epic laziness will be a severe drain on your patience. It’s not that he means to insult you or try to get you frustrated, he’s just not interested in fighting unless he absolutely has to.

 

(I have a question for you, which captains and vice captains(from least to greatest), in your opinion, has the most secret admirers and receives the most confessions? :D)

Captains:

Mayuri Kurosutchi has maybe two secret admirers. He is so off-putting when dealing with people he tends to scare the crap out of them. However, there are some that get a thrill from that, so I’m sure he gets secret gifts once in a while that are disposed of unopened. Mayuri has no time for such things. As for confessions, it would take someone with a strong personality that doesn’t get offended easily. Mayuri would verbally crush anyone that confessed they had feelings for him.

Jushiro Ukitake definitely has the most secret admirers and gets a lot of confessions. Kiyone usually goes into a jealous fit when these happen. Her face goes red and for once she falls out of sync with Sentaro in her statements of devotion. Sentaro just grins, “Mm-hm, that’s  _my_  captain, best there is!” Jushiro is just so beautiful inside and out, he’s magnetic. There’s always a betting pool when a new class from the Academy gives the 13th an influx of new members. The bet is how long it takes before Jushiro gets his first admirer gifts and notes. There is a separate pool for when he gets the first declaration/confession.

I think Byakuya has just as many secret admirers as Jushiro but doesn’t get confessions. His love-struck admirers are too afraid to approach him. He’s more than likely got a lot of admirers that aren’t members of the Court Guard. He is the most famous of the captains because of his nobility. So, he might have more than Jushiro as far as body count, but the absence of confessions puts him a bit out of the running for first place.

For the lieutenants, Omaeda gets the least (if any) secret admirers. Big surprise, right? Haha! Yeah, even if he did get an admirer he’d end up thinking they were after his money. 

As for who has the most admirers and confessions, I think it’s Rangiku. She’s gorgeous! Plus, she’s fun and approachable. She also seems to genuinely enjoy her admirers. The 10th has their betting pool too for the new Academy members. Toshiro always wins. He’s got a good head for calculations and he can read people better than most. He can tell you which of the new recruits will confess to Rangiku and just about pick the day they’ll do it. Rangiku jokes that he uses black magic. 

 

(Yachiru, Kenpachi , Yumichika and Ikkaku are going to a christmas diner! What would they wear?)

Yachiru - A fairy princess outfit complete with wings. She hears “Christmas elf” and that translates to “fairy princess”. It’s all magical, right? And she is just too cute with her pink hair, gossamer fairy wings of pink and dress of white, lacy beauty. 

Yumichika - Really fancy kimono of deep purple with a “night before Christmas” theme. His feathers are the same purple with yellow to match the stars on the kimono. He looks phenomenally gorgeous and he knows it.

Kenpachi - Fancy kimono and hakama combo in hunter green with gold accents and threading. Yachiru insisted so he caved in. He even used shampoo and conditioner so his hair is soft & silky. He’s the definition of “lady-killer handsome” and he doesn’t even know it.

Ikkaku - Santa suit. Yachiru insisted so Kenpachi made sure it happened. The bald man is  _NOT_  happy. Two steps out the door, he ditched the Santa belly pillows in the bushes and cinched the patent leather belt. At least he salvaged a little bit of his dignity.

 

(Ikkaku, Yachiru, Kenpachi and Yumichika are going to diner in an Italian restaurant. How would they discuss about what they want to eat and what would they finally order?)

Yumichika - He is the only one involved in the discussion. He absently rattles off descriptions of the dishes, history, ingredients, musings on how well this place will handle the execution of the dish. Everyone tunes him out and knows to keep their mouths shut – he’ll take any comment as encouragement to keep talking. Risotto is definitely one of his favorites and he always orders it. He’ll also order gnocchi – he eats like 5 and then Ikkaku polishes them off, popping them in his mouth like popcorn. Prosecco spumante (sparkling wine) will be ordered to go with the meal. He loves the bubbles, but drinks too much and turns into a giggling lush. Ikkaku will end up giving him a piggyback ride home after he shunpos into random objects and knocks himself out – Yachiru’s race-you-home challenge led to this. 

Ikkaku - He’s learned _long_  ago how to tune out Yumichika. He already knows what he wants: Neapolitan pizza. And sambuca– lots of sambuca! He’ll need a bit of a buzz since Yachiru is sitting next to him. And if Yumi’s menu lecture is any indication how the rest of the meal will go, he’ll need the warm embrace of good liquor. Will end up eating the gnocchi Yumichika orders. Always tosses them in the air one by one to catch them with his mouth. Laughs his ass off when Yumi gets knocked out and has to catch his breath before he carries him home.

Kenpachi - Cuts into Yumichika’s ramblings to ask which meal offers the most meat. Orders a Florentine T-bone steak that covers the whole plate. Totally ignores the salad that is served on the side. Tries the sambuca and loves it. Drinks enough that he gets a nice buzz and relaxes. When it comes to meals with his “family”, he’s developed filters. Yachiru’s filter is tuned to anything that ends in a question mark so he can answer her – everything else just slides off or gets an absent grunt. Ikkaku and Yumichika’s filters are pretty much the same. Seeing Yumi bouncing around the lane like a pinball after dinner makes him chuckle. He leaves Ikkaku to deal with his friend as Yachiru takes up her usual place on his shoulder to give him shitty directions on how to get home.

Yachiru - Keeps chirping to Yumichika, “Desserts! Read the desserts!” She orders everything on the dessert menu. Panna cotta, tiramisu, cannoli, zabaione – if it was on the menu under “desserts”, she ordered it and ate it. Ikkaku secretly hopes all of it doesn’t make her super hyper because she gets bitey and his poor bald head has had too many visits from her teeth. He’s happy that all those desserts keep her mouth busy so she’s quiet during the meal. She laughs the loudest when Yumichika runs into a wall and knocks himself out. Climbs onto Kenny’s shoulder to fulfill her duty as navigator. She knows how lost he would be without her.

 

(HC of grimmjow, Renji and Ichigo reactions to seeing their S/O in a bikini)

Grimmjow

His eyes go wide – really wide, right before they narrow and a slow grin emerges. He chases you around the living room, managing to catch you by the string that’s tied at the back and you run right out of the top. You’re fussing the whole time that you want to go to the beach and he’s just laughing – you’re not going anywhere until he’s had his way with you. An hour and a half later you make it to the beach. The moment you take off your top and shorts, Grimmjow plants a kiss over the mark he left on your shoulder and tells you how great you look in that bikini. He’s not worried about anyone eyeing you now that he’s marked you and made sure his scent is clinging to you.

Renji

Tries really hard to be mature about it all. Fails miserably. He can’t stop staring at you and you keep catching him, barking, “What?” He quickly looks away only to have his eyes slide right back. Of course, the reason you keep catching him gawking is because you’re doing exactly the same thing, he’s just too oblivious to realize it. All that muscle and ink on display. Finally, you can’t take it anymore, you drop your beach bag and crawl into his lap on the couch. Having your boobs so close scrambles his brains. The kiss you lay on him makes him hug you close and turn you onto your back. Your friends can wait a while, you and Renji need to get a few things out of your system first…

Ichigo

He’s used to women’s bodies in bikinis. He’s got two sisters. It shouldn’t be such a big deal to him, but it is. Seeing you, the woman he’s crushing so hard on, in a bikini makes him blush all the way to his ears. His fingers are itching to touch all that lovely skin and his mind is conjuring all kinds of naughty situations to get you off while keeping that bikini on. Unfortunately, you’re going to be late to meet your friends at the beach because Ichigo is going to be in the bathroom for a long time trying to get rid of a raging erection. He can’t walk to the beach like that! Isshin makes the situation worse, banging on the door and yelling, “Son, how bad is the diarrhea? Do I need to grab some medicine from the clinic?” Poor Ichigo, can’t escape Isshin embarrassing him no matter how old he gets. 

 

(Hi, how do you feel about a mythic creature au? More specifically, how do you feel about doing some scenarios where Werewolf!Chad, Incubus!Jushiro, and Vampire!Mayuri have to let their significant other in on their inhuman nature?)

**Chad**

He could hide his true nature until you decided to ask him to move in with you, Now, the full moon was only days away and there was no way he could keep his secret anymore. Even if you didn’t see him wolf-out, his overnight absence wouldn’t go unnoticed. He didn’t want you thinking that there was another lover or that he was being inconsiderate by staying out with his friends all night without telling or inviting you. So, he sat you down and told you everything then waited for you to recoil in horror, run for the door and out of his life forever. But, you didn’t even flinch…and you had a confession of your own to make – he’d have a hunting partner on the night of the full moon. He would get to see you in all your wolfy glory.

**Jushiro**

You thought all that mind-blowing sex was just from centuries of experience. When he confessed that he was an incubus a lot of things fell into place. You had always felt like you knew him before you met him and now you found out why. He admitted that he had been visiting you while you slept for weeks. He’d been fuzzing your memory. He couldn’t bring himself to completely wipe out your memories of him, he wanted you to retain a part of him. He had fallen hard for you, decided that you were the one, and started a proper relationship. You were angry at first. He apologized and made it up to you over and over – between your legs.

**Mayuri**

He never wanted you to find out, went to great lengths to keep his vampirism a secret. He never wanted you to see him so needy, but you caught him at it. She was a pretty little gal. At first, you thought that he was kissing her. When you yelled, his head snapped up. Crimson stained lips and fearful eyes dominated his expression. The young woman fell limps at his feet, forgotten. “I can explain.” Once he did, you struggled to accept it, especially since you were still smarting over seeing him with another woman. In the end, you calmed down. You even admitted that his being a vampire turned you on. You let him feed on you during sex, making the experience even hotter for both of you. Eventually, you were turned – one of his poisons got you, it was an accident and one that Mayuri couldn’t be upset about. After all, it meant he got to have you forever.

 

(What's the captains lieutenants reaction when their female s/o first time she cry during sex ?)

_I’m going with happy tears, overcome with emotion kind of tears, not sad ones._

Shunsui - Holds you close and presses soft kisses to face. Calls you his “sweet petal” and makes love to you the rest of the night.

   Nanao - Is probably shedding one or two of her own and snuggling close.

Sui Feng - Doesn’t know what to do, thinks she’s hurt you. Awkwardly pets your hair.

   Omaeda - “Hey, why are you crying? Don’t cry, I’ll - I’ll buy you whatever you want!”

Rose - Knows you’re overcome with emotion so he kisses you over and over while whispering soft words of comfort.

   Izuru - Holds you so tight and buries his face in your neck to hide his tears.

Retsu - Coos comforting word to you as she trails her fingers and hands lightly over your skin.

   Isane - Smiles at you through her sniffles and tears. Presses sweet kisses to your lips.

Shinji - Little freaked out at first because he thinks he’s hurt you. Once he knows it’s just emotion, he cuddles you close, “You’re so beautiful when ya cry, doll.”

   Momo - Is all over you with kisses and cuddles. She holds you and just smiles because you love her that much.

Byakuya - Wipes away your tears with his fingers. His lips are soon behind, kissing your face. No words, just sure hands and loving touches. Doesn’t stop making love to you until after sunrise.

   Renji - Really worried he hurt you or did something wrong. Once he’s reassured, he’s all over you with cuddles and kisses. Will start making love to you all over again.

Sajin - Immediately thinks he’s harmed you and apologizes profusely. When you tell him it’s just emotion, his whole face beams with joy. He’ll hold you close and stroke your hair while he kisses you.

   Tetzusaemon - Scared to touch you, he’s unnerved by the crying. Will lay stiffly while you weep on his chest.

Lisa - Watches you patiently and waits for you to stop. Wants to know if she did something wrong. Snuggles and kisses once she learns you’re not going to leave. (As far as I know the lieutenant seat is vacant under Lisa)

Kensei - A little worried at first, wonders if he hurt you or that you’re regretting having sex with him. Goes to mush when he finds out you’re overcome with emotion, but won’t let it show. Will make love to you again, extra slow.

   Shuhei - Probably got choked up with tears before you did. Is so deeply touched that he moved you to tears. Will soothe you with kisses and touches.

Toshiro - Unnerved at first, but realizes that it’s just emotion. He’ll scoff a bit, “Oh, come now, there’s no reason for all these tears.” But, the way he’s holding you, stroking your hair, and kissing you tells you the words are just a front.

  Rangiku - Will instantly try to cheer you up. When you tell her you’re just emotional she’ll smile, “Aw!” Then she’ll be all over you again.

Kenpachi - He’ll worry that he hurt you. He’s a BIG man, he knows it. Once he’s learned the real reason for your tears, he’ll hold you, drop a few kisses on your lips, then let you cry as much as you want on his chest.

   Ikakku - Way more perceptive than anyone gives him credit for. Knows right away why you’re crying and is all over you with comforting words and kisses.

Mayuri - “Why are you crying? You’re not supposed to cry during sex!” “Fah! Again with this emotion clap-trap.” You better dry up those tears before he reaches for a syringe!

   Akon - Will kiss you over and over. Loves the taste of you when you cry. Loves that you love him that much and will give you so many orgasms you’ll be crying for a whole different reason.

Jushiro - Will hold you close as one tear of his own slips down his cheek. Deep kisses as he sinks back into you to send you soaring. Will tell you over and over how precious you are as the slow sex eats away the hours.

   Rukia - Will wrap herself around you, kiss you, touch you, and tell you how much you mean to her. She’ll stroke your hair until you stop crying then make love to you all over again.

 

(Can I get what it would be like going shopping with the lady assistant captains and captains?)  

 _*_ Right off the bat, Yachiru spots a candy store and is gone after one chirp of “Candy!” You won’t see her until the end of the shopping excursion when you all stop by to extract her from the establishment before returning home.

 

 

 

 

* The clothing store clerks begin scrambling when they see this group of women fall on them like flock of starving birds. Rangiku is leading the pack, plucking item after item for herself and for you. She keeps squealing, “Oh! This would be adorable on you!” By the time you’re ready to try on the clothes, you need a sales girl to guide you because you can’t see past the pile in your arms. You and she model your outfits for each other, making adjustments to outfits. Meanwhile, Retsu is sitting patiently and critiquing the things she’s chosen for Isane. Yourichi is doing the same thing to Sui Feng. You feel sorry for Isane and Sui Feng as they are basically run over by the two powerful personalities of Retsu and Yourichi. Momo and Nanao are more shy and stay in their dressing rooms. Lisa does too, but you can hear her voice ring out once in a while. “Ugh! No way!”, “What was I thinking?” Rukia is pretty low-key. She comes out for an opinion only when she’s on the fence about whether or not she likes something.

* Accessories are always a must when clothes are purchased and Rangiku has a real knack for it. Surprisingly, Momo does too, she’s just more subtle and understated in her choices. Rangiku likes the flashy and cute while Momo likes to color co-ordinate with things that blends well.

* Lunch turns out to be really fun. Everyone gathered together sharing a meal and having lots of girl talk and laughter. It’s relaxed and cozy in a way that can only come from a group dynamic that has been years in the making. 

* After lunch, the group breaks up a bit. Rangiku, Yourichi, and Retsu are up for shoe shopping, pulling you, Isane, and Sui Feng in their wake. Nanao, Momo, Lisa, and Rukia head for the book store. 

* Of course, the most unexpected place you ended up was the adult entertainment store. Rangiku, Retsu, and Yourichi were all greeted by name by the owner, no surprise there. Isane and Sui Feng tried desperately to melt into background. No surprise at all was that Lisa was already there picking out new magazines and browsing the new arrivals in the toy section. Rangiku gave you a pep talk that every woman should know her body and be able to give herself orgasms whenever she wanted them. You’re cheeks burned a bit when Retsu offered some advice on how to pick a spreader bar and how important it was to choose the right strap on. Yeah, you got an anatomy lesson too – talk about a real eye-opener. 

* Time to round up Yachiru. It took Nanao only a few minutes to round up the sugar fiend. She was rather curious about all the purchases. Of course, some bags were off limits. You hid yours in the bottom of a clothing bag and hoped your boyfriend wasn’t home when you got there. You needed time to hide a few things you bought to surprise him on your next intimate encounter. Wow, was he going to be surprised!

 

(how would the bleach characters react to getting high? byakuya &/or toshiro or grimmjow)

Note: By "high", I'm only going to refer to the use of marijuana. 

Byakuya - May or may not do it. If it’s in private with no way for it to tarnish his noble image, than maybe can be talked into trying it. 

Is a light-weight, only takes a toke or two and he’s well on his way to baked. Totally relaxes – like, nailed to the bed relaxed. Turns into a Chatty-Cathy – seriously, he will make your ears bleed. The cork has been popped and years of bent up words just bubble out like verbal diarrhea. Will tell you his whole life story with plenty of asides for his analysis of it all. You’ll hear a lot laughing too. Again, all that bent up stuff now has an escape route. Once the munchies hit, he’ll eat his weight in chips if you don’t rein him in. Hide the bananas, he’ll eat them until he gets sick. 

Toshiro - Will flatly refuse. He’s got an image to maintain. However, let’s say he does decide to get wild one night in the private of your bedroom.

Another light-weight, two tokes and he’s giggling like a school girl. Everything is funny. Turns into a major snuggle bunny. Makes random comments about any and everything that crosses his mind. Goes through a minor bout of paranoia that lasts about 30 seconds, ends up laughing when you point out all you did was move your foot under the cover. Skips the munchie mode because he falls asleep – for 17 hours. 

Grimmjow - Would definitely do it. He’s an all in kind of guy.

He’s got such high energy that getting “high” doesn’t really affect him like it does some people. It takes him down to about half speed – kinda like Ritalin for him. He’s able to focus and calm down. Will sit and have deep conversations with you. Be careful, if you thought he was blunt before, now he’s got no filters at all. If it’s in his mind, it’s out of his mouth before he’s finished forming the thought. On top of that, his libido hasn’t been effected at all. And, he’s got all night to torture you with pleasure. Grimmjow calm and focused on you – holy shit, talk about a fantasy. You’ll be baking him some special cookies so much he’ll think you’re spoiling him! 

 

(Byakuya, Toshiro, & Grimmjow at a party with their s/o but then they sneak off for some nsfw times?)

_Note: I’m going to write this as them being at a party at someone’s home for a function they can’t just leave to go home for a night of sex. Makes it more interesting if they have to stay at the party._

Byakuya

He will get worked up slowly. Little things will get him riled up over the course of an hour or so. Certain ways you look at him across the room; hearing your laughter; touches to his wrists when you’re near him; a flash of your leg through the slit in your gown. All these things make him want you. After he can’t hold out anymore, he’ll lead you away to some private room deeper in the house – preferably one with a lock on the door. He’ll drop to his knees, push up your gown, and work you over with his mouth and fingers. Once he’s satisfied with how many orgasms he’s wrung from you, he’ll hold you and kiss you while you catch your breath. Then, it’s back to the party. Byakuya will wait until later when you both get home before he’ll take his pleasure. He’s a man that needs to take his time, “quickie” isn’t in his vocabulary.

Toshiro

Toshiro will  _never_  be the one to initiate some sexy fun outside your home. You’ll have to lead him away to some secluded place – again, locked door is important. You’ll have to ambush him with a blow job, he’ll be way too distracted to give you oral properly or get it up for sex. He’ll be complaining the whole time, “Have you lost your mind? Why can’t this wait until we get home? What if someone catches us?” The second his dick slides into your mouth, he grunts and shuts right up. How he watches you, strokes your hair and face, and murmurs encouragement lets you know he’s enjoying the thrill of it all. Later, once you get home, he’ll scold you properly – between your legs.

Grimmjow

It should come as no surprise that Grimmjow will fuck you anywhere, anytime, any way you want it. If he finds a fun place to have sex with you, he’s going to hunt you down and bring you to that spot. No lock on the door? No problem. Getting caught is half the fun. He hopes someone walks in while he’s tongue deep in you. Don’t put it past him to fuck you on the host’s bed. He will love making their bed smell like the both of you. He recovers quickly, so don’t be surprised if you get nailed more than once in different places around the house. He’s pretty much marking the territory. He loves you and loves sex with you – getting to nail you at a party is thrilling, fun, and he’s always up for that. Once you get home, if you still want more, he’ll be happy to oblige but it will be slower and more focused. If not, he’s happy to have a hot shower with you and then snuggle up for some well earned rest.

 

(Can you write headcanons for Bachelorette: Seireitei Edition with fem!Reader as bachelorette? With boys of your choice, just please add Renji, Byakuya and Grimmjow :) like, who’s gonna be gone first, who’s gonna win, who creates all the drama, who is the dark horse?)   

Welcome to the popular show: The Bachelorette: Seireitei Edition

 

The last three contestants have been chosen, however, here are a few of the ones that were eliminated:

Kenpachi - Eliminated himself before the show got underway or he ever met you. He thought he would get to fight all the other contestants. When he found out there was a “no fighting” rule, he dropped out.

Yumichika - Was the first one to sign up for the show. Any reason to show himself off and be a peacock, he’s there. Was very pleasantly surprised that you were so beautiful. Eliminated early on because he came across as way more interested in you fawning all over him than trying to get to know you. Vanity, thy name is Eliminated.

Shinji - His sense of humor and charm made him a great contestant. His cutting sarcasm made him a viewer favorite. Unfortunately, he just didn’t seem to mesh with you. Both of you knew right away when he kissed you that it was that awkward feeling of kissing your brother/sister. He wasn’t surprised to be eliminated.

Shunsui - Made it to the top 4. Got eliminated after he drank too much sake and spent over an hour composing a horrible ode to you – every rhyme had to rhyme with “petal”. He just kept going. Would snort very loudly at his cleverness for finding homophones to use like “metal” and “mettle”.

The three finalists:

Byakuya - He figured there were worse ways to meet a woman. Knows he’s being completely rebellious. He likes that the elders will have an epic meltdown if he’s chosen and decides to marry another commoner. Gives you the arrogant noble act to see how you handle it. He knows you’re going to have to deal with his family and other nobles too. Is surprised not only by your etiquette but also your elegant way of making it clear that you won’t put up with any shit from anyone, including him. After that, when he has some private time with you, he lets down some of his walls – only off camera though. And, he will only speak romantically or kiss you if there are no cameras around. One kiss was caught – it made your toes curl and your knees buckle.

He’s rather confident that he’s going to win. One - he’s supremely confident in himself. He’s gorgeous, capable of deep passion, and a great catch. Two - knows that Renji and Grimmjow are going to cancel each other out with their rivalry. Is rather amused by that and has been caught more than once wearing a grin after one of their snarling and head butting sessions.

Renji - Still can’t best Byakuya in combat so signed up for the show because this was one thing he  _knew_  he could best his captain at. He’s his usual self: fun, sweet, down-to-earth, a bit of a goof, and very open. So open in fact, that the night he snuggled with you on the couch, he told you about his rough childhood and his rise to a lieutenant. That not only melted your heart, it melted the hearts of all the viewers – it was voted as viewer’s choice for favorite episode. That night was your first hot kiss too. It left you aching for so much more. Afterwards, you laid in his arms and traced the tattoos on his chest. Renji showed monumental restraint, he really wanted to strip you down and take you right there, cameras be damned.

He is completely confused by Grimmjow’s focused hostility on him. Not one to back down from anything, Renji snarls right back at Grimmjow. They butt heads a lot since fighting isn’t allowed. A prank war has erupted between them, each thinking the other started it – yeah, it was Byakuya that did that. (He’s not just a pretty face, he’s one damn smart tactician.) The latest prank was Renji replacing Grimmjow’s mouthwash with skunky cologne. 

Grimmjow - Signs up for fun. Since there was nothing in the rules that said only Court Guard members could be on the show, he was allowed. He is the dark horse. While completely adversarial with all the other contestants, he’s very different with you. He’s charming and a lot of fun. He holds nothing back – he finds you beautiful, he tells you; you look sexy, he tells you; he really wants you, he tells you. He’s another one that will avoid cameras when getting private time with you. Grimm has a badass image to uphold, having his softer side with you for public consumption is not something he will tolerate. The cameraman that tried to sneak filming your first kiss got lifted by the throat and threatened with evisceration. The only thing that saved him was your gentle hand on Grimmjow’s arm. The kiss that followed set you on fire, made you want him to carry you straight to bed so you could find out just how deep his passion runs.

Since there is no Ichigo to focus on as a rival, he’s zeroed in on Renji. The phrase “I’m gonna kick your ass!” flies around so much from either of them, many viewers have made a drinking game out of it. Surprisingly, Grimmjow leaves Byakuya alone, there is something infinitely scary about the nobleman and he’s not stupid enough to find out what it is. Retaliated to Renji’s mouthwash prank by adding maple syrup to Renji’s shampoo. The howl could be heard all over the house. Yet, another promise of an ass-kicking was snarled – take a drink, folks!

_(I’m not picking a winner, because I just can’t. (And I’m very biased toward Byakuya as you all know) You’ll have to decide for yourself!)_

 

(So I had a thought, you know how all every gotei member gets paid or has a salary right? It got me thinking what does byakuya and Rukia do with their paycheck, them being super rich and all ?  I imagine byakuya being like nah, I don’t want that peasant money! Keep it, donate it, burn it, i don’t care lol... but then again, he can’t just be working for free. Thoughts?)

So, I gave this a lot of thought and decided to do a whole break down of how I think salaries work in the Court Guard. A lot of this is based on the U.S. military pay system for the Army because my hubby grew up in the military. My father-in-law was a Marine then was in the Army until he retired. 

This is all my own opinion. I’m pretty sure none of it was ever covered in anything Bleach other than the fact that they do all get payed for their service. 

General Info

_Salaries_ : Top pay goes to the Head Captain. He receives a bit more than all the other captains, but not by a whole lot. It’s not going to catapult him into the realm of riches galore.

Salaries decrease in descending order down the chain of command through the seated officers. All unseated members of the division/squad all get the same pay amount.

Extra pay allotments are given when a member marries (housing & grocery allowance), and for every child born (higher grocery allowance & general care allowance).

_Housing:_ All division/squad members are provided housing in the barracks, including the captain. All free of charge. The captain’s quarters are much larger than the seated officers’ quarters. Unseated members are given the smallest quarters.

All members of the division/squad are expected to live in the barracks with the exception of the captain and the lieutenant. However, if anyone gets married, they must move into separate housing and are given a housing allowance to cover the rent/mortgage.

_Income cap:_ There is a set amount of income allowed for division members. If your private income exceeds your salary then you don’t get a salary. (The U.S. military has this rule) The forfeited salary then goes into the division budget for any extras requisitioned by the captain. (That means Byakuya, Rukia, & Omaeda don’t get salaries, their pay goes to their division to be dispersed as the captains see fit. I’m not aware of anyone else that is from a rich family. Shunsui might be, but I don’t recall anything about the wealth of his family. I’m inclined to believe he is quite well off since he’s the last of his family. Nanao may or may not have income from the family, I don’t know.)

Now, to the question of what Byakuya and Rukia do with their salaries. Here’s my take:

Byakuya, as mentioned, doesn’t get one. However, he is the captain of his division so he’s still the one spending it. He uses it to make improvements for the whole division. He also uses it to fund fun things like cookouts or special occasion parties. The New Year’s party is always huge and he kicks in his own money to make it extra special. He makes sure that every member of his division has a small gift on that day. (The ones given to his seated officers are moderately more expensive that those for the unseated members.) No one knows except Renji and that’s only because one year Byakuya was too ill to see to all the details. Renji ended up having to organize everything and pay for it with the money Byakuya gave him. Byakuya swore him to secrecy when Renji wanted to tell everyone. 

Rukia, I believe, gets an allowance from the Kuchiki clan that exceeds her salary. So, her salary goes into the coffers of the 13th. Jushiro always gives Rukia the choice on how the money is spent. If the division can use some extras then she’ll choose to do that. If not, then she has Jushiro distribute her salary as a donation to a charity that rescues orphans in the 78th district of Rukongai. She’s determined to save as many as she can, hoping they will have a better life than she and Renji had on those streets. 

 

(Can I get some headcannons for grimmjow and toshiro for having s/o that is in a band. Like their S/o invites then to practices and maybe even a gig)

Grimmjow

Practice: Be prepared for him to be way into it. So much so that he’ll do his best to join in at practice. He wants you to teach him how to play the guitar but has little patience for it. He decides he can sing lead! He’s not bad, but when he hits a sour note he hits it  _hard_. Being told he has to sit and watch or just dance makes him a sulky boyfriend. You end up having to placate him with a guitar that isn’t plugged in. He can strum and strut all he wants, no harm, no foul and he’s fun to watch.

Gigs: He knows it’s your time in the spotlight and he’s there to support you 110%. He hangs around backstage to help out where there’s a need. Once you’re on stage and rocking the house, he’s watching to make sure no over-exuberant fans try to get on stage with you. He’s your personal bodyguard and anyone that lays a finger on you is at risk of losing it.

Toshiro

Practice: If there’s a couch or chair, his butt is in it. He’ll listen while you and your band work out new songs and practice old ones. He reads a book and offers song advice while never looking up from the book. Once the music starts, he’ll keep reading, but you’ll see his foot tapping in time to the music. He’s got a genius brain, he can multi-task with ease. He plays the drums, but shows no interest or inclination to do so. He’ll only tap out rhythm for you if you’re composing something at home, alone with him.

Gigs: Prefers to be out in the crowd if you’re playing at a bar/club. This way he can sit at a table and watch you at his leisure and enjoy your talent. If it’s a bigger venue, then he’s backstage. His captain mode kicks in and he’ll be directing roadies and crew like a general preparing for battle. You and your bandmates are not exempt from orders either. Once the show starts, he’ll keep a sharp eye on everything including you. Most of his focus is on your safety. He’s frozen more than one fan’s foot to the floor that made a dash for you. No one messes with you while he’s around. 

 

(Hi! I was wondering if i could get some head cannons with Kenpachi, Uruhada and Ichigo? There S/o is dressed as Harley Quinn for halloween(i just had this experience, and i’m feeling pretty bummed) It’s not inappropriate or anything but someone calls them a slutty devil as an insult off handedly. They go through the rest of the day feeling uncomfortable but can’t change out of their costume since they’re out on the streets with no extra clothes. How would their boyfriend react? Thanks)

Kenpachi

No hesitation, the offender is loosing teeth from the punch he just delivered. He’ll loom over them, “There’s no need for that. Apologize to her before I paint the walls with your guts.” After that, if you show any signs of the incident still bothering you, he’ll corner you somewhere to have a private word…and a kiss that will make your toes curl.

Kisuke

You know the saying “There’s an app for that”, well, Kisuke’s saying is “There’s a kido for that.” One nasty remark from some jerk and he’ll whip out some kido to make them look completely foolish, all the while making laughing remarks about how they just don’t seem to be able to hold their bladder. Such a pity. He’ll make sure you don’t give anymore thought to that rude remark by giving you sweet kisses and promising some naughtiness once you both get home.

Ichigo

No surprise here, Ichigo is immediately putting himself between you and the asshole. “Hey, what the hell is your problem?” One wrong move and Ichigo will lay them flat. He isn’t going to put up with any disrespect toward you (or any female for that matter). After he’s made the jerk apologize, he’s going to tuck you to his side and casually walk you away. “Don’t let that asshole get to you,” he’ll give you a reassuring look, “You look amazing.” He’ll kiss you and ruin your make-up, but you don’t care one bit.

 

(Oooo Halloween is upon us soon may I request HC of grimmjow, Kensei and renji reacting to their S/O being a witch like the movie The Craft high school setting and everything )

Grimmjow

Grimmjow will find your powers fun. Can you make Ichigo’s hair fall out? How about making him fall in love with a turnip? He’s got all kinds of mischievous ideas about how he can get you to use your powers to torment his rival. Once you warn him that you can just as easily cast spells on him suddenly it’s not so funny anymore. Now if he hears you even humming something that sounds like spell-casting, he’s interrupting to make sure it’s not a spell aimed at him. While he may have a bit of fear of you now, it doesn’t stop him from messing with you. He is, after all, still rambunctious and knows that in the end you’re on his side.

Kensei

Well, you kinda cast a love spell on him at first to get his attention. But, when the results were way more over the top than you had hoped for, you called it off. Kensei was pissed when you came clean to him. However, after you explained how you just wanted to get to know him better, he forgave you and made you promise to never use any of your witchy powers on him again. It took a while, but after first being friends for a while and then dating, he came to see some benefits in spells like glamour. He likes when you change hair colors as a fun part of roleplay in the bedroom. He’s got a few spells of his own too…a little kido makes for some really fun romps. 

Renji

He’s pretty impressed with your powers. As one who’s kido skills are complete shit, he admires your ability to cast spells and not have them blow up in your face. Renji likes a good prank as much as anyone and definitely gets you involved in some non-harmful pranks on Ichigo. Turing Ichigo’s hair as red as Renji’s was Renji’s favorite. He tried to prank Kisuke but that didn’t go too well. Kisuke is way too clever and you and Renji ended up with your spell backfiring on you. You both lost your eyebrows and had to wait for them to grow back. (You used make-up to fill in your missing brows. Renji refused to and looked ridiculous until his grew back.) 

 

(Hellloo, your school teacher headcanons are so cute! {The original ask is found sectioned off in Captains, Lieutenants, and Espada chapters} Could you do more specific headcanons on Kenpachi, Jushiro, and Renji? Like what would class/clubs be like with them?)  {The original information from the post will be included with each one in these headcannons}

Kenpachi - Phys. Ed. (coaches the fencing team [what I wouldn’t give to see Kenpachi in fencing gear wielding a sabre!])

Kenny takes no shit from anyone, least of all a bunch of pimple-faced teens with more hormones rolling off of them than an alley cat in heat. He runs his Phys. Ed. class like a drill sergeant, barking orders, blowing his whistle loud and long, and nearly shaking the gym rafters with his voice. And that’s just the warm-up exercises (push-ups, jumping jacks, squats, he’s going to limber up those muscles and burn off some of that teenage, angsty energy) Games like dodgeball are the norm. Whiners get to take a lap. Basketball or volleyball are also pretty common for indoor sports. If it’s nice enough to go outdoors then it’s soccer or softball. 

As the fencing coach, Kenny is all about scoring the points. He teaches techniques with an all-go-no-quit attitude. Those he finds to be especially gifted he pairs with those who struggle. He’s there not just to make excellent fencers, he wants them to learn to teach and help others to achieve greatness. He’s a great tactician and always finds a way to make his fencing lessons carry over into life lessons and disciplines. Ask any of the kids he coaches, they’ll tell you that no one believes in them and their abilities more than Kenpachi. (And let me just add, Kenpachi in fencing gear is a fantasy I need to come to life – the jacket pulled open and hanging with some chest muscle showing, helmet tucked under his arm, foil in his hand at rest, a little sheen of sweat from his exertions…..shit, now I need a cold shower…)

Jushiro - World Literature (handles the Gardening Club)

Jushiro is the teacher that everyone loves, especially the girls! When he sits on his desk and reads to the class, all the girls go glassy-eyed and there is a collective sigh. That smooth, masculine timbre of his makes hearts go pitter-pat. He always encourages his students to dig for deep insights. He will sometimes combine a classes with Shunsui (World History) to give a historical lesson as to what was going on in the author’s life that influenced his/her writing. These are a double favorite for the students – again, especially for the girls. Two handsome teachers holding class together for 2 hours (with a break in the middle). Who wouldn’t want to sit in on those lessons? (Jushiro can read to me anytime he wants…I’d do my damnest to see how long he could keep reading out loud with my mouth on him!)

As the faculty head of the Gardening Club, Jushiro is very enthusiastic. Yes, he really does love gardening. Unfortunately, he’s not very good at it. He keeps his “experiments” (aka what he’s killed) locked in the shed. He mostly supervises the students and makes notes of what methods they use to get their plants to grow. Favorable outcomes are then added to the regimen with his own plants to see if he can get something to grow too. He’s had some successes with bonsai trees, however, the poor things just never seem to look quite right to him. He’s never without his bonsai shears, they are always resting in his shirt pocket. One glance at a bonsai and the shears are out and snicking off a leaf here or there. His scowl is adorable as he stares at the plant as if it’s going to suddenly reveal it’s secrets to him.

Renji - World History & Philosophy (coaches the soccer team)

World History is a subject that Renji warms to the moment he walks into the room. He likes everything about it and does his best to get his students to love it like he does. He’ll even go so far as to dress in period clothing for lessons. Field trips to museums, historical re-enactments, historical sites are something he takes every opportunity to do with his class – going so far as to pay for some of it himself if he has to.

Philosophy is a class that he also gets into with enthusiasm. He’s a deep thinker. Nothing makes him more pleased than when he sees a student “get it”, the light bulb goes on and he feels like he’s really opened up a new way of thinking for that student. 

As the soccer coach, Renji is sight to behold. He doesn’t coach from the sidelines during practice, no, he’s out there on the field running plays and making corrections where needed. He’s always fair with his players and makes sure everyone gets time on the field to play. The man has also got the most amazing patience with anyone that struggles. However, he will bounce a ball off the head of anyone not paying attention. Nothing painful, just enough to jar the kid and get their head back in the lesson. He’s got a fan club all his own too. The pack of teens that come to practice and sit in the stands are there just to see Renji run around in shorts and see those sexy legs in action. If it’s a hot day and that shirt comes off, you will hear squealing in the stands and phones will be out taking pictures and making videos. His shirt will mysteriously disappear too – one of his fangirls is gonna be making that sucker into a pillow case!  (Could you imagine being Renji’s wife? Watching that gorgeous hunk run around teaching kids soccer and being all sexy and goofy at the same time? Holy burning sheets, would he get it good when we got home! ;) )

 

(Byakuya’s drunken s/o (it was Rangiku’s fault lol) spills the beans to poor Renji and Rukia about their amazing sex life and umm, how “blessed “ byakuya is down there as they’re walking them home. Their reactions please, including Byakki. He overhears this conversation happening bc he is the one who has to take them inside. Thank you, Queen!)

_Hahaha! Omg, the mental images are making me laugh! No, sweetie, Thank YOU for putting these hilarious thoughts in my head! <3_

Rukia - Her face goes red, like, chili pepper red. You expect her head to just explode any second. She does NOT want to be thinking about her brother like that! Will probably stumble over her own feet because she’s suddenly forgotten she has feet because holy shit, her brother has a big dick! AND, he’s using it to give you soul-shattering orgasms. Sees Byakuya has overheard everything and seen her red face to boot…it’s all too much, she passes out at his feet.

Renji - Another one that will blush – at first. His drunk brain is gonna draw a picture and before you know it, he’s gonna have his hakama pulled open in the front and peering down at himself. Starts to worry that perhaps Byakuya has bested him again in yet another area. The slurred challenge is completely unintelligible as Renji sways and lets go of his hakama. Byakuya shakes his head as he watches his lieutenant bend over to barf in his gardenia bushes – a very naked, tattooed ass on display for all to see.  _Well, you always wondered how far those tattoos go….Meow!_

Byakuya - Very annoyed with the whole scene. Not so much because of your salacious remarks, but the fact that you’re all skunked and so damn loud you’ve probably awoken the whole mansion and the neighbors. Sure, he’s a private man, but don’t let that fool you. Byakuya is a man that has wild streak kept tight under wraps and there’s his pride in the mix too. All you did was profess his prowess as a lover and give a true accounting of his – er, natural attributes. The hot-blooded teen in him gets puffed up at your praise, but he’ll never show it. You’ll get the signature eye-cutting look which sends you into a fit of giggling and snorting. He catches you before you join Rukia on the ground, “I see you’ve been naughty this evening.”

You finger traces the line of his kimono over his chest, you try for a seductive look (and fail – smeared mascara just doesn’t scream “sexy”), “Not nearly as naughty as I wanna be.” Your burst of laughter is way over the top.

He sniffs, “You smell like a brewery.”

“Then I should have a bath.” You completely miss the mischievousness that steals over his countenance.

And….that’s how you ended up in the river with Byakuya snickering on the bank as you sputtered and cursed.

Oh well, still a reason to get naked ;)

 

(what Byakuya, Grimmjow and Kenpachi would look for in an S/O (personality or appearance)

Byakuya

Of the three, he’s probably going to be the more picky one of the trio. He will gravitate toward someone of poise and intelligence. Not gonna lie, he’s definitely going to have his head turned by beauty – turned so hard you might just hear a crack. But, don’t think for one moment that appearance is the only thing that gets his attention. It might be the reason he first looked at her, but it’s the personality that snags him and keeps him thinking of her all the time. Byakuya likes a woman that is multi-faceted. Someone able to be the picture of noble grace in public but a scamp in private is going to make his heart go pitter-pat. Don’t let Mr. Stuffy Nobleman fool you, his rebellious streak is alive and well. Having someone he can be naughty with in and out of the bedroom is going to be the perfect match for him.

Grimmjow

This one is attracted by sight and scent. He’s a predator by nature so to him all women are prey for his sexual appetite. He truly likes all kinds of body types from petite to voluptuous. Appearance will draw his eyes to a woman, her scent will make him desire her. But, what will keep him devoted to her is how she treats him. Grimm might come off like a rogue and a loner, but once he gets a taste of how good a real relationship can be, he’ll be hooked. And Grimm loves deeply to the point of near obsession. She will need to be strong of mind and character to match with his wild and headstrong nature. He’s a man who doesn’t really look for anything specific in a s/o, he tends to enjoy the discovery of their strengths, quirks, etc. It’s more about who can be strong enough to hang in there and get past the wild, wary exterior to get to the loyal heart looking for a home.

Kenpachi

The big man likes them feisty! If she’s got a sassy mouth and isn’t afraid to stand up to anyone including him then he is definitely interested. He also likes someone intelligent. (Preferably someone with a good sense of direction – not a requirement, but it will help tremendously.) Body types are pretty much a non-issue for him. He likes all shapes and sizes. Kenny is much more attracted to someone’s personality than their appearance. He’s often looked down on by others, so someone that genuinely enjoys being around him will find him on their doorstep more often than not. She will need to keep in mind that he is a warrior through and through. Battle is his first mistress and she will be spending some nights alone because he will be off indulging in slaughtering Hollows. Hey, some people collect stamps, Kenny collects combat stories. 

 


	48. Kokuto (Hellverse)

**A-Z Game Headcannos**

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

He loves to tease his s/o. Loves to make you squirm and beg for him. It’s fun, but you have to keep an eye on him. Any hint of his former cruelty and it’s time to reign him in. He still struggles with the darkness in him. He doesn’t like to be teased too much. He’ll put up with it to a certain degree, but he’ll always turn the tables and tease you ten times worse. He needs to win, but you really win too because he’s great at drawing out your pleasure. His oral game is strong and you know it. His favorite way to tease you is to kiss everywhere but where you want it. He’ll chuckle if you try to lift your hips and angle yourself to his mouth. He’ll give you a hot breath on your sensitive skin, then a soft lick that teases but doesn’t satisfy. Your frustrated groans will make him laugh. Not a mean laugh, and amused laugh. He just loves your reactions.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

There are layers to what gets Kokuto going. It starts with his s/o’s smile. Once he gets close and can smell her, the desire bumps up a level. Gentleness really gets him going. He has been in such a brutal place for so long that a simple gentle stroke of his s/o’s hand across his cheek can make him moan in desperation. By the time his s/o has him naked, he’ll be trembling all over in anticipation of the pleasure that is about unfold. Gentle, loving oral will break him. He will be putty in your hands. He may need to be reminded to breathe. Slow sex with lots of eye contact will shatter him. Be sure to kiss away the single tear that he will try to hide after it’s all over.

K = Kink (One of their kinks)

Feather play. Soft things get him going. He loves to be tickled with feathers. It is a sensation so different from what he’s experienced. He’ll love doing it to you too. He’ll laugh happily as you squeal and wiggle. He’ll tickle then kiss then tickle again. Wear an accessory with feathers while you’re out on a date with him and will be thinking about using them on you all night. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants)

He’s 6 ¾ inches and really thick. He’s not curved. A nice fleshy pink color and a little bit veiny when erect. He’ll have to go slow at first to let you adjust to how thick he is. He really likes watching your face while he works himself into you. Throw in some lip chewing and mewls and he will be gritting his teeth to keep from slamming into you. Once he gets going, try to remember to breathe. 

 

**Drabble Asks/Mini-Scenarios**

(Kokuto x Rock Music)

There was a buzz, a hum, a vibration in the crowd much like the sensation of a powerful storm about to break. The concert was about to begin and you were excited. Your boyfriend, Kokuto, however, was fidgeting next to you. He’d never been to a any kind of concert before and the vibe in the air was making him edgy. He kept adjusting himself closer to you, a look in his eyes like he was expecting to be attacked. And he was going to make damn sure whatever was coming got no where near you.

Then, the lights went out. You felt Kokuto stiffen and place himself in front of you. The roar of the crowd was rolling toward you then crashing around you and he was bracing for attack. “Sweetheart, it’s all right! Calm down!” Your voice was lost even though you were right behind him. You hugged his waist tight, at least you could slow him down if he tried to run or take a swing at someone. 

Bright lights flooded the stadium, music roared to life, pyrotechnics showered sparks and fire spat toward the sky. Kokuto went stock still. You let go and moved around to get a look at his reaction. 

He was transfixed to the spot, eyes wide taking it all in. He was wearing the biggest smile you’d ever seen. He turned that smile on you, yelled over the music “It’s my favorite band!”

You laughed, yelled back “Surprise!”

He kissed your lips, then spoke into your ear, “You’re the best, baby!”

 

(Kokuto x costumes) {Halloween Ask}

His eyes were round, heading swiveling. He couldn’t quite take it all in. The large Halloween store was overwhelming to be sure, but for Kokuto it was almost alarmingly so. 

The chemical smell of all the masks took a few moments to get used to, but you laced your fingers with his and pulled him deeper into the store.

You both stood in front of a wall that was covered floor to ceiling with monster masks. Kokuto’s face looked serious a moment then he grinned and pointed to one, “That looks like Jerry.” He pointed to another grotesque one, “That’s definitely Hamari.”

“Are you telling me these look like people you know?”

“Knew, sweetheart, in Hell.” He saw one and started laughing, “Oh, that is Pierre on one of his better days.”

You dragged him away. This was supposed to be fun, not a browse through a family album! You steered him toward the sexier section – behind the curtain over the door with the “only 18 or older” sign over the door frame.  

This was where the fun began. 

Kokuto held up things that hung from hangers in stringy forms that gave no clue as to how it should fit on a body. The perplexed look and quirking eyebrows had you giggling. “How exactly is this supposed to look?” He asked, holding up something that you knew would leave little if anything to the imagination.

You took it from him, “Have a seat, darling, I’ll see about giving you an idea.” Then you disappeared into the dressing room. 

Moments later you reappeared. The stringy, strappy, criss-crossing of leather barely covered your lady bits. The only clues as to what you were supposed to be were the cat ears on the headband and the furry tail trailing behind you. 

Kokuto’s eyes traveled over every inch of you from top to bottom, his mouth dropping in slow motion on the journey. “Holy shit….” it was a hushed whisper you just barely caught. 

Suddenly he was on his feet and covering you from anyone that might see you. “Maybe you should change back into your clothes now.” He grinned down at you, “But, that is definitely coming home with us.” 

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Hi! I wanted to request some fluffy headcanons with Kokuto from Hellverse, or maybe Loly, if you're not comfortable with those two then could it be Ichigo? If you can could the s/o be someone extroverted but really sweet? Thanks! )   {Loly's headcannon is in the Espada/Arrancars chapter}

* Kokuto - so hot (er, pun not intended?), so troubled. I’m going to treat him in these headcannons as if he’s been freed from Hell. He’s learned his lesson and is on a path to a better life.

 

* An extroverted, super sweet s/o is just what Kokuto is going to need in his life. Your outgoing nature is going to remind him that people can genuinely be good. As a human the first time around, he was broken by his sister’s death at the hands of multiple assailants. He gave in to his pain and rage and avenged her death only to realize that revenge couldn’t give him the peace he sought. So, he hurt others to make them feel just as awful as he did. The old saying “misery loves company,” he lived it.

 

* This new life, this second chance, is going to be different, he’s vowed it to himself over and over. Every time he starts to look around and feel the dark thoughts creeping in, he vows, “Not this time.” This is especially true when he comes across someone like you who shows him that the world really isn’t filled with endless cruelty. It will take some time, but your sweetness and unwillingness to give up on him will heal his heart in ways he never imagined.

 

* Kokuto who once hated everyone and everything including himself now wants to be out with you, enjoying places where he can see the world through your eyes. Watching you play with puppies and kittens at a pet store brings an unforced smile to his face. It always feels so good, he wants to live in that moment. Hearing you giggle at street performers being silly for coins is music to his ears. Star gazing at night and listening to your hopes and dreams makes him wish for a future with you. These things keep him rooted in the present so the horrors of the past don’t overwhelm him or get a foot-hold in his heart. You always, unknowingly, positively reinforce these places with loving kisses and hugs. And he loves you for that.

 

* PTSD, Kokuto has literally been through Hell. It has taken a toll on him and still rears its ugliness at seemingly random times. He has panic attacks from time to time, but you get him through them which builds his confidence. You are his motivation to keep going out into the world and to keep getting better.

 

(Guuurl ya know a got a thing for Kokuto so... Could you pretty pretty please do some relationship stages for him?)

(Note: For those who don’t know, or maybe forgot, I write Kokuto as an AU where he’s gotten a second chance at life. He’s making the most of it and doing things right this time around.)

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Kokuto is a shy man. When he sees a woman he’s attracted to, he tends to hang around in her general vicinity, just on the fringe of her awareness. He’s hoping to catch her eye and hopefully lure her over to talk to him. It usually works. He’s a handsome man and those shy looks and smiles of his are practically bait. Once he can get her attention, he’s so interested in learning everything about her that he doesn’t leave much room for her to ask him questions.

Asking her out? 

No question here – right after the first meeting. He knows rather quickly whether he likes her or not. He definitely wants to spend more time with her, so he’s not going to wait. He’s also been out of the loop for a long time and doesn’t remember that much about his first life. Social conventions aren’t something he knows. Unless someone explains things to him, he just goes with what feels right. 

Deciding to be exclusive? 

Kokuto will be the one to settle into the relationship quickly. He knows he likes her and only her. Again, he’s got no clue about how this all supposed to work. In more ways than one, he’s a virgin. He is going to be following her lead and quite happy to do so. She’ll catch on pretty quick. 

First time? 

She will have to initiate sex. Kokuto is a virgin with very little knowledge of sex beyond what he’s seen in porn and done to himself to get off. So, his first time will be really tense at first. He’s nervous because he doesn’t know what to expect, but really excited because she is stirring all kinds of wonderful feelings. The way she smells, the way she feels – he cums before he even gets his pants off. And, now there is embarrassment. She gets him cleaned up, reassuring him the whole time. Next, he learns how to touch her. It doesn’t take too much instruction, he wants to touch and kiss everywhere. A little encouragement from her and he’s gain skill by the minute. Her first orgasm completely fascinates him and he’s all about seeing her like that again. After a while, she has to wave him off and guide his cock into her. It’s Kokuto’s turn to make the monkey sounds and silly faces. It ends up being fun and hot and much more skillful as he gets more rounds of practice throughout the night. 

When does he know he loves her? 

After their first time. Being that vulnerable with her resonates deeply in Kokuto. His heart can’t help but be involved once he’s made love to her. Looking into her eyes while they connect makes his heart soar. The warmth he feels, the overwhelming feeling that can go by no other name expect “love”.

Marriage?

He definitely wants it. He wants it all. Wife. Kids. House. Dog (or cat). A job he enjoys and coming home to a family that he loves more than life. Once he knows that she is the one to share that dream with him, he’ll tailor his romantic proposal around what she likes. (If she’s wild about amusement parks, he’ll propose at the top of the ferris wheel. If she’s crazy about a sport, he’ll propose at an event if there’s a jumbotron so he can make a big gesture. You get the idea.) The day they get married, it won’t just be the happiest of her life, it will be the happiest of his – and it will be written all over his face.    


	49. Hichigo

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Doesn’t own any toys. Is totally confused by them. The moment he stumbles across his s/o’s B.O.B. he has questions. Why doesn’t it look like a penis? Why is blue? Is there something wrong with it? Why does it make that noise? How does it vibrate? How the hell does it rotate like that? Why do you use it? You get the idea; the list goes on. The first time he turned it on he dropped it because it startled him. Since you let him use it on you, he’s hooked. Introduce him to a cock ring, he’ll thank you.

 

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(Can I get a hichigo headcannon where it’s his bday and he’s learning human customs about celebrating)

* Hicihigo is completely confused about the word “birthday”. Once it is explained to him, he is giddy. A day that is all about him? Sign him up!

* The meal. You got lucky and found a medieval themed restaurant where you have Hichigo be treated to a king fantasy. He gets to sit on a throne, wear a crown, and order everyone around – he has found his bliss. It’s a good thing that crown is coming home with him, he’s never taking it off. He’ll be lording over the house for weeks after correcting you, “That’s  _King_  Hichigo to you. You can call me ‘your majesty’.” 

* The cake. He’s got a sweet tooth. You may want to order two cakes if you plan on having guests join you. Hichigo is going to eat one cake all by himself. Be prepared for the sugar rush that follows.

* The singing. As everyone sings “Happy Birthday”, he’ll be a little startled at first. He’s not used to people randomly bursting into song. Make sure everyone knows to say “happy birthday, King Hichigo” instead of “dear Hichigo” in the right place. He’ll love it. All those people calling him “King” makes him smile really wide.

* The presents. He is just like a child, ripping paper, tearing into boxes, always looking for the next one. He’ll pant a little because he’s that ramped-up. Remind him to thank people for their gifts. It’s important he learns manners.

* After the party. When it’s just Hichigo and you. You treat him another birthday custom: a blow job and hot sex. Everything up to then has been fun, but this takes the cake. Play the loyal subject servicing her beloved king and he will one happy man. 

 

(Grimmjow and Hichigo reacting to their s/o being pregnant and how they help out with chores and stuff :3 I think this has to be sfw XD I'm not sure how it can be NSFW but if you can make it happen then I <3 you ;3)  {Grimmjow is in his chapter}

* Well, they’re both completely clueless when it come to pregnancy. They’re also both rather selfish. However, they are redeemable, especially when properly motivated. 

Hichigo

* He’s a selfish one. The first few weeks will be all about him. Your morning sickness is annoying because he’ll have to cook his own breakfast. Other than that, he’ll just carry on like normal. If you complain, so will he – about your complaining. It isn’t until a full on wave of fury (thank you, hormones) that he starts to understand that this is something very serious happening to your body, therefore, he needs to man-up.

* Hichigo has always done what’s in his best interest. That takes on a new direction with you in his life and now a baby on the way. After all, a King is responsible for his subjects. But, most of all, a King is meant to dote on his Queen and produce heirs. Prince or Princess, he doesn’t care, that baby is  _his_ and he is fierce in his need to protect it. If you do anything that he views as bad for the baby, he is going to be all over you about it. That includes coffee, say “bye-bye” to caffeine, it’s gonna be de-caf only until you deliver a healthy heir. 

* Once he’s dialed in to your needs, Hichigo is surprisingly supportive. Chores seem to get done before you can lift a finger. Now, that’s not to say that Hichigo is doing them, he’s just making sure they get done. (He’s good at bribes to get his way.) The good news is that it leaves lots of free time for him to rub whatever you need rubbed. He’s very good at foot massages and will gladly rub your feet until you fall asleep. Just be sure to keep him out of the kitchen, he’s a King, not a cook. If you don’t feel like cooking, order take-out.

* The times during the pregnancy when you just don’t want to be touched are going to be hard for him. He has a super high sex drive, so be sure he’s got a steady supply of his favorite lube. However, once you are in the mood, he’s going to be all over you. Some of your more “adventurous” bedroom activities will have to wait until after the baby is born and you’ve healed, but all the old favorites will still keep you both very satisfied. Hichigo will still enjoy edging you, but he’ll more inclined to keep those sessions much shorter. Your hormonal crying will unnerve him at first, but he soon learns that soothing you with slow, steamy sex is a great way to make you feel better. He may not say with words how much he loves you, but his actions say it much better than he ever could.


	50. Sternritters/Quincies

**A-Z Game Headcannons**

Bazz-B (Bazzard Black):  O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Will always want oral first before he gives to you. The time he spends camped out between your thighs will give him time to recover. At first, he’s complete shit at oral. He’s always been the one receiving and not caring too much about returning the favor. But, when he finds someone he loves, it’s a different story. He wants to please them and sets into learning with relish. He’s a quick study. Sometimes he’ll get a little to excited down there and use more teeth than is comfortable. But, he likes to hear you squeak when he nips you. You’ll have to push him away because he won’t listen when you pant “Stop!” He wants to keep hearing the sounds you make during an orgasm. 

Äs Nödt:  F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.) 

First off, he is never taking that mask off around you, don’t even ask or try. He is deeply religious so sex outside of marriage probably wouldn’t happen. He’s too afraid of burning in Hell to risk pre-marital sex. Settled into the relationship, he’ll branch out from missionary, because that’s all he’ll do at first. But, you will notice his tastes in positions are going to run to religious poses. Kneeling as if at prayer, prostrated in supplication, and his favorite, the one he’ll gladly burn in Hell for – you tied to the bed in a cross pose. He’ll keep your legs together, work himself into you and slowly stroke you both to bliss. 

 

 **Headcannons: Asks**   **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(I never see anyone ask for him anywhere, so could you please write the stages of relationship for Jugram?) 

Stages of the relationship/him liking her? 

Jugram is always so calm and cool that he doesn’t get excited by much. However, when he sees a woman that catches his interest, there’s a waver in his self control. That cold nature of his melts almost instantly. He tries not to stare, but ends up doing it anyway. In his mind, he’s running through different opening statements or questions that he can say that won’t make him sound silly. When, finally, he does approach her, his tone is very respectful and rather formal. He can come off a bit stuffy at first. Thankfully, she finds his manner quite gallant.

Asking her out? 

A very chivalrous event. He is very romantic and won’t ask for a date without some token or gesture. He’ll give her a flower, which he will have selected for it’s perfection. He’ll tell her that as the flower is the perfect representative of it’s kind, so is she being a perfect example of beauty. He’s not being smooth or giving her a line, he’s being honest in how he views her.

Deciding to be exclusive?

After about two dates Jugram will be the one to ask for exclusivity. He’ll take her to a romantic location and ask her if she’ll be his. Her answer of “yes” will be quickly followed with a very sensual, deep kiss that will make her toes curl and her panties melt.

First time? 

Searing, sensual, and slow. Jugram is going to take a  _long_  time exploring her body and letting her explore his. He knows that sex is all about the journey, not the destination. When it comes to skills in the bedroom, his are on point. The man is one hell of a kisser and really enjoys it. And, he will kiss her lovely lady bits just like he kisses her mouth: slow and thorough. He will spend a lot of time making her cum just from his touch and then just from his lips/tongue. Once he finally makes them one, she’ll be so consumed with passion that just one stroke will have her cumming again. He prides himself of his ability to please a woman and their first time will set the standard for all future love making. 

When does he know he loves her? 

Some time between asking her to be exclusive and their first time making love. He already knows he has feelings for her after spending time with her. Those feelings get stronger and stronger as time goes on. However, for Jugram, he needs to feel more than just lust to have sex with her. He’s given in to lust before and it left him feeling empty. He’s reached a point in his life where physical pleasure has become secondary to love when it comes to relationships. It’s nice to have someone to ease his needs, yes, but his true need lies in his heart.

Marriage? 

After their first time, Jugram will lay awake thinking of the future while she sleeps in his arms. He’ll imagine waking up next to her everyday, having breakfast together, seeing their kids run around the house. His mind will go all the way to picturing them married for decades and welcoming grandchildren. He can’t help it, he’s one that always thinks ahead. Part of him will worry about being a good husband and father. Whispers of the past will swirl…”Loser.” Bazz-B’s voice will mock. The angry face of his uncle, the beatings…He vows that his children will never know abuse of any kind. They won’t be robbed of their dignity and innocence like he was. He will raise them to have confidence in themselves so they won’t have to struggle as he did.

Once he’s in love, Jugram is ready for commitment. He’s not one to easily fall in love and when he knows she is the one for him, he’ll be practically sprinting down the aisle.

 


	51. Lieutenants/Vice captains

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(If you’re into Greek mythology , which Greek gods do you think the captains and their lieutenants would be , for example Yamamodo being Zeus)  {The Captains are in their chapter}

**Lieutenants**

Sasakibe - Amaterasu-Epona

Nanao - Ananke

Plutus - Omaeda

Izuru - Oizys 

Isane - Hestia

Momo - Astraea

Renji - Heracles

Tetsuzaemon - Adonis (the closest I could get to a god of masculinity)

Shuhei - Praxidike (I  _really_  struggled with him!)

Rangiku - Aergia

Ikkaku - Machai

Akon - Eirene (closest to god of calm I could get)

Rukia - Aphrodite (she is the goddess associated with bunnies!)

Yachiru - Diabetes (god of candy, so appropriate)

Hiyori - Lyssa 

 

(What kind of mythological creatures do you think the lieutenants would be (au ask)?)

Renji - Chimera (a mix of two creatures)

Momo - Ceryneian Hind (it’s the doe eyes)

Shuhei - Djinn 

Izuru - Vampire

Rangiku - Mermaid (she’d be such a beautiful mermaid)

Sasikibe - Centaur

Akon - Unicorn

Nanao - Basilisk (the power to kill with a glance)

Ikkaku - Dragon

Rukia - Nymph

Mashiro - Brownie

Tetsuzaemon - Fafnir

Omaeda - Ogre

Isane - Sehkmet

Yachiru - Fairy (she won’t settle for anything else)

Hiyori - Banshee 

 

(Hahaha, I loved your answer to the fandom asks! May I have a part 2? The same thing, but with the lieutenants?)

(The original ask for the captains was: How would the captains react if they found out they had whole fandoms committed to them on the internet and its full of anonymous admirers posting about them, gushing about how sexy they are, and sharing pictures they secretly snapped of them out in public?) {Can be found in the chapter: Captains} 

Nanao - Annoyed. Very annoyed. Not only does she have to contend with Shunsui’s fangirls zipping around the division, now she’s got them hot on her heels too! The power of the glare is strong with Nanao, she can halt a fan in their tracks at ten paces. Most of the pictures on her website are “the glare”. It’s a whole thing, there are poems, songs, and art dedicated to it. However, Nanao does go on the website to interact with her fans – those that are book lovers like her. There is a section for Nanao’s book recommendations, and even a book club  forum where her fans can read the same book she’s reading and once she’s done they all discuss it. She loves it.

Omaeda - His website has 11 followers. Ten of them are on his payroll, the other one is a complete mystery. Rumors fly that the one unpaid “fan” is really Sui Feng monitoring him; that it is a woman that has her sights set on his wealth and is gathering recon to lure him into marriage (this one started by Omaeda); and the biggest rumor, the one spawned by Sui Feng scoffing, “It’s probably his mother.” The content is all uploaded by Omaeda. There was the one time his mother posted embarrassing baby pictures in the comment section of one of his posts. They were immediately deleted. He buried himself in fried rice crackers to deal with the “trauma”.

Izuru - Is shocked to his toes. Upon first seeing his fansite, he not only smiled, but he was happy the rest of the day. He always blushes a bit when fans ask for him to pose with them for pictures. Surprise of surprises, Izuru always smiles in all the pictures. So many fangirls – those blue eyes, that blonde hair, that tender poet’s soul…women  _swoon_  over him. Once a week he posts a new poem and his fans are all over it. The amount of hearts that stream through the comments is staggering. Trolls are not allowed. Anyone that dares to troll one of Izuru’s poems is destroyed by the fans like it’s their favorite sport. Rose is trying to convince him to do a “Win a Date With Izuru” contest like he did on his fansite. 

Isane - Like Izuru, she’s really shocked. She turns bright pink when she first sees the fansite and how much adoration there is for her. Retsu encourages her to interact with her fans, hoping it will bolster her confidence. Fan pictures are a mix – many show a startled, pink-cheeked Isane looking a bit unsettled, while others are able to make her comfortable enough to smile happily. Either way, she’s still quite the beauty. The new attention rattles her sometimes, especially if someone very attractive tells her how beautiful she is. So much so, she tripped on air and landed right in the arms of a very cute officer from the 5th division. This led to a date and a rather hot kiss goodnight. Isane definitely thinks this website might be a good thing after all.

Momo - Is pretty tickled that she has fans. She’s pretty easy-going so asking her for a picture or having some interaction with her isn’t a hard thing to accomplish. Like Nanao, she loves books and has linked to Nanao’s book club forum where her and her fans interact with Nanao and her fans. She has her own reading recommendation list on the site. As a very good artist, she often posts some of her artwork, much to the delight of her fans. She loves getting art from her fans too. She’ll pick a piece of fan art every week to showcase on her fansite with compliments from her. Is really into memes. She loves them especially if they’re cute. Rangiku always manages to post at least one or two a week aimed as Toshiro. Momo loves them.

Renji - Has mixed feelings about it all. While he’s flattered by the attention, he’s also a little awkward about it. He’s not accustomed to being in the public eye and looks to Byakuya for clues how to handle the fame. Along with his close friends, Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Izuru, Renji has a constant swarm of fangirls that follow him everywhere – to work, to meals, to futsal. And, I do mean  _everywhere_  – one fan snuck into Renji’s bathroom while he was soaking in the tub. She was trying to get a picture of his famous tattoos, to see if he really has them everywhere. Renji’s angry snarl scared her so bad she dropped her camera and ran like he’d set his bankai on her. Byakuya had some questions about why a young lady was seen running from his bathroom, screaming. And, before you ask, yes, there are some die-hard fans that have gotten tattoos just like their beloved Renji. He visits his fansite once or twice a week to check in. He’s an active guy, busy with work, friends, and his own interests, but he drops in if he’s bored just to see what’s going on.

Tetsuzaemon - Boasts that  _of course_  he’s got fans, how could he not, being such a manly man and all. On the inside is secretly thrilled, now he has confirmation that he’s all that and a bottle of sake. If you thought his ego was swelled before, it’s about to pop any minute now. He brags about all the followers he has. (He knows the exact number and always double checks before meeting up with friends anywhere) Ikkaku likes to razz him by photo bombing his fan pictures. It irks Tetsuzaemon to no end when he’s taking a picture with a cute girl and here comes Ikkaku’s gnarly feet or bald head. Drives him nuts. On the fansite he interacts with his fans as much as he can, which is a few times a week when he’s not busy with work. He’s very genuine and rather humble when talking with fans. Has been carrying on a very heated private online affair with a mystery lady who really gets his motor running during their conversations and with her sweet nature. He really hopes he’s not being catfished. 

Shuhei - Turned about 5 different shades of pink when he first saw his fansite. The women – oh my god, the women that want him is on par with Kensei’s following. The fan pictures are so focused on his scar, his tattoo, his physique, and his style it’s mind-boggling. He can’t believe the things these women are saying they want to do to him. He has to be really careful where he reads comments or fan mail, hard ons at work are not only awkward, they’re distracting. He tries his best to be approachable and easy-going, but a lot of his lady followers are just as shy as he is so he gets a lot of pink-faced ladies stammering, stuttering, or talking so fast he can’t understand them. The minute that deep, rumbly timbre of his makes an appearance, it’s time to faint or melt on the spot for the fangirls. Is sometimes overwhelmed by it all, but manages to get along just fine. He’s a sweet guy and does his best not to hurt anyone’s feelings. 

Rangiku - Are you kidding me? She has taken to this like a duck to water. She is in her element – attention galore. She loves it. And, she loves going to all the other lieutenants’ fansites to post memes about them. She’s got quite a sense of humor and an eye for details. Don’t let the laziness fool you, she’s far from it, she just doesn’t like paperwork and part of her likes getting Toshiro all fussy. She is rather dedicated to her fansite and making people feel welcome there. They all love her and post pictures, art, poetry, songs, and even fashion stuff that would look good on her with where to find it. She made a whole section dedicated to her fans called “Drinks with Rangiku” and it’s all pictures of fans having a drink with her. She nearly crashed the server from all the pictures that have been uploaded. 

Yachiru - Is pretty nonchalant about her fansite. It is dedicated to her power of cute. Most pictures include some part of Kenpachi since she’s with him so much, Someone even managed to get a picture of her on her scooter in the Kuchiki mansion. The main benefit for her is that her fans keep her heavily supplied with candy. They leave offerings for her at Kenpachi’s door where she gathers them up everyday when they come home. Once in a while, though, she’ll go visit Ikkaku’s website to upload pictures of his bald head that she’s captured to look like a lamp, or the setting sun, or a smeared selfie of her biting his head. She posts them on her website too because she knows Ikkaku will delete them from his.

Ikkaku - He’s the tough guy, nothing fazes him, especially not some website. Yumichika is the one that reads everything to him. He scoffs that he’s not interested, but he still listens to every word and looks at every picture. He doesn’t mind the pictures, or the fan art. But, like Kenpachi, he really likes the videos of his fights. Those he will sit and watch for hours, looking for flaws in his technique, studying his opponents. He’ll hog the laptop until the battery dies and then has to deal with Yumichika being pissy because he didn’t get to use it. Likes to scare the group of fangirls that follow him around just to hear them squeal. He finds it hilarious. They’re all used to it now and often play it up for him. He gets Yumichika to do a daily sweep of any of Yachiru’s silly pictures. He’s not embarrassed (yeah, right), but he’s got his pride.

Nemu - Not much reaction. She sets to work gathering all kinds of statistical information from the fansite, like how many fans to picture ratios, how many memes, how many pictures are in the lab and out of the lab. You name it, she can quote you a statistic about it. She hides the information from Mayuri, knowing he will react much like he did for his own fansite. She’s very willing to pose for fan pictures. While she doesn’t smile, she doesn’t look interested and kind. She secretly talks online with her fans and has begun to grow close to a few. She’s tentatively open with her new friends and finding a bit of emotional freedom she doesn’t often get around Mayuri.

Akon - Mr. Laid-back-fuck checks in on his fansite during breaks at work and sometimes in the evening if he’s bored. Numerous pictures of him are all over the site. There are lots of discussions about his horns: where they came from, are they sensitive, how sexy they are. He gets lots of chuckles and lets them all stew in the mystery. Most of the fan pictures show him smoking because they always seem to catch right after he lights up. Has more than one rather ardent fan. He knows when they’re watching, stealing little mementos of things he’s discarded, one even went so far as to steal some lab notes he’d written and then threw away. She auctioned them off to other fans after keeping some for herself. Akon is, as always, very calm in the midst of it all. His fans are, for the most part, pretty laid-back too. He enjoys the fan art, and the ones that ask science questions. 

Rukia - Loves her fansite. There are bunnies galore. Her fans know her love for bunnies and use an app to make bunny features on their faces: ears, whiskers, nose, and mouth. Rukia even posts pictures of herself all ‘bunnied up’. There is fan art that she loves because she knows how much her brother admires art. She tries her hand at it too. It’s still crap, but her fans love it and call it a great example of expressionism. As long as she’s not working, she’s happy to stop and take pictures with fans or chit-chat for a bit. Everyone is really nice which is a welcome change from the stuffy Kuchiki brood she’s exposed to all the time. (Byakuya has loosened up a lot, but the rest of them are still stodgy old farts.) One of her fans created an “Angry Bunnies” game a lot like “Angry Birds”. It features Rukia hurling bunnies to take down snakes and monkeys. She  _loves_ it. Renji thinks its silly but still plays it just to try to beat her high score. 

 

(can i request some hc for the captains/ lieutenants/ espada as school subject teachers?) {Captains & Espada are in their chapters}

**Lieutenants**

Nanao - World Literature (assistant librarian – is way more anal about cataloging the books than the librarian.)

Omaeda - Economics (oversees the Yearbook staff, shows up mostly for the snacks)

Izuru - Creative Writing (handles the Gardening Club)

Isane - Health & Biology (coaches the basketball team)

Momo - Art & Music (band director)

Renji - World History & Philosophy (coaches the soccer team)

Tetsuzaemon - Math & Latin (coaches the baseball team)

Shuhei - Home Economics & Shop (in charge of the school paper)

Rangiku - French (handles the Drama Club)

Ikkaku - Phys. Ed. (coaches the fencing team)

Akon - Science (all of them – is the coolest teacher and loved by his students, especially the girls. Handles the Debate team & Science Club)

Rukia - Social Studies & Spanish (coaches the softball team) 


	52. Visored

**Headcannons: Asks** **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(How did each of the Visored react on the day they got reinstated as captains (so Shinji, Rose, and Kensei... or for Lisa, for the first time I suppose and then what about Love?)? Was it a day like any other to them, did they get emotional, etc? How did it go down? How was it??)

I would imagine it was like coming home for them all, except Love, Hiyori, Lisa and Hachi. If I’m not mistaken, those four stayed in Karakura Town until Hiyori drags them along to help her fix a distortion between the world of the living and the Soul Society. They end up going back at that point and Kisuke gets them back into shihakusho. 

Shinji, Rose, and Kensei probably took it all in stride, especially Kensei. Shinji probably had a few doubts. He was no doubt still kicking himself for not stopping Aizen while he still had him as a lieutenant. But, for Shinji, he really belongs back in the Soul Society as a captain. His smarts would be wasted otherwise. Rose is pretty laid back and more than likely just took it all in stride. I think he probably grinned through the whole ceremony and threw a party at his place afterwards. Kensei, the man with a tattoo of 69 on his chest (six for his name, nine for his division), was right back where he belonged. I think of all of them he was the happiest. He wouldn’t show it, he’d just got right back to work. 

I think Lisa stayed because of the promotion to captain. She doesn’t strike me as and emotional person. She probably looked serious and stoic at the promotion ceremony then got her yippes and squealing done in private. As for Love, I see him going back to Karakura Town. I think he knows he’s more suited to a non-shinigami life. Part of me wants to think he went back for a special someone he fell in love with, but that’s just my romantic nature conjuring that. Hiyori we know returned to Karakura Town. I think she just liked the world of the living better. Plus, I think so many years of resenting and hating the Court Guard for her exile has just become part of who she is. She’ll never go back. Hachi, well, I think if the Kido Corps wanted him back he would have gone right back to what he loves. They’d be crazy to let him get away. Since I need to have some happier ending for Bleach characters I see him right back in the fold of the Kido Corps where he will be the happiest. 


	53. Zanpakto

**Headcannons: Asks**   **(Original asks are in parenthesis)**

(How abooout... some headcanon stuff for Kazeshini and his s/o, who is the complete opposite of him: very social, sweet, and innocent, and they love to annoy him with surprise hugs and kisses whenever he's in a bad mood? SFW/NSFW, your choice! :))

 _*_ Think of Kazeshini as the grade school boy that likes you and pulls your hair to show it. He doesn’t have the skills to show you how he feels. He’s pretty sure all he’s really interested in is fight, fight, fight – so much reaping, so little time!

* Yeah, forget it, Kasi, we know different. Shuhei is his master and as much as he’d like to think he’s nothing like Shuhei, he’s SO wrong! He’s got a mushy, smushy center that gets him completely flustered when someone gets a direct hit right in there. 

* The first time you start showing any interest in him, he’ll get all puffed up with how badass he is and want to showboat for you. Once he realizes that interest is personal, he’s the fussiest fuss-pot you’ve ever seen. “Don’t touch me!”, “Hey! Don’t stand so close to me!”, after you hug the stuffing out of him, “Wh-What the hell was that for?!” Try to hold his hand, “I need that hand back!” Keep at it, you’ll wear him down eventually.

* His need to be a sneaky little shit isn’t going to like how much you drag him into social settings. You get him mingling and socializing (lots of under-breath grumbling on his part) with people at a cookout or festival when he’d rather be hidden up in the trees, quietly stalking and selecting the order in which he attacks everyone. It will take him a little while, but he’ll relax and realize he’s having fun. He can sneak attack Shuhei later to get the need out of his system.

* For all his fuss and bluster, don’t give up on Kazeshini. He’s got a sweet side that will take a lot of hugs to coax out. Wait for him to be the one to kiss you. That’s a really important step for him. Once he’s opened that door, you’re on the fast track to sex. That first deep kiss is going to make his toes curl and his brain scream, “What the hell have I been missing out on?!” He  _really_  likes intimacy. And once he sees you naked for the first time, he might need a towel for the nosebleed. (Like I said, he and Shuhei – peas in a pod)

* The first time you make love, be prepared for a jack rabbit in bed. He is hyper guy and that first time is literally his first time, he’s a virgin. It’s going to be overwhelming for him. All that wonderful soft skin, all the amazing smells, and the way you feel with your whole body sliding against him. He will probably cum before he ever gets to touch anything more than your boobs. Keep lots of washcloths on hand. And, don’t let him get embarrassed about anything or you might never get another chance. Give him some gentle encouragement and teach him what you like. Go down on him and he will lose his mind. Once he’s cum, he’s going to want to do that to you. He’s a tit-for-tat guy and he’s learning so he’s going to mirror your actions. When he finds out how good you taste and how you respond to him – look out, you are now his new favorite obsession. Forget sneak attacks on Shuhei, he’s now going to be doing sneak attacks on you – the kind that get you naked and make you scream for him. 

* Kazeshini is a high energy guy and has crazy stamina. Once he’s got some experience tucked under his belt, you better make sure you have a good meal in you before sex. He can go for a  _long_  time, and he’s learned that if he stays inside you (especially from behind), a few strokes will have him hard and going again. He likes the sounds you make, especially if you scream. Beg for him and watch his face go feral. His control will completely snap and you will be pounded into the mattress. Rake your nails across his back, he’ll drop his reiastu enough that you can leave marks. He wears them with a smug pride. 

* No matter how much you love each other he’s still going to put up a bit of a fussy front when others are around, especially Shuhei. Hug and smooch on him and he’ll fuss, he’s got that badass image to uphold. But, the minute no one is looking he’ll sneak in a little tongue wrestling with you.


	54. Hanataro Yamada

**Headcannons: Asks**

(if you are still taking SOR requests may I get one for hanataro? ) {SoR = Stages of the Relationship}

Stages of the relationship/him liking her?

It’s no surprise that Hanataro is a shy man. He’s grown a lot, he’s become more confident and sure of himself, but shyness is one aspect of his personality so deeply rooted it’s unlikely to ever change. This only seems to raise it’s head when he’s met someone he’s really attracted to. The titter in his voice sounds almost girlish and he mentally scolds himself to pull himself together before he makes a bad impression. Thankfully, the lady he likes doesn’t find his shy nature off-putting, she finds it endearing.

Asking her out?

He will try. Several times Hanataro will try to ask her out. He’ll talk out loud to himself and pace a bit, mostly practicing what he’ll say. Then, she’ll accidentally catch him during one of his practice sessions. He won’t know she’s there until she says, “Yes, Hanataro, I’d love to go to dinner with you!” And, he nearly jumps out of his skin. The smile on his face is nervous for only a second or two before it becomes one of genuine happiness. She said ‘yes’!

Deciding to be exclusive?

This will come from her. Hanataro is never going to push in a relationship unless he senses that there is a problem. He’s pretty easy-going while dating and is very much a man that will always be concerned about pleasing his woman. He’s a notorious flower giver. He’s an apt student at Unohana’s knee and has learned the fine art of floral arrangements. Once a week, his lady gets a beautiful arrangement delivered to her office. He knows they make her smile. And, he knows that all the other ladies “Oooo” & “Ahhh” over the flowers and the fact that her fella is so thoughtful.

First time?

Still waters run deep….very deep. Hanataro is no amateur in the bedroom. His good looks have earned him plenty of experience, not to mention his vast knowledge of anatomy. Slow and focused, he is going to take his time learning her body and what she likes. He’ll work her through at least two orgasms before he even thinks about sinking into her. Once he does, he’s got great control and stamina. No matter how eager he might me to let lose and grind her into the mattress, he’ll reign it in and make sure their first time together is all about romance, pleasure, and love.

When does he know he loves her?

Before their first time together. Hanataro doesn’t jump into bed unless his heart is in the relationship, no matter how long it takes. And, it’s not just one-sided, he wants to be sure she loves him too. The transition in a relationship from liking each other a lot to loving each other is an important step for him. It means he’s all in.

Marriage?

It’s not a subject that he’ll bring up. The thoughts will cross his mind. He’ll imagine their wedding day, their home together, he’ll even fantasize about what their child would look like. Those are secret hopes, secret wants that he’ll hide deep in his heart until he’s sure that she wants the same things. When the time comes, he’ll propose to her in a special place – probably where they first met or where they shared their first kiss. Nothing will make him happier than to be called “husband” for the first time…only to be rivaled by the first time their first child calls him “Daddy.”


	55. Christmas Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where all the Christmas fun is found!
> 
> 2018 Christmas prompts {HCs & Drabbles}
> 
> 1 - Unexpected Christmas surprise
> 
> 2 - Kissing under the mistletoe
> 
> 3 - Decking the halls. (Decorating)
> 
> 4 - Those crazy relatives/friends
> 
> 5 - The true spirit of the season. (This will involve volunteering and/or charity)
> 
> 6 - Christmas parties. (Work or social)
> 
> 7 - Christmas traditions old & new.
> 
> 8 - The holiday friskies. (Nsfw. A little detail here will help, but it’s not required)
> 
> 9 - Christmas proposal/love confession.
> 
> 10 - Holiday fun (This will be activities like shopping, ice skating, caroling, etc. If you have a any ideas/favorites (other than the 3 I mentioned) for an activity please mention it in your ask.)
> 
> 11 - Christmas vacation (Not everyone spends the holidays at home! Ski trips or a hot weather holiday are pretty popular.)
> 
> 12 - Making Christmas memories. (Good ones, sweet ones, romantic ones, sexy ones, embarrassing ones…have fun! Rule: NO death stuff. I’ll accept some angst if that’s your preference.)

**The Christmas Chapter**

**(Christmas 2018)**

 

(Could you please do a bleach version of "The 12 days of christmas". That would be so hilarious, Advance Merry Christmaz;))

*clears throat* *has a sip of water*

On the first day of Christmas, Shunsui sent to me – A flower with some sake.

On the second day of Christmas, Soi Fon sent to me – Two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the third day of Christmas, Rose sent to me – Three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Unohana sent to me – Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Shinji sent to me – Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the sixth day of Christmas, Byakuya sent to me – Six Ambassador Seaweed cookies.  Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the seventh day of Christmas, Sajin sent to me - Seven dogs a’woofing, six Ambassador Seaweed cookies.  Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the eighth day of Christmas, Lisa sent to me – Eight porno mags, seven dogs a’woofing, six Ambassador Seaweed cookies.  Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the ninth day of Christmas, Kensei sent to me – Nine muscles flexing, eight porno mags, seven dogs a’woofing, six Ambassador Seaweed cookies.  Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the tenth day of Christmas, Toshiro sent to me – Ten ice dragon statues, nine muscles flexing, eight porno mags, seven dogs a’woofing, six Ambassador Seaweed cookies.  Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Kenpachi sent to me – Eleven fighters sparring, ten ice dragon statues, nine muscles flexing, eight porno mags, seven dogs a’woofing, six Ambassador Seaweed cookies.  Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

 ~~On the twelfth day of Christmas, Mayuri sent to me - Twelve poison syringes..~~. (Mayuri decided he didn’t want any of his secret formulas out of his hands, and he thinks the whole holiday is silly so Jushiro will be taking his place on the twelfth day.)

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Jushiro sent to me – Twelve koi fish plushies, eleven fighters sparring, ten ice dragon statues, nine muscles flexing, eight porno mags, seven dogs a’woofing, six Ambassador Seaweed cookies.  Fiiiiiiiive tongue piercings! Four hidden daggers, three guitars a’strumming, two ninjas lurking, and a flower with some sake.

 

(10 holiday fun for Kenpachi - can you see him wearing an ugly xmas sweater? Because I can, and it's both hilarious and adorable )

 _*_ Oh, he hates the sweater of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer that you made him wear to the Christmas party at your workplace. The only thing that gets him to smile is the fantasies he’s having of what he’s going to do that sweater once he gets home and takes it off. Thankfully, you believe that he’s smiling and making nice with your co-workers.

* Big, red and green, UGLY sweater with a Rudolph that looks like it was drawn by a 5 year old AND it’s got a blinking red nose that lights up at random. The moment he saw it he scowled. The moment you told him you wanted him to wear it, he grunted, “No fucking way.” You pleaded your case – there was an ugly sweater contest and you wanted to double down on your chance of winning by having him wear one too. He still didn’t want to do it.

* Yet, there he stood, wearing the ugly sweater because he loves you and really wants access to your lovely lady bits later when you both go home. You promised him carte blanche in the bedroom as a reward for doing this for you. And, oh, how he’s going to take payment from your lush, lovely body. Two hours in this ugly ass sweater is nothing compared to the rest of the night he’s got planned for you.

* The first order of business once he gets home is to fire up the grill and roast those ugly sweaters into charred little pieces of ash. He’ll enjoy a nice cup or two of sake while watching them burn, you by his side enjoying the warmth like a cozy campfire. Once he puts the fire out, it’s time to start a whole different one. He’ll lean over, give you a kiss then grin, “Time to pay up, baby.”

 

(Hello, I stumbled upon your blog just yesterday and can’t get enough of your writing <3 <3 Can you do kissing under the mistletoe for Toshiro please? *_*) [Drabble]

 _Wow, he looks really angry._ You saw him standing by the food table at the division’s party. Rangiku was laughing and enjoying a cup of punch which she’d given “a punch” with a bottle of vodka. Toshiro was not pleased one bit. He told her to pour it all down the drain and get a fresh batch. She was disappointed, but obeyed. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and his brows drew down into that “I’m so annoyed” V-shape that gave him the look of a bird of prey. 

You decided to wait for him to simmer down a bit before you approached him. You’d been together as a couple for almost a year.  You had learned that the secret to dealing with one Toshiro HItsugaya was knowing when to give him space and when to catch him off guard.

Then, you noticed it – a sprig of mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling a step or two behind him. You suddenly had the perfect plan to turn his frown upside down. Maybe even draw out a bit of playfulness.

You walked over, set down your cup of punch, and put your hands on Toshiro’s folded arms. “Sweetheart, take a step back, please.”

His eyes opened at “sweetheart”, gave you a bit of grouchy look. He still wasn’t completely comfortable with public displays of affection, especially on the heels of something that had irritated him. But, he took a step back.

Your eyes darted up, “One more.”

“What is this all about?” He involuntarily took the step when you stepped forward, not giving him a choice. “If this is some –” Your lips silenced him. His arms unfolded, your hands sneaking in to lay on his chest as you pushed up on your toes to press your mouth to his. It was a quick kiss, nothing that lingered for more than a few seconds. Before he could say anything, you pointed up. His eyes followed. “Ah, I see.” His mouth quirked in the beginning of a smile, “Push me under the mistletoe and steal a kiss.”

“Oh, like it was so horrible. It was just a smooch. No one is going to be wanting a cold shower after witnessing it.” You couldn’t resist teasing him about his “proper” public image.

You started to move away, but his arm snaked around your waist and pulled you back up to his tall frame, “Well, you might need a cold shower after this one.” And, that’s when he layed a kiss on you that made your knees buckle. 

 

(Yeeaah I love events/asks <3 you bet i'm comin' in my sweet ;) so can i request my lovely Jushiro and his fem s.o with the prompt "crazy relative/friends" some fluff. Thanks and coming back to you real soon, literally i maybe will spam you with love and request 😘 ) [Drabble]

Ugendo was ready for guests. You had been prepping the house and baking cookies for a week. You’d had to chase Jushiro and Shunsui out of the kitchen numerous times when one or both drifted in to filch the cookies cooling on racks. And, it certainly didn’t help when they would team up – one would distract you so the other one could get away with the goodies. 

Finally, the day had come for your first Christmas celebration with all of Jushiro’s family. Five brothers, two sisters, their spouses, their children. You were bracing yourself for an invading army of Ukitakes. 

They all arrived at once. Standing at the front door with Jushiro it was all a loud, crazy blur. Names were flying, hugs were given, kisses on your cheek. It was overwhelming to say the least and you couldn’t for the life of you remember all their names. The ones you did remember you couldn’t match with faces. They all carried in gifts to add to the pile around the tree.

A moment of sheer terror gripped you as you watched all the Ukitake children tear through the house heading for the Christmas tree and all the presents. The vases! The delicate wall hangings! The china! The holiday decorations! You were anticipating a crashing sound any second. The three trays of cookies you’d laid out on the coffee table were scoured clean in the blink of an eye like a school of piranhas had swept through. 

Jushiro saw the wide eyed look of horror and moved to put an arm around you. “Relax, sweetheart, everything will be fine.”

In that moment you understood where Jushiro’s monumental patience came from – he got early experience with so many siblings. Add in all the additions to the Ukitake family and you realized just how big a heart he had. So much love to share with so many.

You sighed, relaxed into his side. He dropped a kiss on top of your head. 

Then the shattering sound of one of your glass ornaments heralded the wailing of a small child. You tensed up…you really should have moved your delicate ornaments higher up the tree away from little grabby hands that couldn’t resist shiney things. The chaos had officially begun. 

What followed next was a whirlwind of conversations, playing with the kids, saving breakables, herding kids, saving kids from injury, breaking up fights between them – all intermixed with fielding questions from Jushiro’s siblings that all had their sussing you out to get done. It became a blur. Your mind was on auto-pilot as were the responses to polite and sometimes very personal questions. Unfortunately, Jushiro was under a pile of children throughout most of it and his siblings made sure to ask questions while their brother was too distracted to come to verbally shoo them away. It wasn’t a matter of suspicion, it was more like excited puppies all wanting your attention at once. By the time you were to serve dinner you were mentally worn out.

You excused yourself, by-passed the kitchen, and locked yourself in the bathroom. You needed a few minutes of silence to gather your wits before facing down dinner conversation. You sat on the vanity and rubbed the back of your neck, trying to ease some of the tension that was gathering there.

A gentle knock on the door preceded Jurshiro’s deep timbre, “Are you all right, _____?”

You unlocked the door and let him in. You tried to smile, “I just needed a moment.”

He turned you away from him and began massaging your shoulders. You groaned in pleasure. He said, “All the Ukitakes under one roof can be overwhelming. The kids alone are a handful.”

“The kids aren’t so bad, they’re just kids doing what kids do.” You looked up and caught his eyes in the mirror, “It’s all the questions in rapid fire delivery. My head is spinning. I don’t mind answering so they can get to know me, but it’s just so many at once. It’s hard to keep up.”

“They’re all very excited to finally meet you.” He smiled, wrapped his arms around your shoulders to pull you back against him. “And, your charm is quite magnetic.” His lips pressed to the slope of your neck to your shoulder. “Don’t worry, they’ll be so busy eating your delicious food they won’t be able to do much talking.”

You snickered and turned in his arms, lifted your face for a kiss a on the lips. He lingered a moment before letting you tuck your face to his neck. One whiff of his scent and you instantly calmed. He was magic like that and you wished you could bottle it.

Indulgence only lasted a few brief moments before you both left the bathroom to serve dinner.

Dinner conversation was much more tame, Jushiro made sure of it. He regulated the conversation topics with the intelligent ease of a man who has been in a position of command for many years and made it look and feel effortless. 

After dinner everyone helped clear away the dishes. Then, everyone settled around the Christmas tree. Jushiro took great pleasure in handing out the presents one at a time and seeing the joy in their faces when they opened them. A lot of pictures were taken. 

You made a lot of memories that day and night. The chaos. The laughter. The love. It all still swirled in your head as you and Jushiro climbed into bed. The exhaustion of the day was settling in. You both needed rest but couldn’t resist a bit of kissing, cuddling, and quiet words of reminiscing the holiday. 

You fell asleep before Jushiro. He watched you for a bit, smiling to himself, knowing that next Christmas there would be one more Ukitake to add to the list – you. 

 

(HI! Just saw the Christmas asks. Could i request a kissing under the mistletoe with shinji and kensei. Like they both like the same girl, and during a court guard christmas party, shinji makes a move on her under the mistletoe, kensei saw this from a far. What do you think will happen? UwU LOVE YOUR BLOG, i think everything you post is actually accurate to the characters personality, ;). I'm glad i found a fellow Bleach fan, keep up the good work, LOVE YA!!) [Drabble]

You were caught like a mouse in trap. Shinji had dangled the cheese (a chocolate cupcake) and you just waltzed right on over – and right under a sprig of mistletoe! 

Shinji grinned so wide, “Well, now you owe me a kiss.”

“What? Since when do cupcakes cost a kiss?”

He pointed up, “Since they are delivered under mistletoe.”

Kensei was right on top of the situation in a flash. He bodily blocked you from Shinji, “She’s not kissing you. She came here with me, remember?”

_Wait, where the hell did he even come from?_

Shinji threw back his head and laughed, “Well, now she owes you one too! You’re under the mistletoe too!”

Words started flying, the two captains were growling at each other, their faces so close….

You stepped around Kensei, grabbed the backs of both their heads, and pushed their lips right together.

You could have heard a pin drop, it was that silent. Every eye in the vicinity was riveted to the scene.

Shinji and Kensei jerked apart, sputtering, wiping their mouths. Shinji gagged. Kensei muttered, “What the fuck?!” Then they both trained angry faces on you.

You had your hands on your hips, “There! Now you’ve both had a kiss under the mistletoe!” And, with that, you strolled away to leave them properly chastised.  _Ugh!_   _Men!_

 

(Christmas memories (#12) for Byakuya with fem s/o. Love confession on his part if possible) [Drabble]

You had just finished putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree. Turning, you saw Byakuya sitting on the couch with a far away look on his face. He was staring at you, but there was something in his eyes you hadn’t seen before.

“Byakuya, is everything all right? You look disturbed.” You poured a cup of tea and carried it over to him. 

He took the tea, set it aside. He waited for you to sit down. “Yes, everything is all right.” He pulled you across is lap, cradled in his arms, and looking up into his face. “For the first time in a very long time, my life is happy and whole.”

You started to speak, but he dropped a kiss on your lips to silence you. His fingers traced your face, his eyes following.

“I know I don’t express my feelings very well –”

You snorted, you couldn’t help it, “That’s the understatement of the century.” You loved to tease him, he was so easy to rile up.

He gave you one of his trademark scowls, “Behave.” He pressed his fingers into a tickle spot and made you buck with a squeal.

You giggled, but settled in his arms, “OK, I’ll behave.” You wiped away the mirth, replaced it with a soft smile. “Tell me what’s on your mind, sweetheart.”

“You.” His eyes were so serious. “You have been on my mind constantly.” His fingers traced your bottom lip, his eyes going there then lifting to yours again. “I love you.”

Your heart skipped in your chest. Suddenly, it seemed that all the air had been sucked out of the room and returned in a rush through your gasp.  _He said it, he actually said it!_

Your hand stroked his cheek, “I love you too, Byakuya.” That hand slipped around his neck as his lips lowered to yours. Somehow, the kiss felt like the first – new, exciting, full of hope and promise.

 

(Oh gosh can i request Christmas love confession for Kenpachi please? Preference for the reader being rather timid but honestly I'll love whatever you write~ I already made my way through your whole Kenpachi tag 😅 it's all fantastic, I adore how you write him!) [Drabble]

The fire crackled in the fireplace keeping the cold outside held at bay. All was quiet in the Zaraki house, not a creature was stirring…especially not Kenny. 

Kenpachi was snoozing on the couch, full sprawl, draped in the corner with his head back. Every so often a snore would rumble and you would shake your head, giggle, then go right back to hanging ornaments on the tree. 

You had to give him credit, he did stay awake long enough to help you untangle the strings of lights and get them coiled around the tree. Once you started going through the delicate ornaments, he lost focus. The only delicate thing Kenny trusted himself with was you. So, he settled on the couch with some tea to watch the lovely way your hips swayed. He loved when you bent over to hang something on a low branch – every time you did, you heard a low growl of appreciation.

With the decorating done at last, you crawled over Kenny to snuggle up to the you-sized space left at his side. Cuddling into his shoulder, you relaxed and let your fingers idly trace the shape of his muscles under the dark green kimono he wore. So many things you wanted to tell him, but you were too afraid to say tham. 

A soft snore rumbled in your ear…what better time to get in some practice?

“Kenny, there’s so much I want to tell you,” you shook your head, “no, really it’s just one thing, one really important thing…”  _What the Hell am I doing?_ You sighed. Even with him asleep and unable to hear you, you still couldn’t keep your thoughts from scattering. 

A deep breath –  _try again_. You sat up a bit so you could look into his face so serene in slumber. Then, the words spilled forth, you couldn’t hold them any longer. “I love you, Kenny…so much so that sometimes it hurts. It’s like something is squeezing my heart and my legs get all shaky. I get a weird feeling in my stomach too. But, then you smile or you kiss me and then it all becomes so clear how much you mean to me. I love you with all my soul.”

His arm tightened around you, molding you to him. His hand was in your hair, eyes still closed as his drew your mouth to his in a kiss that damn near seared your panties right off. 

Clothes started disappearing over the back of the couch, across the coffee table. Your heart was hammering. “Kenny?!”

He was pulling your panties off, smiling at you, “I heard you, princess. Now, I’m going to show you exactly how  _I_  feel.”

 

(Number 8 with Ikkaku? I just think he is so sexy and it hurts that’s there’s almost no fanfics of him. With a female character. I trust your nsfw) [Drabble]

Ikkaku came home cold and feeling frisky. You were snuggled under a blanket on the couch, very warm and content. The moment he crawled in with you, you howled when his cold hands snuck right under your shirt. 

“Hey! Go take a hot shower and warm up first!” You shivered.

He nuzzled into your neck, chuckled when his cold nose made you suck in a breath through your teeth, “Aw, c’mon, I like when you warm me up.” He kissed your neck, sucked lightly on your skin.

It was nice and cozy in the livingroom. Only the Christmas tree and a few candles were casting a soft glow. You sat up to pull off your shirt. Ikkaku was quick to help you out of your bra, leggings, and panties. Then, he shed his uniform in record time before diving back into the warmth under the blanket. 

His whole body was chilled. You wrapped your arms around him and hoped he’d warm up soon. Ikkaku had other plans. He wasn’t nearly as concerned with warmth as he was with sensation. He was hungry to touch and taste everywhere. His hands, rough from the hilt of the sword and scabbard he wielded, were firm, grasping at your sides and hips in an effort to contour your body to his. His mouth nipped and kissed its way down your throat and chest. By the time his lips closed over a nipple, his fingers were seeking more warmth between your legs. One finger glided through the dampness there, sliding right into your welcoming heat. The contrast of hot and cold made you groan. Bucking a bit, you collided with the wall of solid muscle that was Ikkaku’s chest.

He grinned at you, “See, cold isn’t always a bad thing.” He curled his fingers inside you. The arch in your back pushed your breast right back up to his waiting mouth. 

For someone that came home all frisky, he sure took his time driving you crazy with his fingers and mouth. He would wind you up until you just knew you were going to tip over…then, he’d back off and wait for you to wind down. This was nothing new. He knew that if he kept teasing you, you’d eventually get frustrated and take over. Ikkaku liked a little rough and tumble mixed in with sex, especially when you wanted him so bad that you got really physical.

You were  _so_  close. Just a few more pumps of his fingers, just a little more pressure on your clit….and then it was gone.  _Oh, hell no!_

You began bucking in earnest. Ikkaku started laughing as you wrestled him onto his back. “You’re so cute when you’re frustrated.” You bit him. He laughed harder. You raised up, grabbed his erection, and took him in one swift stroke. His laughter choked off as his hands landed on your hips. He helped you rock and grind on him. Your nails curled against the hard planes of his chest muscles.  _Finally! Oh, he feels so damn good…_

You were soaring. Every time you lifted, Ikkaku pushed you back down, impaling you over and over. The sounds coming out of you were beyond words, they were primal, animalistic, completely involuntary. Ikkaku was panting, gritting, watching you the whole time. “That’s it, baby, –” his voice was thick, “use me to cum.” He gave you the nudge you needed – his thumb circling your clit. 

The whole room went dark – your eye were cinched shut. You lost control, but he kept you going. His strength, the power he wielded over your body with such ease…the world had turned into a blaze of passion and you and Ikkaku were the center of it. You felt him thrusting up into you, riding your release to his own. 

Moments later, you were laying across his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was steady and reassuring. One hand stroked your thigh, the other stroked the back of your neck. 

“Damn, I just wanted to warm up.” He chuckled, “You nearly set me on fire, babe.”

You snickered, lifted your head to look at him, “Lame! How long have you been working on that one?”

“Gimme a break, my brain is still resetting after that hard ride.”

You moved up, gave him a deep kiss then settled your chin on your fist. “I waited for you to get home so we could put the ornaments on the tree together.”

He brushed your hair away from your face, smiled, “Have I mentioned how happy you make me?”

“Not since yesterday. You better pay up before there’s a penalty.”

He laughed, “How about I seal it with a kiss? That should cover it, right?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He rolled you onto your back, kissed you lovingly.

The ornaments would have to wait just a while longer…..

 

(I love your bloggggggggggggg! Can you do on with Grimmzaddy? Like he’s introduced to Christmas for the first time and enjoys all the festivities like a kids first Christmas!)

 _*_ The whole idea of Christmas:He’s got so many questions. Why a tree? Why the decorations? Why presents? Why singing carols? What the hell is a carol, isn’t that a woman’s name? Why a fat dude in red velvet dragged around by prey (reindeer)? Why does he come down the chimney, isn’t that breaking and entering? Why is a poisonous plant considered romantic & you’re supposed to kiss under it? Why this….why that? It just never seems to end.

* Get ready for Grimmjow’s cat tendencies to kick in. All the sparklies, all the dangly objects…you catch him batting at ornaments so often you enforce a No-Grimmy perimeter around the tree. He sneaks in messing with the tree while you’re in the bathroom or distracted with something else. 

* Keep the presents hidden somewhere other than your home – like a friend’s house or at your job. Because if there are wrapped gifts in the house, he wants to get into them. He wants to shake and sniff then tear away the wrapping paper so he can satisfy his burning curiosity. 

* He loves to go holiday shopping with you. All the decorations (keep an eye on him!), all the food, all the teeming crowds, all the  _smells_! The first time you treat him to a chocolate peppermint latte he groans so loud in bliss he draws stares. It’s his new favorite and he’ll drink so much you can hear it sloshing in his belly as you walk through the shops.

* Will not, repeat NOT, go ice skating with you. He tried and ended up flat on his back. Certainly not very dignified for a King to be in public with wobbly, baby-deer legs and then laid out like he’d been KO’d. And, the ice was so cold…fuck that! He’d much rather be by a warm fire with you naked and shivering from his touch.

* Once the time comes for all the presents to finally be opened, he will eagerly sit on the floor with piles of shredded wrapping, ribbons, and bows around him while he takes inventory of all his gifts. Be sure to get him a couple of toys he can enjoy destroying, preferably something he can use to play with with Ichigo. 

* Expect to get railed near the Christmas tree at least once a day. He loves the way the lights play across your skin. If you’ve got the runner lights, he’ll chase the glow across your body like a cat going after a laser pointer, except he’ll use his tongue and teeth.

 

(Oooo I’m excited for these Christmas asks! May I request number 3 with Yumichika?)

 _*_ Yumichika has a whole theme and color scheme already worked out like 2-3 months in advance. He will start buying things and storing them for when it’s time to decorate. 

* Get used to being his minion. It starts early in the shopping phase when he’ll have you stand a good bit away with decorations held up or out so he can get a good idea of how they will look/fit into the overall plan. Once the actual decorating begins, all placements must be approved by him before you’re allowed to go on to the next item. But, he’s very sweet about his directions – he’ll often deliver them with his hands sliding over yours or get in a few nibbles to your neck while you’re trying to do something. And, he always rewards a job well done with kisses. 

* You might want to let him decorate the tree alone. He will step back and survey, move ornaments, fluff bows, bend branches (he uses an artifical tree, he learned that the live ones don’t respond well to his attempts to improve the slant of a sprig or branch), and gauge spacing.

* He has an affinity for flowers (his shikai plays a big influence there). He will use flowers to add to the holiday decorations – he even weaves them into the branches of the tree. The overall effect when it’s finished is very beautiful.

* He will work for tirelessly for hours and for quite a few days as he fiddles with and adjusts everything to his idea of the perfect Christmas decor. Once he finally declares it “done” he will expect lots of cooing and oooing and ahhhing over his masterpiece. 

* You will reap some big benefits though. Once he’s got everything just right, his thoughts will turn to romance. Nothing makes the holiday decorations complete like you and him naked and enjoying the true beauty in you lives: each other.

 

(Hi hi! Can I have Chad and his s/o doing some Christmas traditions, please? Thank you!)

 _*_ The whole holiday season is magical. Shopping is the best. Chad helps carry all the bags, helps you pick out gifts, and loves seeing how happy you are. Bonus: He’s great for blocking the wind if it whips up while you’re outside. He doesn’t mind one bit shielding you in his arms, giving you his warmth, and getting to hold you.

* The food is where Chad likes to really wallow in holiday tradition. Mole, tamales, pozole (one of my favs!), bunuelos, rosca de reyes – these are some things that if you’re not familiar with you will be when he’s done. And, you better know how to cook a turkey because that’s where that mole is going to get drizzled. He’s happy to incorporate your heritage as well if you have some food traditions. He likes trying new foods.

* He’s not too fussed about decorations, but there is one Spanish tradition he will want represented even if it’s just a small one a table or fire mantle – a nativity scene. If you get one painted in vibrant colors yet very tasteful, he will be so pleased. 

* His love of music shines during the holidays. Chad loves to play guitar and sing carols. In fact, on Christmas Eve he’ll want to spend some time just listening to Christmas music and cuddling with you on the couch after all your friends and family have left (or gone to bed if someone stays with you). He’ll snuggle you close and you’ll hear him humming along with the songs in that deep timbre of his.

* There’s also another Christmas Eve tradition that Chad will start with you…making love. We’re talking hours here. Slow, lazy, in no rush kind of sex. If you’ve got guests, he’s going to keep it contained in the bedroom and hope you can both be quiet. If you can’t, he’ll help by keeping his mouth on yours when you cum. If you don’t have guests, he’s going to take his time enjoying you on the couch by the light of the Christmas tree. (Big bonus if there’s a fireplace, he’ll spread a blanket and pillows in front of the fire and then spend hours making you shake and moan). He wants you to know that you’re a gift to him, one that he cherishes everyday.

 

(Hello! I'd like to request a holiday frisky for Urahara where his fem! s.o dresses up all nice and festive in a sexy red dress, but they're visiting some friends so he has to hold back.)

Poor Kiske. He looked so tortured. Why?

Well, before you left the shop to go to a Christmas party, you teased him in the worst way you could think of. 

You had selected a very sexy red dress to wear. It was new. It hugged your curves in all the right places and made you look like a million bucks. The moment Kiske saw you in it his eyes went half-mast while the front of his pants began to bulge. 

His hands were on your hips in an instant, his lips skimming your neck. “Well, that’s one party we’re not going to,” he declared, already groping for the zipper at the back of your dress. 

You pushed his arms down, “Yes, we are going to the party. Now behave.” Such a big mistake to push his arms down, now he had both his hands on your ass and kneading that lovely roundness. 

He ground his hips toward yours, “You sure about that? I can make the night very interesting for you.”

“Yes, I’m sure. We need some time out with our friends. And, it’s Christmas. So, reign it in and let’s go.” You were saying this as much for yourself as you were for him. If there was one thing Kiske knew how to do it was keep you satisfied in the bedroom, and the bathroom, and the kitchen, and….well, any and everywhere.

His whole body slumped, “Oh, all right. But, just in case you get bored or change your mind the code word is “Jingle Bells”.” You laughed as you both headed out of the shop. He paused to lock. “What color panties are you wearing? Are they red like your dress?”

You grinned. So, he still wanted to play, eh? “I thought about wearing red. I also thought about wearing the white lacy ones.”

He shot you a look, “Oooo, I  _really_  like those.”

“I even considered the black lace.”

He was walking toward you, desire darkening his eyes a few shades. “So, what did you pick?”

“None.”

And with one simple word you delivered the perfect tool to tease Kiske – the knowledge that you were right in front of him wearing no panties in room full of people. 

His response was instant, “Jingle Bells.”

 

(What would Christmas and New Years be like with Shunsui? Also Jushiro?) 

Note: I wrote this as polyamorous relationship

Christmas

You’d think with so much eggnog (the potent kind) floating about at Christmas parties that Shunsui would be all into it. Nope, he hates the stuff, won’t touch it. The smell alone will make him pull a face and beat a fast path to the nearest bottle of sake. Jushiro doesn’t like it either. Oh, he’ll politely take the offered cup, but it’ll end up discreetly poured down the nearest drain or slyly returned to the drinks table from whence it came.

Decorating will be all up to you & Jushiro. Shunsui will lounge and “supervise” your efforts. Don’t let him get away with pulling rank or any other nonsense he spouts, make him untangle the light strands and hang some ornaments on the tree. He’ll fall asleep before it’s all done and Jushiro will hang ornaments around the brim of his hat for a little Christmas cheer when he wakes up.

Christmas time means cold weather so you’ll be snuggling on the couch between these two men while the wind howls through the eaves. Jushiro is usually the one to start with wandering hands and searching kisses. One shiver or squirm is like ringing a dinner bell for Shunsui. He’ll happily take up residence between your legs while you relax back against Jushiro’s chest. His hands will stroke your breasts and stomach while you both watch Shunsui’s skillful mouth. They’ll both want a turn at having you in their lap to ride them to bliss.

New Year’s

Don’t expect Shunsui to touch any of the New Year’s cards. You & Jushiro will be filling those out yourselves. Shunsui will complain that it’s too much like paperwork. He’ll hang around though, trying to tempt you away with snacks or suggestions of more interesting pursuits. Once Jushiro points out that they’ll be free of the task faster in Shunsui helps, he’ll make an effort to help out. Ten to twelve cards is about his limit. He’ll wander off to find a spot to nap, leaving you and Jushiro alone to complete the stacks of cards to be signed and addressed. 

All the food for the New Year’s meal will be made by you and Jushiro. Shunsui will drift in to pilfer nibbles of food and nibbles on your neck then disappear again. Jushiro loves to be with you in the kitchen. He always finds a way to brush against you or bump your hip with his. He’ll offer you a sample of something then lean in for a taste of it from your lips. 

Whatever festivities are going on in the Seireitei for New Year’s you three will be right in the mix. By the time you all get home at the end of the day, Shunsui will be three sheets to the wind and asleep before his head hits the pillow. Jushiro will capitalize on the opportunity to have you to himself. What better way to start the New Year than slow, sensual sex with that gorgeous man? Of course, you’ll be awakened in the morning by Shunsui. He’ll start your day with a slow, one on one session while Jushiro sleeps in. 


End file.
